Neverland 2 : Save The World
by Riyuki18
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee dan Shino pergi ke tempat dimana Sakura berada berkat informasi dari Moa dan Ryota! Pertarunganpun tidak dapat dihindari kali ini! Disisi lain Utakata akhirnya tiba berhadapan dengan Joker dan keduanya bertarung! Siapakah yang akan menang? Joker Vs Utakata! Hotaru Vs Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan Shino! Chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : T rate, OC, typos (sengaja ataupun tidak), OOC (mungkin?). Dengan hormat yang tidak menyukainya bisa klik back.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Pair akan berjalan natural.  
**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimito.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, enjoy it!  
**

**Dedicate to all reader and happy read.  
**

**NEVERLAND EPISODE 2 : SAVE THE WORLD  
**

**(Trailer)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Welcome to Neverland**

.

_"Heh… Menarik sekali… Celah ini bisa digunakan untuk membangun Neverland yang sesungguhnya." Sosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai senang._

_"Neverland bukan lagi sebuah permainan… " terlihat Queen Marie yang berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan yang lain, suasana disana tampak sangat tegang._

**New conflict**

.

_"Joker menghilang dari Neverland," ucap Arkhan yang memberikan kabar buruk dari Neverland._

.

_"Bertahanlah Sakura!" terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang erat tangan Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh._

.

_"Darimana asal monster-monster ini?" Naruto sedang berdiri sebelahan dengan Reika, keduanya tengah terkepung oleh sekelompok monster aneh._

.

_"Masalah ini bukan lagi sekedar masalah kecil tapi ini sudah menyangkut keselamatan dunia." Kata Shikamaru dengan serius._

**New characters**

.

_"Selamat tinggal, Sakura!" seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang digerai sampai sebahunya, tampak muncul di belakang Sakura._

.

_"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu… " seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih tampak hormat pada orang yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan memakai jubah._

.

_"Aku diciptakan hanya untuk mematuhinya… " seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak sedang menantang Sasuke._

**NEVERLAND EPISODE 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

.

.

Trailer I : "Sakura… " terlihat seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lautan bunga mawar berwarna putih. Pemuda itu tampak tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya terikat oleh sulur-sulur mawar yang dipenuhi oleh duri beracun, terlihat tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, baju yang dikenakannya bahkan tersayat-sayat oleh sulur-sulur mawar tersebut. Darah mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti itu alam bawah sadarnya terus memanggil nama Sakura.

Trailer II : "Sakura… " kondisi pemuda itu masih sama, hanya saja kali ini bunga-bunga putih itu berubah menjadi warna merah dan ikatan sulur-sulur itu semakin terlihat menguat. Dia masih terus memanggil Sakura dalam keadaan tak sadarnya itu. Hanya ada satu perubahan, tubuh pemuda itu tampak sedikit berubah menjadi kecil.

Trailer III : "Sakura… " Sekali lagi pemuda itu memanggil Sakura dalam tidur panjangnya yang entah sampai kapan dia akan terbangun. Kali ini jelas terlihat pemuda itu kini berubah menjadi seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang terlihat seperti kebesaran dua nomor. Bunga yang tadinya berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi warna biru gelap. Dia masih tertidur disana tak berdaya, sedangkan luka ditubuhnya semakin bertambah.

_**Coming soon...**_

* * *

Riku : Disini kekuatan masing-masing karakter kembali dan sesuai dengan jobnya! Untuk yang mau mengirim jurus limit untuk OC dipersilahkan bisa lewat review ataupun PM. Jurus limit hanya diperbolehkan dua atau tiga jurus saja. Disini akan ada sistem Rest party, dimana karakter bisa memiliki kemampuan untuk menghidupkan karakter yang K.O saat pertarungan, tapi bakalan ada countdown untuk menghidupkan karakter yang K.O itu.

Disini akan ada base masing-masing negara Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Otogakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure, Iwagakure. Jadi mungkin OCnya bakalan terpencar-pencar. Disini ada sistem combo partner, dimana mereka bisa mengeluarkan jurus gabungan antara sesama OC (jadi silahkan yang minat buat cari partner). NPC disini akan bertindak sendiri beda dari sebelumnya yang mendampingi pemain, disini mereka bergerak sendiri.

Mungkin kalau diperhatikan ada tiga sosok yang mungkin dikenal (bagi yang baca), di bagian opening kedua dari Side Story, yah ketiga orang itulah yang akan memegang peranan penting (mereka bukan OC). Buat yang mau tanya-tanya atau usulan pendapat bisa kirim ke PM.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading and enjoy it!".**


	2. Neverland 2 : Misterious masked man!

A/N : Saia sudah menulis bagian ini jauh sebelum menulis Neverland Side Story dan untuk lagu openingnya itu baru dapat (hasil pertapaan Riku hahaha), kebetulan banget judul lagunya NEVERLAND. Well, untuk pembukaannya itu anggap saja sosok Joker ini yang menyanyikan lagu itu di layar TV sambil sesekali ada kilasan-kilasan gambar lain. Yang penasaran sama lagunya bisa search di youtube, disitu sudah saia kasih keterangan siapa penyanyinya. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

_Opening intro : Gambar yang pertama kali muncul adalah hiruk-pikuk suasana jalanan yang ramai orang yang berlalu-lalang, tak lupa dengan kendaraan yang melaju saling silih berganti. Diperlihatkan jalan layang dan di atasnya banyak kendaraan umum yang lewat._

_Diperlihatkan stasiun kereta, awalnya suasana tampak lengang tapi kemudian muncul dimana kereta melaju dengan cepat dari ujung dan berhenti. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink masuk ke dalam kereta itu. Di dalam kereta itu banyak sekali anak sekolahan dan tampak ramai._

_Tomedonai uso to, kurikaeshita hibi_

_Muncul sebuah layar besar di salah satu gedung yang ada di tengah kota. Di layar itu memperlihatkan sosok Joker yang sedang memakai topeng tengah bernyanyi._

_Doko ni mo ikenai, kodomo no kuni kara._

_Perlahan-lahan sosok Joker itu membuka topeng yang selama ini menutup wajahnya, dia menatap dengan tatapan kosong dan datar sambil terus bernyanyi dan memegang topengnya itu._

_Kage no nai boku wo, mitsumeta hitomi wa_

_Berganti ke sosok Sakura yang berjalan di pinggir jalan, lalu gadis itu berhenti sambil menoleh ke salah satu TV yang memperlihatkan sosok Joker._

_Akirameta youna, yami wo kakaeteta._

_Akhirnya gadis itu malah berhenti disana sambil tetap memandang sosok itu._

_Doushiyou mo nai negai, mou kimi wo aisenai_

_Perlahan yang melihat sosok Joker disana jumlahnya semakin bertambah banyak._

_Boku no naka no yume, kimi ga kowasu kara._

_Sosok Joker seolah mengulurkan tangannya dan dari telapak tangannya muncul mawar biru._

_Hikari makichirasu, yousei ga sasayaku_

_Dengan wajah datar dan tatapan sedih dia berkata "If you hate it so much, then just throw it away"._

_Koko janai, doko ka e to, tobidachitai no ni_

_Perlahan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar biru itu berguguran satu-persatu hingga akhirnya lenyap dari tangannya._

_Senjou de warau, kao no nai otonatachi,_

_Diperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang berkelahi dengan sosok bertopeng yang memakai pakaian serba hitam_

_Azawarau youni yokogitte_

_Pertarungan keduanya terlihat begitu sengit, dan Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan topeng orang tersebut._

_Itazura ni kokoro fumitsuke hashitta_

_Berganti yang memperlihatkan Konoha dari jauh dan muncul cahaya-cahaya putih yang menjulang tinggi di beberapa tempat._

_Itai, itai, to nakiwameku LIKE A BABY._

_Kembali ke sosok Joker yang masih bernyanyi di layar tersebut, sosok wajahnya menjadi Sasori yang mengeluarkan air mata darah._

_FOREVER AND EVER._

_Sasori tersenyum miris dan kembali berubah menjadi Joker._

_Intro : Diperlihatkan beberapa tokoh lain yang sedang berdiri di base masing-masing, seolah sedang menanti.  
_

_Doushite kono torikago wo deteiku no kana?_

_Diperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut putih yang tertidur dalam tumpukan mawar putih dengan sulur-sulur yang mengikatnya erat._

_Boku wo oite, otona ni naru no kana?_

_Sosok itu diperlihatkan semakin menjauh dan terlihat mengecil._

_"Don't go"._

_Muncul sosok yang diperlihatkan setengah wajahnya saja, tapi dapat dilihat sosok itu bersurai coklat panjang. Sosok itu berkata "Don't go!"._

_Hitorijime nante, atarimae na hibi_

_Kembali ke sosok Joker yang masih bernyanyi._

_Otona ga furenai, kodomo no kuni kara._

_Semakin lama tempat dimana Sakura berada, semakin dikerumuni orang-orang dan lebih ramai lagi._

_Kimi wo nagameteta, tanoshii sou na koe_

_Memperlihatkan wajah Sakura dari dekat yang masih menatap layar itu dengan tatapan kosong, lalu gantian gadis itu yang berkata "If you hate it so much, just don't look at it"._

_Kanashii koto, kurushii koto, nan ni mo nai sekai de._

_Terlihat Shiryu dan Asakura yang sedang berdiri dan di tengahnya ada Cho yang duduk bersandar pada Kaze._

_Nobody can stop my emotion,_

_Tampak dua sosok yang berjalan di dalam lorong, yang satu berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan bagian poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan yang satu lagi gadis berambut pirang keemasan digerai sebahu berjalan di sebelahnya._

_Nobody can stop my "NEVERLAND",_

_Diperlihatkan sosok 'Joker' yang duduk di dalam istananya seorang diri sambil menopang dagu._

_Nobody can stop my desire,_

_Sakura terlihat tengah sedang dipeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu._

_Nobody can stop my "NEVER ENDING DREAM"._

_Dan diperlihatkan gadis itu yang tertidur entah dimana._

_Sukkari dare mo inakunatta senjou de, hitori warau boku wo mite_

_Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sedang bertarung dengan beberapa monster yang beragam bentuknya, keduanya saling bahu-membahu._

_"Kokkei ne" to warainagara tobimawaru._

_Kembali diperlihatkan sosok Joker yang masih bernyanyi, dia setengah menyeringai sambil menggigit kalung salib di lehernya yang di tengahnya ada Kristal berwarna hitam._

_Semai, kurai, kimi no inai LIKE A JAIL._

_Sosok itu akhirnya menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan layar gelap dengan tulisan 'Welcome to Neverland 2'._

_FOREVER AND EVER_

_FOREVER AND EVER..._

_Ending intro : Gambar akhirnya menjadi buram dan seperti rusak. Disana sosok Sakura dan anak-anak yang ikut melihat sudah menghilang begitu saja._

_.  
_

**_Song title : NEVERLAND_**

**_By : Valshe_**

_.  
_

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos,**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**(Opening)  
**

**.  
**

"Hah… Hah… Hah… " terlihat seorang gadis berlari di tengah kegelapan hutan. Dia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya turun-naik, tapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti berlari.

'_Aku hampir sampai,'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Gadis berambut biru tua itu hendak berlari ke arah sebuah terowongan cahaya. Tangannya terulur seolah ingin menggapai cahaya di depannya. Tapi sang pengejar sudah berada di belakangnya.

'_Tidak… '_ Matanya menatap nanar dengan sosok yang berada di belakangnya telah mengeluarkan sebuah sabit besar. Tak lama diayunkannya benda tajam itu kepada gadis tersebut.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" teriakan pilu dari gadis itu menjadi akhir darinya, sosoknya menghilang akibat tebasan senjata itu. Sang algojo yang memakai jubah putih hanya menatap kosong pada butiran-butiran Kristal yang berhamburan di udara. Merasa tugasnya selesai sosoknya ikut menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

.

.

"Ah… " Sakura yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah tiba-tiba saja merasa seperti mendengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sekarang telah menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Tidak apa-apa… Mungkin aku salah dengar… " Balas Sakura dengan tidak yakin. Dia kembali fokus pada catatannya, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Dia merasa akan segera terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk.

.

.

_Kringgggg… Kringgggg… Kringgggg!_

Akhirnya bunyi bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Semua murid-murid bergegas merapihkan buku dan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tas dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Sakura, nanti kau jadi ikut ke rumah Shouta dengan yang lain, kan?" tanya Ino sambil mengingatkan gadis itu pada janji mereka sebelumnya. Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah mereka berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Shouta, karena anak itu mengadakan acara penyambutan disana dan meminta semua temannya untuk datang.

"Tentu saja jadi! Yang lain sudah diberitahu juga, kan? Awas jangan sampai ada yang terlupa!" balas Sakura sambil setengah mendelik, mana mungkin dia bisa lupa.

"Iya, ini lagi sms anak-anak yang lain," jawab Ino sambil memencet-mencet _handphone_-nya.

"Kalau gitu kita keluar duluan yuk, sambil nunggu di depan gerbang," ucap Sakura yang sudah menggendong tas merah mudanya dan setengah menarik Ino untuk mengikuti langkahnya keluar.

* * *

**Di depan gerbang sekolah...**

.

.

"Ino sudah belum? Panas nih!" keluh Sakura yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan gedung sekolah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke arah mukanya.

"Sabar! Ini juga lagi gue sms satu-satu!" bales Ino sedikit ketus gara-gara Sakura yang gak sabaran. Jujur dia juga sebenarnya gak sabaran, karena cuaca yang panas sekali hari ini, maklum musim sudah memasuki musim panas dan cuacanya lebih panas dari biasanya.

"Hah… Benar-benar lama sekali!" gerutu Sakura yang semakin tidak sabar saja. Merasa bosan Sakura segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan sambil melihat anak-anak lain yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, seketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Ada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah depan sedang menuju tempatnya berdiri, wajah dari sosok itu tidak terlalu jelas. Begitu sadar sosok itu sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

_Syuuuuuh… _

'_Pe-perasaan apa ini… '_ Batin Sakura merasa sangat _familiar _dengan sosok yang sedang melewatinya, dan angin berhembus lembut diantara mereka. Meski tidak melihatnya tapi Sakura dapat merasakan sosok itu menyunggingkan senyum. Sakura segera berbalik untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

'_Aneh… Kemana perginya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil mencari-cari sosok itu yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di belakangnya. Sakura tetap fokus mencarinya sedangkan di sebelahnya Ino terus saja menggerutu kesal sambil memencet-mencet _keypad handphone_-nya.

Sakura mencari ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu melihat belakang, tapi sosok itu benar-benar seperti lenyap. Saat itulah ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah. _'Aster biru… ?'_ Sakura mengambil kelopak bunga tersebut yang mirip sekali dengan bunga Aster biru yang identik dengan Joker di dunia Neverland. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sesuai insting, dan disanalah dia melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di atas atap sekolah sambil melihatnya, wajahnya tersamar akibat pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Joker… " Gumam Sakura yang menyebutkan nama itu secara spontan. Karena rasa penasarannya gadis ini bergegas berlari ke dalam sekolah kembali.

"Eh, Sakura mau kemana? Hey, Sakura!" Ino meneriaki gadis itu tapi Sakura terus saja berlari ke dalam meninggalkannya. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ino bingung sendiri sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan tingkah Sakura yang aneh secara mendadak.

* * *

'_Kenapa… Apa benar dia Joker? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Di dunia nyata?'_ Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Apakah mungkin seorang Joker yang _notabene _adalah NPC yang berada di dunia _game _kini berada di dunia nyata? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Hanya satu jawabannya setelah Sakura berhasil menemui sosok itu.

'_Sakura? Sedang apa dia?'_ tanya Sasuke merasa heran melihat Sakura yang berlari dengan tergesa. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang menuju atap sekolah. Merasa curiga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

.

"Huh, sebenarnya kenapa sih si Sakura itu? Kenapa mendadak dia masuk lagi ke dalam? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" gerutu Ino karena ditinggal sendirian di depan. "Ini… Aster biru?" Ino tanpa sengaja melihat kelopak bunga itu di tanah. Tak berapa lama gadis ini memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura ke dalam.

.

_'Perasaanku mengatakan kalau Joker ada disini… '_ Batin Sakura yang merasa sangat yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

_Klek…_

"Joker!" begitu membuka pintu tersebut Sakura segera berlari masuk ke dalam sambil memanggil nama NPC yang pernah mendampinginya di dalam Neverland dulu. Tapi ternyata disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aku yakin melihat ada seseorang disini… " Sakura yang masih penasaran terus berjalan sampai ke tepi besi pembatas.

"Heheheheh… " Di belakang Sakura mendadak muncul seorang gadis yang entah darimana asalnya bisa muncul begitu saja. Gadis itu tertawa kecil seolah mentertawakan Sakura yang tengah kebingungan.

"Eh?" Sakura yang terkejut dengan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya segera berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hallo, Sakura!" sosok gadis di belakangnya menyapa Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan dengan mata _sapphire_, bibir _peach_-nya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang agak aneh di mata Sakura. Tanpa terduga sosok itu mendorong Sakura cukup keras ke belakang.

"Ah!" terkejut dengan aksi gadis itu membuat Sakura hilang keseimbangan, dia terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura!" sosok itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum, kemudian dia menghilang.

_'Aku… Apa aku akan mati… ?'_ pikiran Sakura sudah melayang jauh mengingat dirinya terjatuh dari ketinggian gedung sekolah, ada kemungkinan dia tak akan selamat. Sakura memejamkan matanya pasrah menerima takdir.

_Greb…_

Tapi mendadak ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Bertahanlah Sakura!" kata sosok yang menggenggamnya, dia adalah Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke tengah memegang erat tangan Sakura, dia sendiri berdiri tepat di luar pagar besi yang dibuat di sekeliling atap tersebut dan tangannya yang satu memegang erat pagar besi itu untuk menyangga dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke… Ini berbahaya! Lebih baik kau lepaskan aku!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke ikut terjatuh hanya gara-gara dirinya.

"Diam dan jangan bicara," ucap pemuda itu sambil tetap berpegangan. Tapi pegangan Sasuke juga tak bertahan lama, tangannya terlepas dari besi itu.

_Greb…_

Saat keduanya terjatuh ada sebuah tangan lain yang dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Sasuke.

"Ka-kalian berdua… Ber… Tahanlah!" kata Naruto yang berusaha mati-matian menahan Sasuke dan Sakura sekaligus agar keduanya tidak terjatuh. Tapi karena terlalu berat Naruto akhirnya jatuh juga.

_Greb…_

Ketiganya nyaris saja terjatuh kalau bukan karena ada sosok lain yang muncul dan langsung memegang kedua kaki Naruto dengan kuat. Naruto hanya melirik sosok anak laki-laki (atau perempuan, ya?) yang sedang memegangi kedua kakinya itu. Saat itu tiba-tiba Ino masuk dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan itu.

"Ah! Kalian bertahanlah, aku akan panggil bantuan!" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba saja muncul karena dia juga mencari Sakura tadinya. Melihat situasi yang gawat dia bergegas turun untuk mencari bantuan.

"Lepaskan aku… Atau kalian semua akan ikut terjatuh bersamaku," ucap gadis itu yang memohon agar Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Dia merasa sudah tidak kuat untuk bertahan lagi.

Tapi perlahan sosok yang memegangi kaki Naruto berhasil menarik mereka sedikit demi sedikit ke atas, Namun sayang pegangan Sasuke pada Sakura semakin meregang hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar terjatuh ke bawah.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak pemuda itu penuh dengan rasa kekesalan dan kekecewaan karena tidak berhasil menolong gadis itu.

Tapi saat itu muncul sosok yang menangkap Sakura, sosok itu memakai topeng (kayak topeng phantom the opera) dan dia berhasil menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh itu. Sasuke dan yang lain terbelalak melihatnya, karena sosok itu terbang melayang di udara! Sesaat setelah itu sosok tersebut menghilang membawa pergi Sakura.

Kemana sosok itu membawa Sakura pergi? Dan yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa dia bisa terbang melayang di udara? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

**TBC...**

* * *

Next : Sakura terbangun di sebuah tempat!

Sakura : "Apakah aku diculik? Kyaaaa, romantis sekali!".

Sosok bertopeng : "Aku heran kenapa Sasori bisa menyukaimu?" *kicked*.

Sosok anak laki-laki : "Tunggu-tunggu! Jangan lupakan aku! Aku tadi sudah menolong, kan?".

Naruto : "Tidak ada yang mengenalmu!".

Sosok anak laki-laki : "Benar juga, giliranku chapter depan, ya?".

Naruto : "Tapi sebenarnya kau ini laki-laki apa perempuan?" *mencoba memegang dadanya*.

Sosok anak laki-laki : "The hell you doing, stupid head!" *smack Naruto*.

A/N : kayak yang udah ditulis di atas, bagian ini udah ditulis Yuki jauh sebelum Neverland Side Story. Silahkan menerka-nerka sendiri apa yang terjadi di Side Story, dan gue cuma bantu edit plus publish hehehe. Thanks for all your support, karena itu akhirnya cerita ini bisa terus berlanjut dan diupdate. Sekali lagi gue ingetin domisili tiap-tiap OC yang masuk bisa terpencar-pencar dan sosok cowok yang nongol disini salah satu OC yang baru. Deskripsinya gue kasih tau dichapter depan, dan sorry masih pendek. Gue bakal masukin guest star yang ikut membantu per-mission (disini kembali ada sistem mission) dan sistem pertarungan battle arena.

Makasih yang udah mau membaca dan mensupport kami sampai sejauh ini, kami harap kalian bisa terhibur dan menikmati tulisan kami yang sederhana ini.

.

.

**"HAPPY READ!".**


	3. Neverland 2 : New friend or enemy?

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos,**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 2**

**(New friend or new enemy?)**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Masing-masing dari mereka belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka lihat. Sakura menghilang tepat di depan mata mereka! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa sosok pria itu? Kenapa dia membawa Sakura pergi?

"Sial, sial, sial!" Naruto mengumpat berkali-kali sambil memukul besi penyangga sampai berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan anak laki-laki yang juga ikut menolong mereka langsung melongok ke bawah sambil mencari-cari.

BRAKHH!

Saat itu Ino masuk bersama dengan Kiba, Reika dan Shino. Mereka berempat bergegas masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang terduduk lesu.

"Ah, kalian kenapa? Kemana Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil melihat kesekliling mencari-cari Sakura.

"Sakura… Dia… Hilang… " jawab Naruto sambil tertunduk lemas. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino karena dia tau Ino pasti akan sangat kecewa dan sedih mengetahuinya.

"Hilang? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?" tanya Ino yang seperti tak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti. Bukankah Sakura terjatuh? Tapi kenapa sekarang Naruto malah bilang kalau Sakura hilang?

"Ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi… " jawab Naruto lagi yang membuat Ino dan yang lain semakin bingung.

"Aku dari tadi tidak bisa menanggap maksud omonganmu. Kata Ino, Sakura terjatuh dan kalian berusaha menolongnya. Lalu kenapa dia bisa hilang? Aku jadi bingung dengan semua ini!" sambar Kiba yang juga ikutan bingung.

"Kami tak berhasil menolong Sakura… Saat dia terjatuh ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membawanya pergi. Sakura menghilang begitu saja." Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu muncul disana?" tanya Reika sambil menunjuk ke arah luar gedung.

"Iya, dia entah bagaimana caranya bisa melayang dan dia juga mampu menghilang dalam sekejap pandangan mata saja… " balas Sasuke yang juga sulit memberi penjelasan logis bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa terbang dan hilang begitu saja. Kedengarannya seperti cerita khayalan saja tapi kalau dilihat dari keadaan sekarang, tentu Sasuke tidak sedang mengarang.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan bingung dan panik, kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul masalah seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya laporkan masalah ini ke pihak sekolah dulu," kata Sasuke yang kemudian pergi dari sana yang di ikuti dengan Naruto, Ino, Shino dan Reika. Mereka berbondong-bondong turun ke bawah.

.

"Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku… " kata sosok anak laki-laki yang menolong mereka sambil jongkok di pojokan karena merasa tak dianggap.

"Loh, ternyata kau ada disini?" tiba-tiba saja muncul Shouta disana dan sepertinya dia mengenali sosok anak laki-laki itu.

"Shouta? Astaga! Kau benar-benar Shouta?" anak laki-laki itu terkejut dan segera berlari menghampiri Shouta.

"Iya, aku Shouta! Jangan menatapku seperti kau tidak pernah melihatku saja!" dengus Shouta sambil memalingkan wajahnya, merasa risih dengan tatapan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku memang sudah lama tak melihatmu! Kau sekarang sudah besar!" jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat milik Shouta.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini sudah 14 tahun!" jawab Shouta yang terlihat setengah memerah wajahnya dan menepis tangan pemuda itu dari kepalanya.

"Benar juga ya, hehehehe." Pemuda itu hanya senyum-senyum melihat Shouta yang sedang malu-malu itu.

_Pluk…_

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Shouta mendarat di atas kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Aku heran… Meski sudah bertahun-tahun tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak besar-besar, ya?" kata Shouta setengah meledek pemuda itu. Sekarang Shouta malah mengelus-ngelus rambut pemuda tersebut tanpa menyadari adanya aura-aura kemarahan yang keluar dari pemuda itu.

BLAAAR!

Akhirnya pemuda itu terbakar oleh api amarah, bahkan matanya sampai keluar gambar-gambar api.

DUAGGH!

Akhirnya tanpa banyak omong pemuda itu memukul Shouta dan membuat gedung bertingkat di atas kepala anak itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

.

.

Shouta dan pemuda itu tengah berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah Shouta yang terlihat muram dengan tingkatan benjol di kepalanya.

"Lain kali bicara yang sopan sedikit! Biar bagaimanapun aku ini masih kakakmu!" dengus pemuda itu yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Shouta yang sedikit meremehkannya.

"Iya, kakakku yang tidak besar-besar!" balas Shouta malah meledek lagi. Pemuda yang diketahui adalah kakaknya itu langsung membunyikan semua jari-jari tangannya. "Heh… Ha-hanya bercanda!" sambung Shouta dengan cepat _langsung sweatdrop_ duluan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Shouta membuka pembicaraan lain sambil melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya iseng… Selain itu kudengar Sasame dan Rei mau datang ke rumah, kan? Aku jadi mau lihat Sasame itu gadis seperti apa!" jawab pemuda itu dengan antusias dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. "Karena sebelumnya... Rei pernah menitipkan gadis itu padaku... " sambungnya lagi sambil mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu dimana Rei pernah memintanya untuk menjaga Sasame kalau dia sudah tidak ada.

"Terserahlah… " balas Shouta dengan cuek melihat betapa antusiasnya pemuda di sebelahnya itu untuk bertemu dengan Sasame dan Rei.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang berbeda…

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar terlihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Tak berapa lama gadis bersurai merah muda itu sadar dan membuka matanya. Gadis itu melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aneh… Bukankah aku terjatuh… ? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku ada disini? Tempat apa ini?" gadis itu bertanya-tanya heran karena masih segar dalam ingatannya kalau dia terjatuh dari atap gedung sekolah, dia bahkan berpikir kalau dirinya sudah mati. Tapi sepertinya dia masih hidup dan sekarang dia tengah bingung ada dimana.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara sosok laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" Sakura secara reflek mengambil langkah mundur. Untuk suatu alasan dia dapat merasakan aura hitam di sekitar orang yang baru masuk tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir… Aku tidak ingin melukaimu… Aku hanya ingin memastikan dan melihatmu… " kata sosok itu dengan tenang yang kemudian dia semakin mendekati Sakura dan sosoknya dapat terlihat jelas oleh Sakura.

'_Dia… '_ setelah melihat sosok itu lebih dekat lagi tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa seperti tersengat listrik dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang tak karuan.

Sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu memakai sebuah topeng yang menutup bagian atas wajahnya, dia tengah berdiri sambil memainkan setangkai mawar biru dan sekarang sosok itu sedang tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Sosok itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Joker. Bukan hanya karena pembawaannya tapi aura yang dimilikinya sama dengan NPC itu.

"Jo… Ker… ?" dengan takut-takut akhirnya Sakura berani untuk bertanya pada sosok itu untuk memastikan. Entah mengapa saat dia menyebut nama 'Joker' sosok itu langsung menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil yang tak dapat Sakura mengerti.

"Maafkan aku telah membawamu kemari… Aku akan segera mengembalikanmu, mari… Ikutlah denganku." Sosok itu akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi. Bagai terhipnotis Sakura menerima ajakan sosok itu.

* * *

Disisi lain Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang panik dan melaporkan mengenai hilangnya Sakura pada pihak sekolah. Tapi sayang sekali saat itu tak ada satupun dari pihak sekolah yang mempercayai cerita Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke seperti membual saja. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura diculik oleh sosok yang terbang dan membawa gadis itu pergi? Mereka bahkan mengatakan kalau Sasuke dan yang lain sedang mengigau dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera pulang dan mendinginkan kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kurang ajar! Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak mempercayai cerita kita?" omel Naruto yang sekarang lagi mencak-mencak di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" balas Sasuke sambil mendesah pasrah. Sasuke paham betul kalau omongan mereka memang tidak masuk akal dan wajar saja kalau tak ada satupun yang percaya pada cerita mereka.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana caranya kita mencari Sakura?" sambar Ino dengan panik. Dia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu apalagi selama ini Sakura sudah mengalami hari-hari yang berat semenjak kepergian Sasori. Rasanya sangat tidak adil sekali kalau harus selalu Sakura yang mengalami ini semua.

Mereka semua terdiam dan masing-masing sedang berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan suatu ide. Tapi baru saja mereka berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja sosok Sakura muncul dari kejauhan.

"Itu Sakura!" Ino dengan cepat menunjuk gadis itu dan segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang entah sejak kapan muncul di tengah jalan begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan~~ ! " Naruto juga berlari ke arahnya, sedangkan yang lain ikut menyusul di belakang.

"Kau itu darimana, Sakura? Semua orang cemas mencarimu!" sambar Kiba sambil geleng-geleng, bisa-bisanya gadis itu membuat mereka semua panik.

"Maaf… Aku sudah membuat kalian cemas… " balas Sakura sambil menatap tidak enak pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lalu orang itu? Dimana orang itu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk mencari-cari sosok yang sudah membawa Sakura pergi.

"Naruto! Kau itu apa-apaan sih! Justru dia yang sudah menolongku dan memulangkanku!" dengus Sakura sambil memukul pelan kepalapirang Naruto.

"Aku hanya mencemaskanmu saja, Sakura! Aku tak ingin kau bernasib sama seperti Sasori!" celetuk Naruto yang tanpa sengaja menyinggung nama Sasori pada Sakura.

"Naruto bego!" sambar Reika yang langsung menyikut temannya itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Kiba langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat betapa bodohnya Naruto, Ino juga segera mengirim _deathglare_ andalannya pada Naruto.

"Ops… Ma-maaf, Sakura… A-aku tadi salah bicara!" Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri karena keceplosan dan langsung meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah… Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Aku sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataannya… " balas Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul dan mengisyaratkan pada Naruto kalau dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa sekarang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke tempat Shouta! Yang lainnya pasti sedang menunggu disana!" sambar Ino untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung diantara mereka dan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Benar juga! Kita harus sampai disana, nanti makanannya keburu habis sama yang lainnya!" timpal reika yang malah membahas makanan. Entah k enapa pemuda itu sekarang jadi senang sekali membicarakan makanan.

"Kau ini jadi semakin mirip Chouji saja!" balas Ino setengah meledek Reika yang lama-lama sifatnya jadi mirip Chouji kalau berhubungan soal makanan.

"Enak saja! Aku itu dalam masa pertumbuhan jadinya butuh makan yang banyak!" kata Reika yang sedikit tak terima dibilang mirip Chouji.

"Yah, untung saja kau tidak segendut dia… " gumam Ino dengan pelan dan terkekeh sambil membayangkan kalau Reika berubah jadi gendut seperti Chouji.

"Kalian, kalau mau ribut jangan di tengah jalan! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" kata Sasuke yang sedikit malas berdiri lama-lama di tengah jalan dan meminta Ino dan Reika untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Hey, tunggu kami!" kata keduanya dengan kompak dan langsung menyusul Sasuke serta yang lain.

o0o

**Somewhere else…**

**.**

Di tempat yang sama dimana sosok itu membawa Sakura terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu sedang berjalan mendekati sosok laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu.

"Jadi… Gadis itu sudah pergi?" tanya gadis itu sambil memeluk erat pemuda yang memakai topeng itu dari belakang.

"Sigh… Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kita tak ada urusan dengan gadis itu dan jangan bertindak di luar perintah, kau mengerti?" balas pemuda itu sambil melepaskan pelukan gadis tersebut dan memperingatinya untuk tidak berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat saja… " gadis itu sedikit cemberut kesal.

"Berjanjilah padaku jangan membuat masalah dengannya, kau paham?" pemuda itu berbalik dan berbicara serius pada gadis tersebut.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab gadis itu dengan cuek sambil menyeringai. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan santai.

Sementara itu di depan ruangan tersebut ada seorang pemuda berambut putih yang juga mengenakan topeng yang sama dengan pemuda satunya sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Kalian para pria memang bodoh," kata gadis berambut pirang itu saat berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

* * *

Kediaman rumah Shouta…

.

Di rumah kediaman Shouta tampak sudah mulai ramai dengan teman-teman Shouta dan teman-teman Rei yang ada di Konoha.

"Wah, lucu banget sih!" celetuk Tenten yang sedang bermain-main dengan seorang bayi laki-laki yang digendong Sasame. Tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham! Sasame mengangkat seorang anak laki-laki yang dia beri nama Rei.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura kemana?" tanya Sasame yang menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Dia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Sakura dan hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang gadis itu, makanya sekarang dia jadi penasaran sekali ingin berkenalan langsung dengan Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang… " balas Tenten yang masih asik mengganggu Rei kecil.

"Itu dia Naruto sama yang lain!" Cho langsung menunjuk sosok penampakan pemuda berambut duren yang muncul di balik pintu gerbang. Dia datang bersama dengan Sakura, Ino, Reika, Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke.

"Yo! Sorry telat!" kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir cengengesan.

"Udah, pada masuk ke dalem, ada Sasame tuh di dalem!" kata Shouta dari dalam menyuruh Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk segera masuk.

Akhirnya hampir semua teman-teman Rei di Konoha sudah berkumpul di dalam rumah. Mereka semua merayakan kedatangan Sasame juga Rei kecil yang dibawanya. Saat itulah Shouta juga memperkenalkan seseorang.

"Ah, ya teman-teman! Ada seseorang yang mau kukenalkan pada kalian!" celetuk Shouta di tengah-tengah keramaian acara. Tak lama muncul diantara mereka seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan dan pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sebelumnya ikut membantu Naruto saat Sakura terjatuh.

"Kau... Anak yang tadi, kan?" Naruto langsung saja mengenali pemuda itu.

"Hai, aku kakaknya Shouta dan Rei... Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Ash," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah memperkenalkan diri pada yang hadir diacara itu.

"APA? KAU ASH KAKAKNYA SHOUTA DAN REI?" spontan mereka semua langsung kaget dan menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Ash itu. Apa dia benar-benar Ash? Lalu kenapa dia bisa datang ke Konoha?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sambungan dar Neverland Side Story dan semoga cerita ini dapat menyelesaikan semua hal yang masih menggantung di Neverland side story. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pada note sebelumnya disini limit break boleh dikuasai sampai tiga batas maksimalnya dan sisanya bertarung dengan senjata masing-masing. Untuk OC lama akan bermunculan disini tapi ada juga yang berpencar di daerah lain dan dipasangin sama tokoh Naruto yang lain.

Gue gak janji bakal update cepet tapi akan gue usahain sebisa dan semampu gue. Maaf kalau kami sering merepotkan para pembaca. Buat yang merasa memiliki OC disini boleh diup OCnya (kalau udah pernah kirim lewat PM tolong diup). Atau mau memperjelas OCnya secara detail lagi silahkan. Jujur saat penerimaan OC itu yang organisir si Yuki gue cuma tau dari dia doang dan sekarang anaknya lagi masa perawatan jadi gue gak bisa ganggu dia, jadi mohon kerjasamanya yang merasa pernah mengirim OC diup lagi, dan maaf kalau merepotkan kalian semua.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	4. Neverland 2 : Something happen!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos,**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 3**

**(Something happen!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura bertemu dengan sosok bertopeng yang dia kira adalah sosok Joker. Kemudian semua teman-teman Rei yang ada di konoha datang untuk menyambut kedatangan Sasame dan Rei kecil di rumah kediaman Fujiwara, disana mereka berkenalan dengan Ash!

"Aku adalah Ash, kakak tertua di dalam keluarga Fujiwara," kata anak laki-laki yang sekilas terlihat seperti anak-anak itu.

"Kau Ash yang dibebaskan oleh Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura yang pernah mendengar kabar mengenai sosok Ash yang berada di bawah pengawasan kepolisian Konoha lalu dibebaskan oleh Tsunade untuk suatu kepentingan.

"Oh, jadi kau tau tentang hal itu juga, ya? Sekilas kupikir kau hanya gadis manja yang tidak tau apa-apa!" celetuk Ash dengan seenaknya pada Sakura.

"Maaf-maaf saja, begini-begini aku banyak tau hal di Konoha!" balas Sakura sambil setengah mendengus karena merasa diremehkan oleh Ash.

"Jadi kau Ash yang itu? Wah… Ada urusan apa kau sampai memunculkan diri di keramaian umum begini?" celetuk Naruto yang sedikit berdecak karena tak menyangka bisa melihat Ash yang konon katanya adalah buronan Negara termasuk Konoha dan katanya lagi Ash sudah tobat, dibebaskan secara bersyarat oleh Tsunade.

"Membahas masalah itu nanti saja aku jelaskan, yang penting sekarang kita nikmati acara hari ini dulu!" balas Ash yang sepertinya memilih untuk menjelaskannya nanti saja. Dia tak ingin kehilangan momen langka seperti ini dan benar-benar ingin dia nikmati.

Jadilah hari itu mereka semua melepas beban pikiran dari sekolah akibat-tugas-tugas yang bertumpuk dan menikmati acara tersebut sampai sore.

o0o

**Sorenya…**

**.**

Acara tersebut sudah selesai dan karena hari sudah sore maka mereka semua memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum hari berubah gelap.

"Astaga udah jam lima aja!" celetuk Ino sambil melihat jam dinding yang bertengger indah di tembok rumah Shouta. "Wah, kayaknya aku harus pulang deh!" sambungnya lagi sambil menatap teman-temannya yang lain yang sepertinya masih asik mengobrol dan bercanda.

"Waduh, iya nih udah jam segini! Perasaan cepet amat sih, makanannya aja belum pada abis!" samber Reika sambil ngelirik puding dan beberapa makanan lain yang kayanya sih belum pada abis.

"Reika, elo itu makan udah banyak banget kali! Gak takut perut lo meleduk?" kata Yumiko yang heran ngeliat Reika makan kayak orang kesurupan (sekedar info Yumiko sama Reika udah jadian! *pajak pacarannya dong!*).

"Gue udah bilang, kalau gue itu dalam masa pertumbuhan!" Reika keliatannya masih tetep setia sama alesannya yang satu itu daripada dia dibilang mirip Chouji.

"Masa pertumbuhan lo lambat sekali anak muda… " celetuk Asakura sambil geleng-geleng. Dia tau kenapa Reika makan segitu banyak, pasalnya semua temen-temen seangkatan dia makin tambah tinggi sampe 10 cm tapi dia kagak ikut kecipratan tinggi dan mentok naik 5 cm doang. Bahkan sekarang Asakura dan Shiryu lebih tinggi dari dia, apa kata Konoha coba? (coba gimana reaksi sipemilik OC kalau tau soal ini? Reika butuh susu!).

"Ya udah deh, kita pada pulang yuk!" kata Ino yang langsung pamitan ke Shouta, Sasame dan Ash.

"Dah, Rei kecil! Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya!" Tenten langsung dadah-dadahan ke Rei kecil sambil nyubitin pipinya yang mirip gemblong.

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang dari rumah Shouta. Di tengah jalan sebagian berpisah jalan dengan Sakura dan beberapa orang yang masih searah dengan gadis itu memulai perbincangan dan menanyakan kejadian menghilangnya Sakura pas di sekolah.

"Sakura, sebenarnya tadi itu kau menghilang kemana?" tanya Ino yang langsung menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Entahlah… Aku juga tidak tau… Tapi yang jelas orang itu menyelamatkanku… " jawab Sakura sambil sedikit berpikir mengenai sosok yang menolongnya itu. Jujur dia memiliki rasa ketertarikan sendiri pada sosok tersebut.

"Lalu… Kau kenal orang yang menolongmu itu?" sambar Shino yang ikut jadi penasaran.

"Tidak… Hanya saja dia mirip dengan seseorang… " balas Sakura yang malah makin bikin penasaran teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka kini saling pandang satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya memandang Sakura dengan rasa yang ingin tahu.

"Maksudmu mirip dengan siapa?" tanya Ino yang lagi-lagi bertanya dengan gaya super penasarannya.

"Dia… Aku merasa dia mirip dengan Joker… " jawab Sakura yang mengingat kembali sosok itu. Dia memang mirip Joker tapi sepertinya dia juga bukan Joker. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dan menepis rasa penasarannya itu. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi! Lagipula aku rasa kita tak mungkin bertemu dengan orang aneh itu lagi!" sambung Sakura yang langsung menyuruh mereka semua untuk tak membahas kejadian itu lagi.

* * *

Besoknya hari berjalan seperti biasa. Sakura masuk ke sekolah seperti pada hari-hari biasanya, hanya saja hari itu kelas mereka kedatangan seorang murid baru.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Kirigakure. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" Tsunade memanggil murid baru yang berasal dari Kirigakure itu untuk masuk.

Tak lama muncul seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit yang agak pucat di hadapan mereka semua. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap dengan bagian rambut depan yang terlihat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Halo, namaku Utakata. Mulai hari ini aku akan bergabung dengan kalian di kelas ini, jadi mohon bantuannya!" pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil melempar senyuman ramah pada murid-murid di kelas. Untuk beberapa saat pemuda itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Eh, dia tersenyum padamu tuh!" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Utakata.

"Hah? Tidak mungkin… Kurasa dia sedang tersenyum untuk semua orang!" balas Sakura yang sedikt kaget karena untuk sesaat dia sempat melamun.

"Huh… Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya! Aku berani taruhan, istirahat nanti dia pasti akan menyapamu, lihat saja!" cibir Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karena Sakura tidak percaya dengan instingnya. Tapi dia berani taruhan kalau Utakata pasti akan mendekati Sakura nanti pas istirahat dan dia sangat yakin sekali dugaannya itu benar.

"Ini, kau itu terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Sakura hanya mendengus pasrah saja sambil geleng-geleng melihat Ino yang terlalu antusias dengan kedatangan pemuda itu. Justru Sakura berani taruhan dalam hati kalau Ino menyukai pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

o0o

Tapi sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Ino benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Jelang istirahat, pemuda yang bernama Utakata itu memang benar-benar menyapa Sakura dan sepertinya mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hai, boleh kenalan?" sapa pemuda itu yang langsung menyapa Sakura tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Te-tentu saja!" balas Sakura yang sedikit kaget karena murid baru itu benar-benar mendatanginya.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi menanyakan nama Sakura.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura dengan singkat dan sedikit formal pada Utakata.

"Nama yang bagus… Cocok sekali denganmu," kata Utakata sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kau tidak mau tanya aku?" sambar Ino yang merasa terlupakan.

"Oh, ya tentu saja. Siapa namamu?" kali ini Utakata beralih menatap Ino dengan tatapan sedikit malas. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar hanya tertarik pada Sakura.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino. Perlu kau ketahui satu hal kalau aku adalah sahabat Sakura dan kalau kau mau mendekati Sakura, kau harus bersikap baik padaku! Karena kalau tidak, aku tak akan mengijinkan Sakura dekat-dekat denganmu!" jawab Ino panjang lebar dan langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Utakata yang menurutnya tidak bisa bersikap sopan padanya.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku akan mencoba sedikit baik padamu." Utakata langsung tertawa sedikit setelah mendengar pernyataan Ino. Pemuda itu memberikan seringai yang menurut Ino sangat menyebalkan.

"Utakata!" belum sempat Ino membalas Utakata, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memanggil pemuda itu dari luar kelas. Orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah seorang perempuan yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang keemasan bergelombang sebahu dan memiliki mata hijau kebiruan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus permisi dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti lagi." Utakata segera berpamitan dari Ino dan Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis yang memanggilnya itu.

"Aneh, siapa gadis itu? aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya di sekolah… Apa kau pernah melihatnya, Sakura?" Ino langsung menatap heran pada gadis yang sekarang sudah pergi bersama dengan Utakata. Dia merasa belum pernah melihat gadis tersebut sebelumnya. Ino segera menatap Sakura dan bertanya padanya, tapi sayang gadis yang kini memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang itu malah sedang asik melamun.

"Sakura! Kau ini hoby melamun, ya?" Ino yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan gemas.

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok! Aku juga tadi sedang berpikir tentang gadis tadi. Mungkin dia murid baru jadinya kita tak pernah melihat dia sebelum ini!" jawab Sakura sedikit ngeles. Sebenarnya dia tadi sedang berpikir kenapa gadis yang memanggil Utakata itu mirip sekali dengan gadis yang dia temui di atap sekolah dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

"Hah, kau ini… Eh, iya! Aku mau bilang soal Utakata, aku rasa dia punya maksud tersendiri padamu dan kau harus hati-hati padanya karena aku merasakan firasat buruk terhadapnya!" Ino langsung berceloteh di depan Sakura dengan gaya yang khas dan membuat Ino terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Ino kau itu cerewet sekali!" Sakura yang gemas karena Ino terus berceloteh akhirnya mencubit hidung mungil Ino, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu mengaduh dan memasang _deathglare_ pada Sakura yang kini tengah tertawa kecil padanya.

* * *

**Lalu di kantor Tsunade…**

**.**

Disana terlihat Tsunade yang bsedang mengadakan rapat dengan para guru juga Ash yang ikut menghadiri rapat tersebut dan kalau dilihat dari raut wajah mereka masing-masing, tampaknya mereka sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang begitu serius.

"Menggantikan Neverland? Kau serius? Apa itu merupakan tindakan yang tepat? Masalahnya banyak sekali yang sudah menyukai _game_ itu… Kalau tiba-tiba ditiadakan apa para pemainnya bisa menerimanya?" tanya Tsunade yang tampak belum yakin untuk memutuskan penghapusan _game_ tersebut. Saat ini mereka memang sedang melakukan pembicaraan terhadap _game_ itu. Neverland memang sekarang sedang mengalami krisis dan terjadi kerusakan serta program _error_ di _game_ tersebut. _Game_ itu sendiri sudah mengalami vakum kurang lebih hampir enam bulan.

"Benar sekali… _Game_ itu sudah tak dapat diselamatkan jadi sebaiknya ditutup sementara dulu," kata Ash yang memberikan usul untuk menutup _game_ tersebut. Para guru lain yang merangkap menjadi _staff_ pada _game_ itu langsung berunding.

"Kalian tenang saja, kita akan mengganti _game_ itu dengan sesuatu yang baru nantinya dan untuk masalah hilangnya data-data pemain yang bisa saja terjadi sudah kuantisipasi!" sambar Ash dengan cepat sebelum yang lainnya bertanya ataupun protes terhadapnya. Sekarang yang lain hanya saling pandang bingung dan menatap Ash dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Mengantisipasinya dengan apa?" tanya Kakashi yang akhirnya buka suara juga setelah bisa menguasai rasa penasaran dalam benaknya itu.

"Dengan ini!" Ash langsung mengeluarkan sarung tangan yang dia beri nama **Neverland fighter glove** (oke, sedikit kekanakan dan norak! *digampar Ash*). Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan terlihat bangga sekali memamerkan benda tersebut.

"Maksudmu permainan Neverland mau diganti sama sarung tangan butut itu?" celetuk Yamato kelepasan dan langsung dilempar bangku sama Ash.

BRUAAAGH!

Sebuah bangku melayang tepat ke arah Yamato dan membuat guru itu pingsan seketika, sedangkan guru-guru lain langsung mingkem dan menatap horror pada Ash.

"Seenaknya bilang ini sarung butut! Ini sarung tangan ajaib kau tau!" dengus Ash yang gak terima sarung tangannya dibilang butut.

"Ash, bisa kau jelaskan sarung tangan apa itu sebenarnya?" tanya Tsunade yang berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan awal mereka.

"Sarung tangan ini dapat menyimpan data-data dari para pemain Neverland… Jadi sewaktu-waktu kalau _game_ itu muncul kembali jadi para pemain tinggal memasukkan semua data-data milik karakternya, maka mereka tidak akan kehilangan karakter, level juga barang-barang yang ada di _game_ itu," jawab Ash yang sudah kembali serius dan menjelaskan dari kegunaan dari sarung tangan tersebut.

"Dengan begitu para pemain Neverland tidak perlu takut untuk kehilangan karakternya kalau seandainya _game_ itu ditutup untuk sementara untuk diperbaiki? Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Ash!" sambar Iruka yang bersemangat kembali, setelah sebelumnya guru yang satu ini ikut was-was akan terjadi demo besar-besaran kalau seandainya _game_ itu ditutup untuk sementara yang kemungkinan besar mau ditutup dan akan dibuat _game_ penggantinya.

"Jadi kau berencana membuat _game_ yang baru? Hal itu tak gampang dilakukan, Ash… Apalagi kau hanya sendiri… " kata Tsunade yang tampak ragu dengan niat Ash tersebut.

"Yah, bukan membuat sih tapi melakukan sedikit perubahan pada Neverland. Kebetulan _game_ itu sedang divakumkan, jadi tak ada salahnya melakukan pembaruan sekalian melakukan pembetulan pada bagian yang rusak! Jadi aku minta untuk _staff_ yang lain ikut membantu!" jawab Ash yang memiliki rencana untuk melakukan upgrade pada Neverland karena memang kebetulan game itu sering mengalami _crash_ dan _error_. Dia juga meminta bantuan dari para staff lainnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau rapat dadakan mereka mengenai rencana terhadap game Neverland didengar oleh Asakura yang kebetulan lewat sana dan mendengar nama Neverland disebut-sebut dalam rapat tersebut.

"Mereka mau mengganti Neverland? Wah, yang lain harus tau nih!" gumam Asakura yang langsung berniat memberitahukan hal ini pada gamers Neverland lainnya. Tentu hal ini akan jadi berita besar, setelah Neverland vakum dan ternyata game itu berniat untuk diperbarui kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sepakat dengan ini semua. Neverland akan kita vakumkan kembali untuk diperbaiki dan sedikit diperbarui! Kita juga harus segera mengenalkan sarung tangan aneh itu pada pemain Neverland agar mereka tidak mengamuk pada kita." Akhirnya mereka mencapai suatu kesepakatan untuk kembali menon-aktifkan game Neverland sementara dan melakukan perbaikan serta sedikit pembaharuan pada _game_ itu.

* * *

**Kemudian di Neverland...**

**.**

Di dunia Neverland yang berbeda dimensi dengan dunia nyata tampak para NPC sedang berkumpul juga dan mereka seperti sedang merundingkan sesuatu yang juga tak kalah seriusnya.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terulang lagi, kita harus segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura juga kawan-kawannya!" kata Marie yang seperti berencana untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan menemui Sakura serta teman-temannya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Masing-masing portal dijaga oleh mahkluk-mahkluk yang menyeramkan dan sangat kuat! Apa kita bisa melewatinya?" sambar seorang NPC yang memakai pakaian khas ninja dengan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. NPC itu adalah Kaze dan dia tampak tidak yakin untuk hal ini.

"Bisa atau tidak bisanya yang penting dicoba dulu!" sambar Marie yang tak mau menyerah begitu saja sebelum mencoba.

"Kita berpencar saja! Siapapun yang berhasil melewati portal itu segera temui Sakura dan mengabarkan hal ini padanya, bagaimana?" Arkhan akhirnya memberi usul untuk berpencar ke segala tempat yang ada di Neverland dan mencari portal yang memiliki celah paling lemah.

"Setuju!" serempak mereka menyetujui usulan Arkhan dan segera bergegas berpencar ke segala penjuru.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat yang berbeda terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah tertidur dalam tumpukan mawar putih yang mengelilinginya. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Joker yang untuk suatu alasan berada disana. Entah apakah dia memang hanya sekedar sedang tertidur atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya tak bisa bangun dari sana. Tapi yang jelas dalam tidurnya pemuda itu masih menyebut nama Sakura beberapa kali. Semakin lama sulur-sulur dari mawar-mawar putih yang mengelilinginya mulai mengikat tubuhnya semakin erat.

Apa arti dari semua ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Joker? Lalu apakah rencana Ash akan berjalan dengan lancar? Hal apa yang sebenarnya ining disampaikan oleh para NPC di Neverland?

.

.

_Ending song_

_Opening intro : Diperlihatkan istana milik Joker dari kejauhan lalu screen berganti ke atas memperlihatkan sang purnama tengah menyinari istana tersebut, menimbulkan efek yang misterius bagi siapapun yang melihatnya._

_Shizuka ni kikoeru itsumo to chigau koe (this quite voice is different from normal)._

_Setelah itu diperlihatkan ke dalam istana tersebut yang sunyi dan gelap di segala penjuru ruangannya._

_Masshiro na sora ni ukabu tsuki no hikari (the moonlight floats on the pure white sky)._

_Sorotan gambar berhenti pada suatu ruangan dimana disana sedang duduk seseorang sambil menopang dagu dan menatap ke luar jendela di sampingnya._

_Aa, subete wo yoru ni tokashite, tell me... (ah, dissolve everything into the night, tell me... )_

_Sosok itu diperlihatkan dari dekat yang tengah memakai sebuah topeng, dia menghela napas sesaat._

_Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugite iku, nanika wo motomete (time heartlessly passes through these lines, seeking something)._

_Berganti memperlihatkan sosok lain dari jauh yang tengah tertidur tanpa daya diantara tumpukan mawar putih yang mengelilinginya. Semakin lama semakin diperlihatkan dari jarak dekat dan sosok itu adalah Joker._

_Jiyuu ni tobitai no ni fumidasu koto sae dekizu ni (though I wish to fly freely, I've discovered that advancing is impossible)._

_Lalu beganti kembali dimana Marie sedang berdiri dan berhadapan dengan sosok bertopeng lainnya yang sedang mengarahkan sebuah senjata kepadanya._

_Kowashite sakende mata kizutsuite mo, kuroi boku no hane (nothing happens even if I shout out, break apart and get hurt, with these black wings)._

_Kembali berganti pada Joker dimana mawar-mawar putih itu berubah satu-persatu menjadi mawar hitam secara perlahan._

_mid intro : Diperlihatkan Sakura tengah terduduk sendiri di dalam sebuah ruangan kamar yang gelap, gadis itu tengah tertunduk seperti sedang meresapi sesuatu._

_Sukima ni kanashimi kodoku wa kienai (this lonely sorrow doesn't disappear in this space)._

_Tampak bayang-bayang Sasori berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Tapi sosoknya segera menghilang tepat saat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya._

_Nani mo nai heya de hiza wo kakaete ita (I held my knee, surrounded by nothing other than dust)._

_Saat itu tampak sebuah tangan pucat muncul dari belakang Sakura seperti ingin meraihnya._

_Aa, omoi ga anata ni todokeba, tell me... (Ah, I try to deliver my thoughts to you, tell me... )_

_Tapi Sakura yang tak menyadarinya terus berjalan dan saat itulah sosok Sasuke muncul di belakangnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa._

_Hane wo hirogete anata no matsu ano tsuki no chuushin ni (spread your wings to the center of that moon which you wait for),_

_Sebuah sayap terkembang dari sosok pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang mengenakan topeng tersebut. Bulu-bulu sayap hitamnya berjatuhan ke bawah dan tepat di bawahnya ada Marie yang menatapnya sambil memegang sebuah pedang._

_Tori no you ni. Chou no you ni tobetara to nandomo negai (like a bird. I wish many times to fly freely like a butterfly)._

_Adegan gambar berganti dimana ada sosok lain yang memiliki rambut putih tengah berdiri di depan pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu, menghalangi Sasuke untuk menyerangnya._

_Kowashite sakende mata kizutsuite mo, kuroi boku no hane (nothing happens even if I shout out, break apart and get hurt, with these black wings)._

_Sasuke berjalan sendirian dengan lunglai dan bajunya dipenuhi oleh darah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan sebuah kesakitan yang tak bisa dia katakan._

_Omoidaseba, togireru kioku no hahen wo fumitsubushi (if you remember, I step upon this piece of memory in order to destroy it)._

_Saat dia sedang berjalan sendiri di depannya tampak Sakura yang seperti berdiri menantinya, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil menyeret sebuah pedang dan dia menebaskan pedang tersebut pada Sasuke._

_Nagareru chi wo (as my blood flows from my cut)._

_Seketika Sasuke seperti terjatuh ke dalam sebuah jurang yang begitu gelap dimana dia berusaha meraih tapi tak ada satupun yang menolongnya._

_Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugite iku, nanika wo motomete (time heartlessly passes through these lines, seeking something)._

_Marie terlihat tengah berlari melewati jalan setapak dan dia tampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Raut wajahnya menampakkan suatu kecemasan._

_Jiyuu ni tobitai no ni fumidasu koto sae dekizu ni (though I wish to fly freely, I've discovered that advancing is impossible)._

_Akhirnya Marie berhenti berlari dan dia menggenggam erat kalung yang masih melingkar di lehernya sambil menatapnya penuh harap._

_Kowashite sakende mata kizutsuite mo, kuroi boku no hane (nothing happens even if I shout out, break apart and get hurt, with these black wings)._

_Gambar kembali memperlihatkan sosok Joker dengan mawar-mawar hitam disekelilingnya dan satu-persatu dari kelopak-kelopak mawar itu berubah menjadi bulu sayap berwarna hitam dan berterbangan ke atas._

_Ending intro : Akhirnya sayap-sayap hitam yang terbang itu hancur menjadi serpihan debu bersamaan dengan sosok Joker yang ikut menghilang._

.

.

_**Song title Dark side of the moon**_

_**By : Ren Kagamine**_

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya gue bisa update chapter ini juga. Gue bantuin Yuki ngetik bagian ini sekaligus nyariin ending song pertama buat cerita ini. Soal ending song pribadi gue demen aja sama lagunya dan kayaknya cocok sama keadaan Neverland yang dark.

Sakura masih memegang peranan sebagai tokoh utama cewek disini dan mungkin Marie akan mengambil peranan juga. Disini juga lebih disorot ke sosok-sosok baru bertopeng itu, yang kemungkinan kalian udah bisa tebak siapa mereka. Gue ada rencana buat bikin SasuSaku tapi gue bakalan bikin si Sasuke ini berjuang buat Sakura (gak adil dong Sakura mulu yang selalu berjuang buat Sasuke! Sekali-kali itu mahkluk ayam kate gue bikin menderita sedikit).

Buat Marie siap-siap ada pair baru untuknya ahuahuahuahua *ditodong kartu sama Joker*. Yah, pokoknya pair baru buat Marie ini bakalan jadi sesuatu banget *digeplakin rame-rame*. Mungkin OC lama akan dibuat come back hehehe (like hero's come backkk!).

Gue mau ucapin terima kasih buat dukungan dari teman-teman pembaca karena dukungan kalian berharga banget. Maafkan gue dan Yuki yang sering ambrol alias sakit, keseringan sakit jadi tak enak hati. Masukan, pendapat atau tanya-tanya silahkan kirim lewat review ataupun PM.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	5. Neverland 2 : NPC from Neverland!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos,**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 4**

**(NPC from Neverland is coming!)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya terjadi pembicaraan serius mengenai _game_ Neverland dan di dunia Neverland itu sendiri. Selain itu ada dua murid baru yang menarik perhatian Sakura karena salah satunya adalah gadis yang mendorong dirinya jatuh.

.

.

"Aah… Membosankan sekali! Kapan ya, kira-kira _game_ Neverland di buka lagi?" kata Reika sambil mengeluh saat sedang berjalan pulang sekolah bersama dengan Yumiko, Naruto, Kiba dan Lee.

"Sama… Padahal karakter gue udah mau aura!" timpal Naruto dengan jengkel mengingat karakternya mau mencapai level aura sisa dua level lagi, tapi itu _game_ mendadak vakum tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Woi!" Dari belakang mereka terlihat Asakura sedang meneriaki Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Pemuda itu berlari menghampiri teman-temannya dengan setengah berlari.

"Kenapa lo? Muka lo kayaknya serius amat!" tanya Reika yang heran gak biasa-biasanya si Asakura bisa serius begitu. Kayaknya sih, ada hal penting banget yang pengen dia omongin.

"Ada berita penting soal _game_ Neverland!" jawab Asakura setengah berteriak, kemudian pemuda itu diam sesaat untuk mengatur napasnya. Tentu saja yang lain langsung memperhatikan dengan rasa ingin tau yang besar.

"Berita soal apa?" tanya yang lainnya hampir bersamaan.

"Neverland mau dinon-aktifkan dan kemungkinan mau diperbarui!" jawab Asakura kali ini teriak beneran bikin Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya nyaris budek.

"Tunggu dulu… Kalau diperbarui berarti akan terjadi perombakan? Lalu bagaimana dengan data-data para pemain di dalam _game_ itu?" tanya Kiba dengan panik dan langsung berpikiran yang iya-iya kalau data karakternya bakalan kehapus dan dia harus ngulang dari level satu lagi nanti.

"APA? DATA-DATA HILANG? GAK TERIMA, GUE GAK TERIMA!" Naruto langsung menjerit-jerit frustasi gak karuan. Bisa gila beneran dia kalau sampai beneran harus ngulang level karakternya dari awal lagi.

"Gak usah ngebacot kali!" bales Reika langsung nyumpel mulut Naruto pakai bungkus plastik es krim.

"Kalau itu sih, kayaknya mereka ada cara untuk melindungi data-data para pemain Neverland biar gak hilang… Tapi kurang tau juga sih gimana caranya, gue gak terlalu jelas juga dengernya!" kata Asakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya itu sambil berpikir. Naruto dan yang lain hanya saling pandang bingung.

* * *

**Sementara itu…**

**.**

**.**

Di kelas, Sakura tampak masih membereskan buku-bukunya sedangkan Ino sedang menunggu gadis tersebut dengan tidak sabar.

"Cepatlah Sakura! Kau itu lama sekali!" gerutu Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. Gadis itu memang sedang tak sabar karena dia sudah janjian sama Shikamaru mau pulang bareng dan tau sekali watak Shikamaru yang sangat tak suka menunggu, bisa-bisa pemuda berambut nanas itu malah pulang duluan dan meninggalkannya.

"Iya-iya! Ini juga udah cepet kok!" balas Sakura yang langsung memasukkan dua buku terakhirnya sekaligus dan segera menutup _restleting_ tasnya. Ino yang sudah tak sabar langsung saja menarik Sakura untuk segera keluar kelas.

Keduanya bergegas untuk keluar kelas tapi langkah Ino dan Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika di depan mereka tampak berdiri gadis yang waktu itu memanggil Utakata. Tanpa diduga gadis itu menyerang Sakura dan Ino. Gadis itu membawa sebuah samurai yang diayunkannya ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Secara reflek Ino dan Sakura langsung menghindar ke belakang.

_Syuuuuut!_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyerang kami tiba-tiba?" tanya ino dengan marah sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang karena nyaris saja ayunan samurai itu mengenai tubuhnya kalau dia tidak cepat menghindar.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab, dia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan dan kembali menyerang Sakura serta Ino.

BRAKH!

Kali ini salah satu meja yang ada di kelas terbelah akibat gebrakan dari serangan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Sakura yang melihat Ino dalam bahaya langsung menariknya ke belakang.

"Dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" kata Ino yang berlari di belakang Sakura dan berhenti di bagian belakang dari kelas. Kedua gadis itu terpojok.

"Akan kuakhiri nasib kalian disini… " gadis pirang itu segera mengangkat samurainya ke atas dan bersiap untuk menyerang Sakura dan Ino yang kini posisinya sudah terpojok.

Sakura dan Ino benar-benar sangat ketakutan, keduanya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Kaki-kaki mereka terasa sangat keram dan seolah telah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk melarikan diri dari kematian dihadapan mereka kini. Ino yang ketakutan segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat sambil memejamkan mata begitu juga Sakura. Keduanya seakan sudah pasrah untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Gadis itu segera mengayunkan samurai itu kembali ke arah Sakura dan Ino, tapi terjadi hal di luar dugaan.

_Greb…_

Tepat saat dia bersiap mengayunkan samurai itu tiba-tiba saja tangannya seperti tertahan dan dia dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang menghentikan serangannya dari arah belakang.

"Hentikan, Hotaru!" terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya berusaha mencegah gadis itu menyerang Ino dan Sakura. Orang itu saat ini tengah menahan samurai yang berada di genggaman gadis bernama Hotaru itu.

Ino yang mendengar suara tersebut, pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan dia dapat melihat sosok Utakata yang sedang menahan samurai tersebut dengan tangannya.

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Tetesan darah mengalir dari tangan Utakata yang masih memegang pedang tersebut.

"Sakura… Buka matamu!" Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura dan dengan berbisik dia menyuruh temannya itu untuk membuka matanya.

"U-Utakata… " Sakura membuka matanya dan dia tampak terkejut saat melihat Utakata berada disana sedang menahan pedang tersebut.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" desis gadis itu dengan kesal dan akhirnya dia menghentikan serangannya dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Utakata untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura dan Ino.

"Iya, kami tidak-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, Utakata," jawab Sakura dengan cepat. Gadis itu segera berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu lantai kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana maksudmu? Gadis maniak itu hampir saja membunuh kita, Sakura!" omel Ino dengan kesal mengingat nyawanya hampir saja melayang. "Kau, apa kau kenal dengan gadis itu? Dia benar-benar gadis yang berbahaya! Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia menyerang kami! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, aku akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tsunade-sama!" sambungnya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Utakata. Setelah itu dengan cepat Ino menarik Sakura dan berniat untuk melaporkan apa yang baru saja dia alami pada Tsunade selaku pimpinan dari sekolah mereka agar gadis tadi mendapatkan tindakan tegas dari pihak sekolah.

Tapi dengan cepat Utakata mencegah Ino untuk melaksanakan niatnya. Pemuda itu segera menghalangi gadis tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Aku dan Hotaru sudah berjuang keras untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena sejak dulu kami memiliki impian untuk masuk sekolah di Konoha. Kumohon jangan laporkan hal ini pada kepala sekolah!" pemuda itu berusaha keras membujuk Ino untuk tidak melaporkan semua hal ini pada Tsunade, karena kalau sampai hal ini diketahui, bisa-bisa Hotaru dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ino terdiam sejenak dan menatap serius pada Utakata, setelah itu dia melirik ke arah Sakura yang memberi tatapan seolah meminta Ino untuk tidak melakukan niatnya itu. Tak lama setelah diam sejenak gadis pirang berambut panjang yang menguncir rambutnya ke belakang itu meghela napas.

"Sigh… Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat! Kau harus bisa menjaga gadismu itu dengan baik agar dia tidak melakukan perbuatan seperti tadi lagi!" pada akhirnya Ino menyerah. Dia sepakat untuk tidak melaporkannya pada Tsunade dan meminta Utakata untuk mengawasi Hotaru.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya! Aku berjanji akan selalu mengawasi Hotaru, sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap Utakata dengan lega. Dia berjanji untuk menepati janjinya.

"Iya-iya, sudah dulu ya, kami sedang buru-buru! Ayo, Sakura!" balas Ino yang kembali menarik Sakura untuk cepat keluar dari dalam kelas dan berharap cemas kalau Shikamaru di luar sana masih menunggunya. Tapi tampaknya keinginan Ino untuk cepat keluar tidak sesuai dengan harapannya karena Sakura tiba-tiba malah menarik balik tangan Ino, membuat gadis pirang itu sedikit mengaduh.

"Sakura, kau itu apa-apaan sih?" delik Ino sedikit kesal dan memasang wajah masam.

"Tunggu dulu, Ino. Kita tak bisa pergi begitu saja! Kita harus membantu Utakata dulu!" balas gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang sepertinya memiliki rencana lain.

"Membantu Utakata?" tanya Ino dengan heran dan masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Utakata terluka karena membantu kita tadi! Sekarang kita harus menolong mengobati lukanya!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk telapak tangan Utakata yang terluka. Tampaknya telapak tangannya itu tergores cukup lebar. Ino memijit keningnya sebentar.

"Bagaimana ya? Bukannya aku tak mau membantu tapi Shikamaru benar-benar sudah menungguku dan aku tak mau kencan kami sampai gagal lagi! Jadi, kau saja yang membantu Utakata dan aku pergi dulu, dah Sakura!" Ino tampaknya sudah tak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi lagi kalau sudah mengenai masalah Shikamaru. Dia dan Shikamaru memang sedang dalam tahap pendekatan, dan kesempatan ini tak mau dilepaskan oleh Ino yang ternyata diam-diam sudah naksir sama teman sejak kecilnya itu dari dulu, mumpung Shikamaru mau membuka peluang karena hubungannya dengan Temari tak bisa berjalan dengan baik karena faktor jarak yang cukup jauh. Tanpa menunggu protes dari Sakura, Ino bergegas kabur begitu saja.

Sekarang di dalam kelas hanya tinggal Sakura dan Utakata saja. Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung buat Sakura, sampai akhirnya Utakata memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Jadi… Apa kau akan benar membantuku atau membiarkanku kehabisan darah disini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sedikit gaya yang sarkastik.

"Ah, iya kau benar! Maafkan aku, hampir lupa!" balas Sakura sambil memukul pelan keningnya karena sempat melupakan hal yang baru dia katakan dengan begitu cepat. "Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan!" kata gadis itu yang kemudian berjalan keluar mendahului Utakata, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengikut Sakura sambil tersenyum dari belakang. Tentu saja Sakura tak melihat senyuman itu dan tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya Utakata menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis yang baru dia kenalnya itu.

o0o

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda, gadis yang menyerang Sakura atau yang bernama Hotaru terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut putih dan wajahnya tertutup topeng. Keduanya berbicara di salah satu lorong jalan yang cukup sepi sehingga tak ada satu orangpun yang melihat keduanya disana.

"Kenapa kau melukai Sakura? Bukankah sejak awal kita tidak menargetkannya?" tanya sosok bertopeng tersebut. Tampaknya dia mengetahui kalau Hotaru menyerang Sakura.

"itu bukan urusanmu!" balas gadis tersebut dengan ketus. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan pemuda itu dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Ingat tujuan kita yang sebenarnya tak ada urusannya sedikitpun dengan Sakura!" kata pemuda itu sambil setengah berteriak dan mencoba kembali memperingati gadis tersebut agar tak berbuat macam-macam dan mengacaukan rencana mereka.

"Sayang sekali ya, karena gadis itu masuk ke dalam catatanku sebagai orang yang harus kulenyapkan!" balas gadis itu dengan santai dan berlenggang meninggalkan pemuda berambut putih itu yang tengah menggeram kesal.

* * *

**Inside the school…**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam ruangan UKS terlihat Sakura yang sedang membalut telapak tangan Utakata dengan perban setelah dia selesai mengobati luka tersebut dengan alkohol dan obat merah. Telapak tangan Utakata memang mengalami robekan yang cukup panjang dan dalam, seharusnya pemuda itu segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mencegah infeksi dan mendapat jahitan pada tangannya yang terluka.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu karena sudah mau membantunya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Sakura yang pada awalnya tadi menyarankan Utakata untuk mengobati lukanya di rumah sakit.

"Tidak usah, nanti juga sembuh apalagi Sakura sudah mengobatinya sepenuh hati, jadi pasti akan cepat sembuh." Jawaban Utakata sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona. Dia jadi sedikit salah tingkah dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tak kusangka kau ini pandai bicara!" kata Sakura sambil setengah mendengus mendengar Utakata bisa berbicara seperti itu padanya. Utakata hanya tertawa kecil melihat gaya Sakura yang lucu saat bicara tadi, karena wajah Sakura kian memerah.

"Aku akan meletakkan kotak obat ini dulu… " dengan cepat Sakura berbalik ke arah lemari obat-obatan dan mencoba meletakkan kotak obat yang dia ambil ke posisinya semula.

Tapi karena bagian atas lemari tersebut cukup tinggi sehingga kurang terjangkau oleh Sakura dan membuat gadis itu harus menjijit untuk meletakkan kotak obat tersebut. Itupun Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan kotak obat tersebut, tapi untungnya Utaka segera menahan kotak obat yang mau tergelincir dari ujung atas lemari itu. Utakata menahan belakang telapak tangan Sakura dan menahan kotak obat tersebut. Untuk sesaat telapak tangan mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

"Aa… Terima kasih… " ucap Sakura sedikit canggung dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Utakata tak menjawab, dia langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menempel pada tangan Sakura. Meski begitu, Sakura dapat merasakan desahan napas dari pemuda yang berada dekat di belakangnya saat ini.

Tanpa keduanya sadari saat itu Sasuke melintas tepat did epan ruangan tersebut dan melihat keduanya yang berdiri cukup dekat satu sama lain. Ada sebuah tatapan kecewa dari mata _onyx_ pemuda itu saat melihat Sakura bersama dengan orang lain. Diam-diam Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

o0o

**Somewhere else…**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat yang lain terlihat dua orang yang terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Astaga dari sekian banyak NPC tangguh kenapa harus kita yang berhasil lolos duluan?" seorang pemuda dengan pakaian mirip ninja dan bernuansa biru hitam itu sedang mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat dengan tidak beraturan sehingga membuat rambutnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya lagi.

"Jangan banyak protes, Kaze! Kita harus segera pergi dan mencari Sakura serta teman-temannya itu!" sambar seorang pemuda satunya lagi yang memiliki rambut hitam yang lebih teratur dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang memimpin jalan! Kau kan, dulu pernah berada di dunia manusia cukup lama dengan Roberto, aku mengikuti dari belakang saja!" balas orang yang bernama Kaze itu mempersilahkan temannya untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

Kenapa Hotaru ingin melenyapkan Sakura? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Lalu, siapakah pemuda berambut putih yang berbicara padanya? Apakah dia itu Joker? Apakah Kaze dan Aki berhasil menemukan Sakura dan kawan-kawannya? Ataukah mereka malah akan terlibat masalah?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Kami mencoba membuat per-chapternya lebih simple dari biasanya. Sebisa mungkin kami akan terus update sisa fic kami dan saia mau ucapkan terima kasih selalu atas semua dukungan dan masukannya. Jangan segan memberi masukan dan saran, kami akan memperbaikinya dan menemukan ritme kami kembali.

Saia ingin meminta konfirmasi pada pemilik OC NPC Arkhan, Kisa, Fuego, Kuro, Kaze, Aoki. Saia akan menunggu sampai bulan depan, karena saia sekedar mau meminta ijin pada pemilik oc tersebut. Saia tak bisa berkomentar banyak saat ini. Yang jelas selamat menikmati dan semoga kalian terhibur.

**"Thanks for reading and happy read!".**


	6. Neverland 2 : conference

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, menggunakan chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 5**

**(Conference)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura dan Ino diserang oleh Hotaru dan Utakata datang menyelamatkan mereka. Kemudian Aki dan Kaze adalah NPC yang berhasil melewati dinding dimensi terlebih dahulu dari yang lainnya. Apakah mereka berdua bisa menemukan Sakura dan yang lain?

.

.

Saat ini Aki dan Kaze sedang berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan kota di Konoha tanpa tujuan yang jelas karena mereka sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menemukan Sakura atau yang lain. Belum lagi sepanjang jalan mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan itu.

"Hey, Aki! Kenapa mereka semua melihat ke arah kita?" tanya Kaze yang merasa risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di jalan.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin!" balas Aki dengan cuek dan terus mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hahaha kalian berdua lucu sekali! Habis dari acara _cosplay_, ya? Pasti _cosplay_ jadi NPC di Neverland!" celetuk Konohamaru yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari toko rental komik bersama Moegi dan Udon. Tentu saja ketiga remaja kecil itu langsung tertarik melihat dua orang aneh yang memakai pakaian seperti pakaian NPC di Neverland.

"Wow! Bisa persis banget ya!" timpal Moegi dengan tatapan ala _fans girl_ seketika saat melihat Aki dan Kaze benar-benar mirip dengan NPC yang sering sekali dia taksir untuk jadi partnernya tapi gak kesampaian.

"A-Aki… Kita benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian! A-ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" Kaze menarik baju Aki dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuni mereka.

"KAKAK TUNGGU DULU! AKU BELUM FOTO BARENG SAMA KALIAN!" teriak Moegi meneriaki dua orang tersebut yang sepertinya tidak rela kehilangan mereka berdua, tapi sayang kedua sosok itu segera menghilang di tengah keramaian orang yang hilir-mudik.

* * *

Besoknya terjadi keributan di sekolah Konoha karena berita yang mereka dengar semalam mengenai keputusan Tsunade untuk kembali menon-aktifkan Neverland kembali dan berencana untuk melakukan pembaharuan pada _game_ tersebut.

"Lo pada denger berita semalem? Pihak Neverland mau memperbarui _game_ itu dan mengisitrahatkan _game_ itu sementara!" pagi itu Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Reika, Asakura dan Lee sudah berkumpul di depan kelas sambil membicarakan masalah _game_ tersebut.

"Iya gue liat itu beritanya! Gila, kalau sampai diperbarui gimana sama keamanan data-data kita? Takutnya pada ilang! Aduh, mana gue dapet banyak _rare item_ lagi!" sambar Kiba dengan panik sambil mau pamer kalau dia punya banyak _rare item_.

'_Dasar pamer… Gue juga punya banyak rare item!'_ batin Shino yang udah tau maksud omongan Kiba yang niatnya mau pamer soal barang-barang langka yang dia punya sambil menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan -dasar pamer- ke Kiba.

"Napa? Ngeliatnya biasa aja dong Shino!" dengus Kiba yang udah gak demen banget sama gaya Shino ngeliatin dia.

"Eh, tapi bukannya kata lo kalau pihak pengurus _game_ Neverland ada cara buat selametin data-data para pemainnya biar gak ilang? Tapi kok, gue gak denger mereka bahas itu semalem, ya… " sambar Naruto yang kini melirik Asakura mengingat pemuda itu yang memberi kabar mengenai hal itu.

"Mana kutau!" balas pemuda itu dengan cepat dan langsung angkat bahu. Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba muncul Shin dan Shiryu secara bersamaan dan keduanya langsung geleng-geleng melihat teman-temannya yang masih asik duduk-duduk di depan kelas padahal bel sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

"Kenapa kalian malah berkumpul di luar kelas? Yamato-sensei sedang menuju kemari, lebih baik kalian cepat masuk!" kata Shiryu yang menyuruh teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum guru mereka datang.

"Shiryu, apa kau sudah tau kabar mengenai _game_ Neverland?" tanya Lee yang tampaknya tidak menggubris kalau Shiryu barusan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

"Sigh… Aku sudah tau itu," jawab pemuda itu sambil setengah menghela napas.

"Lalu?" sepertinya Lee menginginkan sebuah pendapat dari Shiryu dan berharap kalau pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

"Lalu apanya? Bagiku itu bukanlah masalah, kurasa wajar kalau mereka berniat untuk memperbarui _game_ itu karena Neverland sudah cukup lama mengalami kerusakan dan _error_," jawabnya lagi yang tampak tidak begitu memusingkan hal yang akan terjadi nanti pada _game_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak takut dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi? Bisa saja data-data para pemainnya terhapus atau yang terburuk _game_ itu ditutup untuk selamanya dan mengganti permainan tersebut!" balas Lee lagi yang sepertinya penasaran dengan reaksi Shiryu yang sedikit cuek dan tampak biasa-biasa saja itu.

"Kalau itu memang terjadi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga, kan? Sudahlah, aku sedang malas membahas _game_! Saat ini aku mau konsentrasi untuk belajar!" jawab Shiryu yang sepertinya enggan untuk membicarakan masalah mengenai _game_ tersebut.

"Bagus sekali perkataanmu barusan Shiryu! Memang benar, kalian saat ini harus fokus pada pelajaran!" sambar Yamato yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disana. Dia tersenyum puas setelah mendengar perkataan Shiryu barusan.

"Ya-Yamato-sensei!" serempak yang lainnya langsung kaget melihat Yamato tiba-tiba muncul disana. Naruto yang sedang duduk-duduk bersama dengan Shino, Kiba, Lee, Asakura dan Reika spontan langsung berdiri dan merapihkan baju seragam mereka.

"Ayo, semuanya masuk ke dalam kelas! Dan, Shin kau harus kembali ke kelas, kulihat Asuma-sensei sudah masuk ke dalam kelasmu… " pada akhrinya Yamato menyuruh anak-anak yang sedang berkerumun itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia juga menyuruh Shin untuk kembali ke kelasnya sambil melirik ke kelas yang berada di ujung, dimana Asuma sudah memasuki kelas tersebut sejak lima menit lalu.

"Huh… Ayo-ayo masuk!" dengan bersunggut-sunggut Naruto serta teman-temannya masuk ke dalam kelas kecuali Shin yang langsung pergi menuju kelasnya di ujung sana sebelum Asuma menyadari ketidakhadirannya di dalam kelas.

* * *

**Sementara itu di ruangan Tsunade…**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan itu terlihat sudah ada Ash duduk dengan tenang disana. Selain itu disana juga ada Kakashi dan Guy. Mereka sedang membicarakan kembali mengenai rencana mereka yang dibicarakan pada rapat kemarin.

"Aku sudah membawa **Neverland fighter glove** ini dan bisa mulai dibagikan sekarang untuk para pemain Neverland yang ada di Konoha, dimulai dari sekolahan ini." Ash mulai mengeluarkan sarung tangan ajaib miliknya dari dalam tas besar yang dia bawa. Untuk sesaat Kakashi dan Guy melotot heran melihat pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mampu membawa tas yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu.

"Jadi kau mau membagikannya hari ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Ash mengeluarkan glove-glove tersebut, satu-persatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Tentu saja! Kita harus segera membagikan ini sebelum para pemain Neverland itu mengamuk! Aku yakin sebagian dari mereka sudah melihat berita tersebut lewat berita semalam!" jawab Ash dengan semangat mengeluarkan benda-benda tersebut. Tsunade, Kakashi dan Guy tak bisa berkomentar banyak dan berharap kalau langkah yang akan mereka lakukan adalah langkah terbaik.

Akhirnya _glove-glove_ itu di simpan di dalam kantor Tsunade. Setelah itu Ash beserta guru-guru lain pergi keluar, dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok yang ternyata sejak tadi mengamati mereka dari atap lagint-langit ruangan tersebut. Dia adalah pemuda yang saat itu berbicara dengan Hotaru. Ketika dirasanya aman, dia segera turun dan mulai memeriksa ruangan tersebut.

'_Sebenarnya benda apa tadi? Apa itu semacam persiapan mereka?'_ pemuda itu mulai mencari sarung tangan yang dilihatnya tadi dan mulai mengacak lemari besar yang ada tepat di sebelah meja duduk Tsunade.

'_Sepertinya tidak ada yang istimewa dari benda ini… Kurasa benda ini tidak berbahaya dan tidak bisa menghalangi rencana kami.'_ Setelah mengamati saung tangan tersebut, pemuda itu yakin kalau sarung tangan itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman bagi rencana besarnya. Maka dia mengembalikan sarung tangan-sarung tangan itu ke tempatnya.

Saat pemuda itu berniat untuk pergi tiba-tiba saja muncul Utakata yang memergoki keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Utakata terlihat sangat _shock_ saat melihat pemuda itu ada disana. Dengan setengah berbisik Utaka segera menutup pintu tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Terlihat kalau dia sama sekali tak mengharapkan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya sedang mengawasi!" balas pemuda itu sambil berusaha menahan tangan Utakata yang kini tengah mencengkram leher bajunya.

"Mengawasi?" tanya Utakata sambil memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari ingin mengawasi Hotaru karena aku tau dia melakukan serangan pada Sakura!" pemuda berambut putih itu mendorong Utakata cukup keras darinya. Sepertinya dia menyalahkan Utakata yang tak bisa menjaga Hotaru dengan benar. "Tapi ternyata aku mendengar pembicaraan menarik disini, jadi aku mengawasi pembicaraan itu… " sambungnya lagi dengan jujur kalau dia tanpa sengaja tertarik untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Tsunade dengan yang lain setelah mendengar kata Neverland disebut.

"Lalu? Pembicaraan apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Utakata kembali kali ini dengan rasa penasaran.

"Bukan pembicaraan yang berarti… Tadinya kupikir mereka mengetahui rencana kita, tapi sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak membahas mengenai sarung tangan aneh yang dia lihat tadi.

"Hmph… Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu!" kata pemuda itu sambil mendengus dan menjauhkan diri dari Utakata. "Ingat… Awasi Hotaru, jangan sampai dia melakukan hal di luar rencana yang dapat menggagalkan semua rencana kita dan Alice sangat mengharapkanmu, kuharap kau bisa lebih hati-hati lagi." Sebelum benar-benar pergi, pemuda itu sempat memperingati Utakata untuk mengawasi Hotaru lebih intens lagi.

"Cih… Aku tau itu!" Utakata mendecih kesal. "Sudah, kau pergi sana dan lakukan tugasmu!" sambungnya lagi dan langsung mengusir pemuda tersebut untuk segera pergi. Tak lama sosok pemuda itu menghilang dan Utakata juga segera keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Sigh… " Utakata menghela napas sesaat di depan ruangan Tsunade sampai pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Utakata, kau lihat Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri tepat di depan Utakata membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak kaget melihat sosok Sakura yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak… Mungkin Tsunade-sensei sedang ada urusan… " jawab Utakata yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang berbeda pada gadis itu. Hotaru yang ternyata mengikuti Sakura memergoki hal tersebut dan diam-diam dia menggeram marah.

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja ke kelas," kata Ino menyuruh Sakura dan Utakata untuk kembali ke kelas karena Tsunade tak ada. Gadis itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura, sedangkan Utakata hanya berjalan santai di belakang.

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah…**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pelajaran usai dan bel pulang sekolah berdentang, murid-murid sekolah segera membubarkan diri dan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tapi hari itu mereka tidak langsung pulang karena sepertinya di sekolah mereka aka nada suatu konfirmasi yang kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan game Neverland yang semalam tadi sudah disiarkan melalui berita televisi. Disana sudah berdiri Tsunade dengan beberapa orang staff lain dan disana juga ada Ash. Mereka semua sedang duduk di depan meja panjang yang di atas mejanya terdapat sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Disana juga berkumpul beberapa orang wartawan juga orang-orang lain.

"Wah, perlu diliat nih! Ayo kesana!" Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung turun ke bawah untuk mendapatkan informasi. Murid-murid lain yang kebetulan juga memainkan game itu turut turun ke bawah.

"Kami berencana untuk menutup Neverland kembali, tapi hanya untuk sementara bukan selamanya! Jadi kami tekankan sekali lagi kalau Neverland hanya akan vakum untuk sementara!" Tsunade tampaknya sedang menjelaskan mengenai kebenaran soal _game_ tersebut yang semalam disiarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keamanan data-data para pemain? Apakah akan terjamin?" tanya salah seorang murid di Konoha yang mempertanyakan masalah data-data para pemainnya.

"Tenang saja, kami punya cara mengenai hal itu!" kali ini Ash yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kami sudah menyiapkan benda yang kami namakan _Glove fighter_!" Ash dengan bersemangat memamerkan benda hasil kreasinya bersama dengan Ivan.

"Benda apa itu dan apa kegunaannya? Bagaimana caranya menggunakan benda itu?" kali ini giliran Asakura yang bertanya. Pemuda itu memang tampak penasaran sekali mengenai hal ini. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di posisi paling depan bersama dengan Reika.

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan tapi aku akan mendemostrasikan cara kerja dari sarung tangan ini!" akhirnya Ash berjalan ke arah laptop yang memang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Ash mempraktekan cara kerja dari sarung tangan itu dan menunjukkan cara untuk menyimpan data pemain ke dalam sarung tangan tersebut.

Semua orang yang memang berada disana memperhatikan Ash dengan seksama, karena sebagian besar dari mereka merupakan anak-anak yang memainkan _game_ tersebut. Tentunya mereka harus memperhatikan Ash dengan seksama agar nanti tidak terjadi kesalahan saat mereka menggunakan sarung tangan tersebut yang katanya mau dibagikan hari ini.

Setelah memperagakan cara kerja dari sarung tangan tersebut, Ash segera membagi-bagikan _fighter glove_ itu kepada para pemain yang memainkan game Neverland secara cuma-cuma dan sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab darinya secara pribadi.

Sementara itu Hotaru hanya memperhatikan kerumunan orang-orang tersebut dari luar kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Gadis itu masih terlihat kesal karena sikap Utakata yang tampak berbeda terhadap Sakura. Saat itulah tiba-tiba muncul pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya. Sosok itu merupakan sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi, karena dia adalah Manma.

"Hotaru, aku ada perintah untukmu," kata Manma dengan datar.

Hotaru tidak bereaksi banyak, gadis itu hanya segera berbalik ke belakang dan mengernyit pada Manma.

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk melenyapkan Sakura." Manma memberikan perintah pada Hotaru untuk menyingkirkan Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan," balas Hotaru sambil menyeringai. Dia sama sekali tak menduga ternyata kalau apa yang dia inginkan mendapat dukungan juga. "Kalau boleh kutau, kenapa kau ingin melenyapkan gadis itu?" tanya Hotaru yang menjadi tertarik mengenai alasan Manma memintanya untuk melenyapkan Sakura.

"Hanya masalah pribadi... Dia itu seperti parasit yang harus disingkirkan. Aku pergi dulu dan ingat, kau harus selalu hati-hati!" jawab Manma sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka sebuah portal. Setelah itu Manma pergi memasuki portal tersebut dan menghilang dari hadapan Hotaru.

Lalu tepat di depan sekolah Konoha terlihat Aki dan Kaze yang sedang melintas disana. Keduanya melirik melihat kerumunan orang yang ada di halaman sekolah Konoha. Disaat keduanya berniat masuk, tanpa sengaja Kaze melihat sekelebatan sosok pemuda bertopeng yang keluar dengan cepat dari sisi kiri tembok sekolah. Penasaran Kaze langsung mengejarnya, begitu juga Aki yang terpaksa harus membuntuti Kaze.

Siapakah pemuda yang dikejar oleh Aki dan Kaze? Ada hubungan apa Manma dengan Hotaru? Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan Alice? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura yang kembali menjadi incaran? Haruskah dia kembali mempertaruhkan nyawanya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Disini Manma akan kembali mendapat bagian antagonis dan ada hubungannya dengan Alice. Saia juga akan menampilkan para OC lama secara bertahap dan gak langsung semuanya. Para NPC Neverland juga akan muncul satu-persatu, tapi kemungkinan untuk para akatsuki mereka muncul murni sebagai NPC (bukan sebagai akatsuki).

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan dan masukannya (hahaha, maaf kalau saia sering mengatakan hal ini tapi saia memang tak ada kata-kata lain untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih saia pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita kami yang serba kekurangan). Semoga kalian bisa terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading and happy read!".**


	7. Neverland 2 : Joker number 6

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 6  
**

**(Joker Number 6)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Manma muncul dan memerintahkan Hotaru untuk melenyapkan Sakura! Aki dan Kaze pergi mengejar sosok pemuda bertopeng yang keluar dari sekolah Konoha!

"Kau yang berlari di depan sana, berhenti!" Kaze dengan lantang meneriaki sosok yang berlari di depannya untuk segera berhenti. Tapi sepertinya sosok itu enggan bekerjasama dan terus saja berlari semakin cepat.

"Kaze tunggu aku!" sementara Aki yang mengejar dari belakang tertinggal cukup jauh. Sepertinya Aki tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan Kaze. Pemuda itu akhirnya malah berhenti dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Hah… Hah… Kau saja yang mengejarnya Kaze! Aku akan menunggu disini sebentar… Sambil menikmati minuman segar mungkin… " kata pemuda itu yang akhirnya benar-benar pasrah duduk disana dan matanya mulai melirik jajanan es krim keliling yang ada disekitar tempat tersebut.

.

.

Kaze yang tidak mendengar teriakan Aki terus saja asik mengejar sosok di depannya itu. Jujur dia benar-benar merasa sangat penasaran dengan sosok yang sedikit menyerupai Joker.

"Hah? Kemana dia?" akhirnya Kaze menyadari kalau dia kehilangan jejak dari orang yang dikejarnya. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke sekeliling jalan, sampai akhirnya dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya sosok pemuda itu yang kini berada tepat di belakang Kaze. Dengan cekatan Kaze segera berbalik dan langsung menunjukkan sikap waspada.

"Kau... " Kaze langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok pemuda itu. "Apa kau Joker?" tanyanya untuk memastikan apakah sosok yang sedang berhadapan dengannya kini adalah sosok Joker atau bukan.

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku adalah Joker?" tanya pemuda itu yang sekarang malah balik bertanya pada Kaze.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja aku tau! Kau kemana saja? Kami mencari-carimu di Neverland tapi jejakmu sama sekali tak bisa ditemukan! Yang anehnya Marie masih dapat merasakan keberadaanmu di Neverland, kau tau dia sangat mencemaskanmu!" Kaze langsung saja berceloteh panjang lebar menceritakan mengenai soal Marie dan yang lainnya pada sosok yang dia anggap sebagai Joker itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Mencari-cariku? Kalian? Lalu siapa Marie?" tanya pemuda itu yang malah membuat Kaze bingung. Akhirnya Kaze menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada 'Joker'.

"Apa maksudku? Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, apa maksudmu? Seharusnya kau tau, kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau bukan Joker?" Kaze yang curiga segera mundur beberapa langkah lagi ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dari sosok tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Yagura, tapi penciptaku juga menyebutku dengan sebutan Joker _number_ 6." Sosok itu akhirnya melepaskan topeng yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya dan dia memang bukanlah Joker, melainkan sosok yang lain. Dia memiliki warna mata _fuschia_ yang terlihat begitu jernih dan ada seperti goresan luka secara vertikal pada wajah bagian kanannya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahunan.

"Tch… Kemana Joker yang asli? Kenapa kau menggunakan nama itu? Siapa penciptamu?" dengan setengah berdecak Kaze langsung memaksa pemuda itu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya! Ada baiknya kau tidak tau apa-apa!" balas pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja melakukan serangan terhadap Kaze. Sebuah serangan cepat dari senjatanya melesat ke tubuh Kaze. NPC ninja yang tak menyangka akan serangan cepat tersebut segera menghindar. Dia melompat tinggi ke belakang, namun jangkauan serangan Yagura tetap mengenainya sehingga Kaze terhempas jauh.

'_Dia… Mampu mengeluarkan serangan dengan jangkauan yang cukup luas… Aku salah perhitungan!' _Kaze sama sekali tak menduga dengan serangan itu dan dia hanya bisa menyesal dari dalam hatinya karena bersikap kurang hati-hati. _'Apa ini? Da-darah? Aku mengeluarkan darah?' _dia memegangi bagian perutnya yang terluka dan menyadari kalau lukanya itu mengeluarkan darah membuatnya menjadi panik.

_Blugh!_

Saat tubuhnya terhempas jauh ke atas tiba-tiba saja Kaze merasakan kalau dia menabrak seseorang. Dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya. Kaze dapat melihat adanya bulu-bulu sayap yang berterbangan disekitarnya, dengan perlahan Kaze menoleh ke arah belakang dan dia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut putih yang sedikit acak-acakan karena tertiup angin. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin itu memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna putih keabuan tengah menatap tajam Yagura yang berdiri di bawah.

"Ka-kau, kan… Arkhan?" Kaze benar-benar tak menyangka kalau sosok yang datang itu adalah Arkhan. Salah satu NPC yang cukup misterius di Neverland dan dia memiliki julukan **The angel** dan merupakan NPC _partner_ dari seorang pemain bernama Shun.

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya… " tanpa banyak bicara lagi Arkhan segera mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang dengan cepat menuju ke arah Yagura.

Yagura yang sepertinya siap untuk menghadapi Kuro segera merapalkan mantra sambil memegangi senjatanya yang bernama** The Moon Hook**.

"Raining Spears!" hujan tombak kini melesat ke arah Arkhan yang tengah terbang untuk menghampiri Yagura. Dengan cepat Arkhan menghindari tombak-tombak yang melesat ke arahnya. Saat dirinya sudah berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Yagura, dia menyerang pemuda itu dengan sebuah _scythe_ besar yang dia keluarkan. Yagura menangkis serangan itu dengan senjata _hook_-nya.

Saat keduanya saling berbenturan tiba-tiba saja Yagura melepaskan tangannya yang satu. Dari tangannya yang satu itu keluar sebuah kekuatan yang akhirnya membentuk seperti bolah hitam raksasa dan mengurung Arkhan di dalamnya.

DUARRR!

Yagura meledakkan Arkhan yang berada di dalam lingkaran hitam itu membuat tubuh NPC tersebut terlempar cukup jauh.

"ARKHAN!" Kaze yang melihat Arkhan terlempar segera mengejarnya ke belakang.

"Hhh… " Yagura hanya menghela napas dan tak lama dia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

"Arkhan! Arkhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kaze berhasil menemukan Arkhan yang tengah tergeletak dengan keadaan yang terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… " balas Arkhan yang segera bangun sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

_'Hebat sekali… Yagura dapat mengalahkan Arkhan yang sudah melipatkan kekuatannya tadi… '_ Kaze hanya bisa berkomentar dalam hati mengenai kekuatan yang dimiliki Yagura.

"Kau kenal dia? Kenapa dia bisa memiliki jurus yang sama seperti Joker?" tanya Arkhan yang penasaran mengenai sosok pemuda tadi.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tau… Tapi dia adalah Yagura. Dia mengaku diciptakan oleh seseorang dan dinamakan Joker _number_ 6," jawab Kaze sambil mengingat kembali perkataan dari Yagura kepadanya.

"Jadi dia diciptakan? Kalau begitu kemana Joker yang asli… ?" sejenak Arkhan dan Kaze saling terdiam. Keduanya sedang berpikir memikirkan kemungkinan keberadaan Joker yang asli dan kenapa bisa muncul sosok lain yang mengaku sebagai Joker.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Joker yang asli… " gumam Kaze sambil memasang wajah serius. Saat keduanya sedang berpikir tiba-tiba muncul Aki yang menghampiri keduanya.

"Kaze kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sempat melihat ada asap dari arah sini, aku cepat-cepat kemari untuk memeriksa keadaan, siapa tau terjadi pertempuran… " kata Aki yang tadi sempat mencemaskan keadaan Kaze dan mengira kalau temannya itu sedang bertarung dengan orang yang mereka sedang kejar. "Arkhan? Ternyata kau juga ada disini? Apa kau yang tadi bertarung?" tanya Aki sambil melirik Arkhan yang dalam keadaan terluka.

"Dia tadi bertarung dengan orang yang mengaku bernama Yagura! Yang aneh lagi, orang itu mengaku kalau dia adalah Joker... " sambar Kaze menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kita lupakan masalah itu sejenak! Sekarang lihat, kalian berdua terluka!" kata Aki sambil menunjuk Kaze dan Arkhan yang sedang terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Hanya… Merasa sedikit terbakar dan panas… " jawab Arkhan sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa cukup panas dan sedikit sesak.

"Jangan remehkan rasa sakit seperti itu… Ini aku bawa obat-obatan dari Neverland. Semoga saja obat ini bisa berfungsi di dunia manusia!" Aki segera memarahi Arkhan yang dianggapnya terlalu menganggap remeh luka yang dialaminya. NPC penyuka musik itu segera memberikan botol obat kepada sang _angel_. Tanpa banyak komentar Arkhan segera mengambil botol obat tersebut dan meminumnya. Tak lama keadaan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menggunakan obat dari Neverland di dunia ini," kata Aki setelah melihat obat dari Neverland bereaksi dan masih berfungsi seperti pada aslinya. "Kau juga harus meminumnya Kaze!" Aki segera memberikan botol yang lain untuk Kaze.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa ada yang tau sekarang kita ada dimana?" tanya Kaze sambil menatap Aki dan Arkhan. Akhirnya mereka betiga hanya saling pandang bingung karena mereka juga tidak tau sama sekali mereka sedang berada dimana.

* * *

**Besoknya…**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya di Konoha murid-murid yang mendapatkan _fighter glove_ dari Ash mulai memamerkan benda tersebut. Kebanyakan dari mereka malah sengaja memakainya ke sekolah dan sengaja dipamerkan.

"Yo, pada liat dong sarung tangan gue? Keren, kan?" Reika baru masuk kelas langsung pamer Ke Naruto sama Kiba yang sebenarnya juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ya elah, gue juga punya kali!" sambar Naruto yang langsung ngacung-ngacungin tangannya yang sedang memakai _fighter glove_ berwarna hitam tersebut. Reika langsung mencibir dan bergumam "Masih kerenan kalau gue yang pake!" dengan pelan.

Tapi aksi pamer-pameran tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena Kakashi sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Hari itu memang banyak sekali para murid yang membawa benda baru tersebut dan memamerkannya terutama untuk para murid laki-laki yang memakai sarung tangan tersebut dan menganggapnya sudah seperti aksesoris saja. Kalau disuruh untuk melepaskannya pasti mereka beralasan untuk mengisi data! Untung saja para murid perempuannya tidak bersikap demikian.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dan memiliki warna rambut pirang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Dia memakai pakaian seperti pada jaman _Victorian_ dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian pejalan kaki yang lain. Satu hal yang pasti gadis itu memakai sebuah kalung dengan bandul salib dan di tengah salib itu terdapat sebuah batu _aquamarine _yang bersinar.

o0o

**Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

"Aku heran, kenapa Gaara menyuruh kita untuk mengawasi tempat ini?" tanya Serena yang mendapat tugas untuk menjaga sebuah hutan bersama dengan Vliss.

"Entahlah… Tapi aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan mengapa dia menyuruh kita untuk berjaga disini… " balas Vliss yang sebenarnya juga merasa heran saat menerima perintah Gaara. Tapi dia yakin Gaara pasti memiliki alasan atas semua perintahnya itu.

Serena tidak berani protes lagi. Yang dikatakan Vliss memang benar. Gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke sekeliling hutan dan para polisi yang juga ikut mengawasi termpat tersebut.

* * *

**Back to Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade kembali mengadakan rapat dengan Ash dan beberapa guru lain yang merangkap sebagai _staff_ pada _game_ Neverland. Mereka membicarakan rencana Ash untuk memperbarui _game_ tersebut.

"Jadi, Ash… Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada _game_ itu?" tanya Tsunade menanyakan rencana pemuda itu terhadap Neverland.

"Tentu saja memperbaiki beberapa kerusakan program… Hanya saja… Ada yang membuatku heran… Kenapa kota Neverland di dalam _game_ sama sekali tidak bisa diakses… Setiap kali mencobanya gambar selalu menjadi gelap… " jawab Ash sambil memikirkan beberapa kejadian-kejadian janggal yang kurang masuk diakal terjadi di dalam _game_ itu. "Ah, masalah itu gampang! Nanti aku akan menerapkan _system_ pertarungan yang baru!" sambung Ash yang tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat. Dia tampak sangat berapi-api mengenai rencana barunya itu.

"Sistem seperti apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan penasaran dan tertarik mengenai _system_ pertarungan baru tersebut.

"Itu nanti saja setelah jadi! Kalau sudah jadi, aku akan mengganti nama Neverland menjadi Neverland 2!" jawab Ash lagi dan berencana untuk mengganti nama Neverland menjadi Neverland 2 membuat Tsunade beserta yang lain semakin penasaran saja.

o0o

Hari itu waktu berjalan cepat dan berjalan lancar. Tak ada satu kejadian anehpun di sekolah. Murid-murid seperti biasa, mereka masih suka ribut dan teriak-teriak. Kantin juga masih seperti biasa, penuh. Guru-guru juga masih menjalani aktifitas mengajarnya dan tampak sibuk mengurus nilai-nilai muridnya dan menyiapkan ulangan. Sampai akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing.

"Jadi hari ini kau mau pergi kesana lagi, ya?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang berniat untuk pergi mengunjungi makan Sasori yang ada di Konoha. Sakura memang sering pergi ke pohon Sakura tempat perjumpaannya dengan Sasori dan menjadikan tempat itu sebagai makam Sasori di Konoha karena dia tidak bisa setiap kali bolak-balik dari Konoha ke Sunagakure.

"Iya, hari ini aku akan membawakannya bunga lily!" balas Sakura sambil memperlihatkan seikat bunga yang dia beli dekat sekolah tadi. Untungnya bunga-bunga itu cukup awet sehingga tidak layu. "Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura menawari Ino untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Tidak, aku mau pergi dengan Shikamaru… Jadi maaf, ya hehehe… " jawab Ino sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya memohon maaf. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum maklum pada Ino yang kemungkinan besar sedang jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru.

"Iya-iya! Selamat berkencan!" goda Sakura pada sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Aku duluan ya, dah Sakura!" setelah selesai merapihkan semua buku-bukunya, Ino bergegas pergi keluar kelas dan dari depan pintu kelas gadis berkuncir kuda itu melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil melihat Ino yang tampak begitu bahagia.

"Sigh… Akhirnya selesai juga… " Sakura menghela napas sedikit sambil menggendong tas punggungnya. Dia bersiap untuk keluar kelas ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelassambil menatapnya datar.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura dengan heran karena tak biasanya Sasuke mengunjungi kelasnya, karena Sasuke lebih sering datang ke kelas Naruto.

"Hari ini kau mau pergi mengunjungi makam Sasori lagi, kan? Aku ikut denganmu." Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia ingin pergi bersama Sakura ke makam Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Pemuda itu dengan cepat segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kelas. Sakura tak bisa berkomentar banyak, gadis itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan duluan.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto baru keluar dari kelas sambil berlari terburu-buru menuju kelas Sakura. Dia juga berniat ingin menemani Sakura tapi berhubung Asuma jelasin pelajarannya lumayan lama jadinya dia telat keluar kelas.

"Aduh… Semoga Sakura masih ada di dalam kelas!" gumam pemuda itu yang berharap gadis itu belum pergi kemana-mana.

Tapi seperti dugaan awalnya, gadis itu sudah tidak ada, kelasnya pun sudah kosong. Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kuharap Sakura belum pergi lama jadi aku masih bisa menyusulnya!" Naruto mencoba berpikir positif dan berharap gadis itu masih ada di sekotar sekolah. Dengan semangat Naruto memacu langkah kakinya dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga menuju halaman sekolah.

Sepanjang tangga dan lorong Naruto tidak menemukan Sakura. Kemungkinan gadis itu ada di halaman sekolah atau sudah berada di depan sekolah. Naruto semakin memacu larinya sampai tiba di depan gerbang dia berhenti. Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang sedang mengamati sekolah mereka dari luar gerbang. Gadis itu memakai pakaian yang mewah berwarna putih dand ia sedang memakai sebuah payung berenda warna putih juga. Payung itu menutup wajahnya dari samping sehingga Naruto tak bisa dengan jelas melihatnya. Naruto yang penasaran dengan gelagat gadis aneh tersebut akhinya menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Maaf… Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Naruto menyapa gadis tersebut. Mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Gadis itu dengan cepat berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau masih ingat padaku?" hal mengejutkan terjadi ketika gadis itu berbalik. Naruto melotot kaget dan benar-benar merasa sangat tidak percaya dengan sosok gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatap pada Naruto.

"Ka-kau… Tak mungkin… Kau adalah Marie?" dengan sedikit terbata Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk gadis itu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya apakah yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar Marie ataukah dia hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan _game_ Neverland yang sudah lama tak dia mainkan.

"Benar sekali! Aku Marie dari Neverland, dan kemungkinan para NPC lain dari Neverland juga akan segera sampai kemari," jawab gadis itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun mengatakan kalau dia memang berasal dari Neverland.

"A-apa maksudmu? NPC lain? Ka-kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu disini, ayo ikut aku!" Naruto jadi semakin tak percaya setelah mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang mengaku sebagai Marie itu. apa benar dia adalah Marie? Naruto dengan cepat menarik gadis tersebut dari sana dan mencari tempat untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada di sebuah bukit, tepatnya di tempat pohon Sakura itu berada. Sasuke hanya menemani Sakura dalam diam tanpa banyak bicara, sedangkan Sakura mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bayang-bayang ingatannya terhadap Sasori. Meski sudah satu tahun berlalu, Sakura masih terlihat tak bisa merelakan Sasori. Begitu banyak hal yang tak sempat dia sampaikan dan terlalu banyak penyesalan dalam benaknya. Seandainya dia tau perasaan Sasori, seandainya dia tidak terlalu naïf… Tapi semua sudah terjadi dan Sasori sudah memilih untuk pergi.

Mereka berada cukup lama disana, sampai akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan doanya. Gadis itu meletakkan seikat bunga lily yang terlihat masih sangat segar.

"Aku akan datang lagi pekan depan… Sampai tiba saatnya… Tunggu aku… Sasori." Gadis itu berbisik dengan pelan dan meminta Sasori untuk datang. Entah mengapa saat mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke sedikit menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sakura?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia sangat kesal dengan kata-kata Sakura, seolah-olah gadis itu ingin cepat mati saja.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah padaku?" balas Sakura dengan heran melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja marah kepadanya.

"Perkataanmu barusan, seperti orang yang mau mati saja!" dengus Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang sudah mencoba menghiburmu kalau mereka mendengar kata-katamu barusan?" tanya Sasuke dengan gemas kenapa Sakura bisa berubah jadi selemah ini. Gadis itu seperti kehilangan gairah untuk hidup dan dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal tentang kematian.

"Sasuke cukup! Aku tak mau dengar… Kau tidak mengerti… Kau tidak mengerti sakitnya perasaanku! Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menyembuhkan luka ini… Tidak seorangpun!" balas Sakura yang akhirnya jadi ikut marah. Dia tau kalau dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini pasti teman-temannya akan sangat kecewa, tapi dia juga tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri kalau dia masih merasakan sakit. Kepergian Sasori meninggalkan luka yang terlalu besar dan tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengobatinya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku mau pulang!" akhirnya Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan Sasuke.

'_Cih… Kau bodoh Sakura! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tak pernah memikirkanku?'_ batin Sasuke yang merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa. Selama ini Sasuke berusaha untuk menemani Sakura kapanpun gadis itu butuh dan dia selalu menjaga Sakura dari kejauhan. Tapi, melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya kecewa, semua usahanya seolah-olah sia-sia dan tak berarti bagi gadis itu.

Sasuke kemudian menghela napas dan berbalik sambil menatap pemandangan dari ujung tebing bukit tersebut. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendapati sebuah objek jatuh dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pemandangan itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak heran.

'_Benda apa itu tadi?'_ tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran terhadap apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan pergi menuju jatuhnya benda yang dia lihat.

Benda apakah yang dilihat Sasuke? Lalu apakah gadis yang mengaku sebagai Marie itu adalah Marie asli dari Neverland? Siapakah sebenarnya Yagura? Apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan Alice? Lalu kemana perginya sosok Joker yang asli?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Hotaru itu bukan OC, dia partner Utakata kalau gak salah. Cari di Narupedia silahkan hehehe, lumayan manis dan cukup kuat tokohnya. Untuk Manma, dia memang sepertinya hoby berbuat jahat *dikeplak*. Ah, bagian Arkhan maaf saia ubah sedikit sayapnya, dia disini memiliki sayap putih besar (bukan hitam), semoga sang pemilik tidak keberatan.

Untuk para OC lama akan saia usahakan tampilkan satu-persatu (meski gak semuanya tampil) secara bertahap dan untuk OC baru yang masuk hanya sebagian saja, dan kemungkinan para OC ini akan dipencar dan bergabung dengan tokoh Naruto lainnya. Untuk sementara cerita masih berfokus ke Konoha.

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca cerita kami serta reviewnya. Dukungan kalian adalah kekuatan kami, masukan dan pendapat dari kalian juga pembelajaran untuk kami, terima kasih sekali lagi.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading and happy read!".**


	8. Neverland 2 : Black Wings!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 7  
**

**(Back Wings!)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Arkhan dan Kaze bertarung melawan Yagura dan mengalami kekalahan. Setelah itu, Marie berhasil menemui Naruto dan berniat untuk menyampaikan berita penting dari Neverland yang menyngkut keselamatan dunia! Sementara itu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke kurang membaik. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Saat ini Marie sedang berada di rumah Naruto karena kebetulan kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar kota untuk beberapa minggu mengurusi bisnis mereka. Naruto juga mengumpulkan beberapa temannya seperti Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shin, Reika, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Asakura, karena memang hanya mereka saja yang saat itu bisa dihubungi oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya dia juga menghubungi Sasuke dan Sakura tapi belum ada respon dari keduanya sampai sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda! Apanya yang dari Neverland? Bagiku gadis ini terlihat seperti seorang _cosplayer_ yang terlalu terobsesi dengan karakter Marie!" celetuk Kiba sambil mendengus heran setelah mendengar pengakuan dari gadis di depannya ini, yang bilang kalau dia adalah Marie dari Neverland.

"Arghhh! Kalian ini serius! Dia benar-benar Marie dari Neverland!" Naruto benar-benar frustasi. Dia sudah bingung bagaimana lagi caranya untuk membuat teman-temannya itu percaya.

"Bukannya kami tak mau percaya, Naruto… Hanya saja… Kami perlu bukti atas semua omonganmu itu," kata Shin yang tampak sedang berusaha untuk mencerna semua penjelasan Marie.

"Kurasa aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar dari Neverland!" sambar Marie yang sepertinya mempunyai ide untuk membuat Shin dan yang lainnya percaya padanya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali gadis manis itu langsung memperlihatkan beberapa jurus yang dia miliki dan sudah menjadi ciri khasnya di Neverland. Untuk beberapa saat, Shin dan yang lain, bahkan Naruto sendiri sempat terdiam kaku setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Marie. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, Naruto langsung berteriak histeris.

"TIDAAAAK! KA-KAMARKU HANCURRR!" teriak Naruto saat melihat dinding kamarnya kini jebol dan jadi berantakan akibat jurus yang dilakukan sembarangan oleh Marie.

"Oops… Ma-maaf?" balas Marie yang berdiri di tengah kamar Naruto sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Haaah… Ya sudahlah, kurasa kamarku bisa diperbaiki nanti. Untung saja ayah dan ibuku sedang tak ada rumah! Sekarang intinya apa sekarang kalian percaya, kalau Marie ini benar-benar berasal dari Neverland?" Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat nasib kamarnya yang sekarang hancur berantakan.

Sekarang pemuda itu menatap semua teman-temannya seolah berkata –apa sekarang kalian percaya?- setelah melihat aksi yang dilakukan Marie barusan.

"Ra-rasanya benar-benar mustahil… " kata Reika yang masih bingung apakah dia harus percaya atau tidak. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya barusan benar-benar suatu kenyataan dan tak ada rekayasa sama sekali.

"Kalau kalian masih tidak percaya aku masih ada satu bukti! Kalian bisa menanyakan mengenai keberadaanku pada Shun, Hery dan Reiki, karena kami pernah bertemu langsung dan mereka juga mengetahui tentang kami yang muncul dari Neverland!" sambung Marie lagi untuk lebih meyakinkan kalau saja mereka masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Sepertinya kami mempercayaimu… Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Neverland?" balas Shino yang sepertinya sepakat dengan yang lain untuk mempercayai Marie saat ini.

"Aku kemari untuk membawa kabar kalau dunia kalian sedang terancam bahaya!" jawab Marie yang menyatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang sedang mengancam dunia Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih spesifik lagi? Apa yang kau maksud dengan dunia kami sedang terancam?" balas Shin yang merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang sedang terjadi saat ini dan tengah mengancam keselamatan mereka semua.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian mau mendengarkannya dengan serius… " akhirnya Marie memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Dia terlihat begitu serius sampai-sampai suasana di kamar Naruto menjadi sedikit mencekam.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang mengejar 'sesuatu' yang dia lihat terjatuh dari atas langit akhirnya berhasil sampai ke tempat jatuhnya objek tersebut. Ternyata sesuatu yang tadinya dia kira adalah sebuah benda ternyata adalah sebuah sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedikit acak-acakan dengan pakaian berwarna serba hitam. Yang membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut karena sosok itu memliki dua sayap hitam yang menyerupai seperti sayap seekor burung di belakang punggungnya itu.

"Astaga… Apa kau ini manusia? Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menghampiri sosok tersebut sambil menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu. Berharap saja kalau orang tersebut masih hidup.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini… " ternyata sosok itu masih hidup. Sekarang dia berusaha berdiri dan mencoba untuk terbang. Tapi usahanya gagal karena sepertinya dia menderita luka yang cukup parah pada sayapnya tersebut. Sosok itu kembali terjatuh ke tanah.

_Blugh… !_

Sosok itu terjatuh ke tanah dan kedua sayapnya menghilang. Dia merintih kesakitan. Sasuke mau tak mau mendekatinya untuk mengecek keadaan orang tersebut. Dia memang bukan orang yang baik hati tapi minimal dia masih punya sedikit perasaan untuk menolong orang yang terluka seperti pada kondisi saat ini.

"Ternyata kau keras kepala, mari kubantu… " Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas pasrah dan mencoba untuk membantu orang tersebut. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya terkejut saat menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin… Bukankah kau Kuro, NPC dari Neverland?" Sasuke mengenali sosok pemuda itu sebagai Kuro Arisato, salah satu NPC Neverland yang juga terkenal dengan julukan _The Devil_.

"Sasuke? Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan salah satu dari kalian. Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan mengenai-" Kuro langsung merasa lega begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang dia kenali dan berusaha untuk memberitahukan kabar dari Neverland. Hanya saja ucapannya terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja terjadi sebuah ledakan.

_JDUAAAR!_

Terjadi sebuah ledakan besar, dimana ledakan itu berasal dari arah atas dan langsung mendarat tepat ke arah Sasuke dan Kuro yang sedang berdiri. Kuro mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat agar selamat dari area ledakan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sasuke yang bingung dengan kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi. Dia melihat ke atas dan melihat adanya sosok naga yang begitu besar sedang membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya ledakan tadi berasal dari serangan naga berwarna ungu gelap itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" Kuro langsung menyeret Sasuke untuk pergi dari sana, sementara sang naga tersebut langsung terbang mengejar mereka berdua.

* * *

**Back to Naruto…**

.

.

"Maksudmu ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk menyatukan dua dunia?" tanya Naruto dan kawan-kawan secara serempak setelah mendengar semua cerita Marie.

"Lalu, apa ada cara untuk menghentikan tindakan mereka itu?" tanya Asakura sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

"Satu-satunya cara… Kita tunggu sampai mereka membawa Neverland kemari, setelah itu kita kembalikan mereka!" jawab Marie dengan menggebu-gebu. Gadis itu mengatakan untuk menunggu para musuh menunjukkan dirinya lalu setelah itu baru mereka serang.

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil pasang muka bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Marie.

"Sudahlah, penjelasannya nanti saja! Sekarang, apa kau punya makanan?" balas Marie yang malah menanyakan soal makanan, bikin Naruto sama yang lainnya langsung senyum-senyum sendiri pas melihat wajah Marie yang tampak begitu polos.

o0o

Sementara itu Kuro memutuskan untuk menyuruh Sasuke segera pergi agar dia selamat dari kejaran naga buas yang menyerang mereka dengan bola-bola api dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Akan bahaya kalau naga itu mengejar kita sampai ke kota, pasti akan timbul korban!" kata Kuro yang ternyata memikirkan dampak kalau naga itu sampai muncul di kota. Sudah dapat dipastikan akan timbul kekacauan dan mungkin akan timbul korban.

"Kau benar juga… Akan bahaya kalau monster itu sampai ke kota. Tapi… Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kuro. Pemuda itu langsung menatap penasaran kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Kuro.

"Aku akan menghabisinya disini… " jawab NPC itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah naga itu. Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Sebenarnya dia penasaran sekali ingin melihat NPC itu bertarung, tapi akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata Kuro. Dia bergegas pergi dari tempat yang akan segera menjadi arena pertarungan itu.

* * *

**Besoknya…**

.

.

Besoknya Naruto sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dia datang bersama Marie dan pemuda itu berniat untuk mengumpulkan semua pemain Neverland untuk mendengar berita yang dibawa Marie.

"Baguslah masih sepi… Ayo cepat masuk!" Naruto segera menarik Marie masuk ke dalam sekolah setelah dikiranya suasana sekolahan masih sepi.

Keduanya bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah dan langsung pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tempat Naruto janjian sama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Wih, Lo berdua udah dateng rupanya!" celetuk Naruto yang kaget ternyata Shikamaru sama Chouji udah duluan sampe disitu.

"Tidak usah pasang muka kaget begitu! Sekali-kali aku juga ingin bersikap jadi anak rajin!" balas Shikamaru sambil mendengus kesal. Sepertinya _image_ pemalas pada dirinya benar-benar sudah melekat.

"Oi, Naruto!" dari belakang muncul Tenten, Ino, Neji dan Lee yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Dateng juga lo semua! Mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto sambil nyariin anak-anak lainnya.

"Mungkin yang lain akan segera kemari sebentar lagi… Naruto, kau yakin kalau dia benar-benar Marie?" balas Tenten yang kemudian langsung beralih menatap Marie. Kelihatannya Tenten masih belum bisa mempercayai semua cerita Naruto. Baginya gadis berambut pirang itu tampak seperti gadis biasa yang sedang mengenakan kostum _cosplay_.

"Tadinya kami juga tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihat buktinya… Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar Marie dari Neverland!" sambar Shikamaru yang membenarkan kalau gadis itu memang sosok Marie yang asli.

"Itu benar… Krauk… Kalian belum lihat sih, dia bahkan mampu mengeluarkan jurus yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Marie! Krauk… Krauk… !" Chouji ikut menimpali dan menceritakan kalau dia memiliki jurus yang sama seperti jurus Marie di Neverland.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa seyakin itu dengannya? Mungkin saja dia pakai trik! Mungkin ada sesuatu pada payungnya itu!" kata Ino yang sepertinya sulit untuk percaya. Dia menuduh kalau jurus yang dikatakan oleh Chouji itu hanyalah trik, tipuan semata yang bisa saja berasal dari payungnya. Ino dengan cepat merampas payung yang sedang dipegang Marie dan mulai menelitinya secara seksama. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan tombol atau apapun itu yang bisa mengeluarkan tembakan laser atau semacamnya.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa pada payung itu! Karena aku memang benar-benar Marie!" kata Marie yang kemudian langsung merampas payung miliknya kembali dari tangan Ino.

Tak lama beberapa orang lainnya datang hingga akhirnya hampir semua murid yang ikut bermain di dalam Neverland berkumpul disana termasuk Shouta, Moegi, Udon dan Konohamaru. Mereka semua saat ini bersiap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto dan Marie. Naruto menceritakan apa yang dikatakan pada Marie kepadanya kemarin dengan serius kepada teman-temannya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan Naruto. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kalau gadis itu benar-benar Marie? Bagaimana kalau dia memang hanya seorang pembual? Bagaimana kalau Ino benar, kalau sebenarnya jurus yang dia keluarkan itu hanyalah sebuah trik?" Sai angkat bicara dan mulai mengeluarkan analisanya. Pemuda itu tampak terlalu sulit untuk mencerna semua kebenaran ini.

"Tapi… Tapi dia benar-benar Marie!" balas Naruto yang ngotot untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar Marie. "Kalian semua hanya lupa… " sambung pemuda itu yang sebenarnya ingin sekali menceritakan bagaimana mereka semua melakukan perjalanan saat di Neverland, tapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa dia keluarkan. Dia hanya bisa tertunduk dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Tidak usah memaksakan mereka untuk percaya… Aku tau pasti sulit untuk mempercayai semuanya." Marie akhirnya meminta Naruto untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mengenai siapa dirinya. "Aku akan pergi, tapi tenang saja karena aku tidak akan pergi jauh. Aku akan berada disekitar sini untuk mengawasi keadaan. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku. Sekarang aku pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian semua." Marie akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Yang jelas dia sudah berhasil menemui Naruto, salah satu pemain yang berhasil mencapai _tears of sky_ dan ikut pada pertarungan terakhir.

"Kalian semua harusnya percaya! Menyebalkan!" Naruto yang menjadi kesal akhirnya ikut meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa angkat bahu pasrah sambil geleng-geleng.

Setelah itu yang lainnya juga menyusul Naruto secara berbodong-bondong tanpa menyadari kalau di atas sana ada sosok Arkhan yang sedang terbang melintas dengan cepat.

'_Bulu sayap?' _Shin yang sedang berjalan tertarik melihat ada beberapa helai bulu berwarna putih yang yang jatuh ke tanah. Pemuda itu segera melihat ke atas tapi sayangnya dia tidak melihat apa-apa di atas sana.

"Shin? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo cepat ke kelas!" Neji memanggil Shin dari kejauhan. Dengan cepat Shin menyusul dan membuang bulu tersebut dari tangannya.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas…**

.

.

"Sakura, kau tau tadi pagi-pagi sekali Naruto mengumpulkan pemain Neverland? Dia membawa seorang gadis yang dia bilang bernama Marie dari Neverland! Apa kau percaya itu? Kurasa otaknya sudah benar-benar tak beres karena terlalu sering bermain _game_ itu!" celetuk Ino yang menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi pada Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik supaya tidak terdengar oleh Kakashi yang sedang menyampaikan materi pelajaran.

"Kau bilang apa? Naruto bilang ada Marie dari Neverland?" Sakura yang tadinya sedang asik mendengarkan Kakashi akhirnya memindahkan perhatiannya pada Ino. Gadis itu kelihatan begitu penasaran.

"Iya, apa kau percaya itu? Kurasa Naruto hanya ditipu oleh gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Marie itu! Lagipula lucu sekali, mana ada kejadian seperti itu? Sangat tidak mungkin kalau sosok yang ada di _game_ datang ke dunia nyata, iya kan?" balas Ino sambil mentertawai kekonyolan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

'_Kau salah Ino… Kalau Naruto yang bilang, pasti itu benar… Karena pada pertarungan terakhir itu Naruto juga ada disana… Aku harus menanyakannya langsung pada Naruto nanti pas istirahat!'_ batin Sakura yang merasa kalau Naruto pasti serius dengan ucapannya. Karena dia tau, hanya pemain yang bertarung melawan Joker itu saja yang masih mengingat semua kejadian saat mereka di Neverland.

"Sakura? Hey, kenapa bengong? Jangan bilang kalau kau percaya dengan omongan Naruto!" sambar Ino sambil menyenggol sikut gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ah… Ti-tidak hahahahaha!" balas Sakura sambil tertawa canggung. "Sudahlah Ino jangan mengajakku berbicara! Lihat, Kakashi-sensei melotot ke arah kita!" sambung gadis itu sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang sedang menatap dengan tatapan angker ke arah mereka. Ino langsung diam dan tak berani banyak bicara lagi.

o0o

**Jam istirahat…**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai dengan rencana, pas istirahat Sakura langsung pergi menuju kelas Naruto. Tapi tampaknya niat Sakura harus tertunda karena Sasuke memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Sakura!" dengan setengah berlari dan berteriak pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau kelihatan serius sekali… " balas Sakura sambil menolah ke arah belakang.

"Ada yang perlu kau tau… Aku bertemu Kuro, NPC dari Neverland!" jawab pemuda itu yang menyatakan kalau dia bertemu dengan salah satu NPC yang ada di Neverland.

'_Barusan saja Ino bercerita mengenai Naruto yang bilang soal Marie, lalu sekarang Sasuke… '_ Sakura kali ini benar-benar yakin kalau semua ini memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Neverland.

"Ayo ikut aku! Kita harus bicara pada Naruto sekarang!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menarik Sasuke menuju kelas Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Sakura.

Sementara itu terjadi kegemparan di kantin. Murid-murid yang sedang jajan di kantin mendengar berita melalui televisi yang memang sengaja dipasang di kantin. Berita itu mengabarkan adanya suatu fenomena aneh. Ditemukan mayat seekor naga besar di suatu kawasan berbukit! Tentu berita ini sangat menghebohkan, di jaman sekarang masih ada naga? Semua murid langsung terpaku dan penasaran mendengarkan berita tersebut.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat kejadian ditemukannya naga besar itu, tampak Kuro sedang membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah yang melekat pada pakaiannya. Selain itu disisi NPC itu ada sosok lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sosoknya itu memiliki rambut _orange_ kemerahan yang berdiri dan memiliki mata merah yang menyala.

"Untung kau datang tepat waktu, Fuego… " kata Kuro kepada sosok di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Fuego, NPC pendamping Magica yang pada perjalanan Neverland sempat gugur karena melindungi partnernya itu.

"Hanya kebetulan saja, lalu kemana Arkhan?" balas NPC yang memiliki julukan _The Sun_ itu dengan datar sambil bertanya balik pada Kuro.

"Aku tidak tau… Kami terlempar dan terpencar begitu saja… Errgh… Sayap ini mengganggu saja!" jawab Kuro sambil kembali memakai pakaiannya kembali. Kuro dengan kasar merobek sebelah sayapnya yang hancur yang kemungkinan besar akibat pertarungan dengan naga itu. Kemudian dia dengan sengaja melepaskan sayap yang satunya lagi dan dijatuhkannya ke sungai. Sedangkan Fuego hanya terdiam saja sambil melihat sayap hitam besar itu hanyut dibawa aliran sungai yang cukup deras.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kita." Fuego memberi saran untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum ada orang yang menyadari kehadiran mereka. Tentunya akan jadi masalah kalau sampai ada yang melihat mereka.

Akhirnya kedua NPC itu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sudah jadi pusat pemberitaan itu. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Dapatkah para NPC itu bertemu dengan Sakura dan kawan-kawan? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke setelah mereka mengetahui kalau sosok-sosok dalam Neverland mulai berdatangan? Apakah ini tanda-tanda akan terjadinya perang?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Disini saia dan Riku memberi julukan pada NPC yang muncul pada Neverland sebelumnya, semoga pemilik OC NPC ini berkenan dengan julukan yang kami berikan. Awalnya sempat ambigu mau memberikan julukan The devil sama The angel itu ke NPC yang mana, tapi pada akhirnya Kuro lebih pas dengan julukan The devil karena artian namanya itu black, dan arkhan yang serba putih jadi the angel hehehe. Untuk para OC baru mungkin akan ditampilkan pada chapter 10 keatas jadi harap bersabar hehehe.

Akan diusahakan untuk update minimal sekali dalam seminggu dan kami ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dari teman-teman pembaca sekalian. Kritik, saran, masukan, pendapat dan hanya mau sekedar bertanya silahkan kirim PM atau dari review. Semoga cerita ini dapat berkenan untuk kalian semua dan dapat menghibur bagi yang membacanya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	9. Neverland 2 : Three Past!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 8  
**

**(Three Past!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Kuro dan Fuego melanjutkan pencarian mereka terhadap Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke mulai mencurigai terjadi hal yang tidak beres di dunia mereka karena para NPC dari Neverland mulai berdatangan! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"NARUTOO!" Sakura yang melihat Naruto sedang melamun di depan kelasnya bergegas berteriak keras dan menghampiri pemuda itu bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" balas pemuda itu yang langsung berbinar-binar melihat kedua sahabatnya itu datang menghampirinya. "Untung kalian datang! Ada yang mau kukatakan pada kalian!" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat, karena dia yakin Sakura dan Sasuke pasti akan percaya dengan ceritanya.

Ketiganya berhenti dan saling menatap sejenak sampai akhirnya Sakura memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Jadi apa benar kalau kau bertemu dengan sosok Marie?" tanya gadis itu memulai pembicaraan dan menanyakan kebenaran mengenai sosok Marie.

"Iya! Dia benar-benar ada disini! Di dunia kita!" jawab Naruto yang seketika berubah menjadi heboh.

"Lalu apa kau tau alasannya kenapa Marie bisa datang kemari dan kenapa dia bisa ada di dunia kita?" tanya Sakura lagi yang sepertinya sudah bisa menduga kalau kedatangan Marie pasti untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh dari Neverland ke dunia mereka.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dunia kita sedang terancam bahaya, karena ada seseorang yang berniat untuk menyatukan dua dunia… Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, dunia kita pasti akan mengalami bencana besar!" jawab Naruto dengan raut muka yang tegang. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak sedang main-main, dia terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu sekarang kau tau dimana Marie?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Dia pergi… Tapi dia bilang, dia tidak akan pergi jauh dan masih berada disekitar sini," jawab Naruto sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Marie padanya.

"Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kita mencarinya?" usul Sakura mengajak kedua temannya untuk mencari Marie setelah pulang sekolah.

"Aku setuju!" balas Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan sambil mengangguk kompak.

.

.

Seusai pelajaran sekolah Sakura bergegas keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru dan berlari kecil menuju kelas Naruto. Di ujung sana Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil bersandar.

"Sasuke belum keluar kelas ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik kelas di sebelah kiri dari kelas Naruto.

"Belum, tapi dia menyuruh kita untuk menunggu di ruangan komputer. Ayo kesana!" Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya bergegas menuju ke ruangan lab komputer yang ada di lantai paling atas.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru bisa keluar berniat untuk menyusul Naruto yang sebelumnya dia minta untuk menunggunya di ruangan komputer. Tapi saat dia menaiki tangga, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh Utakata yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disana. Untuk sesaat keduanya saling beradu pandang dan melempar tatapan tajam. Sasuke yang tersadar ada hal yang harus dia lakukan akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda itu bergegas berlari ke atas. Utakata yang pada awalnya berniat untuk turun akhirnya tidak jadi ke bawah. Dia berbalik arah dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang sambil menyeringai.

* * *

**Di dalam ruangan komputer…**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang tiba di depan ruangan itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan dan masuk ke dalam. Disana sudah ada Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang duduk, dan ada juga Shiryu dan Asakura.

"Ternyata ada kalian juga, ya?" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Shiryu dan Asakura yang sedang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kami mendapat tugas untuk mengecek hasil ulangan komputer minggu lalu," jawab Shiryu tanpa memalingkan pandangan matanya dari layar komputer.

"Pantas saja begitu bel pulang berbunyi kalian berdua langsung kabur! Rupanya kalian kemari dulu," sambar Naruto yang tadi memang sempat heran melihat Shiryu dan Asakura bergegas keluar kelas tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong tidak biasanya kalian berdua datang kemari." Shiryu melirik Sakura dan Sasuke yang memang sejak kembalinya Sasuke, kedua orang itu sudah tidak pernah lagi menyentuh dan datang ke ruangan komputer sekolah.

"Iya… Sudah lama sekali… " gumam Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedikit murung. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil melihat sikap Sakura seperti itu. Dia paham sekali alasan kenapa Sakura tidak pernah lagi datang ke ruangan komputer dan bermain Neverland lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah tau berita tentang ditemukannya mayat seekor naga raksasa di daerah perbukitan yang berdekatan dengan sekolah kalian dulu?" celetuk Asakura yang membahas soal penemuan mayat seekor naga yang dia tonton tadi di kantin pada jam istirahat.

"Apa kau bilang? Ma-mayat seekor naga?" mata Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Asakura padanya barusan. Ditemukan mayat seekor naga? Itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah dia dengar! Tapi untuk saat ini, hal tersebut bisa saja terjadi dan jangan-jangan naga itu berasal dari Neverland! Mengingat para NPC dari Neverland juga mulai bermunculan.

"Rencananya aku, Shiryu dan Cho mau melihat kesana setelah urusan kami disini selesai. Apa kalian juga mau ikut?" tanya Asakura, mungkin saja Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tertarik juga untuk ikut melihat.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin sekali ikut… Tapi kami masih ada urusan lain yang harus kami selesaikan. Ayo Naruto, Sasuke!" balas Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Kalau boleh jujur dia tertarik sekali untuk melihat kebenarannya, tapi apa boleh buat, mereka harus segera menemui Marie untuk memastikan semuanya. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ketiganya bergegas keluar ruangan dan berlari turun ke bawah tanpa menyadari sosok Utakata disana yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku harus segera mengecek tempat itu… " gumam Utakata yang kemudian langsung membuka portal disana. bertepatan dengan hilangnya sosok Utakata, Cho tiba disana bersama dengan Yumiko, Reika dan Shina yang juga ikut tertarik untuk ikut bersama dengan Shiryu serta Asakura ke tempat mayat naga itu ditemukan.

_Kleeek… !_

Cho membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan dan segera masuk ke dalam bersama yang lainnya.

"Asakura! Shiryu! Aku membawa yang lainnya! Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Cho menyapa kedua sabahatnya itu dan langsung mengajak keduanya untuk segera pergi ke tempat naga itu ditemukan. Gadis itu terlihat sekali sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi kesana.

"Tunggulah sebentar Cho… Dikit lagi juga beres, nih!" balas Shiryu sambil sedikit menghela napas begitu melihat Cho yang begitu antusias. Akhirnya Shiryu menyuruh Cho serta yang lain untuk duduk dulu sambil menunggu.

* * *

**Neverland office…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di kantor server Neverland, Ash yang sedang mengecek kondisi _game_ itu mendapati hal yang sangat tak terduga yang belum pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

"Astaga… Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hanya dalam waktu sehari bisa muncul puluhan _worm_? Ini tidak benar! Dari mana munculnya padahal _system guard game_ ini sudah tinggi dan selalu dicek!" Ash tampaknya frustasi melihat server Neverland diserang _worm_.

"Kalian jangan diam saja! cepat cari _backdoor_ tempat _worm-worm_ itu berasal! Kita harus segera menghilangkannya!" Ash langsung saja menyuruh para _staff programming_ disana untuk bergerak cepat.

_'Sial… Kenapa bisa aneh begini? Setelah dilacak semua worm itu berasal dari dalam Neverland sendiri? Tak masuk diakal! Apa iya pengirimnya ada diantara kami? Atau… Ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada game ini?'_ Ash berpikir sendiri dalam hati sambil menduga-duga.

o0o

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto tampak sibuk berkeliling di sekitar wilayah sekolah untuk mencari Marie. Mereka yakin NPC itu tidak pergi jauh dan masih berada dekat di sekitar wilayah sekolah sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Naruto.

"Begini saja, kita berpencar! Sakura, kau ke kiri dan Naruto kau ke kanan! Aku akan lurus kesana, siapapun yang menemukan Marie segera bawa dia ke sekolah, mengerti?" Sasuke akhirnya menyuruh Sakura dan Naruto berpencar untuk memudahkan pencarian.

"Baiklah!" tanpa protes Sakura dan Naruto menuruti usulan dari Sasuke dan langsung berpencar ke arah masing-masing.

.

.

Sakura yang pergi ke arah kiri mulai berjalan dan meneliti sekitar wilayah itu, siapa tau dia menemukan sosok Marie disana. Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura bagaimana wujud dari NPC cantik yang selalu membawa payung itu.

_Sakura… _

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura seperti mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Reflek gadis itu menoleh ke arah belakang untuk mencari sang pemanggil.

"Si-siapa yang memanggilku?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa dia sendiri juga bingung. Tapi tak lama muncul sosok bayangan dari balik sebuah pohon besar disana.

"Siapa disana?" Sakura reflek langsung memundurkan langkah kakinya karena merasa terancam. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu apalagi dengan suasana yang sudah sepi begini.

"Ini aku Sakura… " kata sosok itu yang mulai memperlihatkan dirinya kehadapan Sakura.

"Sa… Sasori?" Sakura sangat terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah sosok Sasori. "Kau Sasori? Apa kau benar-benar Sasori?" Sakura nyaris tidak percaya. Bukankah Sasori sudah meninggal tahun lalu? Tapi kenapa dia bisa muncul sekarang di hadapannya?

"Ikutlah denganku Sakura… " Sasori sepertinya berniat untuk mengajak Sakura pergi bersamanya.

Disisi lain Naruto yang sedang mencari Marie di bagian kanan malah bertemu dengan Deidara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasori pada Sakura, Deidara juga berusaha mengajak Naruto ikut dengannya. Tak berbeda jauh dari Sakura dan Naruto, saat ini Sasuke juga sedang menghadapi Itachi yang sepertinya sedang membujuknya untuk pergi bersama.

"Kau bukan Itachi! Karena Itachi yang sebenarnya sudah lama meninggal! Kau hanya NPC… Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke mencoba untuk menjauhi sosok Itachi yang mengganggunya. Dia berusaha mempertahankan pikirannya agar tidak terhanyut dengan bujukan dari sosok NPC yang menyerupai Itachi itu.

"Jangan kau coba untuk mempengaruhi Sasuke!" tiba-tiba saja muncul Marie disana dan menyerang Itachi. Dengan cepat Itachi berkelit dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Marie.

"Sasuke, kami semua menunggumu untuk bergabung dengan kami… " Itachi yang merasa gagal untuk membujuk Sasuke akhirnya memilih pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi dia masih sempat mencoba untuk mempengaruhi Sasuke untuk bergabung dengannya. Entah siapa 'kami' yang dia maksud itu. Setelah itu sosok Itachi benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke, apapun yang dikatakannya jangan pernah terpengaruh! Dia hanya mencoba untuk mengelabuimu!" kata Marie sambil menatap Sasuke dengan serius dan meminta agar Sasuke tidak percaya begitu saja dengan sosok Itachi yang dilihatnya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku sambil menatap Marie dan sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Sasuke? Kau dengar apa yang kubilang barusan?" tanya Marie dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hhh… Jadi kau memang benar-benar Marie," balas pemuda itu yang kembali bersikap normal. "Ayo ikut aku! Naruto dan Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu." Akhirnya Sasuke langsung mengajak Marie untuk ikut dengannya. Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan pesan lewat SMS pada kedua temannya itu kalau dia sudah menemukan Marie dan meminta Naruto dan Sakura bergegas ke depan gerbang sekolah.

o0o

"Aku tau kau pasti merindukanku Sakura… Ikutlah denganku… " Sasori terlihat masih berusaha untuk membujuk Sakura yang sekarang berada di tengah kebimbangan. Sakura sadar betul kalau Sasori tak akan mungkin bisa hidup kembali, tapi dia rasanya ingin sekali percaya kalau Sasori yang ada di depannya memang benar-benar Sasori asli.

"Aku memang sangat merindukanmu Sasori… Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu… Aku… " Sakura kelihatannya mulai terbujuk oleh ajakan Sasori. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan untuk mendekati Sasori. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena suara dering dari ponselnya yang berbunyi tiba-tiba.

Lantunan lagu _blue bird_ terdengar lantang…

'_A-apa… Yang barusan saja kulakukan?'_ batin Sakura yang seolah tersadar dari tindakannya sendiri. Gadis itu dengan cepat langsung merogoh ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas.

'_Pesan dari Sasuke… '_ gadis itu melihat kalau ternyata Sasuke mengirimkannya SMS. _'Dia sudah menemukan Marie? Aku harus segera kesana!'_ Sakura langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Sasori… Maafkan aku!" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan perasaan berat. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin pergi tapi dia harus, dia tau Sasori yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Sasori asli. Sakura akhirnya segera berbalik dan berlari pergi.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu tempat kejadian ditemukan sosok naga yang diberitakan itu sekarang benar-benar ramai dan tengah menjadi pusat perhatian warga Konoha. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa diantara ada yang berasal dari luar Konoha. Mereka semua penasaran apakah berita itu benar-benar asli dan bukan sekedar rekayasa semata. Diantara mereka juga ada Asakura, Cho, Shiryu, Yumiko, Shina dan Reika. Mereka berenam juga sama penasarannya seperti yang lain ingin melihat naga itu secara langsung dari dekat.

"Aduh, ramai begini! Bagaimana caranya kita bisa ke depan sana?" Yumiko yang terlihat frustasi tampak kecewa dengan suasana di tempat tersebut yang begitu penuh. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Huaaaaa, tidak kelihatan! Aku juga mau lihaaaaaat!" Cho yang juga memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat besar terlihat kesal karena suasananya memang benar-benar penuh dengan banyak orang. Dia melompat-lompat berusaha untuk melihat tapi hasilnya percuma.

"Hey, semuanya kemari!" Asakura tiba-tiba saja memanggil teman-temannya dari arah pepohonan.

Mereka semua menghampiri Asakura yang kini sudah berada di atas dahan salah satu pohon besar yang memang terdapat banyak disekitar sana.

"Lihat dari atas sini saja!" kata Asakura yang menyuruh teman-temannya untuk naik ke atas dahan pohon disekitar area tersebut.

"Cepat bantu aku naik!" Cho tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung bersemangat dan minta dibantu untuk naik ke atas sana. Dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah bertengger bersebelahan dengan Asakura sambil tersenyum puas karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat mayat naga itu meskipun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Kalian, ayo ikut naik juga!" Cho langsung menyuruh yang lain untuk ikutan naik bersamanya.

"Jangan lompat-lompat Cho! Nanti kau jatuh!" kata Shina yang merasa ngeri sendiri melihat Cho malah asik melompat-lompat di atas dahan tersebut.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cari tempat lain." Shiryu hanya mendengus kecil sambil geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku Cho yang kadang bisa seperti anak-anak. Shiryu mengajak Yumiko, Reika dan Shina untuk melihat dari tempat yang lainnya.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke arah pohon lain yang tak jauh dari tempat Asakura dan Cho sekarang.

"Ujung-ujungnya manjat lagi, kan… " gumam Reika geleng-geleng.

"Jangan banyak protes, ayo naik ke atas sana! Aku juga ingin lihat!" Yumiko yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi langsung menyeret pemuda itu untuk segera naik ke atas pohon. Yumiko memang selalu antusias dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan naga.

"Kita kesana." Shiryu mengajak Shina untuk ke pohon lainnya. Shina hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar banyak dan mengikuti Shiryu.

.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka disana tiba-tiba saja terjadi hal aneh disekitar area tersebut. Karena mendadak saja entah darimana, muncul asap kabut putih yang sangat tebal dan membawa hawa yang begitu dingin, sehingga semua orang-orang yang ada disana menggigil saking kedinginannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul kabut dingin begini?" tanya Shina sambil menggigil dan memeluk tubuhnya. Gadis itu kondisinya memang sedang kurang baik hari ini, tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk ikut karena dia ingin menemani Yumiko yang mengajaknya untuk ikut.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kabutnya semakin menebal!" Reika mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!" Yumiko panik karena dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kabutnya sduah terlalu tebal dan dia sulit untuk melihat.

"Yumiko, hati-hati! Tetaplah di tempatmu dan jangan banyak bergerak!" Reika memperingati Yumiko untuk tak banyak bergerak agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh dari dahan pohon. Reika kemudian memegang tangan Yumiko dengan erat.

Kabut itu perlahan-lahan mulai menutupi area tersebut sepenuhnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ada sosok yang muncul dari dalam kabut itu. Dia adalah sosok Haku yang dulu pernah dilawan Reika dan kawan-kawan. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai dan mendekati mayat naga tersebut.

"Jasad ini milik Neverland dan harus dikembalikan ke Neverland lagi… " ucapnya pelan dan seketika dia melakukan sebuah gerakan jurus angin. Dia menghilang bersama dengan mayat naga tersebut.

Setelah sosok Haku dan naga itu pergi, keadaan kembali normal kembali. Kabut tebal perlahan-lahan memudar dan hawa dinginnya juga menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Begitu keadaan kembali normal tentu saja terjadi kegemparan dengan hilangnya mayat naga tersebut.

"Ma-mayat naganya menghilang!" teriak salah satu petugas polisi keamanan disana dan pernyataannya membuat semua orang terheran-heran. Bagaimana mungkin mayat naga yang begitu besar bisa hilang dalam waktu sekejap? Yang menjadi pertanyaan banyak orang, siapa yang membawa mayat naga itu? Dan bagaimana cara melakukannya?

Sementara tak jauh dari lokasi Utakata tampak sedang mengamati dari balik pohon lain yang sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan posisi Cho dan Asakura.

"Ternyata aku tak perlu turun tangan… " kata Utakata yang kemudian segera berbalik dan melompat pergi.

'_Heh? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Si-siapa itu?'_ Cho yang mendengar seperti ada suara gesekan dedaunan segera menoleh dan dia mendapati sosok pemuda bertopeng yang tengah melompat persis dari pohon yang ada di sebelah kirinya menuju ke pohon lainnya. Dalam sekejap sosoknya tak terlihat.

Apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Apakah bayang-bayang sosok Sasori, Deidara dan Itachi akan kembali menghantui Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa yang akan dilakukan ketiga remaja itu setelah mendengar penjelasan Marie? Apakah akan muncul monster lain dari Neverland ke dunia manusia? Apakah Ash dapat mengatasi masalah yang ada pada _game_ Neverland yang dia sendiri masih bingung untuk menyelesaikannya? Apakah ada kaitannya dengan K?

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N **: Mungkin saia akan menampilkan beberapa OC baru di chapter depan sesuai dengan hasil diskusi saia dan Riku. Kemungkinan besar sosok Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi akan berperan sebagai bad guy, dan untuk setiap NPC yang memiliki julukan akan menjadi NPC kunci yang berhubungan dengan Joker. Saia juga akan segera membuat Neverland benar-benar masuk dan menguasai Konoha hehehehe.

Buat kiriman OCnya makasih, dan juga terima kasih buat dukungan serta masukannya. Kami merasa senang kalau masih ada yang menunggu cerita kami meskipun akhir-akhir ini kami terlambat update. Saia sedang sedikit sibuk dengan banyak tugas dan mungkin kendala dari sakit juga (baiklah untuk yang satu ini jangan dibahas *pundung*). Apa ada yang setuju pairing UtakataXSakura dan YaguraXSakura? *ditendang Sasuke*. Yosh, kami akan tetap semangat selama kalian merasa terhibur dengan cerita-cerita yang kami buat! Saia berencana untuk mengganti tokoh utama dari Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi Sasuke dan Sakura? Apa ada yang bisa memberi pendapat? Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk semua review dan PM yang masuk.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading!".**


	10. Neverland 2 : Warning from Sunagakure

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 9  
**

**(Warning From Sunagakure)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Ash dibuat bingung dengan _worm_ yang bermunculan dan menyebar dengan cepat. Terjadi kegemparan di tempat mayat naga itu ditemukan! Naga itu menghilang! Haku adalah pelaku yang membawa mayat naga itu. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke dihantui oleh kenangan masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah itu?

Berita menghilangnya mayat naga itu membuat warga Konoha heboh! Apalagi sempat terjadi hal aneh sebelum mayat naga itu lenyap. Pagi ini, berita tersebut sudah menyebar luas kemana-mana dan menjadi perbincangan semua warga.

"Woi, lo pada udah tau berita tentang mayat naga yang ditemukan itu lenyap setelah munculnya kabut asap?" tanya Kiba begitu masuk kelas langsung ngerumpi di belakang bareng Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Lee.

"Iya, kita semua udah pada tau! Anak-anak lain juga udah pada cerita, sekarang lagi pada heboh tuh!" balas Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya yang khas.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung pada Shiryu dan Asakura? Bukankah mereka berdua kemarin pergi kesana? Tuh ada anaknya!" sambar Chouji langsung mengarah pandangan pada Shiryu dan Asakura yang baru masuk.

"Jadi, berita itu benar Asakura? Shiryu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran banget pengen tau kejadian yang sebenarnya dan langsung menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Berita mengenai mayat naga yang menghilang itu?" balas Asakura untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya ditanya oleh Naruto.

"Iya! Apa naga itu benar-benar lenyap begitu saja tanpa ada yang tau?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memandang Shiryu dan Asakura dengan sangat serius, dan hal itu membuat Shiryu dan Asakura jadi sakit perut dibuatnya karena muka Naruto sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pose serius.

"Gak usah pasang muka sok serius begitu napa! Gak pantes tau!" balas Asakura sambil dorong Naruto jauh-jauh darinya. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Naruto dan yang lain langsung mengerumuni Shiryu dan Asakura.

"Ceritakan pada kami kejadian itu!" kata Lee dengan mata berapi-api yang langsung mengambil bangku dan duduk di depan meja Shiryu dan Asakura yang kebetulan keduanya duduk di posisi paling depan, di ujung pojok kanan.

* * *

**Sementara di kelas lain…**

.

.

Sakura saat ini masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Marie padanya. Dunia saat ini benar-benar sedang terancam bahaya tapi tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya kecuali dia, Sasuke dan Naruto! Sekarang Sakura sedang bingung bagaimana caranya membuat teman-temannya itu percaya dan sadar sebelum terlambat. Selain itu, dia juga mengingat sosok Sasori yang ditemuinya kemari… Segurat rasa sedih masuk ke dalam relung hatinya, membawa getaran dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tsunade yang otomatis membuat Sakura yang sedang melamun tersentak kaget. Tsunade dapat membaca raut kekhawatiran pada wajah gadis itu. Dia mengernyit sedikit sambil berpikir kira-kira apa yang membuat Sakura tampak begitu cemas.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, sensei!" balas Sakura sambil memasang sebuah cengiran yang sedikit dipaksakan. Tsunade hanya mendesah pelan sambil geleng-geleng.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekarang buka soal latihan pada halaman 34!" Tsunade segera berbalik dan melanjutkan pelajaran yang sedang dia sampaikan.

_Drrrrt… Drrrrrtt… !_

Saat sedang asik menyampaikan materi, ponsel Tsunade yang dia simpan di dalam saku kemeja hijaunya bergetar. Tsunade bergegas keluar ruangan sebentar dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

Sementara Tsunade sedang di luar, murid-murid malah berisik dan sibuk sendiri-sendiri, bukannya mengerjakan soal latihan yang diberikan Tsunade barusan. Tapi saat mereka sedang bercanda dan ngobrol sana-sini, para murid dikejutkan dengan suara Tsunade yang tampaknya sangat terkejut.

"Apa? Pertemuan kepala Negara sekarang? Di Sunagakure?" itulah suara yang terdengar dari luar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting, sampai-sampai mau diadakan pertemuan semua kepala Negara. "Kenapa tidak memberitahukan rencana ini sebelumnya dari jauh-jauh hari? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana sekarang juga!" sambung Tsunade yang terdengar begitu kesal karena dia diberitahu secara dadakan.

Tsunade masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan kelas dengan raut wajah kesal. Dia menghampiri meja guru dan mengambil buku-bukunya kembali.

"Anak-anak, kita sudahi dulu pelajaran hari ini. Saya ada urusan, mungkin untuk pelajaran saya beberapa hari ke depan akan digantikan saja dengan tugas. Saya pergi dulu!" setelah menyampaikan pesan pada anak muridnya, Tsunade bergegas pergi keluar.

Setelah Tsunade pergi, anak-anak di dalam kelas langsung pada berbisik-bisik bingung.

"Kira-kira Tsunade-sensei kenapa ya?" tanya Tenten yang gak biasanya melihat Tsunade begitu gelisah.

"Se-semoga tidak terjadi hal yang bu-buruk… " balas Hinata yang juga ikutan cemas. Semua murid mendengar dengan jelas kalau ada pertemuan semua kepala Negara dan kelihatannya pertemuan itu sangat darurat.

"Semoga saja kau benar… " timpal Tenten yang mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

* * *

**Neverland office…**

.

.

Sementara itu di pusat server Neverland, Ash masih berusaha untuk menghilangkan _worm-worm_ itu bersama yang lainnya sejak dari kemarin.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dinetralisir? Ini benar-benar aneh!" Ash terlihat sangat bingung dan beberapa kali dia menggebrak meja dengan kesal karena usahanya tidak ada yang berhasil.

'_Eh… Ke-kenapa ini?'_ Ash benar-benar bingung melihat munculnya titik-titik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin banyak. _'Tidak mungkin kalau backdoor-nya terealisasikan!'_ Ash membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar saat menyadari kalau cahaya-cahaya itu berasal dari titik-titik _backdoor_. 'Hah? I-itu virus? Virusnya menjadi nyata? Ini gila!' keterkejutan Ash tidak sampai disitu saja, karena dari _backdoor-backdoor _itu keluar seperti semacam virus yang menyeruak. Virus-virus itu benar-benar keluar dalam bentuk yang nyata dan mulai menjalar ke tangan Ash. Bukan hanya itu saja, virus-virus tersebut mulai masuk ke dalam kulit Ash.

"Arggh… !" Ash yang terkejut langsung berteriak dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Ash!" para staff yang ada disana tentu saja jadi terkejut saat melihat Ash yang tiba-tiba terjatuh itu. Mereka segera menghampiri Ash dan berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu. Namun sayang, tampaknya pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri, sehingga salah satu dari mereka langsung menelpon ambulan.

"Aku akang menghubungi kerabatnya!" kata Iruka yang memang juga ada disana. Kebetulan Iruka mengenal Shouta yang menjadi anak muridnya dan memiliki nomor Shouta. Tanpa pikir panjang Iruka segera menelpon anak itu dan memberitahukan kejadian yang menimpa Ash.

.

.

"Apa? Kakakku pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit? Baiklah, aku akan kesana! Terima kasih, Iruka-sensei!" Shouta yang mendapat kabar mengenai Ash langsung panik. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta ijin pada sang guru untuk pergi melihat keadaan Ash yang dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, Shouta?" tanya Shiho yang memang mendengar percakapan Shouta barusan.

"Shiho-sensei, aku mau ijin pulang… Aku mau menjenguk kakakku. Dia mendapat kecelakaan di tempat kerjanya!" jawab Shouta yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kecemasan di hatinya.

"Kau boleh pulang Shouta," jawab Shiho mengangguk mengerti dan mengijinkan anak itu untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Terima kasih, sensei!" balas Shouta dengan senang. Anak itu bergegas merapihkan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Shouta, kami titip salam untuk kakakmu! Semoga dia baik-baik saja, ya." Konohamaru ikut memikirkan keadaan Ash dan menitipkan salam untuknya pada Shouta.

"Terima kasih! Aku pulang dulu teman-teman!" anak itu langsung merangkul tas ranselnya yang berwarna hitam kemerahan dan langsung berjalan keluar dari tempat duduknya. "Permisi, sensei!" tak lupa Shouta membungkuk hormat berpamitan pada Shiho. Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas sambil setengah berlari.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

.

.

Sementara itu Aki dan Kaze masih saja berkeliling tidak jelas di tengah-tengah kota. Tampaknya kedua orang itu tersasar.

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah berhari-hari kita berputar-putar, tapi kita tidak menemukan anak-anak itu!" kata Kaze yang kelihatannya sudah bosan berputar-putar disana.

"Seandainya saja disaat seperti ini ada Arkhan, Kuro ataupun Roberto… Nasibku benar-benar buruk harus terjebak bersamamu disini!" keluh Aki yang malah meratapi nasibnya karena harus tersasar berdua dengan Kaze.

"Hey, apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa bicaramu seolah-olah kau tak ingin bersamaku?" tanya Kaze yang merasa sedikit tersindir oleh perkataan Aki barusan.

"Yang kumaksud mereka itu jauh lebih pintar darimu Kaze! Minimal mereka pasti tau cara untuk mencari Sakura dan teman-temannya di tengah kota yang luas begini!" jawab Aki dengan sangat jujur, sejujur-jujurnya. Kaze yang mendengarkan pernyataan dari Aki tersebut langsung diam di pojokan dan mengeluarkan aura-aura suram.

'_Ku-kurasa aku salah bicara… '_ kata Aki dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Papa! Lihat itu ada Aoki dari Neverland!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara seorang anak kecil seperti menyebut-nyebut nama Aoki. Merasa tertarik, Aki langsung mendekati asal suara tersebut dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang.

.

.

"A-Aoki! Aoki!" Aki yang menghampiri kerumunan tersebut sangat terkejut melihat sosok Aoki sedang berdiri disana dengan wajah bingung. NPC berambut hitam itu segera berteriak memanggil Aoki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aki!" Aoki yang mencari-cari asal teriakan suara yang memanggil namanya langsung membalas melambaikan tangan pada sosok Aki yang berdiri di belakang kerumunan orang.

Aoki tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja menghampiri Aki di belakang sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Aki kepada Aoki setelah sosoknya berdiri di hadapan Aki.

"Ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini! Ayo cepat!" Aoki tak menjawab pertanyaan Aki. NPC berambut biru _steel _yang memiliki julukan _The Moon_ itu langsung menarik Aki menjauhi keramaian di tempat tersebut. Terdengar decakan kecewa dari orang-orang yang sedang memotret Aoki karena objek foto mereka pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu Aoki! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal!" kata Aki yang langsung berhenti di sebuah lorong jalan sambil celingukan mencari-cari sesuatu. NPC terlihat seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"Memangnya apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Aoki yang reflek ikut mencari-cari juga meskipun dia tidak tau si Aki itu kehilangan apa.

"Oh, iya! Aku melupakan Kaze yang kutinggalkan disana!" balas Aki sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar lupa soal Kaze.

Sementara itu Kaze yang tertinggal disana tampak sedang kebingungan mencari-cari Aki yang hilang.

"Lho? Kenapa Aku sendirian? Dimana Aki?" Kaze akhirnya berjalan sendirian sambil celingukan mencari Aki sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"He, disana ada yang memakai kostum ninja! Ayo kita foto dia!" salah satu dari fotografer itu langsung menunjuk Kaze yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Benar! Kita foto dia saja! Ayo semuanya kesana!" timpal fotografer lainnya langsung bersemangat kembali. Mereka akhirnya berbondong-bondong berlari menghampiri Kaze.

_Click… Click… Click… !_

Para fotografer itu langsung saja mengambil gambar Kaze membuat NPC itu bingung dengan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja mengerumuninya.

"A-apa-apaan ini? He-hentikan! AKI DIMANA KAAAAAAUU!" Kaze yang tidak tahu-menahu kalau dirinya telah dijadikan objek pemotretan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital…**

.

.

Di rumah sakit Konoha, Ash tengah terbaring dan masih tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah. Sementara Shouta sedang berdiri di sisinya dengan cemas. Tak lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan tampak seorang gadis berambut _orange_ panjang masuk ke dalamnya. Gadis yang memakai _dress_ selutut dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya itu juga terlihat tak kalah cemasnya dari Shouta.

"Shouta!" begitu masuk gadis itu langsung menghampiri Shouta.

"Sasame-san… " Shouta hanya menoleh sesaat dan membalasnya dengan suara pelan. Setelah itu dia kembali menatap Ash.

"Jadi… Ash masih belum sadar? Apa yang terjadinya padanya?" tanya Sasame berusaha untuk mencarikan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Iya… Dia belum sadar… Aku juga tidak tau dia kenapa… Kata orang yang ikut bekerja dengannya mengatakan kalau Ash tiba-tiba saja terjatuh pingsan. Dokter yang memeriksanya juga belum dapat menyimpulkan apa yang menyebabkan Ash seperti ini… " jawab Shouta menjelaskan semua yang dia tau sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Shouta… Kalau kau ingin menangis… Menangis saja… Aku ada disini menemanimu." Sasame yang merasa kasian melihat Shouta langsung mendekatinya dan memeluk anak kecil itu.

"Aku takut… Aku tak ingin kehilangan kakakku lagi… " akhirnya Shouta menangis dalam pelukan Sasame sambil mengutarakan rasa takutnya. Dia tak ingin kembali ditinggal oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ash akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padanya Shouta… " Sasame mengelus kepala coklat Shouta dengan lembut dan mencoba untuk menenangkan anak itu.

o0o

Sementara itu Arkhan yang memang sedang mencari Sakura dan teman-temannya dari atas bertemu dengan Kuro yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau dapat melihatnya dari atas sini?" tanya Arkhan pada Kuro tanpa berbasa-basi. NPC bersayap hitam itu hanya menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kita turun ke bawah," balas Kuro memberikan usul untuk berhenti mencari dari atas dan turun ke bawah.

Kedua NPC itu akhirnya turun ke bawah secara perlahan. Saat keduanya sampai di bawah, mereka kepergok oleh tiga remaja yang melihat mereka dan sedang menatap kaget bercampur takjub secara bersamaan.

"Ka-kalian… Kalian Arkhan dan Kuro, kan?" seorang gadis berambut _dirty blonde_ yang memiliki wajah yang agak mirip dengan Ino dapat mengenali kedua NPC bersayap itu.

"Arkhan dan Kuro?" tanya dua temannya yang lain sambil menatap gadis yang ternyata adalah adiknya Ino itu dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Mereka berdua adalah NPC dari Neverland!" jawab Shion dengan setengah menjerit.

"Kau kenal kami? Apa kau kenal Sakura? Atau Sasuke?" tanya Arkhan pada gadis itu dan merasa yakin kalau Shion mengenal Sakura.

"Dia teman kakakku tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" jawab Shion langsung tanpa keraguan.

"Bisa antar kami menemuinya?" balas Arkhan dengan penuh harap kalau Shion mau membantunya.

"Tentu saja! Moa, Ryouta, kalian mau ikut?" Shion mengangguk cepat dan langsung mendekati Arkhan dan Kuro yang berdiri di depannya. Shion berbalik dan mengajak kedua temannya untuk ikut.

"Tentu kami mau ikut!" jawab Moa dan Ryouta secara serempak dan langsung mengikuti Shion, Arkhan dan Kuro.

"Ta-tapi sebelum itu… Bisa kalian berdua menghilangkan sayap kalian itu? Kalian terlalu mencolok… " kata Shion sambil menunjuk sayap yang ada di belakang punggung dari kedua NPC itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Arkhan dan Kuro segera menghilangkan kedua sayapnya.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai! Kita tunggu saja disini. Kurasa sebentar lagi juga mereka akan keluar!" kata Shion begitu sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Konoha dan menyuruh Arkhan dan Kuro untuk menunggu murid-murid keluar gedung.

Sementara itu Tenten yang kebetulan sedang membuka jendela sekolah langsung terkejut melihat Shion yang sedang berdiri di depan gedung bersama dengan beberapa orang. Dua diantaranya tampak berdiri mendampingi Shion.

"Ino, coba liat kemari! Shion adikmu hebat sekali! Dia datang dengan ditemani dua orang cowok keren!" celetuk Tenten dan langsung memanggil Ino untuk ikut melihatnya juga.

"Apaan sih?" balas Ino cuek dan berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dengan kata-kata Tenten.

"Tenten be-benar… A-apa mereka berdua pacar Shion? Be-beruntung sekali Shion pu-punya dua pacar yang a-akur begitu!" timpal Hinata yang juga ikutan melongok keluar jendela.

"Ino payah nih! Masa kalah dari adiknya? Ino aja dapetin satu orang aja susah banget! Ini Shion dapet dua, cakep-cakep lagi!" ujung-ujungnya Tenten jadi menyindir Ino yang memang saat ini sedang berusaha mengejar Shikamaru tapi sampai sekarang dia belum berhasil.

"Bikin penasaran aja! Kayak apa sih cowoknya?" akhirnya Ino terpancing juga. Dia juga ikut melongok keluar jendela. Mumpung guru lagi fokus nulis di papan tulis jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan murid-murid yang di belakang.

"Ih, Shion bisa kenal mereka darimana?" Ino langsung manyun begitu melihat keluar. "Eh, tapi kalau diperhatiin… Kedua cowok itu kayaknya pernah liat deh, tapi dimana ya… " kata Ino sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiri dengan santai di depan gerbang sekolah itu.

"Sakura, coba kau liat! Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka? Masalahnya aku merasa pernah melihat mereka! Apa kau mengenal mereka berdua?" Ino menarik lengan Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk melihat. Siapa tau gadis itu dapat mengenali kedua pemuda itu, soalnya Ino merasa _familiar_ dengan kedua wajah itu tapi dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dimana.

Sakura akhirnya mau tak mau terpaksa melihat juga karena dia tidak mau Ino merengek kepadanya.

"Arkhan… Kuro? Mereka ada disini?" gumam Sakura dengan pelan begitu melihat kedua pemuda yang dia kenali sosoknya itu sebagai Arkhan dan Kuro, NPC dari Neverland.

"Kau benar Sakura! Mereka berdua mirip Akrhan sama Kuro! Terlalu mirip malah! Hahahaha, pantas saja kayaknya pernah liat dimana gitu!" celetuk Ino sambil menjerit senang begitu mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang menyebut-nyebut nama Akrhan dan Kuro. Gadis itu terlalu senang menjerit sampai tidak menyadari kalau Utakata mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kalian yang di belakang sana jangan berisik!" Asuma akhirnya menegur Ino dan yang lainnya untuk tidak berisik. Dengan cepat gadis-gadis itu langsung duduk dengan rapih kembali.

"Asuma-sensei! Saya sudah selesai mencatat, boleh ijin pulang duluan?" Utakata meminta ijin pada Asmua untuk keluar kelas duluan. Sepertinya pemuda itu merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ya, silahkan kamu boleh pulang duluan, Utakata," balas Asuma mengijinkan pemuda itu untuk pulang duluan, karena setelah menulis catatan di papan tulis memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan Asuma dalam pelajarannya, jadi tak masalah kalau setelah mencatat dia memperbolehkan murid-muridnya untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Terima kasih, sensei!" Utakata dengan cepat langsung mengambil tas dan beberapa bukunya. Dengan bergegas pemuda itu keluar ruangan kelas.

"Sensei curang! Masa Utakata boleh pulang duluan!" protes Ino yang tidak setuju kalau Utaka diperbolehkan pulang duluan dari yang lain.

"Kalian juga boleh pulang duluan kalau sudah selesai mencatat! Makanya jangan ngobrol terus!" dengus Asuma pada Ino yang hoby nyeletuk sana-sini.

"Asiik! Bilang dari tadi dong, sensei!" setelah mendengar perkataan Asuma murid-murid lain langsung jadi lebih bersemangat mencatatnya.

'_Aku harus menyingkirkan Arkhan dan Kuro dari sini,'_ kata Utakata dalam hati yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah topeng dari tangannya dan langsung memakaikan topeng itu ke wajahnya.

"Cepat Magica!" saat itu terdengar suara Cho yang sedang memanggil Magica. Gadis itu berlari naik ke atas tangga dan tanpa terduga dia kembali melihat sosok yang saat itu dia lihat di tempat mayat naga ditemukan.

'_Sosok itu lagi? Dia keluar dari kelas Sakura?'_ Cho melihat sosok itu segera melompat dari tembok dan entah pergi kemana. Cho hanya terdiam karena dia masih kaget sekaligus penasaran.

"Cho, kau kenapa malah diam disini? Ayo ke kelas!" Magica langsung menarik tangan Cho yang sedang diam itu untuk segera ke kelas.

"Kau ke kelas saja duluan! Ada yang mau aku cek!" kata Cho secara tiba-tiba langsung meninggalkan Magica dan bergegas berlari ke kelas Sakura.

"Cho itu kenapa sih? Kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu?" gumam Magica bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena heran melihat sikap Cho yang tidak biasanya itu.

Apa yang mau dilakukan Utakata pada Arkhan dan Kuro? Apa akan terjadi pertempuran? Apa yang mau diperiksa Cho? Bagaimana dengan nasib Kaze yang tersasar? Lalu bagaimana nasib Ash yang ada di rumah sakit? Apakah pemuda itu bisa sadar kembali dan sembuh?

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N : **Yap, makasih untuk semua masukannya saia tetap memberikan porsi tokoh utama pada Sasuke dan Naruto (gomen Sakura!). Untuk yang ada masukan soal Hinata dan Naruto silahkan disharing, soalnya saia masih bingung mau membuat adegan romance mereka berdua. Kemungkinan besar akan terjadi peralihan pada Sakura.**  
**

Disini virus komputernya berubah menjadi virus yang nyata dan menyerang Ash. Virus atau worm biasanya tersembunyi pada suatu file, selain itu biasanya pada backdoor juga terdapat worm yang disisipkan yang tugasnya untuk menyerang lewat backdoor tersebut dan melemahkan sistem komputer target sehingga mudah untuk dimasuki kembali.

Semoga alurnya disini gak kecepetan. Soal Akatsuki mungkin ada sebagian yang bad guys, dan ada yang sebagian netral alias cuek-cuek bebek hehehehe. Baiklah, selamat menikmati dan semoga terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading!".**


	11. Neverland 2 : Ash panic time!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 10  
**

**(Ash Panic Time!)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Arkhan dan Kuro berhasil ke sekolahan Sakura berkat bantuan Shion! Disisi lain Utakata merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan kedua NPC itu! Sementara itu Tsunade langsung pergi ke Sunagakure untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan semua kepala Negara yang diadakan secara dadakan! Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

**Di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalian berdua sungguh-sungguh dari Neverland? Tapi untuk apa kalian datang kemari? Kalian datang jauh-jauh dari Neverland kemari pasti ada hal penting yang ingin kalian sampaikan, kan?" Shion memulai pembicaraan dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Arkhan dan Kuro.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya setelah kami bertemu dengan Sakura," jawab Kuro dengan datar. Shion akhirnya menyerah angkat tangan. Dia hanya mendengus pelan dan berhenti bertanya-tanya pada kedua NPC itu.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar Arkhan dan Kuro. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu kalian secepat ini dan hal ini di liar perhitunganku." Tanpa terduga muncul sosok lain menghampiri mereka. Sosok yang mengenakan topeng dan memakai pakaian hitam berjalan mendekati Arkhan dan Kuro dengan aura mengancam.

"Dia memiliki aura yang berbahaya… " Ryouta salah satu teman Shion dapat merasakan kalau sosok yang baru muncul itu memiliki niat yang tidak baik pada mereka.

"Kalian bertiga cepat pergi dari sini!" Kuro memerintahkan ketiga remaja itu untuk segera pergi.

"Sudah terlambat! Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua!" sosok tersebut langsung saja melakukan serangan tiba-tiba ke arah mereka.

Arkhan dengan cepat langsung melesat dan menahan serangan dari sosok itu. Kesempatan itu digunakan Shion, Ryouta dan Moa untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Kuro langsung berusaha untuk membantu Arkhan yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan menahan serangan dari sosok itu. Kuro berniat untuk melayangkan sebuah tebasan dari senjata salib raksasa yang dikeluarkannya, namun sosok itu dapat membaca gerakan Kuro. Dengan cepat dia mendorong Arkhan dan menendang NPC itu ke belakang sehingga tubuhnya terhempas dan menabrak Kuro yang ada di belakangnya.

Arkhan dengan cepat bangkit kembali dan menerjang sosok itu sekali lagi, kali ini Kuro juga ikut mendampinginya. Keduanya menyerang secara bersama-sama. Sosok itu ternyata cukup tangguh, dia mampu menyeimbangkan diri saat berhadapan dengan Arkhan dan Kuro.

"Kita tak bisa melawannya dengan cara biasa," kata Arkhan yang menyadari mereka tak bisa bertarung seperti ini terus-terusan.

"Aku tau, tapi akan berbahaya kalau kita mengeluarkan jurus disini," balas Kuro yang memahami maksud dari perkataan Arkhan, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu yakin untuk menggunakan jurus di tempat umum dan takut akan membahayakan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kita pancing dia ke tempat sepi!" timpal Arkhan yang langsung berencana untuk bertarung dengan sosok itu jauh dari sekolahan. Kuro hanya mengangguk, tanda dia menyetujui ide Arkhan.

Arkhan dan Kuro menghentikan serangannya secara tiba-tiba membuat sosok itu ikut terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti? Apa kalian menyadari kalau kalian bukan lawanku?" tanya sosok itu yang sedikit heran karena tiba-tiba saja lawannya menghentikan serangan.

"Kau tak akan bisa menangkap kami atau menyingkirkan kami! Kami akan mencari pemain lainnya sekarang juga, ayo Kuro!" jawab Arkhan yang seolah sengaja seperti menantang sosok tersebut. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan mengepakkan sayapnya, bersamaan dengan itu sayap hitam juga terkembang dari balik punggung Kuro. Keduanya dengan cepat melesat pergi. Utakata yang merasa pertarungan mereka belum selesai langsung saja mengikuti kedua NPC itu tanpa pikir panjang.

'_Utakata… Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengejar kedua NPC itu sangat berbahaya kalau dia tidak hati-hati! Aku harus menyusulnya!'_ Yagura yang kebetulan melihat Utakata sedang mengejar Arkhan dan Kuro langsung saja ikut mengejar.

* * *

**Sementara itu di sekolah…**

**.**

**.**

Cho yang masih penasaran dengan sosok yang dia lihat langsung melakukan pengecekan untuk memastikan siapa sebenarnya sosok yang dia lihat itu. Sekarang Cho sedang melongok ke dalam kelas Sakura lewat jendela. Matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan satu-persatu bangku kosong yang ada di dalam. Yang ada dipikirannya kalau sosok yang dia lihat itu adalah salah satu murid yang ada di dalam kelas Sakura dan kalau dugaannya benar pasti akan ada salah satu bangku yang kosong di dalam kelas Sakura.

'_Ah! Ada-ada! Ada satu bangku yang kosong! Tapi kira-kira, siapa ya yang duduk disitu? Harus kutanyakan nanti pada Sakura dan yang lainnya kalau aku ketemu!'_ batin Cho yang sedikit senang karena ada kemungkinan dugaannya itu benar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan masalah menanyakan bangku siapa yang kosong itu dia urus nanti.

o0o

**Konoha Hospital…**

**.**

**.**

Shouta dan Sasame masih menunggui Ash yang belum sadarkan diri itu. Keduanya terus mendoakan yang terbaik untuk pemuda tersebut. Setelah selang beberapa menit, tampaknya doa mereka terkabul. Ash perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Ash… ?" .

"Ka-kakak!".

Sasame dan Shouta sontak langsung senang melihat Ash yang akhirnya sadar.

"Kakak apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Shouta yang begitu mencemaskan Ash. Anak itu langsung menanyakan keadaan sang kakak yang masih terdiam dengan datar itu.

"Kalian kenapa bisa ada disini? Ke-kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?" tanya Ash dengan bingung dan masih belum sepenuhnya ingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau dibawa kemari karena pingsan, apa kau tidak ingat?" balas Sasame yang balik bertanya pada Ash apa pemuda itu tidak ingat dengan kejadian yang sudah menimpanya.

"Aku… " Ash hanya bergumam kecil, kemudian dia terdiam sambil memainkan kembali memorinya untuk mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang dia alami. _'Benar juga! Aku melihat virus-virus itu menjadi sungguhan dan… Arghh, tu-tubuhku sakit sekali… ' _disaat Ash sedang mencoba mengingat-ingatnya kembali, mendadak saja dia merasa tubuhnya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Pemuda itu langsung mengerang kesakitan.

"Ash, kau kenapa?" Sasame yang melihat Ash kesakitan langsung menjadi panik dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter!" kata Shouta yang langsung bergegas keluar ruangan.

o0o

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang berbeda, jauh di kedalaman hutan Konoha terjadi pertarungan antara Arkhan dan Kuro melawan sosok misterius yang masih belum mereka ketahui identitasnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki jurus yang sama dengan Joker?" tanya Arkhan di tengah pertarungan. Dia menyadari kalau beberapa jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu mirip dengan jurus yang dimiliki Joker. Hal tersebut tentu membuatnya menjadi bertanya-tanya, apakah sosok yang sedang dia lawan adalah Joker yang belakangan ini baru diketahui kalau dia menghilang.

"Karena aku adalah Joker," jawab Utakata dengan enteng yang mengakui kalau dia adalah Joker.

"Kau tidak mungkin Joker! Joker tidak mungkin menyerang kami!" sambar Kuro yang langsung melancarkan serangan ke arah Utakata.

Utakata berhenti sesaat dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai pada Kuro. Sesaat mata Utakata berubah menjadi biru sepenuhnya. Kuro secara otomatis ikut menghentikan serangannya dan berdiri diam di depan Utakata sambil menatap heran sosok itu. Tak berapa lama terjadi hal yang tak terduga, Kuro malah menyerang Arkhan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

_Sraaaat!_

Tebasan senjata diarahkan Kuro kepada Arkhan, reflek NPC bersayap putih itu segera terbang ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Kuro.

"Kuro, apa yang kau lakukan?" Arkhan berusaha mengelak dari serangan yang dilancarkan Kuro kepadanya. Tindakan Kuro ini membuatnya bingung. "Hentikan Kuro! Aku tidak ingin melawanmu!" Arkhan pada akhirnya terpaksa melakukan perlawanan terhadap Kuro yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia lakukan.

"Sekarang kau sudah paham, kan. Aku adalah Joker dan aku bisa mengkontrol kalian semua," kata sosok itu penuh dengan kemenangan karena dia dapat membuktikan dirinya sebagai Joker pada Kuro dan Arkhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuro?" tanya Arkhan sambil menatap sosok Utakata yang terbalut topeng _silver_ dengan amarah.

"Hanya sedikit pembuktian atas siapa sebenarnya diriku. Aku akan mengembalikan Kuro seperti semula dengan satu syarat. Pergi dari sini dan jangan mencari Sakura lagi!" Utakata menyuruh Kuro dan Arkhan untuk pergi dan menjauh dari Sakura.

'_Ada baiknya aku menuruti dulu kata-katanya… '_ kata Arkhan dalam hati dan akan memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Sakura lagi nanti. "Baiklah, kami akan pergi dari sini… Sekarang cepat kembalikan Kuro seperti semula." Arkhan akhirnya mengangguk setuju untuk menuruti perintah dari sosok itu.

"Heh… Bagus." Sosok itu tampak begitu senang karena Akrhan menuruti perintahnya. Tak berapa lama dia mengembalikan kesadaran Kuro.

"Apa yang terjadi… Sesaat aku sempat merasa kehilangan diriku… Ini pasti ulahmu, kan? Kurang ajar!" Kuro akhirnya kembali bersikap normal. Setelah itu dia berniat untuk menyerang sosok itu kembali tapi Arkhan segera mencegahnya.

"Hentikan Kuro! Kita pergi dari sini," kata Arkhan yang langsung menghentikan tindakan Kuro yang ingin menyerang sosok tersebut. Kuro hanya menatap Arkhan dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang kita pergi." Arkhan tau apa yang saat ini ingin dikatakan Kuro. Dia menenangkan sang _devil_ dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Baiklah… Ayo pergi. Kau, aku akan membereskanmu lain waktu!" Kuro akhirnya mengerti dan menuruti kata-kata Arkhan. Sebelum pergi Kuro sempat melakukan ancaman. Dia bersumpah kalau sampai mereka bertemu lagi, dia akan menghabisi sosok itu.

Arkhan dan Kuro akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Tak lama muncul sosok lain dari rerimbunan semak-semak di tempat itu. Dia adalah Yagura yang memang sejak awal sudah memperhatikan pertarungan antara Utakata dan juga Arkhan serta Kuro.

"Kau benar-benar gegabah Utakata. Melawan mereka berdua bukanlah pilihan yang baik!" kata Yagura sambil mendengus kecil. Dia tak suka dengan sikap Utakata yang seenaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku kalah dari mereka? Kalau soal itu, kau tenang saja. Aku dapat menyingkirkan mereka dengan mudah," jawab Utakata dengan santai bahkan terkesan sedikit meremehkan.

"Kau terlalu menganggap enteng lawan! Yang jelas jangan melakukan gerakan yang terlalu mencolok!" kata Yagura yang kesal karena nasehatnya tidak digubris oleh Utakata. "Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Oh, ya Alice ingin bicara padamu." Sosok Yagura kemudian menghilang dari sana.

* * *

**Konoha hospital…**

**.**

**.**

"Ash… Ash kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasame benar-benar panik melihat kondisi Ash yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini… Ada sesuatu hal yang gawat yang harus kukatakan pada Tsunade… " kata Ash yang memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Tsunade.

"Ash, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana! Kau baru sadar dan keadaanmu masih sangat lemah!" Sasame berusaha mencegah Ash untuk tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi sepertinya Ash sudah bertekad bulat untuk pergi.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi sekarang! Ada yang harus kusampaikan pada Tsunade dan yang lainnya. Ini menyangkut Neverland!" kata Ash yang kemudian berlari keluar ruangan. Untuk Sesaat Sasame merasa seperti melihat Rei. Sikap keras kepala Ash benar-benar sama persis dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan… Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Sasame tiba-tiba menarik lengan pemuda itu dan merengkuh punggung yang tampak kelelahan itu dengan erat. Ini kedua kalinya dia merasa takut… Dia takut kalau Ash akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Rei, pergi meninggalkannya…

Ash melirik Sasame yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dia bingung kenapa gadis itu bisa begitu mencemaskannya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghela napas pelan.

"Sasame… Biarkan aku pergi, ada yang harus kulakukan… Aku akan kembali nanti, jadi tunggu disini sama Shouta, oke!" kata Ash yang sedikit tersentuh dengan sikap Sasame saat ini. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Ash tetap memutuskan untuk pergi. Apa daya Sasame hanya bisa membiarkan pemuda itu keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah panggil dokternya! Lho? Kakakku mau kemana?" Shouta yang baru muncul bersama dengan seorang dokter akhirnya hanya bisa menatap bingung melihat Ash yang sudah pergi berlari keluar. "Ah, kakak tung-" Shouta berniat untuk mengejar Ash tapi Sasame langsung menahannya.

"Sudahlah Shouta! Dia berjanji akan kembali pada kita… Jadi… Jangan khawatir… " kata Sasame sambil menepuk pundak Shouta. Sasame berusaha untuk menguatkan Shouta meskipun sebenarnya saat ini dia sendiri sedang cemas.

"Hhh… Aku tidak apa-apa… Justru kau yang terlalu cemas! Sudahlah… Aku mau pulang dulu. Terima kasih, Sasame-san… " balas Shouta dengan tenang dan tersenyum tipis pada Sasame. Setelah itu, Shouta juga ikut keluar dari rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

* * *

**Konoha high school…**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang berkali-kali, semua murid segera keluar dari dalam kelas dan menghambur. Cho mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar kelas dan berniat untuk menemui Sakura. Tanpa sadar gerakannya yang terlihat terlalu terburu-buru itu diperhatikan oleh Hotaru dari kejauhan.

"Ah, itu Sakura!" gumam Cho saat melihat penampakan surai panjang berwarna merah muda yang baru keluar kelas itu. "SAKURAA!" dengan berteriak cukup keras, Cho segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Oh, Cho!" Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Cho tengah berlari kearahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Cho.

"Ada apa Cho?" tanya Sakura saat Cho sudah berdiri di depannya sambil mengatur napas karena terlalu bersemangat berteriak.

"Aku ingin tanya, siapa yang duduk di bangku kosong itu?" tanya Cho sambil berjalan ke dalam kelas Sakura dan menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sakura.

"Oh, itu bangku Utakata… Murid yang baru masuk beberapa hari lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura pada Cho.

"Sakura… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, tadi aku-" Cho berniat untuk menceritakan tentang sosok misterius yang dia lihat pada Sakura tapi omongannya terpotong oleh Hotaru yang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kelas.

"Cho! Kenapa lama sekali? Kita hari ini mau pulang sama-sama, kan? Ayo cepat!" Hotaru tiba-tiba saja merangkul Cho dan menarik gadis itu keluar kelas. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk menjauhkan Cho dari Sakura.

"E-eh? Apa-apaan ini? Aku mau bicara dengan Sakura!" Cho berusaha memberontak dari genggaman tangan Hotaru yang begitu kuat mencengkram lengannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" kata Hotaru dengan nada yang penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Cho. Cho yang sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan Hotaru akhirnya menurut saja dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik keluar oleh gadis berambut pirang ke emasan itu.

.

.

"Awh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Hotaru? Kenapa kau menarik-narikku seperti ini?" tanya Cho yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hotaru, terlebih lagi sekarang tangannya terasa sakit akibat cengkraman dari Hotaru.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi pada Sakura?" tanya Hotaru langsung mencari informasi. Dia merasa kalau Cho mengetahui sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Utakata, karena dia sempat mendengar Sakura menyebut-nyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Kau ini aneh! Apapun yang mau kubicarakan pada Sakura, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" balas Cho dengan sengit dan berniat untuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah dan menunggu Sakura di depan gerbang. Masalahnya hal ini benar-benar penting sekali dan dia tak ingin ada penyesalan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan karena dia tidak mengatakan pada Sakura mengenai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" Hotaru tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri di depan Cho dan menghalangi gadis itu untuk berjalan. Cho hanya mengernyit bingung, sebenarnya apa sih yang ditakuti oleh Hotaru.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Minggir aku mau jalan!" Cho yang akhirnya benar-benar kesal karena sikap Hotaru jadi membentaknya dan menyuruh Hotaru untuk minggir. Tapi karena Hotaru tetap tak bergeming dan memilih untuk tetap diam, Cho langsung mendorong gadis itu ke samping.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" Hotaru tanpa terduga langsung menahan pundak Cho dan langsung membanting gadis itu hingga terjatuh ke bawah.

_Blugh… !_

Cho terjatuh ke tanah cukup keras. Dia benar-benar kaget ternyata tenaga Hotaru sangat besar.

"Hotaru! Kau keterlaluan!" Cho benar-benar marah dan kesal. Sejak tadi dia mencoba menahan kesabarannya, tapi rasanya dia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Cho segera berdiri dan berniat untuk membalas perbuatan Hotaru padanya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Cho yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Hotaru sudah menjulurkan sebuah pedang ke arahnya. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu memegang pedang.

"Sepertinya aku harus melenyapkanmu sekarang juga… " kata Hotaru sambil tersenyum sinis pada Cho.

Hotaru langsung mengangkat pedangnya dan dia berniat untuk menebaskannya ke Cho. Cho tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa karena mendadak saja tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Dia benar-benar takut.

_Traaang… Traaangg… !_

Dua buah kunai dengan tepat mengenai pedang yang dipegang oleh Hotaru. Serangan itu membuat Hotaru terkejut dan membuatnya sedikit lengah.

_Wuuuusssshhhh!_

Dengan cepat tampak sebuah sosok bayangan yang langsung membawa cho pergi dari tempat itu.

"A-apa? Kurang ajar, dia membawa anak itu pergi! Aku harus segera menemui Utakata dan memberitahukannya masalah ini!" Hotaru yang kehilangan Cho akhirnya geram karena niatnya untuk melenyapkan gadis itu tak terlaksana. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk menemui Utakata dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berhati-hati.

Sementara itu Cho yag dibawa lari oleh seseorang hanya bisa bengong tidak tau harus berkomentar apa.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Cho-hime?" tanya sosok yang sedang menggendong Cho ala _bridal style_.

"Ka-Kaze? Kau… Kau Kaze, kan? Tidak mungkin… Tapi kau benar-benar mirip Kaze!" mata Cho nyaris copot saat melihat pemuda yang membawanya pergi itu mirip sekali dengan NPC pendampingnya yang bernama Kaze.

"Syukurlah Cho-hime bisa mengenaliku! Kau tau, aku sudah berkeliling di kota dan tak ada satupun yang benar-benar mengenaliku!" jawab Kaze yang akhirnya malah nangis air terjun saking bahagianya karena pada akhirnya ada juga yang benar-benar mengenalinya.

_PLAAAK!_

"Jangan menangis lebay seperti itu!" balas Cho yang sukses menggeplak kepala NPC ninja itu dengan sebuah kipas kertas besar yang entah darimana sudah ada di tangannya.

* * *

**Inside Neverland...**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat sosok Manma yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan dengan K dan dengan sosok lain yang memakai jubah putih. Ketiga sosok itu sedang menatap sosok Joker yang tengah tertidur lelap dan belum sadarkan diri itu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan? Apa kau bisa menyamar menjadi dia?" kata Manma kepada sosok yang masih tertutup jubah putih itu.

"Tentu saja… " balas sosok itu sambil memperhatikan sosok Joker yang tertidur jauh disana.

Sesaat terlihat cahaya terang di seluruh tubuh sosok berjubah itu dan sosok itu membuka jubahnya. Tampak dirinya kini sudah berubah persis sama dengan Joker yang asli.

"Manma… Dia… " Hotaru yang baru datang sangat terkejut melihat sosok Joker yang kini berdiri disana. Utakata dan Yagura yang baru datang juga ikutan terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

"Kalian perkenalkan, dia adalah anggota kita yang baru **The hermit**… Salah satu NPC secret di Neverland. Dia resmi bergabung dengan kita dan akan membantu kita." Manma memperkenalkan sosok NPC baru itu yang mendapat julukan _The hermit_.

"Baiklah, kau tau tugasmu? Tarik kembali Marie beserta ketujuh NPC lainnya. Buat mereka percaya padamu dan buat mereka menyerahkan kunci gerbang itu, kau bisa lakukan itu?" kata K kepada NPC baru itu.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang saya pergi dulu." Sosok itu tampak begitu patuh pada K. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari sana.

"Hotaru, Utakata, Yagura... Ada tugas baru dari Alice. Dia meminta kalian untuk membawa Sakura kehadapannya," sambung Manma yang memerintahkan Hotaru, Yagura dan Utakata untuk menjalankan tugas yang sebenarnya.

Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Manma dan K? Siapakah sosok The hermit yang sebenarnya itu? Kenapa dia harus menyamar menjadi Joker? Apakah kali ini Sakura akan benar-benar dibawa pergi? Bagaimana dengan nasib Kuro dan Arkhan selanjutnya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Tadinya sih pengen diperpanjang lagi ceritanya, cuma berhubung si Riku lagi komat-kamit cari ide buat lanjutin Aishiteru, sensei jadi idenya mentok sampai sini dulu. Disini akan ada 3 NPC baru dan salah satunya NPC yang diberi julukan The Hermit itu. Dia memiliki keahlian dapat menyamar jadi apapun. Ketiga NPC baru ini ciptaan Ash selama selang waktu satu tahun sambil memperbaiki Neverland.

Chapter depan mungkin akan penuh dengan penjelasan dan persiapan perang yang dilakukan oleh Gaara. Ada beberapa OC baru yang berada di garis pertahanan Sunagakure. Kami juga menyiapkan tiga OC baru yang menjabat menjadi hacker/ahli teknik baru heheheh.

Terima kasih atas kesediannya membaca fic kami, semoga kalian semua terhibur. Untuk masukan, saran dan pendapat silahkan kirim ke PM atau review. Untuk soal Sasuke dan Naruto yang tertulis itu bukan pairing kan. Dipasang Sasuke dan Naruto karena mereka berdua yang akan mengambil porsi peranan besar dan ini bukan fic Yaoi, sekali lagi bukan Yaoi *facepalm*.

Sekedar pemberitahuan kami membuat Neverland ini bukan berdasarkan kisah anime SAO! Kami lelah banyak yang menyamakannya. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah melihat anime itu, bahkan kami rasa Neverland yang pertama kali kami buat itu lebih dulu daripada anime SAO keluar. Orang-orang mulai membandingkan fic kami dengan SAO saat fic Neverland yang pertama kami buat sudah berjalan setengahnya, dan kami ambil kesimpulan kalau disitulah anime SAO baru mulai tayang dan booming (?), karena pada chapter-chapter awal kami menulis Neverland seri pertama belum ada yang mengungkit-ungkit anime SAO. Kami membuatnya semata-mata terinspirasi dari banyaknya game online yang ada saat ini. Saia dan Riku hanya sedikit capek melihat komentar yang masuk dan mengatakan "Mirip SAO".

Kami mau mengucapkan selamat berjuang bagi teman-teman yang sedang menghadapi ujian, selamat berjuang dan jangan lupa belajar dan berdoa! GANBATTE MINNA!

.

.

**"Thanks for reading!".**


	12. Neverland 2 : Neverland ever exist?

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 11**

**(Neverland Ever Exist)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Hotaru menyerang Cho yang ingin menceritakan pada Sakura mengenai sosok yang dia lihat itu. Arkhan dan Kuro pergi menjauh dari Sakura atas desakan Utakata. Ash terlihat panik dan mencari-cari Tsunade! Sementara itu pihak Alice memiliki rencana baru dengan mengirimkan sosok NPC lain untuk menyamar menjadi Joker. Apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah itu?

**Neverland office…**

**.**

**.**

Ash dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kantor _server_ Neverland dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

BRAAAK!

Pintu ruangan itu dibukanya dengan kasar. Tapi di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ash akhirnya pergi mencari di ruangan lainnya.

"Ash, kau sudah ada disini? Bukankah kau ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Kosetsu yang kebetulan melintas dan melihat Ash ada disana, tampak seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"Kosetsu, kau tau kemana perginya Tsunade?" tanya Ash pada Kosetsu. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya seperti ada hal yang genting yang harus dia sampaikan pada Tsunade.

"Tidak tau… Sejak tadi kami sibuk disini. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah Konoha? Mungkin beliau sedang mengajar disana," jawab Kosetsu yang memang seharian ini cukup sibuk dan tak sempat memperhatikan apa-apa. Dia menyarankan Ash untuk mencari Tsunade ke sekolahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih!" balas Ash langsung mengangguk cepat, tapi baru berlari beberapa langkah dia langsung mundur kembali, "Kosetsu, katakan pada yang lain untuk mematikan _server_ Neverland dulu untuk sementara! Katakan itu perintah dariku, mengerti? Sekarang aku pergi dulu!" ternyata pemuda itu mengirimkan pesan pada Kosetsu untuk tidak menyalakan _server_ Neverland dulu. Dia hanya khawatir kalau apa yang menimpanya juga menimpa pada _staff_ yang lainnya. Meski tak mengerti alasan kenapa Ash menyuruhnya seperti itu, Kosetsu hanya mengangguk saja sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat pemuda itu yang pergi dengan terburu-buru sampai hampir menabrak seorang staff yang jalan di depannya.

.

.

**Somewhere else…**

Di tempat yang berbeda, di sebuah taman kota tampak dua orang pemuda sedang berada di salah satu pohon besar yang ada di pinggiran jalan taman kota.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menghentikan seranganku padanya barusan?" tanya Kuro yang meminta penjelasan dari Arkhan.

"Kuro… Bagaimana kalau sosok itu ternyata adalah Joker yang menghilang?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kuro, Arkhan malah membuat suatu perandaian. Dia ingin tau apa reaksi Kuro kalau misalnya sosok yang menyerang mereka itu adalah Joker.

"Dia tidak mungkin Joker… " kata Kuro yang langsung menepis kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, termasuk kemungkinan kalau sosok yang menyerang mereka adalah joker.

"Tapi dia jelas-jelas mampu melakukan kontrol padamu dan hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang Joker yang memiliki kendali atas sebelas NPC yang berkaitan dengan **Fate**," balas Arkhan yang terlihat setengah frustasi.

"Tapi tetap tidak mungkin… Dia sejak pertama tidak menggunakan kemampuan khususnya yang satu itu dan memegang janjinya, jadi kurasa dia tak mungkin mengikari janjinya sendiri." Kuro tampaknya tidak mau percaya begitu saja kalau sosok yang mereka lawan itu adalah Joker. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan ada orang lain dibalik ini semua.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Biar bagaimanapun Joker adalah sosok NPC kegelapan yang mampu berbuat jahat. Jadi menurutku bisa saja dia melakukan ini semua untuk melenyapkan Sakura yang sudah terpilih menjadi _fate_." Akhirnya kedua NPC itu malah saling berdebat. Mereka memperdebatkan kemungkinan semua hal ini memang dilakukan oleh Joker atau bukan. Dimana Arkhan tampak begitu yakin kalau Joker dibalik semua ini sedangkan Kuro meragukannya.

"Sudahlah! Harusnya aku tau, cahaya dan kegelapan tidak akan pernah bersatu!" kata Kuro secara tiba-tiba yang merasa Arkhan terlalu ekstrim menuduh Joker hanya karena dia NPC kegelapan, sama seperti dirinya. "Aku akan mencari kepastian ini sendiri tanpa bantuanmu." Akhirnya Kuro pergi dari sana.

.

.

Selang tak berapa lama, Kaze dan Cho tiba di taman itu. Kaze yang melihat sosok Arkhan dari kejauhan segera menghampiri sang _angel_ yang sedang berpikir bingung.

"ARKHANNN!" Kaze dengan cepat menghampiri NPC itu sambil menarik Cho di sebelahnya.

"Kaze? Jadi kau ada disini juga? Lalu… Kalau tidak salah, dia itu Cho, kan?" balas Arkhan yang tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Kaze, apalagi NPC itu juga membawa-bawa Cho bersamanya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sakura?" tanya Kaze pada Arkhan. Kemungkinan besar dia yakin Arkhan sudah menemui Sakura.

"Aku dan Kuro hampir bertemu dengannya, tapi saat menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah kami diserang oleh sosok yang mengaku sebagai Joker," jawab Arkhan dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan karena gagal bertemu dengan Sakura dan membuat Kuro pergi.

'_Sosok… Apa jangan-jangan sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang kulihat?'_ mendengar cerita Arkhan, Cho langsung mencurigai kalau sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang dia lihat.

"Arkhan… Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-ciri sosok yang kau lihat?" Cho akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Arkhan meskipun saat ini dia benar-benar merasa canggung dan sedikit merasa aneh karena dikelilingi oleh dua NPC dari Neverland.

"Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakai sebuah topeng _silver_ yang menyerupai seorang _clown_ pada topengnya itu… Dia juga seperti membawa sebuah senjata di belakang punggungnya… Mungkin dia memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku… " jawab Arkhan sambil mengingat sosok bertopeng itu.

"Aku pernah melihat sosok itu dua kali. Pertama aku melihatnya di hutan, dimana disana ditemukan mayat naga raksasa, kedua aku melihatnya keluar dari dalam kelas Sakura… Aku rasa sosok itu adalah Utakata dan Hotaru mengetahui hal ini dan berusaha menyembunyikan identitas Utakata," balas Cho yang merasa penjelasan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan Arkhan benar-benar sinkron dengan sosok yang dilihatnya.

"Utakata? Hotaru? Bisa kau jelaskan siapa mereka?" tanya Arkhan sambil mengernyit heran. Kedua nama itu begitu asing baginya, bahkan tak ada nama NPC seperti itu di Neverland.

"Mereka berdua adalah murid pindahan yang baru masuk ke sekolah kami… Hanya saja mereka berdua terlalu mencurigakan, apalagi Hotaru. Hotaru terlihat begitu membenci Sakura padahal mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya… Aku juga mendengar cerita kalau Hotaru nyaris saja melukai Sakura dan Ino!" Cho menjelaskan kecurigaannya terhadap dua orang murid baru itu. Wajar saja kalau Cho merasa curiga karena sikap Hotaru dan Utakata memang terlihat janggal. Yang satu terlihat seperti ingin mendekati Sakura sedangkan yang satunya bernapsu sekali ingin membunuh Sakura.

"Apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengan Sakura disini? Karena ada hal yang harus dia ketahui." Arkhan mendadak saja meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Akan aku usahakan… Aku akan mencoba membawa Sakura kemari malam ini, tapi aku tidak janji… Soalnya aku dilarang keluar malam kalau bukan hari libur… " kata Cho yang tidak berani untuk memastikan.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku akan menunggu disini… " balas Arkhan sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu!" Cho akhirnya bergegas pulang meninggalkan taman kota.

.

.

Sementara itu Ash yang baru tiba di sekolah langsung masuk menerjang ruangan kantor Tsunade tapi disana dia hanya menemukan Kakashi dan Yamato sedang bermalas-malasan.

"Astaga, kalian berdua ini benar-benar bukan guru yang teladan!" celetuk Ash sambil geleng-geleng saat melihat kedua guru itu malah asik tidur-tiduran, merebahkan kepala di atas meja sambil membaca buku yang pastinya buku _rate_ M.

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk menceramahi kami?" sindir Kakashi setengah mengejek Ash yang tidak biasanya mengomentari mereka. Karena cowok itu biasanya selalu bersikap cuek.

"Ah, ya… Aku kemari mencari Tsunade, apa dia ada?" tanya Ash mengutarakan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari Tsunade.

"Kau terlambat! Dia sudah pergi ke Sunagakure karena ada _meeting_ antar kepala Negara disana!" sambar Asuma yang mendadak masuk ruangan bersama Jiraiya.

"APAAAAAH? TSUNADE PERGI KE SUNAGAKURE?" Ash secara reflek malah berteriak keras pake toa yang entah sejak kapan sudah dia pegang dan membuat seisi ruangan bergetar hebat kayak habis dilanda tsunami.

"Kagetnya biasa aja dong, gak usah teriak-teriak gitu! Bikin kuping budek aja!" omel Kakashi yang kebetulan hari itu dia lagi _bad mood_ karena seharian gak ada hal yang seru, bikin dia bosen.

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa dengan Tsunade? Sampe sebegitunya mencari nenek-nenek keriput itu… " kata Jiraiya yang dengan pedenya manggil Tsunade dengan sebutan nenek plus keriputan.

"Jiraiya, kalau sampai Tsunade-sama mendengar kata-kata anda. Saya berani taruhan saat ini anda pasti sudah tersangkut di atas langit sana… " celetuk Asuma yang geleng-geleng karena Jiraiya tetep gak kapok manggil Tsunade dengan sebutan nenek tua atau nenek keriput, padahal pria paruh baya itu sudah sering kena cium bogem Tsunade gratis dan secara _live_! *di Sunagakure Tsunade diem-diem kentut di tengah-tengah rapat*.

"Hey, aku sedang serius! Ada masalah gawat yang harus kusampaikan!" kata Ash yang berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mendengarkan. Jiraiya malah ribut berdua sama Asuma, sedangkan Kakashi dan Yamato kembali asik bersantai tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Ash.

"Keterlaluan… Kalian menyebalkan!" Ash yang kesal akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Tsunade di Sunagakure. Selain itu, mungkin dia bisa menyampaikan sesuatu yang kebetulan dia ketahui secara tak sengaja itu pada kepala Negara lainnya kalau mereka sedang diancam bahaya besar.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Marie sedang berjalan sendirian dan sedang menuju taman kota juga. Tapi di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu dia kenal. Sosok itu adalah sosok Joker. Marie benar-benar nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Joker yang sudah lama tak dia lihat, kini sedang berjalan tepat di depannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Joker… Itu Joker! Jokeeer!" tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi, Marie segera berlari dan memantapkan langkahnya untuk menyambut sosok yang begitu dia rindukan dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Apa ini benar-benar kau, Joker?" tanya Marie sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Ini aku, Marie… Maaf aku tak langsung menemuimu. Sekarang aku datang untuk menjemputmu kembali ke Neverland," jawab pemuda itu dengan lembut sambil memamerkan senyuman tipis pada Marie.

"Kembali ke Neverland… ?" seolah tersadar pada tujuannya saat ini, Marie dengan cepat berbalik. Dia benar-benar ragu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia ingin sekali kembali bersama Joker tapi disisi lain dia tau kalau dunia Sakura saat ini sedang terancam bahaya dan dia ingin ikut membantu.

"Ada apa, Marie? Apa kau tak ingin kembali ke Neverland bersamaku?" sosok Joker palsu itu berusaha untuk membujuk Marie kembali ke Neverland bersamanya.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi… Joker… Apa kau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia Sakura dan teman-temannya?" Marie menjawab dengan penuh keraguan. NPC itu kemudian berbalik kembali sambil menatap Joker dan menanyakan apakah Joker tau mengenai bencana apa yang akan menimpa pada dunia Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Aku tau itu," jawab sosok itu dengan singkat dan datar.

"La-lalu? Apa kau tak ingin membantu menolong mereka? Ini semua pasti perbuatan Alice, kau pasti tau itu, kan?" sudah dapat terlihat jelas kalau Marie enggan pergi sebelum urusannya selesai. Dia bahkan terkesan untuk meminta dukungan dari Joker.

"Jangan bercanda Marie. Sejak kapan kita mengurusi urusan manusia? Kita hanya NPC dan hal ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kita. Lupakan mereka, lebih baik kita kembali." Jawaban yang tak terduga keluar dari bibir pucat pemuda itu. Tapi Marie dapat memaklumi, Joker pasti akan mengatakan hal itu karena dia memang tak akan pernah peduli mengenai apapun yang akan terjadi. Tapi benarkah Joker setega itu? Dia pikir sosok itu telah berubah sejak dia menjadi bagian dari dunia manusia.

"Sudahlah Marie, berhenti mencampuri urusan manusia. Ayo kita kembali." Joker dengan kasar menarik lengan Marie, hal yang membuat gadis itu terkejut karena Joker tak pernah bersikap kasar padanya sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu… Maafkan aku, Joker!" Marie menepis cengkraman tangan Joker palsu itu darinya dan bergegas berlari dari sana.

"Marie, tunggu!" Joker berusaha untuk menyusul Marie tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh kemunculan akar-akar bunga yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Dengan cepat tumbuh kuncup-kuncup mawar putih di sekliling akar hijau itu dan kuncup bunga-bunga itu bermekaran.

Marie yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi segera melihat ke belakang. Dia sama kagetnya dengan sosok Joker palsu itu saat melihat mawar-mawar putih yang muncul disana. Mawar-mawar itu melepaskan kelopaknya dan menerbangkannya seperti sebuah kunai ke arah Joker yang belum sigap.

_Sat… Sat… Sat!_

Kelopak-kelopak mawar itu menerjang tubuh Joker dan membuat sayatan-sayatan kecil pada tubuhnya. Marie yang melihatnya tak bergeming. Dia sendiri merasa heran, meskipun saat ini Joker sedang diserang tapi dia sama sekali merasa tidak peduli. Ada yang salah dengan perasaannya yang mengatakan kalau sosok itu bukanlah Joker yang asli.

"Jaga dirimu… " kata Marie yang kemudian terus berlari menjauh dari sana.

* * *

**Sunagakure conference room…**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di ruang rapat milik Sunagakure sudah berkumpul para kepala Negara yang dipanggil oleh Gaara. Tampak wajah-wajah aneh tergambar di raut muka masing-masing dari kepala Negara.

"Jangan bercanda Gaara! Kau bilang apa? Ada tanda bahaya dari Neverland? Aku tidak terima hal konyol semacam ini!" salah satu dari empat kepala Negara itu tampak marah dan merasa kalau apa yang dibicarakan Gaara adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah dia dengar. Sementara kepala Negara lain langsung memijit kening.

"Beginilah kalau sebuah Negara dipimpin oleh anak-anak. Ada baiknya Kazekage terdahulu mengambil jabatannya kembali," timpal seorang kepala Negara yang memimpin Iwagakure menyindir Gaara.

"Tsunade-sama… Anda percaya, kan?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap penuh harap pada Tsunade.

"Gaara… Aku tidak tau harus berkomentar apa, tapi pendapatmu mengenai serangan dari Neverland itu terlalu mengada-ngada… Seperti karangan imajinasi seorang anak kecil saja… " Tsunade hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Dia sendiri bingung harus memihak yang mana. Menurutnya kali ini Gaara keterlaluan, mengumpulkan lima pemimpin Negara besar hanya untuk membahas masalah yang tidak masuk diakal.

"Aku sudah membawa orang yang bisa menjelaskan masalah ini lebih detail… Baki, tolong panggil Jun kemari." Gaara belum mau menyerah sampai pendapatnya disetujui oleh kepala Negara lainnya dan sampai mereka membentuk aliansi pertahanan. Dia menyuruh Baki untuk membawa Jun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tak lama Jun masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Baki ke dalam ruangan itu. semua kepala Negara yang hadir memperhatikan Jun dengan seksama sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mungkin yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini adalah, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak kecil seperti Jun.

"Baiklah, tak usah membuang waktu lagi. Sekarang jelaskan semuanya," kata sang kepala Negara Iwagakure. Pria tua berusia 60 tahunan itu memang tampak tidak sabar. Kupingnya merasa panas mendengar semua cerita konyol yang disampaikan Gaara.

"Selama setahun ini… Aku melakukan penelusuran mengenai _game_ Neverland yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuaku dan aku menemukan sebuah arsip… Pada arsip itu menjelaskan kalau… Neverland itu adalah sebuah Negara yang memang pernah ada… Tepatnya beratus-ratus tahun lalu… " kata Jun mulai menceritakan semua informasi yang dia dapatkan. Jun memang melakukan riset selama setahun karena dia tertarik mengenai latar belakang _game_ ini. Ternyata setelah ditelusuri dia menemukan sesuatu di luar dugaan dari arsip milik kedua orang tuanya yang disimpan oleh Takahashi.

"Ceritamu sangat konyol anak muda! Sudahlah, ini buang-buang waktu saja! Lebih baik aku kembali ke Iwagakure!" kata Onoki sambil mentertawai Jun yang bercerita dengan serius itu. pria tua itu berjalan dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Yang dikatakannya itu semua benar! Neverland memang benar-benar pernah ada dan sekarang Neverland menunggu untuk dibangkitkan kembali!" kata Ash yang mendadak muncul di ruangan itu dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Muncul lagi satu orang konyol, berarti saat ini ada tiga orang konyol di ruangan ini! Sudah aku mau pulang saja!" kelihatannya kepala Negara Iwagakure benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat tersebut.

"Sama denganku, lebih baik aku pulang. Masih banyak urusan Negara yang harus kuselesaikan!" kepala Negara Kirigakure juga ikut keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mendengus kesal.

Sekarang di dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Gaara, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jun dan juga Ash. Keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi hening sesaat.

"Jadi… Apa kalian masih mau mendengarkan kami?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Kami rasa tak ada salahnya juga untuk mendengarkan cerita kalian," kata Orochimaru yang ternyata merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui kisah Neverland yang sebenarnya dari Jun.

Akhirnya Jun dan Ash juga Gaara menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui mengenai Neverland setelah melakukan beberapa riset selama setahun ini.

* * *

**Malamnya di Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai dengan janji, malam ini Cho pergi ke rumah Sakura dan berniat untuk mengajak gadis itu ke taman kota untuk menemui Arkhan.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya! Jangan sampai pulang kemalaman!" kata ibu Sakura sambil berpesan pada kedua gadis itu agar tidak pulang terlalu larut.

"Tentu saja! Kami pergi dulu, bu! Ayo Cho!" Sakura segera melambaikan tangan kepada sang ibu dan bergegas pergi bersama dengan Cho.

.

.

"Cho, kau yakin kalau dia benar-benar Arkhan?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari bersama Cho menuju taman kota.

"Iya, dia benar-benar Arkhan! Bahkan aku juga bertemu Kaze! Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menunggumu di taman kota!" balas Cho yang berlari tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih cepat lagi kesananya!" Sakura tampak begitu antusias dan memacu larinya lebih cepat lagi.

Keduanya berlari dengan cepat dan ketika mereka berbelok, Sakura dan Cho berpapasan dengan Hinata yang sepertinya baru pulang dari mini market 24 jam yang memang ada di daerah mereka.

"Sakura? Cho? Kalian mau kemana terlihat buru-buru sekali?" tanya Hinata yang nyaris saja tertabrak oleh Sakura dan Cho.

"Hinata? Kami mau menemui Arkhan! Kau tau, kan? NPC Neverland itu?" balas Cho yang mengatakan kalau mereka berniat untuk menemui Arkhan.

"A-Arkhan NPC Ne-Neverland? Ka-kalian mau menemui Arkhan?" untuk sesaat dia mengira Sakura dan Cho sedang terkena demam Neverland, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Sakura dan Cho tidak mungkin berbohong atau sedang melantur.

"A-aku ikut kalian, ya? A-aku juga ingin tau ada apa sebenarnya ini… A-apa Arkhan itu me-memang benar-benar ada… " Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung bersama Sakura dan Cho.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami!" kata Sakura yang tentu saja tidak keberatan kalau Hinata ingin ikut bersamanya. Lagipula dengan begini Hinata bisa percaya kalau para NPC Neverland itu memang benar-benar sudah datang di dunia mereka, mungkin juga Hinata bisa membantu memberitahukan pada teman-teman yang lain.

o0o

Akhirnya ketiga gadis itu bergegas pergi menuju taman kota bersama-sama untuk menemui Arkhan. Sementara itu di dalam Neverland terlihat sosok NPC yang menyamar menjadi Joker itu sedang berbicara dengan Roberto.

"Jadi kau tidak berhasil membawa Marie?" tanya Roberto yang sepertinya sudah tau kalau NPC itu diperintahkan untuk membawa Marie kembali ke dalam Neverland.

"Belum… Sepertinya akan sulit bagiku membawanya kembali ke Neverland… Aku rasa dia sudah menyadari kalau aku bukanlah Joker yang asli," balas sosok itu sambil menggeleng lemah. Ada segurat kekhawatiran yang tampak tergambar di wajahnya yang sedang menyamar menjadi Joker.

"Kita harus bisa mengamankan Marie, karena tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi adalah tempat yang paling dekat dengan musuh… Yah, bagaimanapun caranya kau bawa dia kemari, untuk urusan penjelasan dipikirkan nanti saja. Ingat satu hal, untuk sementara kau ikuti perintah Alice, jangan sampai dia tau rencana kita yang sebenarnya." Tampaknya Roberto dan NPC baru itu memiliki rencana tersendiri di luar dari perintah Alice.

"Aku akan coba mengusahakannya… " balas sosok itu yang kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Roberto. Tentu dia tak ingin sampai ada yang mengetahui pembicaraan mereka berdua, itu akan membuat rencana mereka kacau untuk mengamankan Marie.

Apa sebenarnya rencana Roberto dengan sosok NPC baru itu? Kenapa Marie harus diamankan? Lalu, apakah benar Neverland itu pernah ada dan Berjaya dimasanya? Bagaimana kisah Neverland yang sebenarnya? Apa kali ini Arkhan dapat berbicara dan menyampaikan informasi pada Sakura tanpa di interupsi?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Mulai dari sini akan ada plot baru mengenai Neverland yang pada cerita awalnya hanya dianggap game online biasa dan plot ini memunculkan misteri baru. Disini masih berkaitan dengan Sakura dan Marie, rumor yang mengatakan Marie seperti manusia akan terungkap secara perlahan-lahan.

Kemungkinan besar disini posisi Sakura akan seperti Sasuke yang menghilang pada Neverland pertama dan Sasuke bersama Naruto yang akan memperjuangkan Sakura. Semoga adegan battlenya bisa dipercepat hehehehe.

Yang mau kasih masukan, pendapat, kritik ataupun ide silahkan sharing. Kami akan berusaha menampilkan para OC yang sudah dikirim dan kami mohon maaf kalau tidak semua OC baru kami tampilkan. Kami juga ucapkan terima kasih bagi semua para pembaca yang berkenan membaca cerita ini. Selamat menikmati dan semoga terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	13. Neverland 2 : Struggling

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 12**

**(Struggling)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura, Cho dan Hinata pergi untuk menemui Arkhan dan Kaze di taman kota Konoha. Sementara Tsunade sedang dibuat bingung dengan cerita Gaara, Ash dan juga Jun yang terkesan terlalu mengada-ngada dan kekanakan. Lalu Roberto berniat untuk mengamankan Marie entah dari apa. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

.

.

Sakura, Cho dan Hinata akhirnya tiba juga di taman kota Konoha. Tak sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukan sosok Arkhan dan Kaze karena keduanya terlihat sedikit mencolok diantara orang-orang yang juga sedang berada disana.

"Itu dia Kaze dan Arkhan!" Cho menunjuk dua sosok pemuda yang berada di pojokan dari sudut taman kota. "Ayo kita hampiri mereka!" sambung Cho yang kemudian langsung menarik Sakura dan di ikuti oleh Hinata di belakang mereka.

"Arkhan! Kaze!" Cho memanggil kedua NPC itu dengan setengah berteriak. Spontan Kaze dan Arkhan langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah sang pemanggil yang sudah tiba di depan mereka.

"Kalian datang juga… Syukurlah, kami sempat cemas kalau kalian tidak datang tadi… " kata Arkhan sambil bernapas lega karena Cho menepati janjinya membawa Sakura pada mereka.

"Arkhan? Kaze? Jadi yang dikatakan Marie memang benar… Kenapa kalian mencariku?" tanya Sakura yang kali ini sudah benar-benar yakin kalau apa yang disampaikan Marie mengenai Neverland dan ancaman bahaya itu memang serius dan bukan main-main.

"Ini soal Neverland… Ada yang harus kau ketahui tentang Neverland… " kata Arkhan yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memasang wajah yang begitu serius.

"Aku sudah tau… Marie sudah memberitahukannya padaku. Dia bilang akan terjadi serangan dari Neverland yang berniat untuk mengambil alih dunia," sambar Sakura yang tampaknya sudah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. "Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan orang-orang mengenai ancaman bahaya ini… " sambung gadis itu yang terlihat tak begitu yakin dan bingung.

"A-apa? A-ancaman ba-bahaya dari Neverland? Pe-pengambilan a-alih dunia?" Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar saking terkejutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tau kalau dibalik ketenangan yang sedang mereka jalani ada sebuah bahaya besar yang mengancam yang berasal dari tempat yang sangat tak terduga karena terlalu mustahil.

"Itu juga benar… Tapi ada hal lain lagi yang perlu kau ketahui Sakura… Kalau-" sepertinya Arkhan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sesuatu yang tidak dijelaskan Marie pada Sakura. Tapi omongannya terputus saat tiba-tiba disana muncul segerombolan ular yang entah darimana datangnya mulai menyerang warga yang sedang berada disana.

"KYAAAA ADA ULAAAR!" teriak para warga yang langsung lari berhamburan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan para ular-ular liar itu.

"U-ular! Ada ular dimana-mana!" kata Hinata langsung melihat ke sekeliling dimana disana hanya ada tinggal mereka saja karena warga yang lain sudah berlarian keluar dari wilayah taman kota.

"Astaga! Ular-ular itu menuju kemari!" Cho yang ketakutan secara reflek langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kaze.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" kata Kaze yang langsung mengeluarkan kunai-kunai dari tangannya. Secepat kilat ninja itu melompat ke atas dan melemparkan kunai-kunai tersebut tepat mengenai para ular yang sedang mendekati mereka.

_Prok… Prok… Prok… !_

Sebuah suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari kejauhan. Dari balik remang-remang cahaya bulan muncul sosok wanita memakai gaun panjang warna hijau berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sosok wanita itu terlihat semakin dekat, dan begitu sudah benar-benar dekat tampak jelas kalau wanita itu memiliki rambut ular. Wanita itu tak lain adalah sosok Medusa! Sosok yang dulu pernah menghalangi Sakura dan kawan-kawan di dalam perjalanannya saat mereka bertualang di dalam Neverland.

"Kau hebat juga Kaze… NPC dengan julukan _The earth_… Hahahaha, lama tak jumpa ya, Sakura." Sosok Medusa kini benar-benar berdiri di depan mereka sambil menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya dan menyapa Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Medusa… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" geram Kaze saat melihat kehadiran Medusa yang tak terduga itu. Dia langsung berdiri untuk menjaga Cho, khawatir kalau sampai Medusa melukai gadis itu.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mempertemukan Sakura dengannya… " jawab Medusa sambil melirik ke arah belakang, dan dari sana muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Sasori.

"Sasori… " seketika Sakura menjadi lemah saat melihat sosok Sasori.

"Sakura… " sosok Sasori memanggil Sakura sambil memberi sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku datang kemari untuk sekali lagi mengajakmu ikut bersamaku… Ikutlah denganku, Sakura kumohon," kata Sasori yang sepertinya belum menyerah berusaha untuk membujuk Sakura berpihak kepadanya.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan kau coba-coba mempengaruhi Sakura!" Kaze dan Arkhan langsung berdiri di depan Sakura secara reflek dan menghalangi Sasori yang sedang berusaha untuk menghasut gadis itu.

"Sakura… Aku akan selalu menunggumu dan saat kau berubah pikiran, kau tau dimana kau bisa menemuiku. Ayo Medusa, kita pergi!" Sasori hanya tersenyum sinis pada dua NPC itu. Dia merasa yakin kalau cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan datang kepadanya dan sampai saat itu tiba dia akan menunggu dengan sabar. Sosok Sasori akhirnya hilang di tengah kegelapan malam bersama dengan Medusa yang mengikutinya.

.

.

"Kenapa… " terdengar suara Sakura dari belakang dengan lirih. "Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini… Kenapa? KENAPAA?" akhirnya gadis itu lepas kontrol. Dia berteriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Menghadapi Sasori merupakan suatu kelemahannya yang paling besar dan dia merasa tak sanggup untuk menjalani semua ini.

"Sakura… !" Hinata dan Cho segera mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya untuk meredakan emosi yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hati teman mereka itu. Sementara Kaze dan Arkhan hanya bisa saling pandang bingung begitu melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura… Aku tau kau pasti berat tapi kau harus tau ka-" Arkhan mencoba untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi belum sempat dia selesaikan tapi tiba-tiba saja Kaze menahan Arkhan.

"Jangan dulu Arkhan… Sakura butuh menenangkan dirinya dulu. Kita bisa menyampaikannya nanti setelah kondisinya membaik," kata Kaze yang merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bicara pada Sakura. Dia takut hal yang akan dibicarakan nanti hanya akan menambah beban bagi Sakura saja.

"Kurasa kau benar… " balas Arkhan yang sependapat dengan Kaze. Dia sendiri merasa tidak tega melihat Sakura yang begitu hancur saat ini.

"Aku dan Hinata akan mengantar Sakura pulang dulu… " akhirnya Cho dan Hinata segera membawa Sakura pergi dari sana dan mengantar gadis itu untuk pulang.

* * *

**Besoknya di Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade, Orochimaru, Gaara, Ash dan Jun berada di dalam ruangan rapat itu semalaman dan tidak tidur hanya untuk membahas masalah mengenai Neverland.

"Lalu sekarang, apa keputusan kalian? Apakah pihak Konoha dan Otogakure bersedia untuk bekerjasama dengan pihak Sunagakure dalam persiapan ancaman bahaya?" tanya Gaara yang meminta keputusan akhir dari Tsunade dan Orochimaru untuk bekerjasama.

"Ini sangat konyol… " kata Orochimaru sambil setengah tertawa. "Tapi, kurasa tak ada salahnya juga untuk mempercayai hal konyol seperti ini," sambungnya lagi yang sepertinya menandakan kalau dia setuju untuk bekerjasama dengan Gaara.

"Kurasa memang tidak salah untuk melakukan tindakan persiapan pertahanan. Aku sependapat dengan Orochimaru," timpal Tsunade yang satu suara dengan Orochimaru.

"Ja-jadi… Kalian percaya pada cerita kami d-dan setuju?" tanya Gaara yang nyaris tak percaya kalau Tsunade dan Orochimaru bersedia untuk bekerjasama. Mata pemuda itu tampak berbinar dan terlihat ada suatu kelegaan pada raut wajahnya.

"Yah, kami setuju. Jadi kapan kita memulai rencananya?" balas Tsunade yang tiba-tiba saja langsung bersemangat. Dia bahkan lupa kalau semalaman dia tidak tidur.

"Kalau itu serahkan padaku!" sambar Ash sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah memiliki suatu rencana untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

* * *

**Konoha high school…**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya semua berjalan seperti biasa kecuali Sakura yang hari itu tidak masuk sekolah.

'_Sakura kemana ya… Tidak biasanya dia tidak datang tanpa ijin… '_ Ino yang merupakan teman sebangku dari gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak cemas karena Sakura terkenal rajin masuk meskipun dia dalam kondisi sakit sekalipun.

"Ino, Sakura kemana?" bisik Utakata yang posisi duduknya tepat bersebrangan dengan meja duduk Sakura-Ino. Pemuda itu menanyakan keberadaan Sakura yang tidak biasanya itu sambil setengah berbisik. Ino hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia juga tidak tau.

"Eh, apa ada yang tau Sakura kemana?" Ino berbalik ke belakang dan bertanya pada Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tidak… " balas kedua gadis itu dengan kompak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Aneh… Apa Sakura sakit parah sampai dia harus tidak masuk tanpa ijin?'_ pikir Ino menebak-nebak sendiri alasan kenapa hari ini Sakura tidak datang ke sekolah.

'_Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan… A-apa kukatakan saja semuanya pada I-Ino?'_ Hinata akhirnya jadi bingung sendiri. Dia menduga kalau Sakura tidak masuk karena kejadian kemarin malam.

"Hinata, kau kenapa melamun?" tanya Tenten sambil menyenggol lengan gadis itu.

"Te-Tenten… Se-sebenarnya se-semalam aku bertemu dengan Sakura… " jawab Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan Sakura? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa saat itu dia dalam keadaan sakit?" tanya Tenten lagi sambil menduga-duga. Dia merasa heran kenapa Hinata tadi tidak mengatakan langsung saja pada Ino kalau dia sempat bertemu dengan Sakura semalam.

"Bagaimana bilangnya ya… A-aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan Cho… La-lalu kami pergi ke taman kota. Disana kami bertemu Arkhan dan Kaze… Disana kami juga bertemu dengan Sasori… " jawab Hinata lagi yang sedikit kebingungan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hinata… ? Kau tidak mulai tertular Naruto yang gila sama _game_ Neverland, kan?" balas Tenten sambil mengerutkan kening karena Hinata mengoceh dengan sangat aneh. Apalagi teman sebangkunya itu malah membawa-bawa nama NPC di Neverland dan Sasori yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggal.

"Aku tidak bohong Tenten! Ka-kami memang bertemu dengan Arkhan dan Kaze! Se-selain itu… Medusa juga datang bersama dengan Sasori… A-aku yakin alasan Sakura tidak masuk hari ini karena dia merasa sangat sedih… Ka-kalau kau masih tdak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Cho. Dia juga melihat semua kejadiannya." Hinata dengan ngotot tetap mengatakan kalau dia bertemu dengan kedua NPC dari Neverland itu dan juga Medusa serta Sasori.

"Ka-kau percaya padaku, kan Tenten?" tanya Hinata setelah dia melihat keraguan di mata Tenten.

"Entahlah Hinata… Aku bingung! Lebih baik kita jenguk Sakura setelah pulang sekolah nanti dan bertanya langsung padanya." Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Hinata terlihat sangat ngotot dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Hal itu membuatnya bingung, karena dia tau Hinata bukan tipe gadis pengkhayal apalagi berbohong, tapi rasanya sulit untuk mempercayai semua kata-kata Hinata.

"Yang je-jelas, a-aku sudah mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur… A-aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya," kata Hinata yang paham betul kalau Tenten tidak percaya padanya.

"Ino! Pulang sekolah nanti, kita jenguk Sakura sama-sama, ya?" Tenten mecolek bahu Ino sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tenten mengajak Ino untuk ke rumah Sakura sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Iya, tentu saja! Sekalian juga aku mau tanya kenapa dia tidak masuk tanpa ijin!" balas Ino sambil mengacungkan jempol tanda dia setuju dengan usulan Tenten.

* * *

**Sementara di Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah Gaara, sekarang lakukan apa yang sudah kau rencanakan. Aku dan Orochimaru akan menjadi pendukung kalian dan membantu semampu kami," kata Tsunade yang menyerahkan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Gaara dan kawan-kawan.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang kalian berikan. Aku akan berusaha semampu yang kubisa dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Sekali lagi terima kasih!" balas Gaara dengan senyum mengembang karena pada akhirnya ada juga yang mau mempercayainya.

Setelah itu Tsunade dan Orochimaru keluar dari dalam ruangan rapat menyisakan Gaara dengan Ash dan Jun yang langsung terduduk lemas.

"Capeknya… " kata Ash yang langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja rapat. "Tapi aku lega karena setidaknya Tsunade dan Orochimaru mempercayai kita… " sambungnya lagi dengan senang karena upayanya tidak sia-sia. Tidak percuma dia datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Sunagakure ngebut pakai kecepatan kilat dan tidak tidur semalaman.

"Sekarang kalian istirahat saja dulu, nanti malam kita membicarakan masalah ini lagi." Gaara mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu dan menyuruh Jun serta Ash untuk istirahat.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa, aku masih mau melakukan riset bersama Nathan, Shiori dan Aoba." Jun akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang. Mungkin dia akan beristirahat sejenak dan setelah itu dia kembali melakukan penyelidikan.

"Aku juga… Ini kartu namaku, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku jua," timpal Ash yang langsung menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Gaara. Setelah itu Ash pergi keluar.

"Baki masuklah kedalam!" setelah Ash dan Jun keluar ruangan, Gaara memanggil Baki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Anda perlu bantuan apa tuan muda?" tanya lelaki yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan.

"Cepat kumpulkan para teknisi muda dari Sunagakure _University_ untuk membantu kita. Kuberi waktu tiga hari." Gaara memerintahkan sang ajudan untuk mengumpulkan para teknisi muda yang handal dari kampus Sunagakure. Tampaknya Gaara akan segera melaksanakan rencananya.

o0o

**Sorenya di Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

Sorenya Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Cho, Hotaru, Asakura, Shiryu dan Utakata berjalan pulang bersama. Mereka sepakat untuk pergi menjenguk Sakura sekalian untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu sedang sakit. Awalnya Cho sangat keberatan kalau Hotaru dan Utakata ikut bersama mereka, tapi Cho tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya kenapa jadi dia terpaksa membiarkan kedua orang itu untuk ikut.

"Aneh, padahal kemarin Sakura baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa mendadak tidak masuk?" celetuk Naruto sambil memasang wajah sok mikir.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Makanya kita sekarang menjenguknya!" sambar Ino dengan sedikit ketus.

Sementara Ino dan Naruto sibuk berargumen, Tenten dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang sering sekali bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Sementara Cho memasang tatapan dingin pada Hotaru yang berjalan di sebelahnya dan gadis pirang itu hanya menanggapi tatapan Cho dengan senyuman sinis. Shiryu dan Asakura hanya bisa melihat sikap Cho yang tak biasanya itu dengan heran. Disisi lain Sasuke juga sedang mengibarkan bendera perang diam-diam terhadap Utakata yang sepertinya sedang mengincar Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terkunci pada posisi itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura dan sudah melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang surainya mencapai sampai ke pinggang gadis itu. Naruto dan Sasuke reflek mengenali sosok gadis itu sebagai Marie. Keduanya bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Marie di depan rumah Sakura dan bagaimana dia bisa menemukan rumah Sakura.

"Eh, ada orang? Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Ino yang merasa sikap gadis itu mencurigakan langsung meneriakinya dan bertanya kenapa dia berdiri di depan rumah Sakura.

"Ah… !" Marie dengan cepat langsung berbalik dan berlari dari sana.

"lho? Bukankah dia gadis yang waktu itu datang ke sekolah?" sambar Asakura yang masih bisa mengingat gadis yang dibawa oleh Naruto itu dan diklaim sebagai sosok Marie dari Neverland.

"Hey, tunggu!" Ino mencoba untuk mengejar sosok Marie yang berlari itu, tapi Tenten segera menarik Ino kembali.

"Sudahlah Ino, biarkan saja! Lagipula kita kemari itu untuk menjenguk Sakura, kan." Tenten menarik Ino agar tidak mengejar gadis tersebut dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

* * *

**Di dalam rumah Sakura…**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuranya sedang tidak enak badan, tapi keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari pagi tadi," kata ibu Sakura menjelaskan keadaan Sakura.

"Kalau boleh, apa kami bisa melihat Sakura?" tanya Ino yang meminta ijin pada ibunya Sakura untuk melihat keadaan temannya itu.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh. Dia ada di kamarnya, kalian naik saja ke atas!" balas ibu Sakura dengan ramah, mempersilahkan Ino dan yang lain untuk melihat Sakura di kamarnya. Tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi Ino dan kawan-kawan bergegas naik ke atas sementara ibu Sakura pergi ke dapur.

.

.

"SA-Ku-Ra!" begitu pintu kamar dibuka, Ino langsung berteriak menyapa Sakura yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar.

"I-Ino? Te-teman-teman? Ya, ampun, kenapa tidak kasih pesan dulu kalau mau datang kemari?" Sakura langsung tersentak kaget dan secara reflek langsung meletakkan buku yang sedang dia baca di sebelahnya.

"Justru kau yang kenapa tidak memberi pesan kalau tidak masuk hari ini? Kami semua cemas tau!" balas Ino sambil menjitak pelan kening Sakura.

"Maaf… Tadi pagi aku kurang enak badan dan lupa memberitahukannya padamu… " jawab Sakura sambil mengelus keningnya yang terkena jitakan Ino. "Tapi terima kasih karena kalian semua mau datang menjengukku, aku benar-benar senang!" sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar karena banyak yang mempedulikannya. Dia juga tak menyangka kalau Hotaru, gadis yang sempat menyerangnya juga ikut datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Apa karena kemarin malam kau bertemu dengan Saso-" kata Hinata yang tanpa sengaja keceplosan mengungkit masalah malam sebelumnya dimana mereka bertemu dengan sosok Sasori. Tapi Cho segera menutup mulut Hinata dengan cepat.

"Huwaa Hinata! Kemari sebentar aku mau bicara!" Cho reflek menutup mulut Hinata dan langsung menyeret gadis itu ke depan. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap heran dengan sikap Cho yang jadi aneh.

.

.

"Huaaah… C-Cho, ke-kenapa kau menarikku kemari?" tanya Hinata sedikit gelagapan karena napasnya terasa sesak bekas dibekap oleh Cho tadi. Sekarang gadis berambut indigo itu tengah mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Hinata, jangan katakan dulu masalah Sasori pada yang lainnya! Biarkan keadaan tenang dulu, selain itu… Disana ada Utakata dan Hotaru," kata Cho yang tidak ingin Hinata mengungkit kejadian semalam pada yang lain. Dia juga tidak ingin Hinata membahasnya di depan Hotaru dan Utakata yang dia curigai sebagai pelaku dibalik semua peristiwa aneh ini.

"Me-memangnya kenapa dengan Hotaru da-dan Utakata?" tanya Hinata yang heran kenapa Cho sepertinya curiga pada kedua orang itu.

"Aku juga belum tau pasti… Tapi aku mencurigai mereka berdua ada kaitannya dengan semua ini," jawab Cho menyatakan kecurigaannya pada Utakata dan Hotaru kepada Hinata.

"Hah?" Hinata tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut setelah mendengar pengakuan Cho.

"Kalian berdua kenapa di depan? Aku sudah membuatkan teh untuk kalian semua," kata ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disana sambil membawa nampan penuh dengan gelas-gelas teh. "Ayo masuk ke dalam!" ibu Sakura segera masuk ke dalam dan menyuruh Hinata dan Cho untuk ikut masuk.

.

.

"Nah, ayo diminum dulu!" kata ibu Sakura begitu masuk ke dalam sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi teh itu kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Asik! Kebetulan banget nih!" celetuk Naruto kegirangan begitu melihat teh segar yang dibawa oleh ibu Sakura.

"Loh? Untukku mana, bu?" protes Sakura yang merasa gak kebagian.

"Kamu itu lagi sakit, belum boleh minum yang dingin-dingin! Ibu kembali dulu ya, ke belakang," jawab sang ibu sambil menasehati Sakura. Kemudian wanita yang murah senyum itu bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Huh… Padahal aku juga mau!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hanya bisa melihat betapa asik teman-temannya itu minum teh dingin yang segar.

"Minum punyaku saja," sambar dua orang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Utakata. Keduanya langsung menyodorkan gelas tehnya kepada Sakura, sementara gadis itu hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Utakata, kau tidak mau minum? Kalau begitu untukku saja!" dengan cepat Hotaru langsung menyambar gelas teh yang dipegang oleh Utakata dan meminum teh tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minuman itu ingin kuberikan pada Sakura!" desis Utakata kesal karena sikap Hotaru yang seenaknya. Hotaru hanya menanggapi Utakata dengan santai, membuat pemuda itu semakin menggeram marah.

"A-ah… Su-sudah tidak apa-apa kok!" Sakura dengan cepat berusaha untuk mencairkan ketegangan diantara Utakata dan Hotaru.

"Tuh, Sakura saja tidak marah!" celetuk Hotaru yang merasa sikap Utakata terlalu berlebihan.

"Ini… " Sasuke memberikan gelasnya kepada Sakura dan gadis itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Akhirnya satu jam mereka habiskan disana sambil bercerita, mengobrol dan sesekali bersenda gurau. Sakura benar-benar merasa sangat tertolong karena kehadiran teman-temannya bisa sedikit mengobati rasa sedihnya.

"Sakura, kami semua pulang dulu! Ingat ya, jaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran!" kata Ino yang berpamitan pada Sakura sekaligus mengingatkan gadis itu untuk selalu menjaga dirinya.

"Iya-iya! Kau ini ternyata lebih cerewet dari ibuku! Pantas saja sampai sekarang Shikamaru belum mau menerimamu karena sikap bawelmu ini!" goda Sakura pada Ino sambil membawa-bawa nama Shikamaru yang secara langsung membuat sahabat dekatnya itu salah tingkah.

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah!" akhirnya Ino dan kawan-kawan pamit.

Sesaat keadaan di dalam kamar kembali menjadi hening dan sepi. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat sambil menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya dan mengukir sebuah senyuman getir di wajahnya.

'_Kenapa… Meskipun mereka semua mencoba untuk menghiburku tapi hati ini masih merasa sakit… Sasori… Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu… '_ ucap gadis itu dalam hati yang kembali mengingat Sasori di dalam ingatannya.

* * *

**Malamnya…**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berkulit putih susu yang khas dengan surai merah muda yang menjadi mahkota kepalanya berjalan keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan masih memakai sebuah gaun tidur.

"Itu Sakura… Apa yang mau dia lakukan malam-malam begini di luar?" tanya Sasuke yang kebetulan saja melintas. Maklum dia sering keluar malam semenjak dia bekerja sebagai petugas operator warnet yang ada di dekat rumah Sakura. Merasa curiga, Sasuke bergegas berlari kecil dan menghampiri gadis itu sambil meneriakinya.

"SAKURAA!" panggil Sasuke dan langsung berlari cepat ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke… Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura yang kaget melihat kehadiran sosok Sasuke di depannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tapi malah memberikan pertanyaan pada gadis itu.

"Sasuke… Aku… Aku mau pergi… Dan mungkin, aku tidak akan kembali… " jawaban dari gadis itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Selamat tinggal… " ucap gadis itu yang kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak berlari, tapi Sasuke sudah keburu menariknya.

"Pergi dan tak kembali? Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi lengan Sakura dan sepertinya pemuda itu tak berniat untuk melepaskan pegangannya sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi dan memutuskan untuk bersama Sasori… Aku akan pergi bersamanya," balas Sakura yang pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk ikut bersama dengan Sasori. "Sekarang aku harus pergi, lepaskan aku Sasuke!" Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke dan berlari. Tentu Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung mengejar Sakura.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura!" Sasuke yang berhasil mengejar Sakura akhirnya langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan meminta Sakura untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura? Apakah dia akan tetap tinggal atau dia akan tetap pergi? Lalu rencana apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan Gaara dan pihak Sunagakure?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Pada akhirnya chapter ini kembali menggantung di bagian yang penting! Frustasi ngetiknya karena kondisi kurang fit tapi mata tetep harus ON demi menyelesaikan chapter ini ck ck ck. Tampaknya Sakura sukses membuat para cowok menderita! Mati kita wawancara sebentar dengan Hotaru dan Utakata.

Yuki : Gimana perasaan kalian mendapat peran sebagai bad guys?

Utakata : Gue? Orang jahat? Sumpeh lo?

Hotaru : Apaan sih, gue itu gadis yang cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong kali! Jadi gak mungkinlah gue jahat!

Yuki : Yang dimaksud peran kalian di fic ini! *sweatdrop*. Apalagi Hotaru kayanya sukses nih memerankan sebagai cewek jahat yang bikin sebel.

Hotaru : Hello? Gue itu aslinya ramah kok! Jangan pada sebel dong, nanti gue kasih tanda tangan deh!

Utakata : Peran jahat itu adalah suatu seni...

Sasori : Apa-apaan lo? Itu kalimat gue kali, jangan lo pake!

Yuki : Aduh, ini lagi si botol sosro pake acara nongol. Ini bukan waktunya situ diwawancara! *nendang Sasori*.

Sasori : Gue itu mau protes! Masa gue gak pernah dapet adegan meluk Sakura sih? Tapi si butthead itu udah dapet! Si Joker aka badut ancol itu juga dapet! Giliran gue kapan coba?

Sasuke&Joker : *yang satu siapin pedang, yang satu siapin kartu*.

Sasori : Ehe... Ampun bang! Gue permisi dulu ya! *ngacir seketika*.

A/N : Sekian dulu wawancara gaje dan dadakan ini, kami permisi! Terima kasih untuk semua saran, masukan dan kritikan yang masuk. Terima kasih juga untuk semua para pembaca yang selalu mendukung kami dan bersedia membaca cerita kami, hontou ni arigatou! Ah, ya ada kejutan dichapter depan mengenai opening song baru hehehe. Silahkan ditunggu kalau penasaran.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	14. Neverland 2 : The Voices

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 13**

**(The Voices)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura yang bertemu dengan Sasori memutuskan untuk pergi menemui pemuda itu dan Sakura tau betul dimana dia bisa menemui Sasori. Tapi saat itu Sasuke memergokinya dan meminta Sakura untuk tidak pergi! Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?

.

.

"Jangan pergi Sakura… " Sasuke berusaha mencegah Sakura untuk pergi. Dia tau, kalau sampai dia membiarkan Sakura pergi, maka dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Sasuke… Maafkan aku… " Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada dirinya. Gadis itu tetap berjalan pergi menjauhi Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yang tidak mau kehilangan Sakura begitu saja bergegas untuk mengejarnya kembali tapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat gadis itu berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut untuknya.

"Biarkan aku pergi Sasuke… Aku… Titip teman-teman padamu, selamat tinggal dan terima kasih untuk semuanya… " ucap gadis itu dengan tulus terhadap Sasuke. Gadis itu memohon untuk dibiarkan pergi, mungkin kebahagiaannya memanglah bersama Sasori, suatu hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Tapi melihat Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke tak kuasa untuk mencegahnya.

o0o

**Opening Song...**

_Hoshi wo kazoe aruku yoru hoho wo nagareru namida nijinde iku sekai ni kimi wo omotte ita._

_Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan maju ke depan dimana di depan mereka terdapat banyak pemain Neverland. Awan gelap yang menaungi mereka perlahan memudar dan berkas-berkas cahaya masuk dan menyinari mereka semua._

_Di atas awan yang bernuansa kelabu itu muncul tulisan **Neverland 2 : Save The World**. Huruf dari tulisan itu satu-persatu menghilang._

_Ima kaze ga fuite iru kimi ni mo mieru ka kibou he to tsuzuite iku hitosuji no hikari_

_Sasuke diperlihatkan sedang berjalan seorang diri dan muncul sosok bayangan Sakura di sebelah kanannya yang sedang menghadap ke belakang dan perlahan sosok gadis itu mulai bergerak berputar ke depan secara perlahan-lahan. Kemudian berganti memperlihatkan Naruto dan kali ini bayangan Sakura muncul di kirinya dan bayangan gadis itu sempurna menghadap ke depan yang kemudian menghilang._

_Ibasho wo sagashi itsumo sakendeta kotae ga hoshii umarete kita imi demo kizukihajimetanda sono kotae ni kimi ga boku no ibasho datta koto ni namida no asa mo._

_Lalu beralih memperlihatkan dua gadis kembar, Vliss dan Serena tengah memegang senapan laras panjang sambil berdiri di sebuah hutan. Diperlihatkan juga Jun bersama Nathan dan Shiori dimana mereka diperlihatkan sedang duduk di tengah reruntuhan bebatuan dari bangunan kuno. Kemudian diperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh komputer dimana Gaara duduk di tengah dan matanya menatap dalam ke depan layar komputer yang menghitam._

_Guuzen mo hitsuzen mo unmei wa itsudemo kimi to deau tame no tada no tsuukaten nanda._

_Diperlihatkan ada sebuah robot besar yang muncul di tengah kota Sunagakure dan robot besar itu tengah menghajar sekumpulan dark rabbit. Lalu di sebelah robot itu ada Kuromizu, Reiki, Shun dan Hery yang juga sedang bertarung._

_Goodness knows, goodness knows, goodness knows ryuusei yo. Kimi to itsuka tsukamu no sa the shine of the future, oh yeah yukou hitasura mae he._

_Gaara di perlihatkan tengah berdiri di atas seekor mahkluk pasir raksasa tengah berhadapan dengan sosok bertopeng yang menaiki kura-kura raksasa. Kemudian Tsunade yang sedang meninju tanah dan membuat retakan yang besar membuat para musuh terjebak di dalamnya. Setelah itu Tsunade berdiri dan ternyata di belakangnya sudah berkumpul para pemain Neverland di Konoha yang memakai seragam sekolah Konoha siap untuk bertempur bersama Tsunade._

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra… Ra ra ra ra ra ra…_

_Memperlihatkan sosok dari para Akatsuki yang sedang berdiri saling dan membentuk lingkaran. Menyoroti satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki dan berhenti tepat pada sosok Sasori yang mengulurkan tangannya ke depan kemudian sosoknya hancur seperti boneka porcelain yang retak._

_Hoshi wo kazoe aruku yoru hoho wo nagareru namida nijinde iku sekai ni kimi wo omotte ita._

_Diperlihatkan Sasuke tengah berdiri sendiri tepat di pohon Sakura yang telah menjadi makam kedua Sasori. Tak lama muncul Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memasang cengiran khas di wajahnya. Kemudian muncul teman-teman Sasuke yang lain ikut tersenyum kepadanya._

_Jibun wo sagashi itsumo sakendeta nanika ga chigau tte me wo sorashita, demo kanashimi no hate deaeta shinjitsu yowasa datte buki ni naru tte koto kimi wo mamoru yo._

_Langit gelap menutupi Konoha lalu dari balik permukaan tanah mencuat bangunan-bangunan besar dengan bentuk yang aneh. Pada salah satu tempat berdiri Roberto dengan sosok berjubah putih yang juga berkumpul dengan kelompok Alice. Jubah tersebut terbang tertiup angin dan memperlihatkan wujud sang NPC dari dekat yang mirip dengan sosok Rei._

_Nanzen no nanman no toki no nagare no sono naka no isshun ni bokura deaeta kiseki._

_Adegan berganti yang memperlihatkan Sasuke tengah bertarung dengan sosok Utakata, Naruto melawan Yagura dan Hotaru yang melawan Marie._

_Goodness knows goodness knows goodness knows ryuusei yo, kimi to itsuka tsukamu no sa the shine of the future, oh yeah walk along my way._

_Tak hanya itu. Diperlihatkan juga sosok-sosok para ninja yang berlarian dan di posisi paling depan ada Tifa yang berlari sambil membawa payung. Selain itu juga tampak Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma dan Yamato tengah membentuk formasi lalu memperlihatkan Kakashi dari dekat tengah memegang sebuah senjata berwarna biru._

_Intro : Menampilkan lambang Negara Konoha yang kemudian juga memperlihatkan para OC yang bertempur di Negara itu. Beralih menampilkan lambang Negara Sunagakure berikut para pemain Neverlandnya, disusul oleh Otogakure, Iwagakure dan Kirigakure yang juga memperlihatkan para pejuangnya satu-persatu._

_Ibasho wo sagashi itsumo sakendeta kotae ga hoshii umarete kita imi, demo kizukihajimetanda sono kotae ni kimi ga boku no ibasho datta koto ni._

_Memperlihatkan dari kedua belas NPC yang masing-masing melambangkan The moon, The sun, The star, The earth, The hope, The love, The angel, The devil, The balance, The fortune, The hermit, dan The Joker yang memegang kedua belas relics. Kemudian muncul sosok gadis yang mirip dengan Marie tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya._

_Guuzen mo hitsuzen mo unmei mo shuuen mo kandou mo kanshou mo kanjou no subete mo._

_Gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura di tengah tempat yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Wajah gadis itu diperlihatkan dari dekat yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan hangat dan memperlihatkan wajah Sakura dari dekat._

_Goodness knows, goodness knows ,goodness knows, ryuusei yo, kimi to kasaneatte…_

_Perlahan tempat yang gelap itu berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh beraneka ragam macam bunga, semilir angin menerpa keduanya.  
_

_Kimi to deau tame no sono tame no subete data._

_Ratusan kelopak bunga di tempat itu berterbangan semakin lama semakin cepat dan gambar tertutup oleh hujan kelopak bunga yang menutupi sosok Sakura dan gadis itu._

_Goodness knows, goodness knows, goodness knows, ryuusei yo, kimi to itsuka tsukamu no sa the shine of the future…_

_Layar berganti ke Konoha dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berlari melewati jalan pegunungan menuju atas dengan ditemani beberapa pemain Neverland lainnya._

_Oh yeah yukou hitasura mae he, oh yeah walk along my way!_

_Saat mereka berlari muncul satu-persatu sosok Manma, K, Matsuri, Haku, Zabuza, Hotaru, Utakata, Yagura dan satu sosok lain yang memakai jubah hitam dimana matanya menyala dengan warna merah._

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra… Ra ra ra ra ra… Ra ra ra ra ra…_

_Memperlihatkan masing-masing pemain Neverland sedang berdiri di depan suatu gerbang di Negara mereka masing-masing, yaitu Konoha, Suna, Oto, Iwa dan Kiri._

_Ima kaze ga fuite iru kimi ni mo mieru ka kibou he to tsuzuite iku hitosuji no hikari._

_Terakhir diperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah berdiri dari posisi tidurannya dengan tubuh yang lelah, kemudian dia menarik Sasuke yang juga ikut berdiri. Keduanya saling berdiri bersebelahan dan memandang ke depan, kemudian layar memperlihatkan awan kelabu tersebut mulai pudar dan memperlihatkan langit biru._

_Song title : SHINE_

_By : FUNKIST_

.

.

**Besoknya…**

Sakura yang semalam menghilang akhirnya dilaporkan oleh sang ibu ke polisi. Berita menghilangnya Sakura dengan cepat menyebar di sekolah, tentu saja hal ini membuat teman-temannya sedih sekaligus khawatir.

"Apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar kalau Sakura hilang semalam?" kata Ino yang mulai bercerita pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang juga mengenal Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura hilang? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata yang kaget mendengar berita hilangnya Sakura, begitu juga Tenten yang nyaris tidak percaya mendengar cerita Ino.

"Saat ke rumahnya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura, ibunya yang keluar dan bilang kalau Sakura hilang begitu saja semalam! Makanya sekarang urusan hilangnya Sakura sedang diurus di kantor kepolisian Konoha!" terang Ino yang menjelaskan kalau urusan hilangnya Sakura sudah sampai ke pihak kepolisian.

"Semoga saja Sakura dapat ditemukan," ucap Tenten mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau malah diam saja?" lirik Tenten yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata yang tak biasa, karena biasanya gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang selalu khawatir akan keadaan teman-temannya itu, tapi sekarang gadis berkulit putih susu itu malah diam saja.

"A-aku yakin, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasori yang kami temui malam itu!" Hinata kembali mengungkit masalah Sasori yang pernah dia katakan sebelumnya.

"Sasori? Kau ini bicara apa?" Ino langsung mengernyit heran ke arah Hinata karena merasa gadis itu omongannya sedikit meracau.

"Ehe… Jangan dengarkan dia, Ino! Dari kemarin Hinata memang membicarakan Sasori dan Neverland. Kurasa dia mulai tertular virus maniak _game_ dari Naruto!" sambar Tenten dengan cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Ino untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Hinata.

"A-aku bicara sungguh-sungguh! Malam itu aku bersama Sakura dan Cho pergi ke-ke taman kota dan disana ka-kami bertemu dengan Arkhan dan Kaze. Disanalah… Kami bertemu dengan Sasori dan Medusa… Sasori meminta Sakura untuk ikut dengannya… Ku-kurasa hilangnya Sakura sekarang ada ka-kaitannya dengan Sasori, aku yakin sekali!" jelas Hinata panjang lebar mengenai malam itu dimana Sasori muncul dan berusaha untuk mengajak Sakura pergi bersamanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak sedang demam, kan?" Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Hinata dan mengira gadis itu terkena serangan demam dadakan.

"Aku sedang serius! Kalian percayalah padaku! Du-dunia kita sedang diancam bahaya!" jerit Hinata dengan frustasi karena Tenten dan Ino sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Begitu gadis itu teriak kalau dunia mereka sedang diancam bahaya, dari balik pintu masuk Utakata yang langsung mengernyit setelah mendengar teriakan Hinata barusan.

"Dunia kita sedang terancam katamu?" tanya Utakata dengan sedikit nada mengejek setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kalian tidak percaya… Aku akan menceritakan ini pada Naruto… A-aku yakin dia pasti percaya padaku!" Hinata akhirnya merasa kesal juga karena merasa diremehkan. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih keluar kelas untuk mencari Naruto.

"Hinata, tunggu!" Ino yang merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Hinata marah akhirnya mengejar gadis itu sementara Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas saja dan memilih untuk tetap di kelas.

"Sebenarnya Hinata kenapa? Omongannya terdengar aneh sekali… " Utakata menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari informasi dari Tenten.

"Entahlah, sejak kemarin Hinata terus membicarakan masalah mengenai _game_ Neverland yang para NPCnya datang ke dunia manusia dan Sasori yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggal. Aku juga bingung kenapa Hinata bisa bersikap seperti itu," jawab Tenten yang sebenarnya sedikit khawatir melihat sikap Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini berubah aneh.

"NPC di dalam _game_ menjadi hidup, begitu maksudnya?" tanya Utakata lagi untuk memastikan maksud dari perkataan Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu segera mengangguk.

"Pfft… Hahahaha… Maaf aku jadi tertawa hahaha… Astaga, temanmu itu kurasa salah makan! Dijaman seperti ini temanmu masih mempercayai hal yang kekanakan seperti itu? Aku benar-benar bingung harus berkomentar apa hahaha… " Utakata langsung mentertawai Hinata yang dia anggap kekanakan dan terlalu banyak mengkhayal.

"Kau jangan mentertawainya seperti itu! Biar bagaimanapun Hinata adalah sahabatku dan aku tidak suka kalau kau mentertawainya begitu!" omel Tenten yang tidak suka karena Utakata sudah mentertawai Hinata.

"Maaf, maaf… Aku akan berhenti tertawa," jawab pemuda itu yang dengan cepat langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Oh, ya Tenten. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak berminat untuk belajar, aku mau pergi dulu," sambung pemuda itu yang dengan cuek langsung meninggalkan kelas membuat Tenten hanya bisa menatap heran melihat Utakata yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat yang begitu jauh dari Konoha terlihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri di sebuah beranda yang cukup indah karena dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga mawar merah yang bermekaran, selain itu di luar beranda terdapat hamparan biru laut yang begitu indah dan sangat kontras dengan langit biru serta awan putih yang ikut menghiasi.

"Apa kau menyukai tempat ini?" muncul sosok pemuda berambut merah datang menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di sebelah gadis itu.

"Aku sangat menyukainya… Tempat ini sangat indah, bagaikan mimpi… " jawab Sakura yang masih terpana dengan keindahan yang terpampang megah di hadapannya.

"Tapi ini bukan mimpi, Sakura… Inilah kenyataan. Sekarang kau ada disini, di Neverland bersamaku." Sasori mulai mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Sakura berbalik dan menatap sepasang bola mata berwarna _hazel_ yang begitu teduh sedang menatapnya. "Kita bisa tinggal disini selamanya dan aku akan membuatmu selalu bahagia… Jadi… Apa kau mau menikah denganku dan tinggal denganku disini? Selamanya?" Sasori ternyata berniat untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai istrinya dan tinggal selamanya di dalam Neverland.

Sakura langsung terhanyut setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori. Hatinya benar-benar merasa bahagia karena apa yang menjadi impiannya bersama orang yang dia cintai akan menjadi kenyataan. Menikah dan hidup bahagia, tidak ada lagi yang lebih dia inginkan selain kedua hal itu.

"Aku… " saat itu Sakura ingin sekali mengiyakan permintaan Sasori, tapi tiba-tiba saja entah mengapa dia kembali teringat dengan semua teman-temannya di Konoha, perjuangan mereka bersama selama di Neverland, pertemuannya dengan Joker, tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Gaara, dan malam itu dimana Sasuke berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi, yang paling utama adalah kenyataan kalau Sasori sudah meninggal. Tanpa sadar linangan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasori yang langsung menyeka air mata yang mengalir itu dari pipi Sakura. Seketika Sakura tersentak, menyadari betapa dinginnya tangan Sasori ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Ah… Aku… Aku tidak apa-apa… " balas Sakura yang langsung mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya sendiri. "Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia… Karena apa yang kuimpikan menjadi kenyataan, tapi… Bisakah kau memberiku waktu?" sambung gadis itu yang berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyuman. Dia meminta Sasori untuk memberinya waktu berpikir sebelum dia benar-benar menerima pinangan dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tentu saja Sakura, tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku akan selalu menunggu," jawab Sasori yang merasa dia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk membujuk gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Sasori… " balas Sakura dengan lembut sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman yang mencerminkan kelegaan yang dia rasakan saat ini. "Aku mau sendiri dulu, tidak apa-apa, kan?" akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu sambil berpikir keputusan apa yang sebaiknya dia ambil.

o0o

Sakura berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap yang banyak terdapat di istana itu. Meski bukan istana yang besar tapi tetap saja sangat luas baginya. Disaat sedang berjalan Sakura bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang sedang jalan sambil menunduk. Karena suasana di lorong yang begitu redup, Sakura jadi tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat wajah pemuda yang seperti sengaja menunduk itu.

_Degh… !_

Sebuah perasaan aneh Sakura rasakan ketika pemuda itu melintas di sebelahnya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang terus berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Hey! Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" teriak Sakura memanggil pemuda itu sebelum dia berbelok ke sisi lorong. Pemuda itu sontak berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Sakura. Meski demikian Sakura tetap tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa pemuda tersebut.

"_We wait you to rise again… You need to wake up to stop the war,"_ hanya jawaban aneh yang diterima Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya? Menunggu… Ku… ? Perang? Perang apa?" Sakura hanya mampu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu.

"_The holy war..._ " bisik pemuda itu yang kemudian kembali berjalan dan menghilang di balik lorong tersebut.

_Degh… !_

Kali ini Sakura merasakan getaran aneh terjadi pada jantungnya. Degup jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat hebat. Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, dia berjuang untuk menahan rasa sakit pada dadanya itu. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa rasa sakit seperti ini bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Sakura ambruk, dia berguling di lantai hitam itu sambil menahan kesakitan dan di dalam rasa sakitnya itu dia seperti mendengar suara-suara yang tidak dia kenali.

_We'll help you!_

_We have to protect these relics!_

_I'm not afraid if I had to die… _

_We'll fight together!_

_I don't want to do this… _

_Say… This is a goodbye for now… ?_

_Can we ever meet again after this?_

_I'll miss you guys… _

_Believe me, someday… Somewhere… We'll meet again!_

_Can I love you?_

_This is the end for them… _

_I want you to stay at my side!_

_Don't betray me..._

_I want to protect Neverland, even that's mean I have to fight you!_

_Your loyal knight… _

_I want to meet you… For the last time...  
_

"ARRGHHHHH!" Sakura berteriak dengan sangat keras. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara-suara yang mengganggu otaknya.

Seketika beberapa pelayan yang ada di istana itu berlarian menghampiri sumber suara yang berasal dari Sakura, termasuk Sasori yang segera datang dan langsung mendekati Sakura yang sedang meronta.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Sakura?" Sasori merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang terus-menerus meronta ke dalam dekapannya dan tak lama gadis itu pingsan. Sasori yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi segera menggendong gadis itu untuk dibawa ke kamarnya.

Sementara Sasori dan para pelayannya sibuk mengantar Sakura ke kamar, ternyata pemuda tadi hanya mampu melihat pemandangan tadi dari balik pilar dan menggumamkan satu kata "Fate… " yang dia ucapkan dengan penuh harapan.

Disisi lain pihak Sunagakure tengah menjalankan rencana yang telah diperintahkan Gaara. Para ahli teknik muda dikumpulkan dan dipertemukan dalam suatu ruangan lab, dimana Ash tengah memberikan instruksi pada mereka semua untuk membuat _Fighter glove_ yang niatnya akan dia sebar ke empat Negara lainnya (selain Konoha tentunya).

* * *

**Konoha High School...**

.

.

Sedangkan di sekolah, Hinata akhirnya menemui Naruto dan langsung menceritakan apa yang dia alami malam itu. Naruto tentu saja percaya pada Hinata karena dia tau NPC dari Neverland memang sudah benar-benar tiba di dunia mereka.

"Baiklah, Hinata! Kalau begitu ayo kita temui Arkhan dan Kaze di taman kota. Semoga saja mereka masih ada disana!" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat dan langsung meminta Hinata mengantarnya ke tempat dia bertemu dengan Kaze dan Arkhan malam itu.

"Te-tentu saja, Naruto! Ayo kita pergi!" balas Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" sambar Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah ada disana.

"Hey, teme. Apa tidak apa-apa kau ikut kami? Bukankah kau ada ulangan di jam pertama?" kata Naruto yang kelihatannya sedikit ragu untuk mengajak Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini pasti menyangkut Sakura, kan? Aku harus ikut dan aku harus bisa mencarinya dan menemukannya!" jawab Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah bertekad penuh untuk ikut bersama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah!" Naruto hanya mendengus pasrah melihat kuatnya tekad Sasuke untuk mencari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami juga ikut!" tiba-tiba saja muncul Shiryu, Asakura dan Cho. Trio itu ternyata juga menginginkan ikut bersama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kami sudah mendengar cerita dari Cho. Meski awalnya sulit untuk percaya, tapi kami rasa yang dikatakan Cho itu benar, jadi biarkan kami ikut untuk lebih memastikan lagi kebenarannya." Sebelum Naruto bertanya ataupun melancarkan protes, Shiryu langsung menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka berminat untuk ikut bersama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Lebih banyak orang itu lebih baik, karena dengan begitu akan lebih banyak yang percaya pada kebenaran ini." Sasuke langsung mengangguk setuju untuk membiarkan ketiga teman mereka untuk ikut.

"Hei, hei! Aku disini pemimpinnya, kenapa jadi kau yang putuskan?" sambar Naruto yang merasa sedikit kesal karena seharusnya dia yang memberikan keputusan bukannya si Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bicara, dasar dobe," balas Sasuke dengan pelan sambil mendengus.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan! Ayo kita pergi!" Naruto dengan semangat mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Akhirnya beramai-ramai rombongan itu secara diam-diam keluar dari sekolah menuju taman kota. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah mereka akan bertemu Arkhan dan Kaze kembali? Atau kedua NPC itu sudah tidak ada disana? Lalu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Suara-suara siapa yang dia dengar? Lalu apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda misterius itu?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Seperti yang kalian lihat pada opening, akan terjadi perang besar-besaran (mungkin) yang akan terjadi di lima Negara dan pada pertarungannya akan menggunakan kekuatan battle seperti pada di game. Untuk OC yang di Side Story juga akan kembali muncul meskipun cerita tidak akan terlalu fokus disana. Kami akan kembali menggunakan beberapa istilah game (nantinya).

Maaf kalau chapternya kurang panjang. Kami akan mengusahakan next chapter lebih panjang dari ini. Untuk masukannya dari teman-teman pembaca, terima kasih! Kami akan berusaha untuk menyampaikan cerita ini dengan baik agar kalian para pembaca juga dapat ikut merasakannya. Kami tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak tapi kami akan selalu berusaha semaksimal yang kami bisa. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk dukungannya juga. Selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	15. Neverland 2 : Fate And Relics

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 14**

**(The FATE)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura jatuh pingsan setelah bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke beserta Cho, Shiryu dan Asakura pergi ke taman kota untuk mencari Arkhan dan Kaze. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

.

.

**Konoha City Park...**

Akhirnya Hinata bersama yang lainnya tiba di taman kota dan dengan cepat mereka berpencar untuk mencari sosok Arkhan dan Kaze. Bagi mereka menemukan sosok kedua NPC itu bukanlah hal yang sulit karena mereka cukup hapal dengan dua NPC yang sering mereka lihat di dalam _game_ tersebut. Di tengah pencariannya mereka tidak menyadari kalau Yagura ada disana dan sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Kira-kira selang 30 menit akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berhasil menemukan Kaze dan Arkhan. Yang berhasil menemukan kedua NPC itu adalah Asakura yang pada awalnya merasa diantara yakin dan tak yakin, bahkan dia sampai menampar mentalnya sendiri, Asakura akhirnya meyakini kalau kedua orang 'aneh' yang dia temui adalah Kaze dan Arkhan. Dengan cepat Asakura segera menghubungi kelima temannya yang lain.

Kelima ponsel temannya langsung berbunyi yang merupakan sinyal pesan masuk ke ponsel mereka masing-masing. Pada layar ponsel mereka masing-masing ada pesan dari Asakura yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah berhasil menemukan Arkhan dan Kaze. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di pintu taman kota arah utara dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk kesana menemuinya.

.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka semua sudah berkumpul menemui Arkhan dan Kaze di pintu keluar sebelah utara dari taman kota Konoha.

"ASAKURA!" Naruto langsung meneriaki Asakura dari kejauhan sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Yo, Naruto!" balas Asakura sambil melambai ke arah Naruto.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Mana? Dimana Arkhan dan Kaze?" begitu tiba di dekat Asakura, Naruto langsung antusias mencari-cari sosok Arkhan dan Kaze.

"Kami disini!" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah atas pohon yang menjadi sandaran Asakura. Reflek Naruto segera menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah atas pohon.

Di atas pohon sana dia mendapati Arkhan dan Kaze yang tengah berdiri di dahan pohon besar itu. Bulu-bulu sayap milik Arkhan berjatuhan beberapa ke wajah Naruto yang sedang mendongak ke atas dan mendarat tepat di hidungnya.

"A-ACHOOO!" Naruto yang merasa kegelian karena bulu sayap yang jatuh itu menggelitik hidungnya langsung bersin hebat dan sukses menumbangkan kedua NPC yang masih bertengger di atas dahan pohon itu.

GUBRAKH!

Arkhan dan Kaze tumbang dari atas dan mendarat di bawah dengan mulus.

"Hehehehe… Maaf, habis gak nahan sih pengen bersin!" Naruto langsung cengengesan begitu melihat Arkhan dan Kaze yang udah amprokan di bawah sambil memasang wajah pengen nelen ke Naruto. Terutama Arkhan yang bulu sayapnya jadi rontok.

"Bersinmu sakti juga!" komen Kaze yang malah takjub melihat dan merasakan kesaktian bersin Naruto.

'_Kau belum tau saja, dia bahkan pernah menerbangkan Kiba dan semua serangga milik Shino ke atas pohon saat dia bersin karena bulu Akamaru!'_ ucap batin Asakura sambil mengingat kejadian Kiba yang mental ke atas pohon dan semua serangga Shino berterbangan akibat bersinnya si Naruto yang udah terkenal berbahaya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Sasuke, Hinata, Shiryu dan Cho yang bergegas menghampiri Asakura dan Naruto.

"Mana Arkhan dan Kaze?" tanya Cho dengan sangat antusias.

"Apa kau tidak melihat dua tumpukan besar di sebalah itu?" sambar Asakura sambil menunjuk dua sosok NPC yang sedang bertumpuk di bawah pohon.

"KYAAAAA ARKHANN! LO ARKHAN, KAN?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara jeritan dari seorang gadis yang langsung berlari dan sukses nemplok memeluk NPC bersayap putih itu.

"Tayuya?" untuk sesaat Naruto dan kawan-kawan menatap heran melihat Tayuya yang ada disana, karena Tayuya sudah pindah ke Otogakure bersama dengan ke empat orang temannya.

"Tayuya, kok lo bisa disini? Bukannya lo harusnya di Otogakure?" tanya Naruto keheranan kepada Tayuya yang masih erat memeluk Arkhan dan sepertinya dia belum berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya itu dari sang NPC yang wajahnya membiru karena mendadak terkena sesak napas.

"Gue kemari dalam rangka _refreshing_ sebelum ujian! Dan gue seneng bagnet bisa ketemu Arkhan disini!" jawab gadis itu yang kelihatannya seneng banget bisa ketemu Arkhan dan dia terlihat tidak kaget dengan sosok NPC itu.

"Aduh… Arkhan kau berat! Kau itu harusnya diet!" celetuk Kaze sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang tadi sukses tertimpa Arkhan tadi.

"HUAAA KAZEEE!" kali ini Tayuya sukses nemplok ke Kaze. "Senangnya bisa bertemu dengan dua NPC dari Neverland!" seru gadis itu yang benar-benar merasa bahagia karena disaat yang bersamaan dia bisa bertemu langsung dengan dua NPC.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak kaget atau merasa aneh saat bertemu kami?" tanya Kaze yang keheranan kenapa sikap Tayuya saat melihat mereka biasa saja.

"Sebenarnya sebelum ini aku dan yang lain pernah melihat sosok NPC lain beberapa hari lalu dan Sakon adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan kalau NPC dari Neverland itu benar-benar ada. Awalnya kami tak percaya tapi setelah melakukan pencarian yang dikatakan Sakon itu memang benar! NPC dari Neverland bermunculan!" jawab Tayuya yang nyaris saja berteriak kencang. Tampaknya gadis itu terlalu bersemangat dalam bercerita. Dari ceritanya dapat dipastikan kalau Tayuya sudah ada di Konoha sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"NPC lain seperti kami? Kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Arkhan yang penasaran NPC apa yang dilihat Tayuya dan teman-temannya itu.

"Kalau tidak salah yang kami lihat itu Marie dan satunya lagi NPC sama sepertimu! Aku lupa namanya tapi dia memiliki sayap hitam. Susah sekali mengejarnya kami selalu kehilangan jejak!" balas Tayuya yang yakin sekali melihat Marie. Kemudian dia menunjuk Arkhan dan mengatakan kalau sosok yang satunya memiliki sayap seperti Arkhan dengan warna hitam.

"Itu pasti Kuro… " gumam Arkhan yang langsung memikirkan Kuro dan ada sedikit rasa tidak enak karena dia sempat membuat NPC itu marah dan pergi.

"Ah, itu dia si Tayuya… " seorang pemuda berambut putih seperti tengah memperhatikan ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sedang berkumpul. "TAYUYAAA!" pemuda itu kemudian meneriaki Tayuya sambil menghampiri gadis yang masih betah memeluk lengan Kaze dan Arkhan.

.

.

"Hei, kami mencarimu kemana-mana! Rupanya kau disini bersama dengan… " pemuda berambut putih itu berjalan menghampiri Tayuya. Awalnya dia berniat untuk memarahi temannya itu tapi niatnya terhenti saat dia menyadari keberadaan Arkhan dan Kaze disana.

"Ka-kalian… Sudah kuduga NPC Neverland memang berkeliaran disini!" celetuk pemuda itu yang sudah bisa menduga Arkhan dan Kaze berasal dari Neverland asli.

Setelah itu pemuda yang bernama Sakon itu langsung memanggil ketiga temannya yang lain, Ukon, Jirobo dan Kidomaru untuk datang ke tempat dia berada sekarang. Hanya dalam hitungan menit mereka semua datang dan berkumpul disana.

"Baiklah, kami semua sudah berkumpul sekarang. Bisakah kalian langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian semua disini? Dan yang terlebih lagi apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura? Apa dia sekarang sedang terancam bahaya?" Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar lagi meminta Kaze dan Arkhan untuk segera menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Kami akan menceritakan semuanya… Dari semua permulaan dan keterkaitan ini dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu," balas Arkhan yang akhirnya memulai pembicaraan juga. Naruto dan yang lain segera memasang wajah serius, termasuk Yagura yang masih setia menunggui mereka disana secara diam-diam tentunya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui… Kami hanyalah NPC di dalam _game_ itu, tapi… Neverland bukanlah _game_ biasa karena Neverland pernah berdiri di tempat kalian sekarang beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu… " Arkhan mulai membahas masalah Neverland yang ternyata sebuah Negeri bernama Neverland itu memang pernah ada dulunya, jauh sebelum masa Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Sulit kupercaya… Jadi Neverland itu memang pernah ada?" Asakura langsung memasang wajah antara takjub, kaget dan senang secara bersamaan.

"Ka-kalau begitu apa hubungannya dengan _game_ Neverland ya-yang ada sekarang?" sambar Hinata yang masih tak mengerti. Kalau Neverland memang pernah ada bukankah itu beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan _game_ Neverland yang sekarang?

"Itu… " Arkhan terdiam cukup lama dan nyaris membuat Naruto berteriak frustasi karena penasaran.

"Lebih baik kita ke inti masalahnya saja yang berhubungan dengan teman kalian yang bernama Sakura itu." Kaze langsung menyela pembicaraan Arkhan dan memutuskan untuk langsung membicarakan inti utamanya.

Kaze akhirnya bercerita kalau ada seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke dalam Neverland dan menguasai sebagian dari Neverland dan sosok Joker juga tiba-tiba saja menghilang di dalam Neverland itu sendiri. Sosok itu ingin membangkitkan kembali Neverland tapi tentu tidak semudah itu karena Neverland sudah terkunci menjadi dua belas bagian kedalam bentuk _relics_ yang dipegang oleh 12 NPC. Untuk membangkitkan Neverland kembali maka dibutuhkan kedua belas _relics_ itu dan yang bisa mengeluarkan semua _relics_ itu adalah Sakura.

"Kenapa harus Sakura?" Sasuke langsung protes begitu lagi-lagi Sakura yang harus terlibat ke dalam masalah ini semua.

"Karena _fate_ ada di dalam dirinya… " jawab Kaze sambil menyebutkan nama _fate_.

"_Fate_? Apa atau siapa itu _fate_? Kenapa bisa ada di dalam tubuh Sakura?" tanya Shiryu yang tertarik untuk mengetahui sosok _fate_ yang sebenarnya.

"Kami tak bisa menjelaskan siapa atau apa itu _fate_… Yang jelas keberadaannya di dalam tubuh Sakura berkaitan erat dengan misi Joker yang dia selesaikan satu tahun lalu saat berada di dalam Neverland, karena bisa dikatakan hanya Sakura saja yang misi _Quest_ Jokernya selesai dengan sukses," sambar Arkhan yang bergantian menjelaskan dengan Kaze. Dia membahas kejadian satu tahun lalu dimana Sakura dan kawan-kawan berkenalan di dalam dunia Neverland.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, Sakura adalah satu-satunya pemain yang dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses. Aku ataupun Gaara bisa dikatakan sudah gagal dalam menjalankan misi itu… Jadi ada rahasia tersendiri kalau misi itu diselesaikan… Kalau tau akan begini jadinya, saat itu aku akan berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelesaikannya… Ck!'_ Sasuke tampaknya sedang menyesali kenapa saat itu dia tidak mampu menyelesaikan misi Joker sampai tamat di Neverland.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya agar Sakura bisa lepas dan tidak terlibat dengan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke yang pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Semua yang ditanyakannya hanya tertuju pada dan hanya demi keselamatan gadis itu.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah mengeluarkan _fate_ dan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya yang asli." Ternyata _fate_ memang ada pemilik aslinya dan harus dikembalikan ke sang pemilik tersebut.

"Lalu siapa pemilik _fate_ yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mengetahui siapa pemilik aslinya agar dia bisa cepat-cepat membebaskan Sakura dengan semua keterlibatannya di dalam masalah ini.

"Pemilik asli dari _fate_ adalah… Marie," jawab Arkhan dan Kaze secara bersamaan yang menyatakan kalau Marie adalah pemilik _fate_ yang sebenarnya.

'_Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Alice menyuruh kedua NPC itu untuk membawa Marie ke hadapannya juga Sakura… '_ batin Yagura yang baru bisa menangkap maksud Alice yang memerintahkan beberapa NPC untuk menangkap Sakura dan Marie karena pada awalnya dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu semua.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai _relics_… Siapa saja NPC yang memegang dari _relics_ itu?" tanya Sakon yang tampaknya lebih tertarik mengenai para pemegang _relics_.

"Aku dan Kaze adalah dua dari kedua belas pemegang _relics_ itu," jawab Arkhan yang menyatakan kalau dia dan Kaze termasuk NPC yang memegang dari _relics_ tersebut.

"Pemegang _relics_ lainnya adalah Aoki, Aki, Kisa, Fuego, Kuro, Roberto, Joker dan tiga NPC lainnya," sambung Kaze menyebutkan satu-satu nama NPC lainnya yang mengambil andil sebagai pemegang _relics_.

'_Joker? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan Joker? Aku atau Utakata? Tapi dia bilang hanya ada satu pemegang dari masing-masing relics… Jadi tak mungkin aku dan Utakata... Apa mungkin diantara kami ada Joker palsu, atau… Ada Joker lain?'_ batin Yagura yang kini sedang bingung dan tak mengerti sebenarnya siapa Joker yang dimaksud dan dia menduga kalau ada sosok Joker lainnya selain dari dirinya dan Utakata. Atau diantara dia dan Utakata adalah Joker palsu.

'_Aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Alice. Aku yakin dia tau sesuatu.'_ Akhirnya Yagura memutuskan untuk segera menemui Alice karena masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung apakah memang benar ada sosok Joker lainnya yang dia tidak ketahui. Yagura kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Lalu siapa ketiga NPC lainnya yang tidak kau sebutkan namanya itu?" tanya Asakura yang penasaran kenapa sisa dari NPC lainnya itu tidak disebut oleh Kaze.

"Uh… Masalahnya aku juga kurang mengenal ketiga NPC lainnya… Soalnya aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan mereka jadinya lupa deh, hehehehe," jawab Kaze dengan enteng sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Gayanya persis seperti seorang remaja yang tengah galau (?). Semua pandangan kemudian beralih pada Arkhan seolah menanyakan –bagaimana denganmu-.

"Aku juga sama… Kau tau, sebagai NPC kadang kami harus diam di tempat selama berjam-jam kalau tidak ada yang mengajak kami bertualang selama _game_ dimainkan… Aku juga jarang melihat ketiga NPC itu berkeliaran… " balas Arkhan yang ternyata senasib dengan Kaze.

_'Kenapa lo malah curcol?'_ batin semuanya kecuali Hinata yang malah memasang wajah prihatin pada nasib NPC.

"Tapi kurasa ini sudah cukup. NPC yang disebutkan tadi kurasa akan memihak kita," kata Sasuke yang merasa yakin kalau para NPC itu akan bekerjasama dengan mereka, mengingat para NPC itu pernah ikut bertualang dan membantu mereka selama di Neverland.

"Semua kecuali Joker dan ketiga NPC itu yang masih belum diketahui mereka akan berpihak pada siapa," sambar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki mata biru _ocean_ yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kisa?" Kaze langsung mengenal sosok tersebut sebagai Kisa, NPC lain dari Neverland yang pada perjalanan Neverland mendampingi Shina.

"Yang dikatakan Kisa memang benar, tapi paling tidak kalau Joker dan ketiga NPC itu berpihak pada musuh mereka tetap kalah jumlah," sambar Asakura yang merasa tak perlu mengkhawatirkan sisa NPC lainnya akan berpihak pada siapa karena mereka lebih menang jumlah.

"Kurasa kau lupa satu hal… Joker itu penguasa Neverland dan kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja mengobrak-abrik kami semua dengan kekuatannya itu terlebih lagi dia mampu mengkontrol sebelas NPC lainnya." Kaze berusaha mengingatkan mereka kembali mengenai kekuatan Joker. Seketika wajah Asakura menjadi pucat.

"Tapi kalau kita mengeroyoknya aku yakin Joker bisa dikalahkan!" sambar Naruto menggebu-gebu yang berniat untuk menerapkan sistem 'satu hajar rame-rame'. "Lagian si joker itu masuk ke daftar MVP _boss_, kan? Nah! MVP itu emang wajibnya dihajar sekampung!" Naruto semakin yakin untuk ngerahin massa buat ngeroyok Joker yang _notabene_ adalah MVP itu.

"Masalah keberpihakan Joker dibahas nanti saja, yang jelas kita sudah tau siapa-siapa saja yang memegang _relics_ itu dan apa yang harus kita lakukan," kata Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak terlalu mau memusingkan masalah Joker. Dia tak peduli NPC itu akan memihak siapa yang jelas dia sudah mengetahui cara untuk membebaskan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi Sakura… Di-dia menghilang, kan… " kata Hinata mengingatkan mereka semua kalau Sakura saat ini sedang menghilang dan pernyataannya itu sukses membuat Arkhan dan Kaze terkejut.

"APA?" Kaze, Kisa dan Arkhan sama-sama lepas kontrol saat mendengar Sakura hilang. Wajah ketiganya berubah pucat terutama Arkhan yang terlihat semakin pucat saja.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menghilang? Apa kalian tau dia kemana?" tanya Arkhan dengan cemas dan sepertinya tidak bisa menerima fakta kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu menghilang.

"Kalau kami tau namanya bukan hilang dong!" dengus Naruto sambil geleng-geleng.

"Pa-pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sa-Sasori!" sambar Hinata dengan cepat. Dia yakin sekali kalau menghilangnya Sakura karena Sasori.

"Yang benar kau, Hinata? Sasori bukannya sudah lama meninggal?" tanya Asakura dan Shiryu dengan kompak. Mereka berdua memang sudah mendengar berita duka mengenai Sasori dari Sakura dan beritanya dengan cepat menyebar.

"Yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar… Karena malam itu sebelum Sakura menghilang, aku sempat bertemu dengan Sakura." Sasuke memperkuat pernyataan Hinata dan mengatakan kalau malam itu dia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan Sakura? Kalau kau bertemu dengan Sakura waktu itu kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya pergi!" Naruto langsung beralih menapat Sasuke dan langsung mencengkram leher baju temannya itu. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengetahui Sakura pergi tanpa mencegahnya.

"Kau tau apa, hah?" Sasuke menepis cengkraman Naruto dengan kasar. "Kau pikir aku diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa?" sambung pemuda itu yang tampak begitu marah pada Naruto.

"He-hentikan Naruto, ku-kurasa Sasuke pasti sudah berusaha keras untuk mencegah Sakura pergi. Ja-jangan menyudutkannya… " tak terduga Hinata yang biasanya diam kini bisa bersikap tegas untuk melerai keduanya agar tidak bertengkar.

"Tenanglah, untuk urusan Sakura, kami juga akan membantu. Kemungkinan dia ada di dalam Neverland." Arkhan dan kawan-kawan ternyata bersedia untuk membantu mencari Sakura dan meyakini kalau gadis itu berada di Neverland.

"Kalau begitu urusan Marie serahkan pada kami!" sambar Naruto sambil menepuk dada. "Kami akan berusaha mencari Marie disini," katanya lagi yang berjanji untuk mencari Marie dan mengatakan kalau saat ini NPC itu sedang dibutuhkan.

"Kami serahkan pada kalian! Sekarang kami pergi dulu." Arkhan, Kaze dan Kisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pergi mencari Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana caranya kami bisa menemui kalian lagi?" Cho segera menghentikan ketiga NPC itu sebelum mereka menghilang dan menanyakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan bila mereka ingin menemui ketiganya lagi.

"Tenang saja, kalau kami berhasil menemukan Sakura. Dia akan kami bawa kemari jadi kalian tak usah khawatir," jawab Kisa yang meyakinkan semuanya kalai mereka pasti bisa bertemu kembali setelah Sakura ditemukan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus sama-sama berjuang!" kata Naruto yang semangatnya sudah berkobar-kobar. Menyelamatkan Sakura dan dunia, kedua hal itu sangat penting baginya dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk hal itu.

"Kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Akhirnya ketiga NPC itu segera berpamitan pergi dari sana.

"Kita juga harus mulai bergerak teman-teman! Ayo kita selamatkan dunia!" Naruto segera bersorak semangat. Entah mengapa dia dapat merasakan gelora petualangan yang sangat besar di dalam dirinya.

"Naruto kau berisik!" sambar Sakon dan Ukon bersamaan yang langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk diam. Sedangkan orang yang diprotes semangatnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita keluar dari taman. Lihat, orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita!" Shiryu lalu menyeret Naruto untuk segera meninggalkan taman kota karena berkat aksinya bicara keras-keras dan terlalu bersemangat, sekarang para pengunjung taman kota sedang memperhatikan mereka semua.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di dalam Neverland atau lebih tepatnya di dalam _castle_ milik Joker disana terlihat Alice yang sedang duduk dengan didampingi para pengikutnya di ruangan tersebut.

"Alice, kapan semua rencana ini kau lakukan?" tanya Roberto yang berada diantara para pengikut Alice tersebut.

"Secepatnya setelah Sakura menyetujui untuk membantu kita dan untuk urusan itu aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Sasori," jawab Alice yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menunggu keputusan Sakura. Dia tak ingin terburu-buru karena takut Sakura akan berubah pikiran. Sekarang dia sudah memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Sasori untuk membujuk gadis itu agar mau membantu mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Marie? Apakah dia sudah berhasil didapatkan?" kali ini giliran Alice yang melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Roberto.

"Tenang saja, Marie juga akan segera didapatkan," jawab Roberto penuh dengan percaya diri tinggi sambil memamerkan sebuah seringai.

"Hotaru, aku ingin kau bersama Utakata dan Yagura tetap mengawasi Konoha. Aku yakin saat ini para NPC itu sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan pesan pada pemain Neverland. Kabarkan semua perkembangan termasuk gerak-gerik mereka padaku." Alice memerintahkan Hotaru untuk kembali ke lapangan dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya mengawasi Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Alice-sama," kata Roberto yang kemudian mengundurkan diri dari pertemuan itu. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan disusul oleh Hotaru yang berjalan di belakangnya.

o0o

**Outside the room…**

**.  
**

**.**

Saat berjalan di lorong ruangan Roberto langsung mendekati Hotaru. Sepertinya NPC yang satu itu memiliki suatu rencana tersendiri.

"Kau kasian sekali Hotaru. Dengan adanya Sakura dan Marie nanti, kau akan tersisihkan," kata Roberto secara tiba-tiba. Tampaknya dia memang sedang berusaha untuk mempengaruhi gadis berambut _wavy_ tersebut.

"Tutup mulutmu!" balas Hotaru dengan ketus.

"Aku hanya sedang menunjukkan keprihatinanku padamu. Sekarang kau seperti budak yang selalu menuruti perintah Alice, tapi nanti setelah Sakura dan Marie disini, kau akan segera dibuang! Hahaha… Aku hanya merasa kasian saja, sungguh tak ada maksud lain." Roberto dengan cepat langsung melanjutkan aksinya dan memanas-manasi Hotaru.

"Lebih baik kau jalankan saja tugasmu dan jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku!" Hotaru kembali menjawab dengan ketus dan galak. Tapi dilihat dari mimik wajah gadis itu, Roberto sepertinya berhasil mempengaruhi gadis itu. Hotaru kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan buru-buru meninggalkan Roberto yang masih berjalan santai.

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku yang akan menjadi fate, bukan Sakura ataupun Marie!' _ucap Hotaru dalam hati yang diam-diam menaruh rasa iri pada kedua gadis itu dan diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu.

Apakah Sakura dapat dibebaskan dari takdirnya? Apakah _Fate_ dapat kembali kepada Marie sementara Hotaru sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan _fate_! Lalu, apakah Yagura akan mendapat kebenaran mengenai sosok Joker yang sebenarnya dan harus menelan kenyataan pahit?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Disini sudah dijelaskan mengenai Fate dan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Misteri lainnya akan perlahan diungkap nanti satu-persatu. Hotaru dapat dipastikan bakalan jadi totally bad girl disini. Utakata dan Yagura kemungkinan besar ada di zona ambigu sementara Sasuke berada di zona save Sakura! sementara Naruto di zona save the world!

Kami disini mencoba kembali memasukkan sedikit humor dan mohon sarannya. Untuk dukungannya terima kasih, kami tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menulis cerita ini, meskipun kami masih ragu apakah kami mampu untuk menyelesaikannya. Entah mengapa pada cerita ini kami merasa halangannya semakin banyak saja, dari internal maupun eksternal. Kami mampu menulis sampai sejauh ini berkat dukungan dari teman-teman pembaca yang selalu menyemangati dan kami sangat hargai itu karena kalian tidak bosan memberi kami semangat! Sebagai balasannya kami akan terus mencoba melanjutkan cerita ini dari satu chapter ke chapter yang lain. Sekarang selamat menikmati, semoga kalian menyukainya dan maaf bilamana masih terdapat banyak kekurangan.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	16. Neverland 2 : Jealously

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**CHAPTER 15**

**(Jealously)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Arkhan dan Kaze telah mengungkap misteri baru pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan dan menjelaskan mengenai para NPC pemegang _relics_ dan juga _fate_. Sementara Yagura terlihat bingung dengan kebenaran yang dia dengar mengenai sosok joker. Sedangkan Hotaru sedang terbakar rasa iri karena hasutan Roberto! Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya?

Sakura yang sejak kemarin pingsan akhirnya siuman juga. Begitu terbangun gadis itu langsung melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Sigh… Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi… " gadis itu segera menghela napas setelah menyadari semua yang dialaminya bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Suara-suara yang dia dengar itu pastilah kenyataan.

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Sasori, yang masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa jauh lebih baik?" tanya pemuda itu yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura. Dengan penuh perhatian pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik… " jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sasori.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi apa-apa padamu… " tanpa terduga Sasori langsung memeluk erat Sakura. Pemuda itu tampak begitu menyayangi Sakura dan tak ingin sampai kehilangan gadis itu.

"Maaf telah membuatmu cemas Sasori… Terima kasih… " ucap Sakura dengan pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh pemuda itu. _'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bukankah aku harusnya merasa senang? Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa sedih dan bersalah… ?'_ hati kecil Sakura mulai berbisik ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya. Tak seharusnya dia pergi, tak seharusnya dia meninggalkan teman-temannya dan seharusnya dia sadar kalau Sasori yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini bukanlah orang yang dia cintai karena Sasori yang sebenarnya telah tiada. _'Tidak! Aku bahagia sekarang! Ya, aku harus bahagia dan melupakan semuanya dan inilah yang kuinginkan!'_ lagi-lagi Sakura menepis kata kecilnya.

"Sakura… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, tapi aku tunggu keadaanmu membaik dulu," kata Sasori sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi dulu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu. Kalau kau perlu apa-apa kau bisa mengandalkannya." Sasori melirik ke arah belakangnya dan ternyata disana sudah berdiri seseorang yang memakai jubah besar yang menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya. Sosok itu tampak sedang memegang sebuah tongkat tua.

'_Dia… Kenapa aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya… ?'_ Sakura merasa heran karena dia yakin sekali tadi tidak melihat kehadiran sosok berjubah itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia sudah muncul disana.

"Aku akan melayani segala keperluan anda disini nona Sakura," kata sosok itu yang tampak begitu patuh dan bersikap seperti seorang pelayan.

"Tolong jaga nona Sakura dengan baik dan kalau terjadi apa-apa segera lapor padaku," kata Sasori yang akhirnya menyerahkan segala urusan Sakura kepada sosok itu. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sasori sambil mendesah pasrah. Sekarang dia harus kembali sendirian bersama dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia mulai merindukan semua teman-teman yang selalu ada untuk menghiburnya disaat dia sendiri.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Gaara, Ash dan Ivan terlihat sangat sibuk karena mereka juga ikut turun langsung dalam pembuatan _fighting glove yang_ rencananya mau disebar ke kelima Negara.

"Kuharap kita bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu… " kata Gaara sambil berharap kalau mereka bisa mengerjakannya tepat waktu disaat yang memang benar-benar diperlukan. "Bagaimana denganmu Shirawasi? Apa kau sudah berhasil menghubungi teman-temanmu itu?" Gaara melirik seorang pemuda berambut biru yang panjangnya mencapai bahu sang pemuda.

"Ya, aku sempat menghubungi beberapa dan mereka sepertinya mau membantu kita. Sekarang yang dibutuhkan tinggal kaset _game_ Neverlandnya saja untuk dikirim pada mereka." Sebuah jawaban baik diberikan Shirawasi, membuat Gaara bisa jadi jauh lebih tenang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Konoha mengambil kasetnya," sambar Ash yang sepertinya mau tak mau dia harus kembali lagi ke Konoha.

"Maaf merepotkanmu… " Gaara jadi merasa tidak enak pada Ash yang terpaksa harus repot bolak-balik dari Konoha ke Sunagakure.

"Sudahlah Gaara… Disaat seperti ini kita memang harus saling membantu, jadi jangan merasa sungkan," sambar Ash sambil meminta pemuda berambut merah bata itu untuk tidak bersikap canggung padanya.

Akhirnya tanpa menunda waktu lagi Ash segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan pergi menuju bandara Sunagakure agar dia bisa cepat sampai ke Konoha.

ooo

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Marie terlihat sedang berkeliaran disekitar taman kota Konoha, tapi tanpa terduga dia dihampiri oleh seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hotaru. Gadis itu menghampiri Marie sambil menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

"Marie, disini dan saat ini juga, aku akan melenyapkanmu!" Hotaru langsung mengangkat senjata dan melakukan serangan secara mendadak pada Marie.

_Sraaaat!_

Tanpa aba-aba dilayangkannya tebasan pedang ke arah Marie. Dengan cepat ratu pemilik _Queen heart castle_ itu menghindari serangan tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Marie yang kaget karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" dengan beringas Hotaru menyerang Marie secara bertubi-tubi dengan serangan pedangnya yang cepat. Marie terpaksa melayani gadis tersebut. Sebuah payung yang sudah terbuka lebar dijadikannya tameng untuk menahan serangan Hotaru.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sebenarnya siapa kau dan kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Marie begitu dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak.

"Ayo kita tentukan, siapa yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi _fate_!" balas Hotaru yang ternyata benar-benar termakan oleh omongan Roberto. Gadis itu kembali maju untuk menyerang Marie.

Marie hanya bisa terbengong karena dia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti pembicaraan dari gadis itu dan kenapa dia bisa menjadi sasaran. Akhirnya Marie menduga kalau gadis itu adalah salah satu utusan Alice untuk menyerangnya.

"Kau pasti salah satu anak buah Alice, iya kan?" tanya Marie sambil mengubah payung dalam pegangannya menjadi sebuah pedang yang bernama _'Tears of love'_. Kali ini giliran Marie yang menyerang Hotaru dengan cukup brutal.

_Trannng traaangg traaang!_

Suara hantaman dua pedang terdengar cukup keras sampai-sampai orang yang berada disekitar sana memilih untuk pergi karena merasa takut mendengar suara tersebut. Pertarungan sengit itu terjadi selama beberapa menit sampai pada akhirnya Hotaru terpojok.

"Kurang ajar… Aku akan kembali lagi dan saat itu aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" dengan kesal akhirnya Hotaru mengakui kemampuan Marie. Gadis itupun langsung pergi dari sana, sedangkan Marie memutuskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Sekarang dia sedang memikirkan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu sebelumnya yang membahas mengenai _fate_, apa maksudnya 'dengan menjadi _fate_' dia sungguh tak mengerti.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam Neverland tepatnya di dalam kastil kediaman Joker, disana Alice tengah berbicara dengan Sasori yang datang kepadanya. Disana juga ada beberapa orang lainnya yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana Sasori? Apa kau sudah berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk membantu kita?" tanya Alice yang tampaknya sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu keputusan Sakura. Dia ingin segera cepat menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu lagi. Sakura gadis yang pintar dan penuh pertimbangan, kalau sampai salah sedikit saja dia bisa curiga padaku. Aku tak ingin terjadi hal di luar kendali, tapi aku berjanji dalam waktu dekat ini aku bisa meyakinkannya." Terdengar suara dengusan kecil dari Alice setelah mendengar jawaban Sasori. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu lagi.

"Kalau begini caranya, lama-lama para NPC itu bisa memberikan pesan pada pemain-pemain Neverland itu!" dapat dilihat Alice cukup mencemaskan para NPC yang saat ini sedang berkeliaran di Konoha. Dia tak ingin rencananya gagal.

"Bukankah sudah ada Utakata, Yagura dan Hotaru yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi keadaan disana?" sambar K yang mengira seharusnya ketiga orang itu bisa mengatasi para NPC tersebut.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi para NPC itu pasti akan berusaha menemukan cara atau jangan-jangan mereka malah sudah berhasil menyampaikan pesan pada anak-anak itu," balas Alice yang merasa sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk menangkap para NPC itu saja? Bukankah itu jadi jauh lebih mudah daripada mengawasi. Lagipula para NPC itu pasti berada disekitar Konoha dan tak sulit mencari mereka," kata K yang memiliki usulan lain.

"Kurasa itu jauh lebih baik," jawab Alice yang langsung menyetujui usulan tersebut.

Disaat seperti itulah Yagura muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan langkah mantap pemuda itu berjalan lurus ke depan menghampiri Alice yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Yagura? Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau kusuruh untuk mengawasi keadaan di Konoha?" tanya Alice yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Yagura.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai Joker," jawab Yagura dengan datar sambil memasang ekspresi dingin pada Alice. "Katakan padaku, siapa Joker yang asli diantara aku dan Utakata," tanyanya yang memang merasa sedikit terusik setelah mendengar perbincangan dari para NPC itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau dan Utakata adalah Joker? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" jawab Alice dengan hati-hati. Dia juga menanyakan kenapa Yagura bertanya hal demikian padahal sebelumnya pemuda itu tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Tidak… Hanya saja para NPC itu mengatakan kami bukanlah Joker. Apa itu artinya ada sosok Joker lain selain kami? Apa dia Joker yang sesungguhnya?" Yagura tidak menjelaskan secara detail apa yang telah dia dengar dan memang sengaja untuk menyembunyikannya dulu dari Alice.

"Memang benar, dulu pernah ada seorang NPC yang merupakan sosok Joker yang asli, tapi dia telah lenyap." Pada akhirnya Alice juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan mengenai Joker yang sebenarnya dan terpaksa memberitahukannya pada Yagura.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyebut aku dan Utakata sebagai Joker?" tanya Yagura dengan rasa penasaran yang kembali mencuat.

"Karena bisa dikatakan kau adalah _clone_ dari Joker. Kau dan Utakata… Semua itu dilakukan demi mempertahankan kekuatan Joker agar tidak hilang dari Neverland. Kau dan Utakata adalah penggantinya sekarang. Apa sekarang kau sudah puas?" balas Alice yang mengatakan kebenaran mengenai diri Yagura juga Utakata yang sebenarnya. Dengan kata lain, secara tak langsung Yagura dan Utakata adalah 'adik' dari Joker yang tercipta dari sosok itu.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Alice, Yagura terdiam sejenak. Pemuda itu tampak sedang berpikir, entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang. Sikapnya membuat Alice jadi merasa kalau suatu saat pemuda itu akan berkhianat padanya.

"Yagura, aku punya tugas lain untukmu," kata Alice menegur pemuda yang sedang terdiam itu. Yagura tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, kecuali dia diam sambil menatap Alice, menunggu perintahnya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi mencari para NPC itu dan bawa mereka kehadapanku. Dalam urusan ini kau tidak sendirian, ada Haku dan Zabuza serta dua orang lain lagi yang akan membantumu nanti," sambung Alice lagi dan menjelaskan tugas baru yang dia serahkan pada Yagura.

"Akan kulaksanakan tugas itu." hanya itu balasan singkat dari Yagura tanpa banyak komentar pemuda itu segera pergi yang disusul oleh Haku dan Zabuza.

* * *

**Besoknya…**

**.**

**.**

Alice yang memilih tindakan untuk maju dengan cara menangkap para NPC itu sambil menunggu keputusan Sakura, Naruto dan kawan-kawan berusaha menghubungi para pemain Neverland yang mereka kenal dan menyebarkan berita ini kepada mereka semua dengan harapan adanya respon baik yang mempercayai cerita mereka.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berapa pemain yang bersedia membantu?" tanya Asakura pada Naruto yang terlihat memasang raut wajah yang masam.

"Hah… Bukannya percaya tapi mereka malah mentertawaiku!" gerutu Naruto dengan sebal sambil memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang bertanya balik pada Asakura.

"Aku dan Shiryu sudah mengumpulkan informasi kalau sebagian besar pemain yang percaya berasal dari Sunagakure, tampaknya ada suatu kejadian di Negara pasir itu yang membuat mereka percaya dengan cepat dengan berita yang dikabarkan, sedangkan dari Konoha sendiri masih terjadi pro dan kontra." Ternyata Asakura dan Shiryu sudah melakukan penyebaran dan penyelidikan informasi sampai sejauh itu. kabar mengenai hal ini juga mereka sampaikan pada Gaara yang langsung membenarkan kabar tersebut.

"Be-benarkah? Sulit kupercaya kalau dari pihak Sunagakure yang lebih mempercayai hal ini!" Naruto terlihat senang, setidaknya ada pemain Neverland yang sudah sepakat dan setuju membantu meskipun datangnya dari pihak luar Konoha. "Tapi aku heran, kok mereka bisa percaya dengan mudah begitu?" kali ini Naruto malah memasang wajah sok serius mikir, jujur dia cukup heran kalau pemain-pemain di Neverland itu bisa dengan gampangnya percaya dengan berita yang mereka kabarkan.

"Kau tau? Bahkan Gaara sudah melakukan rapat kesepakatan antara lima Negara untuk membahas masalah ini, dia juga sudah melakukan persiapan!" lagi-lagi pernyataan Asakura membuat Naruto tercengang. Dia tak menyangka Gaara yang terlihat bukan tipe orang yang percaya dengan hal kekanakan seperti ini malah sudah melakukan persiapan matang untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"Kalian bisa tau semua itu darimana? Apa dari Gaara langsung?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit heran pada dua temannya itu yang begitu cepat mendapat informasi penting begitu.

"Kami tau dari Shin yang mengetahuinya dari Shun," jawab keduanya dengan kompak kalau kabar itu mereka dapatkan dari Shin yang juga mendapat kabarnya langsung dari Shun yang mengalami kejadian itu langsung.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa pihak Sunagakure bisa langsung percaya dengan semua cerita ini… " kata Naruto yang kini tampak manggut-manggut mengerti.

Sementara itu Yagura bersama dengan Haku dan Zabuza mulai berkeliling mencari para NPC yang berkeliaran disekitar Konoha. Kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Aki dan Aoki yang memang masih berusaha mencari-cari Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Kita beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan _The moon_ dan _The hope_ disaat yang bersamaan, benar-benar di luar dugaan." Zabuza terlihat langsung menyeringai begitu menemukan kedua NPC tersebut. Dengan cepat dia mencabut pedang raksasanya yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Aoki sambil menjaga jarak, karena dia merasa kalau ketiga orang itu memiliki niat yang tidak baik pada mereka.

"Kami kemari untuk membawa kalian ke hadapan Alice," jawab Haku dengan datar dan dari tangannya muncul jarum-jarum es. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk melakukan pemaksaan kalau Aki dan Aoki tak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Kau kira kami akan menurutinya?" balas Aoki dengan sengit. Dia sadar kalau pertempuran pasti tak akan bisa dihindari lagi.

"Sudah kami duga kalau cara baik-baik tidak akan terpengaruh pada kalian… Ice wall!" Haku akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan jurus esnya. Dia mengurung Aki dan Aoki dengan tembok-tembok es yang mengelilingi keduanya.

"Gawat kita terkurung!" kata Aki yang langsung panik begitu mengetahui dirinya terkurung di dalam es.

"Aku akan mencoba mengeluarkan kita dari sini!" Aoki kemudian mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya agar dia bisa menjebol dinding es yang mengelilingi mereka. Tapi kekuatan yang dihimpun Aoki langsung padam, tenaganya seperti terhisap sesuatu.

"Ini tidak mungkin… " kata Aoki yang kaget saat menyadari kalau kekuatannya terserap oleh tembok-tembok es yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Kau kenapa Aoki?" tanya Aki yang langsung berubah cemas begitu melihat raut wajah Aoki.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku… Tenagaku seperti terserap oleh tembok-tembok es ini," jawab Aoki yang kemudian langsung mengamati tembok-tembok es tersebut sambil mencari celah kelemahan dari jurus itu.

"Benar sekali. Selama kalian terkurung kekuatan kalian akan terserap habis, sampai pada akhirnya kalian tidak berdaya dan kami akan mudah membawa kalian!" jawab Haku dari luar tembok es tersebut. Pastinya pemuda ini sedang menyeringai dari balik topeng yang dikenakannya tersebut.

"Keterlaluan… " geram Aoki yang kesal karena tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

Keadaan benar-benar menjadi sulit untuk Aoki dan Aki karena mereka semakin melemah karena kekuatan mereka yang terserap oleh jurus milik Haku. Disaat keadaan keduanya tengah terdesak, tiba-tiba saja datang bantuan yang tak terduga dari arah kejauhan.

"FIRE FLOWERS DANCE!" dari kejauhan terlihat sosok Fuego yang sedang mengeluarkan rangkaian bola api yang melesat cepat tak beraturan dan seperti bola api yang sedang menari ke arah tembok-tembok es yang mengurung Aki dan Aoki.

"Kau pikir tembok itu bisa kau hancurkan dengan serangan seperti itu?" kata Haku dengan penuh percaya diri kalau jurusnya itu tak akan bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah. Sedangkan Fuego hanya menatap tembok es yang mulai mencair itu dengan tenang.

"Apa? Kurang ajar… !" Haku menatap kesal pada Fuego begitu melihat tembok esnya berhasil diluluhlantahkan. "Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku hanya karena kau dapat melenyapkan tembok esku?" Haku pada akhirnya merasa tertantang. Pemuda itu kembali mencoba untuk mengeluarkan jurus esnya lagi untuk mengurung Aki dan Aoki kembali yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Baru saja jurus yang sama ingin dikeluarkan oleh Haku tapi dari arah yang berbeda terdapat sebuah serangan menyerang Haku, Zabuza dan Yagura. Serangan yang berupa sayap-sayap hitam melesat cepat membuat ketiga orang itu terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindarinya.

"Jadi sang _devil_ juga akan melawan?" tanya Zabuza dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan pada sosok Kuro yang sedang melayang di udara dan siap melakukan serangan kembali.

Kuro tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya menghimpun kekuatan yang dia miliki pada tangannya. Cahaya hitam yang berwarna hitam mulai terhimpun di telapak tangan Kuro yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Kelihatannya NPC itu berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya saat ini juga.

"Dark Explosion!" begitu bola hitam raksasa itu sudah terbentuk, Kuro melemparkannya tepat ke arah Yagura dan yang lainnya. Sementara Fuego dengan sigap langsung menerobos membawa pergi Aki dan Aoki yang kemungkinan besar dalam keadaan yang sedang melemah.

Jurus itu mengenai Yagura dan yang lain dengan tepat dan terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat disana. Kuro setelah mengeluarkan jurus itu segera pergi menyusul Fuego, Aki dan Aoki. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasib Yagura, Haku dan Zabuza? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan para NPC lainnya yang sedang di incar oleh pihak Alice?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Chapter ini dipublish juga meskipun pada awal rencana pengen dipublish bertepatan pada bulan puasa. Ini hanya sekedar pembuktian kalau kami masih serius untuk menuntaskan cerita ini dan kami benar-benar sedang mengerjakannya. Mohon maaf bila ceritanya jadi sedikit gak nyambung, faktor kelamaan hiatus (dilempari kertas sama reader). Semoga updatenya chapter ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca dan kami akan melanjutkannya lagi nanti pada saat puasa, mohon bersabar untuk menunggu dan terima kasih atas kesediaan dan kesetiaannya bagi yang masih membacanya.

Sara, kritik, pendapat atau sekedar tanya-tanya bisa kirim langsung lewat kotak review atau ke kotak PM. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan pada chapter ini.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA! NO SARA NO PLAGIARISM.  
**


	17. Neverland 2 : Goodbye, Sasori

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**CHAPTER 16**

**(Goodbye, Sasori)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Alice memerintahkan Yagura bersama Haku dan Zabuza untuk melakukan tugas baru mencari dan menangkap para sebelas NPC pemegang _relics_, sementara Sasori masih berusaha untuk membujuk Sakura. Disisi lain pihak Sunagakure sudah melakukan tindakan. Apa yang terjadi pada nasib para NPC itu selanjutnya setelah mereka diserang langsung oleh Yagura, Haku dan Zabuza?

.

.

"Dark Explosion!" serangan ledakan itu berhasil dilancarkan Kuro tepat ke arah Yagura, Haku dan Zabuza yang masih tak bergeming ataupun mencoba menghindari serangan tersebut.

Sementara kesempatan itu digunakan Fuego untuk segera meloloskan Aki dan Aoki. Mereka berempat segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah Kuro dan yang lainnya berhasil meloloskan diri dari sana, kabut asap akibat ledakan tadi perlahan mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan sosok Yagura yang masih berdiri tegak di tempat bekas ledakan tersebut bersama Haku dan Zabuza. Ternyata sebelum serangan _Dark explosion_ benar-benar menyentuhnya, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu berhasil menciptakan _magic barrier_, terlihat dari dirinya yang kini dikelilingi selaput bening berwarna putih yang seperti kaca dengan motif kura-kura pada _barrier_ pelindung itu.

"Mereka berhasil melarikan diri. Apa perlu dikejar?" Zabuza langsung melirik ke arah Yagura seperti meminta dukungan untuk mengejar ke empat NPC yang melarikan diri itu.

"Tak usah, kita masih punya banyak waktu menangkap mereka," balas Yagura yang masih merasa untuk tak terburu-buru mengejar para NPC itu.

**Meanwhile in Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Di Neverland, Sasori yang sudah kembali langsung menemui sang _hermit_ yang dia tugaskan untuk menjaga sebelumnya.

"Bisa kita bicara? Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Sasori sambil memanggil NPC itu untuk mengikutinya keluar. Setidaknya mereka harus menjaga jarak dari Sakura agar gadis itu tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Keduanya berjalan cukup jauh dari kamar Sakura dan memutuskan untuk berbicara di lorong luar yang tanpa sadar kalau Sakura secara diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

'_Aku harus tau… Aku harus tau apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Sasori,'_ ucap gadis itu dalam hati dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi. Dia merasa ada hal yang direncanakan oleh Sasori, dan entah mengapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya NPC itu dengan nada yang sedikit tidak sabar.

"Alice memintamu untuk membantu Yagura mencari sisa NPC pemegang _relics_ bersama dengan Roberto sekarang," jawab Sasori yang menyampaikan perintah Alice yang menginginkan kedua NPC itu membantu Yagura dalam perburuannya dalam mencari para NPC itu.

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya sang NPC yang sepertinya enggan untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Sikapnya ini malah membuat Sasori heran kenapa dia terlihat begitu mencemaskan Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura? Kau terlihat mencemaskannya?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap NPC di depannya dengan sedikit curiga.

"Tidak… Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan segera pergi menemui Roberto dan segera bergabung dengannya," balas sang NPC yang kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum Sasori menanyakan yang macam-macam padanya.

'_Kalau begini akan sulit untuk membawa Sakura pergi… Lebih baik kubicarakan ini dengan Roberto,'_ katanya dalam hati sambil berpikir untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Roberto. NPC yang sering mendapat julukan _The Fortune_ itu pasti memikirkan akal yang lain.

Setelah melihat NPC itu benar-benar pergi, Sasori memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam ruangan kamar Sakura. Menyadari Sasori sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, Sakura bergegas kembali ke ruangannya dan mencoba bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar atau mengetahui apa-apa.

.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, apa aku membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu?" tanya Sasori begitu dia masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memandang ke arah keluar jendelanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau pasti kau sedang mengurusi hal yang penting… " balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sasori kalau tak ada keanehan apapun dari raut wajahnya.

"Apa semua keadaan disini baik-baik saja selama aku pergi? Apa NPC itu mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasori lagi untuk memastikan kalau keadaan masih di bawah kendalinya.

"Keadaan disini? Tidak ada yang aneh kok… Memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan dari NPC itu?" tanya Sakura balik sambil mengamati reaksi dari Sasori dengan seksama. Dia benar-benar yakin pemuda itu memiliki tujuan tertentu membawanya sampai ke Neverland dan memintanya untuk tinggal bersama di Neverland.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa… Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan mengenai keputusanmu Sakura. Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia untuk menikah denganku dan mendampingiku selamanya?" tanya Sasori yang kemudian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menanyakan keputusan Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun dia harus mendapatkan jawaban yang positif dari Sakura.

"Sasori… Maafkan aku tapi aku belum bisa memberi jawabannya sekarang… Aku masih benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan ini secara matang," jawab Sakura yang langsung menghindari Sasori dan segera berbalik kembali menatap keluar.

"Apa kau tak menginginkanku Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan memberikan sebuah tatapan sedih kepada gadis itu.

"Sasori… Aku hanya perlu untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Ini adalah sebuah keputusan yang sangat besar dalam hidupku dan aku tak mau sampai salah mengambil langkah… Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dan mau menunggu… " balas Sakura meminta pengertian dari Sasori dan lagi-lagi gadis itu berjalan menghindari Sasori yang mendekatinya. Sakura mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini dan dia terlalu bodoh karena telah meninggalkan teman-temannya di Konoha juga Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mencegahnya waktu itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang Sakura? Kau membuatku lelah menunggu!" tanpa terduga perangai Sasori berubah. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi kasar, dan dia bahkan membentak Sakura membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

"Sasori, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti melihat perubahan sikap pada Sasori.

"Aku benar-benar tidak peduli, apapun jawabanmu aku akan membawamu kepada Alice!" mendadak saja pemuda itu menarik Sakura dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk ikut pergi dengannya.

Mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Sakura mencoba meronta dari cengkraman tangan Sasori.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak gadis itu sambil berusaha menarik kembali lengannya dari genggaman kuat tangan Sasori.

"Jangan melawanku!" Sasori balas membentak Sakura dan memperlakukan gadis itu dengan sangat kasar. Dia mendorong gadis itu jauh ke belakang, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersungkur dan memberi tatapan tidak percaya pada Sasori. Gadis itu hampir menangis, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perlakuan yang dia terima akan seburuk ini.

"Sudah kuduga… Harusnya aku bisa menebak semua ini… Kau bukan Sasori dan aku terlalu putus asa untuk mengakuimu sebagai Sasori!" lelehan air mata gadis itu akhirnya tumpah dari manik _emerald_-nya. "Kau bukan Sasori!" teriak gadis itu sambil berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasori.

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasori langsung mengejar Sakura yang berlari keluar ke beranda kamarnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh terhanyut oleh perasaan… Seharusnya aku tau kalau Sasori yang asli tak mungkin akan hidup kembali… " kata Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi Sasori. Gadis itu berjalan mundur ke belakang sampai tubuhnya membentur tembok penyangga.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap heran Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasori… " ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum getir dan kemudian perlahan, Sakura sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang.

"SAKURAAA!" SaSori langsung tersentak kaget dan reflek berlari ke depan untuk menggapai gadis itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura akan bertindak nekad dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya jatuh ke bawah sana.

BYUUUR!

Pada akhirnya Sasori tidak berhasil untuk menarik Sakura. Dia hanya mampu melihat gadis itu terjatuh ke bawah dan tercebur ke air, karena tepat di bawah sana terdapat laut yang membentang.

"Tch… " Sasori langsung mendesis kesal melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Dengan cepat pemuda itu bergegas pergi dari sana. Tampaknya dia berniat untuk melaporkan kejadian ini pada Alice.

* * *

**Meanwhile in different place…**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang berbeda Jun, Nathan dan Shiori sedang berada di Konoha, tepatnya berada di kuil api, kuil suci yang letaknya cukup jauh dan terpencil. Disanalah mereka berada untuk mencari kebenaran mengenai Neverland sesuai dengan petunjuk.

"Jun, kau yakin kita bisa menemukan jejak _Sanctuary_ disini? Bagiku tempat ini hanyalah sebuah kuil biasa… " tanya Shiori yang kelihatannya sedikit ragu mereka akan menemukan petunjuk dari dalam kuil seperti ini. Baginya kuil tersebut tidak ada bedanya dengan kuil lain, perbedaannya mungkin karena kuil api ini sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun lalu.

"Aku yakin disini ada sisa-sisa jejak peninggalan dari Neverland, karena dilihat dari usia, kuil api ini sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Pasti disini ada sisa-sisa peninggalan Neverland." Jun terlihat begitu yakin kalau mereka akan menemukan semacam peninggalan sejarah Neverland di kuil api yang mereka datangi.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk!" Nathan terlihat bersemangat dan langsung lari ke dalam menuju kuil api. Shiori dan Jun hanya saling memandang dan pada akhirnya ikut menyusul Nathan.

000

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat keempat NPC tadi kini sedang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian orang banyak.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fuego kepada Aki dan Aoki yang tadi sempat kewalahan karena kekuatan mereka terserap oleh jurus Haku.

"Tidak apa-apa meskipun kami nyaris mati lemas karena kekuatan kami terserap oleh anak bertopeng itu," sambar Aki dengan kesal mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Tampaknya pihak mereka mulai mengincar kita… " timpal Kuro sambil berspekulasi kalau sepertinya mereka diincar oleh pihak Alice. Hal itu dapat terlihat jelas dari kejadian sebelumnya dimana, Yagura terlihat ngotot sekali ingin membawa Aki dan Aoki.

"Entahlah tapi kurasa kita harus mencari yang lainnya terutama Marie, aku khawatir kalau dia juga diincar," balas Aoki yang mengusulkan untuk segera mencari NPC lainnya dan memperingati mereka semua.

"Aku setuju, mereka harus segera diberitahu kalau keadaan sudah tidak aman lagi!" Aki langsung mengiyakan usulan dari Aoki untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada NPC lain.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar lagi, bagaimana? Aki kau ikut dengan Kuro saja karena itu jauh lebih baik bagimu agar lebih aman kalau ikut bersama Kuro," kata Fuego sambil melirik Aki yang langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Dia sadar diantara NPC lainnya hanya dia saja yang tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung seperti yang lain.

"Huh, aku tau! Tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga!" celetuk Aki yang langsung mengeluarkan unek-unek di kepalanya yang merasa seperti anak kecil yang butuh pengawasan tingkat tinggi.

"Aku juga tidak mau menjagamu," sambar Kuro dengan pelan sambil melirik Aki dan memasang sedikit seringai yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa katamu barusan?" balas Aki yang langsung memelototi sang _devil_ yang kini mulai berjalan memunggunginya. "Hey, hey Kuro! Tunggu dulu, hey!" akhirnya Aki terpaksa mengikuti NPC itu.

"Huh, dasar… ya sudah, kita juga berpencar." Aoki hanya bisa angkat bahu pasrah saat melihat Aki dan Kuro. Kemudian dia sendiri juga memisahkan diri dari yang lain, begitu juga Fuego. Para NPC itu berpencar kembali.

* * *

**Inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam air telihat Sakura yang tengah tenggelam dan terombang-ambing terbawa ombak laut yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya.

'_Apa aku akan mati disini… ? Mati di dalam air yang dingin dan sendirian begini?'_ Sakura yang tenggelam sepertinya sedang bergulat dengan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Dia tampak dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

'_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… Tolong aku… '_ gadis itu terlihat sudah benar-benar tak bisa bertahan, dia terjatuh terlalu dalam dan sudah meminum banyak air laut. _'Teman-teman… Maafkan aku… Sasuke… '_ sebelum benar-benar pingsan Sakura masih sempat mengingat semua teman-temannya yang berada di Konoha, begitu juga dengan sosok Sasuke. Hati kecilnya meminta maaf pada mereka semua.

Sakura akhirnya tenggelam semakin ke dalam dan napasnya semakin terasa sesak, dia benar-benar terjatuh semakin ke dalam dan tak sadarkan diri.

Entah apa yang terjadi sesaat setelah gadis itu jatuh pingsan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbalut oleh sulur-sulur bunga yang muncul dari dasar laut. Sulur-sukur itu menangkap tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah dasar laut. Secara perlahan sulur-sulur tanaman tersebut mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas. Tubuh Sakura akhirnya terangkat ke atas permukaan laut berkat sulur-sulur tanaman yang muncul tanpa terduga itu.

"Itukan… " Arkhan yang memang sudah kembali ke Neverland kebetulan melintas di wilayah tersebut dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang tampak dari atas permukaan laut itu segera terbang mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Sakura?" betapa terkejutnya NPC itusaat melihat sosok yang dihampirinya adalah Sakura. Tanpa banyak menunda waktu lagi Arkhan langsung melepaskan sulur-sulur tanaman yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura dan langsung membawa terbang gadis itu jauh dari sana.

ooo

**Inside Joker castle…**

**.**

**.**

Sasori kini sudah menghadap Alice dan sedang melaporkan mengenai kejadian yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau benar-benar… " Alice benar-benar terlihat marah saat mendengar penjelasan dari Sasori. Tapi kemarahannya terhenti sejenak, dia seperti merasakan sesuatu.

"Alice-sama, ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut hijau yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Alice.

Tapi Alice sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu, dia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa banyak berbicara membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi heran dibuatnya. Sasori, Fuu dan Ranmaru menyusul Alice yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ternyata Alice pergi tepat ke tempat dimana sosok Joker berada. Semua yang mengikuti Alice masih tetap pada posisi heran mereka, kenapa secara mendadak Alice memasuki ruangan yang selama ini dijaga kerahasiannya.

.

.

"Alice-sama… ?" gadis berambut hijau itu tampaknya masih penasaran sebelum mendapat jawaban pasti dari sang Alice, apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja sikapnya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Ada reaksi kekuatan dari Joker," kata Alice sambil menatap lurus ke depan tepat ke arah Joker yang sedang terbaring cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Reaksi kekuatan joker? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasori yang sedikit penasaran bagaimana caranya Alice bisa begitu yakin kalau Joker memberikan reaksi.

"Lihat itu… " Alice menunjuk ke arah depan. Sasori dan Fuu hanya diam tak bergeming, belum memahami apa maksud Alice yang sebenarnya. "Bunga-bunga itu bermekaran dan berubah warna, itu tanda dia memaksa melepaskan kekuatannya," katanya lagi menjelaskan mengenai bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi Joker kini memang telah berubah warna, yang semula berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi warna kuning.

"Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan Joker memberikan reaksi?" tanya Fuu pada Alice yang masih terheran-heran sendiri.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura… ?" sambar Sasori yang berkata dengan pelan tapi ucapannya masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Kemungkinan besar dia mencoba untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari jauh… Tapi itu bagus, artinya Sakura masih tetap bertahan. Sasori tugaskan _the hermit_ untuk mencari Sakura, sekarang!" Alice akhirnya menminta Sasori untuk memerintahkan _The hermit_ mencari Sakura yang memang kebetulan NPC itu memang sedang ada disana untuk mencari Roberto.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasori dengan singkat dan langsung bergegas untuk mencari NPC itu.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perintah Alice, Sasori pergi menemui _the hermit _dan menyampaikan perintah Alice kepadanya.

"Jadi, Alice menginginkanku untuk mencari Sakura? Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk mencarinya." Tampaknya NPC itu mengerti kalau Sakura adalah point terpenting dari semua ini untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka.

"Kalau kau mau mencarinya ada baiknya kau mulai mencarinya disekitar _memorial island_… Dia terjatuh ke laut yang ada disana." Sasori memberikan usulan untuk mencari keberadaan itu disekitar _memorial island_, tampatnya berada bersama Sakura saat ini. NPC itu tidak bekata apa-apa, dia hanya menoleh sesaat ke arah Sasori dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu sosoknya bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menjalankan pemerintah.

**Sementara itu di kuil api…**

Jun, Shiori dan Nathan sedang menapaki lorong gelap dengan didampingi seorang penjaga kuil yang bernama Chiriku untuk sampai ke pusat kuil utama.

"Wah, lorongnya terlihat sudah tua sekali!" ucap Shiori yang takjub dengan bangunan tersebut. Meskipun sudah berusia ratusan tahun tapi masih dapat berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Perhatikan langkah kalian. Maklum saja, bangunan lorong ini sudah cukup tua," kata Chiriku sambil memperingatkan ketiga remaja tersebut untuk berhati-hati.

Tapi saat ketiganya hampir sampai di ujung lorong tiba-tiba saja tanah mereka berpijak bergetar hebat.

"Huah, ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya bergoyang?" reflek Nathan segera berpegangan pada sisi tembok untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan… Sedang terjadi gempa!" teriak Shiori dengan panik dan terlihat setengah ketakutan.

"Ayo cepat keluar dari sini!" Chiriku bergegas menggiring ketiga remaja untuk untuk segera berlari keluar dari lorong.

BRAAAKH!

"CHIRIKU-SAN!"

Sayang sekali, meskipun Chiriku berhasil mengeluarkan Nathan, Jun dan Shiori tapi dirinya sendiri malah terperangkap di dalam reruntuhan yang jatuh menimpanya itu. Bagaimana nasib Chiriku? Kemudian apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sakura setelah dia ditemukan oleh Arkhan? Apakah pihak Alice akan berhasil menemukannya? Bagaimana petualangan para NPC lainnya?

**.  
**

_-ending song-_

_._

_._

_Opening : Memperlihatkan sebuah pohon Sakura yang cukup besar yang berada di ujung bukit. Bunga-bunga pohon itu berguguran sedikit karena tertiup angin. Kemudian gambar memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di taman kota sambil setengah tertunduk. Rambut merah mudanya tertiup angin yang juga membawa beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura kepadanya.  
_

_Wasurekaketa omoide ni akari ga tomoridasu_

_Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah dan melihat ada ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang ke arahnya._

_Hotaru no you sore wa anata wo itoshiku saseru no ne_

_Sang gadis berputar seakan menikmati hujan kelopak bunga yang tertiup angin itu sambil tersenyum. Begitu berbalik dia melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang dikenalnya._

_Natsukashiki awai kaori itsu made mune kogasu..._

_Gadis tersebut terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap sang pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum, tak lama ratusan kelopak bunga itu terbang begitu cepat menyapu dirinya.  
_

_Yurari yurari mau hana kagari aitai omoi todokete kudasai_

_Gadis itu menatap ke depan dan melihat tempatnya berdiri menjadi gelap dan sosok pemuda itu sudah menghilang. Gadis yang kebingungan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan._

_Chigau michi wo eranda keredo, ima mo kokoro ga yonde iru_

_Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu berlari mengitari tempat tersebut tapi tak ada satupun yang dia temukan. Akhirnya dia berhenti berlari. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke dada sambil tertunduk._

_Slowly now Pale moonlight_  
_Shine through your gentle eyes_  
_Trust all my love for you_

_Di tengah kesendiriannya, ada seseorang yang berjalan melangkah dari arah belakangnya. Meski perlahan tapi langkahnya begitu pasti menuju Sakura._

_I wanna be strong for you_  
_I know we'll be together_  
_Don't let your feeling go, Oh Please!_

_Semakin lama semakin diperlihatkan yang melangkah menuju gadis itu semakin banyak, menandakan gadis itu tak sendiri. Langkah-langkah itu semakin mendekati Sakura._

_I feel you I hear you_  
_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Feel all my love for you_  
_(forever and ever more)_

_Begitu Sakura membuka matanya suasana kembali terang dan dia dapat melihat semua temannya satu-persatu ada disana._

_I feel you I hear you_  
_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Feel all my love for you_  
_yeah, yeah_

_Teman-temannya sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan diantara mereka Sakura dapat melihat sosok Sasori yang berada jauh di belakang dan tak lama sosoknya menghilang._

_Anata ga omotte iru yori tsuyoku nanka nai yo_

_Memperlihatkan Sakura yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Marie, keduanya sama-sama saling menatap dengan serius. Di tengah-tengah mereka ada cahaya putih yang keluar yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut._

_Nagai kami wa ano hi no mama suki da tte itteta kara..._

_Gambar berganti kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang lainnya yang sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi bunga. Gambar memperlihatkan gadis itu dari bawah ke atas yang sedang berjalan._

_Kitsuku daite hanarenu you ni subete wasuresasete (hold on me stay with me)_

_Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda bersayap yang ada di depannya. Langkah kecilnya berubah menjadi sebuah lari cepat dan gadis itu memeluk erat sosok bersayap tersebut._

_Yurari yurari mau hana kagari yorisou kage ga kasanatte yuku_

_Kelopak bunga yang ada di tempat itu tertiup angin yang bertiup begitu kencang. Pelukan keduanya semakin erat beriringan dengan semakin cepatnya tiupan angin yang menerpa mereka.  
_

_Afureru omoi yuki wo tokashite yatto anata ni deaeru_

_Dari kejauhan muncul sosok-sosok NPC lainnya dan salah satu diantara mereka juga berdiri Joker yang sedang memandang kedua sosok yang tengah berpelukan itu sambil tersenyum._

_Soshite kitto..._

_Gambar berganti pada sosok Joker yang sedang tertidur dalam tumpukan bunga dan sulur-sulur yang mengelilingi tubuhnya bergerak ke atas dengan cepat._

_All my love for you_

_Berganti memperlihatkan Marie yang membuka matanya yang kini berubah jadi merah. Gadis itu menangis dan dia berlari keluar._

_Negai kakete miru hana kagari hitori ni shinai to chanto itte_

_Memperlihatkan Marie yang berlari pada suatu tempat dan sosoknya berubah secara perlahan menjadi gadis berambut merah muda yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan sedang berpelukan dengan sosok pemuda bersayap._

_Kono tenohira ni aru nukumori ga yume de arimasen you ni_

_Sosok Marie berubah seutuhnya dan di depannya sudah menunggu para NPC yang menanti kedatangannya._

_I feel you I hear you_  
_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Feel all my love for you_  
_(forever and ever more)_

_Diperlihatkan sosok Joker yang sedang diam di bangku taman sendiri dan di sampingnya datang Marie yang berjalan mendekatinya._

_I feel you I hear you_  
_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Feel all my love for you_  
_(forever and ever more)_

_Marie berjalan mendekat dan kemudian duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Keduanya saling menatap ke atas langit yang gemerlapan oleh cahaya bintang._

_I feel you I hear you_  
_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Feel all my love for you_  
_(forever and ever more)_

_Berganti memperlihatkan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas pohon Sakura sambil menatap langit._

_I feel you I hear you_  
_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Feel all my love for you_  
_(forever and ever more)_

_Tak lama datang Sakura dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman tipis oleh pemuda itu._

_Song title :Hana kagari  
_

_By : Yumi Shizukusa  
_

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Endingnya ini menceritakan mengenai Fate sedikit dan mengambil dari sisi romance yang ada. Disitu ada beberapa hint masa lalu di masa Neverland sebelumnya. Hehehe adakah yang bisa tanggap? Sasuke dan Sakura mungkin romance hint keduanya juga sedikit diperlihatkan, semoga suka. Yang penasaran sama lagunya silahkan ubek-ubek mbah google. Makasih buat yang udah menunggu cerita ini dan masih setia membacanya.

Saran, pendapat dan kritikan diterima dengan baik yo dan mohon bantuannya. NO sara, No plagiarism and enjoy it!

.

.

**"Happy Read!".**


	18. Neverland 2 : Hidden Temple

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 17**

**(Hidden Temple)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura yang terjatuh ke dalam air diselamatkan oleh Arkhan dan para NPC mulai melakukan gerakan untuk mencari NPC lainnya. Jun, Shiori, dan Nathan pergi ke kuil api dan terjadi gempa! Chiriku terperangkap di dalam lorong. _The hermit_ ditigaskan untuk mencari Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan mereka semua selanjutnya?

**Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Di kuil itu atau lebih tepatnya di luar lorong tersebut, terlihat Jun, Shiori dan Nathan yang sedang berteriak minta tolong. Berharap para pendeta kuil yang ada di dalam keluar semua untuk membantu mereka. Ketiga remaja itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chiriku yang terjebak di dalam lorong itu.

"Kita harus bagaimana ini?" tanya Shori dengan panik karena para pendeta yang ada di kuil utama belum keluar-keluar juga. Padahal mereka sudah berteriak minta tolong berkali-kali dengan keras.

"Daripada lama menunggu lebih baik kita coba singkirkan batu-batuan ini!" balas Nathan yang langsung mencoba menyingkirkan bebatuan yang menutupi lorong tersebut. Jun dan Shiori juga bergegas membantu pemuda itu.

Tak berselang lama rombongan para pendeta kuil mulai berdatangan menuju lokasi mereka mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang pendeta kepada Jun dan kawan-kawan.

"Chiriku-san terperangkap di dalam lorong itu!" Shiori langsung menjawab dengan cepat dan menunjuk ke dalam lorong yang sudah tertutup oleh bebatuan.

"Kalian ayo cepat bantu mereka! Angkat batu-batuan ini!" akhirnya pendeta itu menyuruh para pendeta lainnya untuk membantu menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu.

ooo

**Meanwhile in Neverland…**

Di dalam Neverland sendiri Sakura terlihat tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon Oak dan tak jauh darinya ada sosok pemuda bersayap yang tak lain adalah Arkhan.

"Mmmhh… Aku ada dimana… ?" tanya gadis itu setelah akhirnya dia sadarkan diri. Sakura segera melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya sosok NPC bersayap itu yang segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau… Kau Arkhan, kan? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku… Bukankah aku tenggelam ke dalam laut?" tanya Sakura yang balik bertanya pada NPC itu.

"Aku menemukanmu muncul di atas permukaan laut. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang menolongmu dari jauh… Sudahlah sekarang aku mau tanya, kenapa kau bisa ada di Neverland? Apa kau bersekutu dengan Alice?" tanya Arkhan dengan penuh kecurigaan, walaupun sebenarnya dia yakin kalau Sakura tak mungkin bersekutu dengan Alice.

"Seseorang… Menolongku?" Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Arkhan yang bilang ada orang yang menolong Sakura dari jarak jauh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Alice?" tanya Arkhan lagi yang merasa sedikit tidak sabaran karena Sakura lambat menjawab.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Alice… Aku dibawa kemari oleh Sasori… Memang dia sempat mengungkit masalah Alice… Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantu Alice," jawab Sakura yang akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sekarang dia sudah sadar kalau dia hanya diperalat untuk dijadikan senjata saja.

"Baguslah… Aku kira kau berpihak pada Alice," balas Akrhan yang terlihat begitu lega setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Arkhan sambil melirik gadis itu.

"Aku… Ingin kembali ke Konoha," jawab Sakura yang langsung mengutarakan keinginannya kalau dia ingin kembali ke Konoha, tempat dimana sebenarnya dia ingin berada bersama teman-temannya.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengantarmu untuk kembali ke Konoha," kata Arkhan yang bersedia untuk membantu Sakura agar dia bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha. Seketika mata Sakura membulat lebar tak percaya, dia merasa begitu senang terlihat dari seuntai senyuman yang terukir di wajah putihnya itu.

"Ayo ikut aku." Akhirnya Arkhan segera mengajak Sakura untuk pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Bebatuan yang menutupi lorong perlahan mulai sedikit jumlahnya dan terbuka sedikit jalan untuk masuk ke dalam lorong tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku bisa masuk ke dalam… " Jun yang melihat jalan yang terbuka itu bergegas maju ke depan dan diikuti oleh Nathan di belakangnya. Kedua pemuda itu secara perlahan dan dengan hati-hati masuk ke jalan kecil itu sambil sesekali keduanya menyingkirkan bebatuan di dalam yang menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Kalian bantu mereka!" kata salah satu pendeta kuil yang memakai jubah kuning keemasan dan tampaknya pendeta itu adalah pempimpin para pendeta lainnya. Dia menyuruh pendeta lainnya membantu Jun dan kawan-kawan untuk mencari Chiriku.

Sekitar 20 menit akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan Chiriku yang terperangkap diantara bebatuan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku menemukan tuan Chiriku disini!" teriak salah satu pendeta itu begitu menemukan Chiriku yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk ke dalam kuil!" perintah sang kepala kuil menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera membawa Chiriku masuk ke dalam kuil utama.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, para pendeta itu setelah menggotong Chiriku. Jun, Nathan dan Shiori juga mengikuti mereka dari belakang menuju kuil utama.

.

.

Sementara itu di Konoha Kuro, Aki, Fuego dan Aoki mulai mencari-cari teman mereka yang lain sambil berharap mereka dapat menemukan NPC yang lainnya.

"Kira-kira kita mau mencari yang lainnya dimana?" tanya Aki kepada Kuro yang berjalan di depannya sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah cepat dari Kuro.

"Kemana saja yang penting jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang ini!" balas Kuro dengan cepat. NPC itu berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Kelihatannya dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasinya sekarang, dimana banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dan Aki.

"Kuro, jangan jalan cepat-cepat begitu!" Aki berusaha menarik Kuro agar dia mau memperlambat jalannya sedikit, tapi NPC di depannya itu malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Hey, Kuro tunggu aku!" akhirnya Aki terpaksa berlari untuk mengejar Kuro yang semakin berjalan meninggalkannya.

ooo

**Back to Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat dia sampai di suatu tempat dan di depannya terpampang seperti lubang dimensi yang robek. Di dalam lubang dimensi itu dia dapat melihat pemandangan yang berbeda jauh dari Neverland.

"Lubang dimensi. Kalau masuk kesana kita bisa sampai ke Konoha," jawab Arkhan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai lubang dimensi itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Arkhan. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini dia bisa pulang kembali ke Konoha dan berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Arkhan kepada Sakura dan gadis itu dengan cepat mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!" kata Akrhan sambil mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi tersebut.

Tapi belum sempat mereka memasuki lubang dimensi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh kemunculan sebuah robot raksasa besar yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Perintah dari Alice, siapapun tidak boleh melewati dinding ini!" kata sang robot yang tampaknya siap menyerang Sakura dan Akrhan kalau berani mencoba memasuki batas dimensi itu.

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan robot itu kalau mau melintasi dimensi." Arkhan dengan sigap segera mengeluarkan sebuah sabit besar yang muncul di tangannya. "Sakura menyingkirlah dulu, aku akan melawannya," kata Arkhan yang menyuruh Sakura untuk berlindung agar tidak terlibat ke dalam pertarungan.

"Aku mengerti!" dengan cepat Sakura segera mencari tempat teraman dan bersembunyi. Sementara Arkhan sudah melesat maju terbang menghampiri robot besar yang menghadang tepat di depan lubang dimensi itu.

* * *

**Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di kuil api, keadaan tampak mulai tenang karena Chiriku sudah sadar dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ugh… Kepalaku… " begitu sadar Chiriku langsung memegangi kepalanya yang kini sudah terbalut perban karena luka yang dialaminya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu… Kepalamu tampaknya terbentur cukup keras," kata sang ketua kuil yang mengatakan kalau Chiriku belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak agar perban di kepalanya itu tidak terlepas.

"Sepertinya aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua… " kata Chiriku dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" balas sang ketua kuil sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Chiriku yang canggung. "Oh, ya. Anak-anak itu ada di depan. Apa kau ingin menemui mereka? Kelihatannya mereka begitu mencemaskanmu," sambungnya sambil menanyakan apa Chiriku ingin menemui Jun, Nathan dan Shiori yang sedang menunggu di luar.

"Tidak apa-apa… Suruh mereka masuk saja," jawab Chiriku yang tidak keberatan dan meminta agar ketiga anak itu dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam.

Tak berapa lama ketiga remaja itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Chiriku. Begitu masuk ketiganya langsung mendekati Chiriku dan menanyakan keadaan sang pendeta yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Chiriku-san, apa anda baik-baik saja? Maaf… Karena kami anda jadi terluka seperti ini." Shiori adalah orang pertama yang langsung menanyakan kondisi Chiriku. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan pendeta itu. kalau bukan berkat Chiriku mungkin mereka bertiga tidak akan selamat seperti sekarang ini.

"Keadaanku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengalami luka parah, hanya sedikit benturan di kepala jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku," jawab Chiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," ucah Shiori sambil bernapas lega dan kali ini dia yakin kalau Chiriku baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, apa kami bisa menanyakan sesuatu kepada anda?" tanya Jun tanpa mau berbasa-basi.

"Kelihatannya kalian bertiga kemari karena ada urusan penting. Apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?" tanya Chiriku sambil menatap wajah serius ketiga remaja di depannya itu.

"Kami datang kemari untuk menanyakan mengenai legenda sebuah Negeri yang bernama Neverland," jawab Jun mengutarakan niatnya. Seketika wajah Chiriku berubah menjadi serius. Tampaknya pendeta itu mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Neverland.

* * *

**Back to Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam Neverland terjadi pertarungan antara Arkhan dengan sosok robot raksasa yang menjaga lubang dimensi atas perintah Alice, sementara Sakura bersembunyi cukup jauh dari arena pertempuran.

"Kau. Tidak. Akan. Bisa. Melawanku." Robot itu tampaknya cukup yakin dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Sementara Arkhan dengan tenang menghadapi robot yang menyerangnya dengan sinar-sinar laser yang keluar dari jari-jari tangan robot itu.

_Ziinnnngggg!_

_Ziiinnnnngggg!_

Robot itu menembakkan sinar-sinar laser ke arah Arkhan yang sedang terbang dan dengan lincah dihindari oleh NPC tersebut. Tanpa disadari oleh robot itu, sosok Arkhan sudah berada didekat oleh robot itu. Begitu dirinya sudah berada benar-benar dekat, Arkhan langsung menyerangnya. Arkhan mempercepat kepakan sayapnya sambil menyerang sang robot.

"Hebaat!" Sakura yang berada di kejauhan bersorak saat melihat Arkhan yang berhasil menyerang robot itu dengan kecepatannya secara bertibu-tubi.

"Sistem. Peledakan. Otomatis. Diaktifkan… " Robot yang sudah mengalami goresan luka disana-sini itu akhirnya mengaktifkan sistem ledakan bunuh diri yang tampaknya memang sudah dirancang khusus akan meledak kalau sang robot akan hancur.

"Gawat! Sakura dalam bahaya! Aku harus cepat kesana!" Arkhan sedikit berdecak begitu menyadari adanya system ledakan bunuh diri pada tubuh robot yang baru saja dikalahkan. Dia berusaha terbang secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengamankan Sakura. Dia yakin ledakan bunuh diri itu pasti akan sangat dahsyat dan bisa mengancam Sakura.

_Beeeep… !_

"Aku terlambat… " Arkhan sempat mendengar suara yang keluar dari tubuh robot itu. Saat itulah dia menyadari kalau dia terlambat untuk menolong Sakura yang masih berdiri jauh disana dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa akan bahaya yang mengancam dirinya.

DUAAAAAAR!

Benar seperti yang diduga Arkhan, terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar dan ledakan itu mencakup wilayah yang cukup luas. Api berkobar di tempat itu dan juga dikelilingi oleh asap serta debu yang menutupi pandangan mata. Arkhan berusaha mencari-cari sosok Sakura dalam ketebalan asap yang menutupi jarak pandangnya. Dari kejauhan dia mendapati dua sosok secara samar tengah berdiri. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Arkhan segera menghampiri dua sosok yang dilihatnya itu.

"Sakura?" dengan setengah berteriak, Arkhan memanggil nama gadis itu, berharap adanya jawaban. "Sakura kaukah itu? Apa kau baik-baik aja?" tanyanya lagi sambil menelusuri tebalnya asap sambil menepis asap tebal itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sakura yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Arkhan, tapi gadis itu tidak sendiri. Dia berjalan bersama dengan sosok lain di sebelahnya.

"Kau… " betapa terkejutnya Arkhan saat melihat sosok gadis yang datang bersama Sakura.

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari ledakan tadi," kata Sakura yang menjelaskan kalau sosok gadis itu tiba disaat yang tepat dan langsung melindunginya dari efek ledakan tadi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya? Apa kabarmu, _the angel_?" tanya sosok itu yang kelihatannya dia sudah cukup lama mengenal sosok Arkhan.

"Tak kusangka ternyata _the love_ akan muncul disaat seperti ini. Tapi terima kasih atas bantuanmu," balas Arkhan terhadap sosok yang dipanggilnya _the love_ itu. Keduanya memang tampak sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan tidak canggung. Tinggal Sakura saja yang diam sambil menatap bingung.

"_The love_… ? _The angel_… ?" Sakura sekarang jadi bertanya-tanya bingung sambil menatap kedua NPC di depannya secara bergantian.

"Sakura,kenalkan… Dia adalah salah satu NPC pemegang _relics _yang dijuluki _The Love_." Menyadari raut bingung di wajah Sakura, Arkhan segera memperkenalkan sosok _the love_ sebagai salah satu pemegang _relics_.

"Pemegang _relics_? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui disini… Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya kepadaku?" tanya Sakura yang merasa kalau dia melewati suatu informasi yang begitu penting.

"Lebih baik aku jelaskan setelah kita tiba di Konoha karena disini tidak aman," balas Arkhan dengan bijak untuk memberikan penjelasannya nanti saja.

"Apa kau kemari sendiri? Mana yang lainnya?" tanya NPC yang dijuluki _the love_ itu kepada Arkhan.

"Tidak… Masih ada Kaze dan Kisa, tapi aku tidak tau dimana mereka berdua sekarang karena kami sengaja berpencar," jawab Arkhan yang mengatakan masih ada dua NPC lainnya yang ikut bersamanya ke Neverland.

"Begitu ya… Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin melewati lubang dimensi itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Sakura ke Konoha dan menjelaskannya pada suatu hal yang memang perlu dia ketahui," balas Arkhan yang tak ingin mengulur ataupun menunda waktu. Dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Sakura kalau dia berada lebih lama lagi di Neverland. Cepat atau lambat pihak Alice pasti bisa menemukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau antar dia ke Konoha biar yang lain serahkan padaku. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Kaze dan Kisa kalau kau sudah menemukan Sakura dan setelah itu kemungkinan kami juga akan menyusul ke Konoha." NPC itu lalu menyuruh Arkhan segera membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha, dan dia sendiri menyatakan kesediaannya untuk membantu Arkhan memberitahukan hal ini pada Kisa dan Kaze.

"Terima kasih, Chie. Kuserahkan Kaze dan Kisa padamu, kami pergi dulu." Arkhan langsung bernapas lega, setidaknya dia tidak perlu bolak-balik ke Neverland dan bisa fokus ke Konoha. Chie hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Setelah itu Arkhan dan Sakura segera memasuki lubang dimensi dan menghilang dibalik batas dimensi itu. Kemudian, Chie sendiri tidak mau berlama-lama berdiri disana, dia sendiri juga segera bergerak pergi untuk mencari Kisa dan Kaze.

* * *

**Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan tampak tegang di dalam ruangan Chiriku berada. Dia tak menyangka kalau akan ada orang yang sengaja datang jauh-jauh untuk menanyakan kebenaran mengenai Negri bernama Neverland.

"Jadi kalian kemari untuk mencari informasi mengenai negri bernama Neverland?" tanya Chiriku sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah mendengar.

"Iya, itulah tujuan kami jauh-jauh datang dari Sunagakure ke kuil api ini," jawab Jun sambil mengangguk dan mengakui kalau tujuan mereka memang untuk mencari informasi mengenai negri Neverland.

"Satu pertanyaanku, kenapa kalian mencarinya disini?" tanya Chiriku yang merasa tertarik kenapa ketiga remaja itu datang ke kuil api padahal di Konoha banyak sekali tempat lain yang memungkinkan adanya petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Neverland.

"Karena menurut sejarah, kuil api ini sudah dibangun beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu dan kemungkinan di kuil ini ada jejak yang ditinggalkan dari para penghuni negri Neverland," sambar Nathan dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Chiriku. Tentu saja info mengenai sejarah Konoha sudah mereka telusuri sebelumnya dan mereka berhasil menemukan arsip mengenai sejarah kuil api yang kemungkinan besar terdapat jejak sejarah Neverland atau bahkan berhubungan langsung dengan negri itu.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku… " Chiriku mengehal napas sesaat, kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mengajak Jun, Nathan serta Shiori untuk mengikutinya. Ketiga remaja itu akhirnya menuruti saja perkataan Chiriku dan mengikuti pendeta itu.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Akrhan akhirnya kembali ke Konoha…

"Akhirnya aku kembali juga ke Konoha… " gumam Sakura yang terlihat begitu lega begitu dia sudah sampai di Konoha.

"Apa kau merindukan teman-temanmu?" tanya Arkhan sambil melirik Sakura yang terlihat senang itu.

"Yah, tentu saja… Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku sadar kalau ternyata memang disinilah aku ingin berada dan berpijak… Bukan di tempat yang penuh dongeng dan hanya menawarkan keindahan palsu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum miris mengingat dia pergi ke Neverland karena dia mengira akan bisa terus bersama Sasori. Tetapi dia segera sadar kalau hal itu bagaikan mimpi baginya dan terlalu mustahil.

"Baiklah Arkhan. Apa sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan penjelasanmu yang tertunda itu?" Sakura sekarang berbalik menatap NPC di belakangnya itu untuk menagih sebuah penjelasan yang sepertinya begitu penting dan dia harus mengetahuinya.

"Jangan terburu-buru… Lebih baik kau pulang dulu dan kabarkan pada teman-temanmu kalau kau sudah kembali. Mereka semua mencemaskanmu," balas Arkhan yang malah menyuruh Sakura untuk memberikan kabar pada teman-temannya mengenai keberadaannya saat ini. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Untuk sesaat gadis itu mengingat satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya di sekolah, dan malam itu… Dia ingat betul bagaimana Sasuke berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Haaah… Kurasa kau benar… Itu hal yang paling penting untuk saat ini… Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan… " Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menyadari kalau teman-temannya itu lebih penting dari apapun. "Aku akan pulang dulu dan setelah itu aku akan mengabari mereka semua," kata gadis itu yang akhirnya menerima usulan dari Arkhan. Sekilas NPC itu sempat tersenyum pada Sakura karena gadis itu perlahan mulai bersikap secara dewasa dan mau menerima nasihatnya.

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan penjelasannya? Aku harus bertanya siapa kalau kau pergi?" tanya Sakura kebingungan dan masih memikirkan mengenai penjelasan yang belum dia ketahui itu.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa menanyakannya pada teman-temanmu nanti, karena aku sudah menjelaskannya pada mereka," jawab Arkhan yang meminta Sakura untuk tidak terlalu cemas mengenai penjelasan yang dia maksud itu.

"Begitu rupanya… " Sakura tersenyum sambil sedikit tertunduk menyadari kalau dia benar-benar bodoh pergi begitu saja ke Neverland dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa maksud Sasori yang sebenarnya. "Lalu sekarang, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Apa kau mau kembali ke Neverland?" tanya Sakura pada Arkhan yang sepertinya bersiap untuk pergi kembali.

"Tidak… Aku sudah menyerahkan masalah di Neverland pada Chie dan aku percaya padanya, sekarang aku akan mencari NPC lainnya yang ada di Konoha," jawab Arkhan yang tampaknya begitu yakin dan percaya pada NPC yang bernama Chie itu. Setelah itu sang NPC bergegas pergi, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Arkhan.

ooo

**Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Di kuil api Jun, Shiori dan Nathan mengikuti Chiriku yang berjalan di depannya dalam diam. Mereka kini berjalan menuju ruangan bawah tanah kuil dan masih belum bisa menebak apa yang mau ditunjukkan Chiriku pada mereka.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan dalam keadaan hening, akhirnya mereka semua tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya begitu besar dan tinggi. Ketiga remaja itu hanya bisa menatap takjub pada kemegahan pintu ruangan tersebut. Chiriku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu besar tersebut.

"Masuklah ke dalam," kata Chiriku setelah pintu besar itu berhasil dibuka. Jun, Shiori dan Nathan hanya bisa menuruti perintah Chiriku dan masuk ke dalam.

Apakah yang akan ditemui Jun, Shiori dan Nathan? Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman Sakura kalau mereka mengetahui gadis itu sudah berada di Konoha? Apakah Chie berhasil menemukan Kisa dan Kaze? Bagaimana langkah Alice selanjutnya?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Yah, mungkin buat adegan bertarungnya akan benar-benar dimulai pada chapter 20 keatas hehehe, jadi ditunggu aja. Takutnya kalau langsung ke battle nanti pada bingung jadi mungkin perlu diberitahu sedikit penjelasan. Walaupun sebenarnya udah gatel juga sih pengen nulis adegan fightnya -sama aja-. Kalau ada kesempatan nanti diupdate dua chapter deh (diusahakan). Sepertinya kami akan mencoba secara perlahan update cerita ini karena kami menemukan suatu ide baru untuk menulis cerita, jadi cerita ini diupdate lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Makasih untuk sarannya, next chapter kami usahakan agar lebih seru. Bagi yang mau kasih saran lagi silahkan, tapi sampaikan dengan cara yang baik, benar dan sopan bukan dengan cara barbar.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	19. Neverland 2 : Missing again!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor/Multi hints.  
**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.  
**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.  
**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 18**

**(Missing again!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Arkhan behasil membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Jun, Shiori dan Nathan sampai ke sebuah ruangan besar yang berada di bawah tanah dari kuil api. Munculnya sosok NPC baru bernama Chie. Bagaimana kelanjutan petualangan mereka?

**Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam ruangan itu Jun dan kawan-kawan melihat sebuah ukiran gambar yang menghiasi dinding ruangan bawah tanah itu dengan bentuknya yang eksotis dan kuno.

"Chiriku-san… Ruangan ini… " Jun segera berbalik dan menatap Chiriku yang berdiri di belakangnya. Chiriku hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang mau dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa?" tanya Shiori yang langsung menoleh ke arah Jun dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?" sambar Nathan sambil geleng-geleng melihat Shiori yang sedang memasang wajah bingung begitu.

"Tidak… " balas Shiori sambil menggeleng dengan pelan. "Memangnya ada apa sih? Kalian tau sesuatu?" sambungnya lagi sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Kau ini payah!" celetuk Nathan sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Shiori. "Jadi di tempat ini dan gambar-gambar ini kemungkinan besar ada kaitannya dengan Neverland!" akhirnya Nathan menjelaskan mengenai gambar-gambar yang terukir di dinding ruangan itu ada kemungkinan merupakan peninggalan dari negri Neverland, sementara Shiori langsung manggut-manggut baru mengerti.

"Chiriku-san, apa kami boleh meminta ijin untuk memeriksa gambar-gambar ini?" Jun segera berbalik dan meminta pada Chiriku agar diijinkan untuk melakukan penyelidikan.

"Silahkan saja, saya akan meninggalkan kalian disini agar kalian bisa fokus dan tidak terganggu," jawab Chiriku yang dengan senang hati memberikan ijin pada Jun dan kawan-kawannya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Setelah itu Chiriku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang akhirnya kembali pulang disambut oleh ibunya dengan suka cita. Wanita itu langsung memeluk putri kesayangan yang cuma satu-satunya itu. Sakura juga membalas pelukan sang ibu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tersimpan perasaan bersalah karena telah membuat ibunya sangat cemas.

"Sakura, kau kemana saja? Ibu sangat panik dan cemas! Ibu berusaha mencari-carimu kemana-mana, bahkan ibu juga menyebarkan fotomu lewat Koran… " kata sang ibu setelah puas memeluki Sakura.

"Maafkan aku ibu… Aku salah telah pergi begitu saja dan membuat ibu cemas… Aku janji tidak akan pergi meninggalkan ibu lagi," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia sadar, dia memiliki orang-orang yang begitu menyayangi dan mempedulikan dirinya di Konoha. Keluarga dan teman-temannya…

"Sudahlah, ibu percaya padamu. Sekarang ayo masuk dan ganti baju. Ibu akan ke dapur dan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu!" kata sang ibu dengan bersemangat. Lalu keduanya segera masuk ke dalam tanpa menyadari adanya Hotaru yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Jadi gadis itu sudah kembali ke Konoha? Ini kesempatanku, kalau aku tak bisa melenyapkan Marie, berarti aku harus melenyapkan Sakura," kata gadis itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan. Di otaknya pasti sudah tersusun rencana jahat untuk Sakura.

ooo

**Inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Chie yang sedang mencari Kisa dan Kaze dengan bantuan para _fairy _akhirnya malah bertemu dengan sosok _the hermit_ yang sedang mencari Sakura. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu sosok _the hermit_ disini. Apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Chie yang sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat melihat sosok pemuda berjubah coklat panjang itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dan kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini?" bukannya menjawab tapi sosok itu malah melempar pertanyaan balik pada Chie.

"Hey, seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan dariku dulu!" balas Chie sambil setengah mendengus kesal dengan sikap NPC di depannya sekarang ini. Sepertinya Chie masih belum mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di Neverland.

"Aku sedang mencari _fate_," jawab _the hermit_ dengan singkat. Mendengar jawaban itu, Chie langsung terkejut dan langsung berpikir apakah '_fate_' telah kembali.

"_Fate_? Ma-maksudmu _fate _telah kembali? Katakan padaku dimana _fate_?" Chie akhirnya malah memaksa untuk diberitahu kebenaran mengenai _fate_. Rasa penasarannya itu terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Sepertinya kau belum mengetahui apa-apa dan lebih baik kau memang tidak mengetahuinya." Dengan santai sosok _the hermit_ malah pergi menghilang begitu saja, membiarkan Chie yang kini tengah kebingungan dengan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui… Kemungkinan ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang dibawa oleh Arkhan. Kalau begitu Kisa dan Kaze pasti mengetahuinya juga. Baiklah! Aku harus cepat menemukan mereka berdua dan menanyakannya!" gumam Chie sambil bertekad untuk mencari kebenarannya dan dia yakin kalau Kisa, Kaze dan Arkhan mengetahui sesuatu. Chie bergegas pergi untuk melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap Kisa dan Kaze.

* * *

**Sakura house…**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terlihat sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur kesayangannya itu. semua masih terlihat sama dan tak ada yang berubah. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menghela napas lega, sungguh dia sangat merindukan kasur berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya itu. tapi kebahagiaan Sakura tak berlangsung lama karena terjadi hal di luar dugaannya.

_PRAAANG!_

Seseorang masuk menerobos kamarnya lewat kaca jendelanya, membuat kaca itu pecah dan kepingan-kepingan kaca itu berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"SIAPA KAU?" tanya Sakura dengan lantang pada sosok yang menerobos kamarnya itu. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan bersigap, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat sosok yang masuk ke kamarnya itu.

"Ho-Hotaru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya ternyata adalah Hotaru, murid baru yang dulu sempat menyerangnya dulu. Sakura terheran-heran dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Hotaru. Dia menyadari kalau gadis berambut pirang itu membencinya tapi tindakan Hotaru kali ini terlalu ekstrim.

BRAAK!

Tak lama ibu Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan kasar. Dia mendengar suara keributan itu dari bawah dan dia cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sakura ada apa? Ibu mendengar suara benda dipecahkan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang ibu yang langsung masuk dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Astaga, siapa kau?" kali ini pertanyaan dari wanita separuh baya itu beralih ke sang penyusup yang tak lain adalah Hotaru.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan!" balas Hotaru yang langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah cepat. "Sakura kau harus ikut aku, sekarang!" kata gadis itu dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Hentikan, lepaskan aku!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Hotaru tapi cengkraman tangan gadis itu terlalu kuat menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!" melihat Sakura dibawa paksa oleh orang asing, ibu Sakura segera berlari mengejar dan mencoba untuk menolong putrinya. "Lepaskan dia!" teriak sang ibu sambil menarik tangan Sakura dari cengkraman tangan Hotaru.

"Menyingkir kau!" dengan kasar Hotaru mendorong ibu Sakura hingga terjatuh. "Aku tak ada urusannya denganmu, tapi urusanku dengan putrimu!" sambung Hotaru yang terlihat kesal dan berjalan menepi ke jendela. "Sekarang kita pergi dari sini," katanya lagi sambil membuka sebuah _portal _hitam dan sosoknya menghilang di dalam _portal_ itu bersama Sakura, sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kalau dia harus kembali kehilangan anaknya lagi.

* * *

**Besoknya…**

**.**

**.**

Paginya Naruto terlihat begitu senang karena dia mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah kembali ke Konoha. Dia berniat untuk pergi ke rumah gadis itu mumpung sedang hari libur. Saat itu bukan hanya Naruto saja yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, tetapi beberapa teman-teman yang lain juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura.

"Shino! Kiba! Hinata!" dari ujung jalan, pemuda pirang itu langsung berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan begitu melihat ketiga temannya sedang berdiri di depan rumah Sakura.

"Hei, kalian kemari juga? Tapi kenapa wajah kalian bertiga terlihat murung?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat wajah Shino, Kiba dan Hinata yang terlihat kusut.

"Itu benar sekali, Naruto!" sambung Lee yang tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama dengan Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino. "Kalian bertiga ini harusnya menunjukkan wajah yang ceria dan bersemangat karena Sakura telah kembali!" sambung pemuda yang sudah khas dengan senyuman gigi putihnya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk Kiba dan Shino yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi.

"Ayo kita masuk!" sambung Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar dan langsung mengajak yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

"Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam Na-Naruto… " kata Hinata sambil setengah menunduk dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Yang lain hanya saling pandang heran dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Tidak bisa masuk? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengetahui keadaan yang sedang terjadi di rumah Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, lihat itu!" balas Kiba sambil menunjuk dua mobil polisi yang sedang terparkir di pinggir rumah Sakura.

"Mobil polisi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tebak Ino yang pikirannya langsung berubah macam-macam.

"Sakura dibawa pergi oleh orang dan sekarang para polisi itu sedang menyelidikinya," sambung Shino yang menjelaskan keadaannya dengan tenang.

Tak ada satupun yang berkomentar, mereka semua terdiam dan hanya berpikir berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten memecahkan keheningan sesaat yang barusan saja terjadi diantara teman-temannya.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu polisi-polisi itu selesai dengan tugasnya, baru kita masuk dan menanyakan langsung kejadiannya pada ibu Sakura," sambar Neji yang mengusulkan untuk menunggu sampai para polisi itu pulang. Yang lain segera mengangguk setuju dengan usulan yang disampaikan Neji.

* * *

**Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di dalam ruangan bawah tanah dari kuil api terlihat Nathan dan Shiori tengah tertidur di pojok ruangan sementara Jun masih terlihat sibuk memperhatikan gambar-gambar pada dinding ruangan itu sambil sesekali menyamakan gambar itu dengan gambar yang ada pada buku yang sedang dia bawa.

_Krieeeeek… _

Tiba-tiba saja pintu besar dari ruangan itu terbuka setengahnya dan muncul Chiriku yang berjalan pelan sambil membawa sesuatu ke dalam.

"Sepertinya kedua temanmu kelelahan," kata pendeta itu sambil melirik ke arah Shiori dan Nathan yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Iya… Mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk membantu," jawab Jun sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedua wajah temannya yang tertidur itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih sibuk… Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Chiriku yang melihat Jun masih berkutat dengan gambar-gambar itu.

"Begitulah dan sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai latar belakang dari gambar-gambar ini," jawab Jun dengan sedikit perasaan puas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Saya membawakan makanan untuk kalian, tolong dimakan dulu sebelum kalian pergi," balas Chiriku yang langsung meletakkan beberapa kotak makanan di atas meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu di ruangan itu. Setelah itu Chiriku segera pamit kembali.

ooo

**Back to Konoha…**

**.**

Sementara itu di kediaman rumah Sakura, para polisi itu satu-persatu meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Setelah selesai melakukan penyelidikan disana, mereka berniat untuk mencari pelaku di sekitar area Konoha. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bergegas masuk begitu melihat para polisi itu pergi.

"Maaf, permisi!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak saat dia melihat ibu Sakura nyaris saja mengunci pintu rumah.

"Kalian? Apa kalian kemari mencari Sakura?" tanya wanita itu yang sudah bisa menduga niat kedatangan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan polisi-polisi itu? Apa benar Sakura diculik?" tanya Naruto yang langsung memberondong begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"Masuklah ke dalam… " balas ibu Sakura yang kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

**Di dalam…**

"Apa kami boleh tau bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan kesabaran untuk tidak bertanya di luar.

"Kejadian pastinya saya juga tidak tau pasti… Tapi yang jelas saya mendengar suara pecahan kaca dan begitu ke kamar Sakura saya sudah melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura," jawab ibu Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami kemarin dengan suara parau. Tampaknya wanita itu habis menangis semalaman.

"Gadis? Maksudnya yang membawa pergi itu seorang perempuan?" tanya Ino yang sedikit kaget karena pelakunya adalah perempuan. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hotaru, tapi gadis berkuncir satu itu segera menepis pikiran buruknya. Dia tidak ingin menuduh sebelum ada bukti.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis yang membawa Sakura?" tanya Neji yang sedikit banyak penasaran juga dengan sosok gadis yang berani bertindak nekad itu.

"Dia… Rambutnya sebahu berwarna kuning emas dan berombak… Kulitnya putih… Matanya biru dan mungkin dia tinggi sedikit dari Sakura," jawab wanita itu sambil berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali sosok gadis yang dia lihat itu.

"Hmm… Banyak gadis yan gmemiliki ciri seperti itu," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap malas. Menurutnya penjelasan ibunya Sakura belum bisa dijadikan petunjuk bagi mereka.

"Ciri-ciri itu mirip dengan Hotaru." Ino berceletuk tanpa sengaja kalau ciri-ciri gadis itu mirip dengan Hotaru dan berkat perkataannya kini semua mata tengah memandangnya. "Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat semua tatapan teman-temannya yang seolah berkata –apa kau yakin dengan itu?-.

"Aku serius, ciri-ciri itu mirip kan dengan dia? Apalagi Hotaru itu memang terlihat memusuhi Sakura!" sambung Ino berusaha meyakinkan dugaannya sambil melipat tangan ke dada.

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan membantu mencari Sakura, dan mungkin yang dikatakan Ino benar kalau gadis itu adalah Hotaru. Kalau memang benar Hotaru kami tau harus mencari informasinya kemana," kata Sasuke yang berniat untuk mencari Utakata. Karena pemuda yang bernama Utakata itu pasti tau sesuatu karena dia ada hubungannya dengan Hotaru.

Akhirnya setelah itu Sasuke beserta yang lain segera pergi keluar. Mereka juga tak mau berlama-lama disana, tak ingin mengganggu ibu Sakura yang sedang sedih itu.

* * *

**Fire temple…**

**.**

**.**

Di kuil itu tampak Jun, Shiori dan Nathan sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Ketiga remaja itu kini tengah berkumpul di aula utama kuil untuk berpamitan pada para pendeta disana.

"Jadi kalian sudah mau pergi?" tanya sang kepala pendeta pada Jun, Shiori dan Nathan.

"Benar, kami sudah cukup mendapat informasi dan terima kasih atas bantuannya selama kami disini," balas Jun sambil mengangguk cepat kalau mereka memang sudah benar-benar harus segera pergi. Apa yang mereka butuhkan sudah mereka dapatkan dan mereka ketahui.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, tapi sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan pada kalian bertiga," kata sang pendeta sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan menyerahkan tiga buah benda kepada Jun, Nathan dan Shiori.

"Apa ini?" tanya Nathan dengan bingung sambil menatap benda kecil yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Itu adalah jimat pelindung," jawab sang kepala pendeta yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari ketiga remaja itu. Bukannya mereka mau mentertawakan tapi ketiga remaja itu memang kurang mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau mitos seperti jimat pelindung.

"Saya tau apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan, tapi bawalah jimat itu karena jalan yang kalian tempuh akan banyak berurusan dengan orang-orang jahat," kata sang pendeta itu sambil tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Jun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalau begitu kami semua permisi dulu!" balas Jun yang langsung mengangguk cepat dan menggenggam erat jimat pemberian sang biksu kuil.

Ketiga remaja itu akhirnya keluar meninggalkan kuil api yang penuh dengan sejarah sambil diiringi doa dari pada biksu kuil agar perjalanan mereka bertiga tidak mengalami kesulitan dan dapat mengatasi orang-orang jahat.

ooo

**Meanwhile in other side…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di Konoha Sakura berada dalam bahaya. Dia dibawa ke sebuah hutan oleh Hotaru dan kini gadis itu sedang mengacungkan sebuah pedang kepada Sakura.

"Ho-Hotaru… Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit takut-takut dan berusaha menjaga jarak dari gadis itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, karena disini aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu dan mengambil _fate_ yang ada di dalam tubuhmu!" balas Hotaru dengan galak sambil mengayunkan sebuah tebasan ke arah leher Sakura.

_Saaaat… !_

Secara reflek Sakura segera merunduk dari serangan itu sehingga tebasan itu memotong semak-semak yang berada tepat di belakang Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura bergegas berlari menghindari dari tempat itu.

"Jangan lari Sakura!" teriak Hotaru yang kesal karena serangannya gagal. Diapun segera bergerak cepat dan mengejar Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari dengan cepat dari Hotaru. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah caranya keluar dari hutan tersebut dan terhindar dari amukan Hotaru. Sakura terus berlari ke depan sampai pada akhirnya gerakannya terhenti karena tepat di depannya sudah tak ada jalan. Dia menemukan jalan buntu dan di depannya hanya berupa dinding batu pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… " Sakura berhenti sambil mengatur napasnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari jalan, berharap dia masih memiliki waktu untuk berpikir. Tapi ternyata Hotaru yang mengejarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya sudah tak ada jalan lagi bagimu, ya… " kata gadis itu sambil menyeringai saat menatap Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Hotaru… Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? A-apa salahku?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengulur-ngulur waktu sedangkan matanya terus mencari celah agar dia bisa lolos dari Hotaru.

"Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya darimu Sakura… Aku hanya benci kau menjadi pusat perhatian, selain itu _fate _yang seharusnya menjadi milikku ada di dalam dirimu dan aku membutuhkan itu! Makanya aku akan membunuhmu agar _fate_ menjadi milikku," jawab Hotaru dengan enteng, seolah-olah membunuh itu adalah suatu perbuatan yang dilegalkan di dalam otaknya.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya," balas Sakura berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin dan cenderung menggunakan sikap yang sedikit angkuh. Sikap Sakura yang seperti ini malah membuat Hotaru semakin tertantang untuk menghabisi Sakura.

"Kau menantangku? Kau itu lemah Sakura, jangan berlagak sok hebat!" kata Hotaru yang sepertinya terprovokasi dengan sikap angkuh Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang bergelombang itu berjalan secara perlahan ke depan mendekati Sakura. Seperti seekor harimau yang sedang mengintimidasi mangsanya.

'_Bagus… Jalan terus ke depan… Sedikit lagi… '_ Sakura sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya. Dia sengaja menunggu Hotaru yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengamati sesuatu dengan cemas. Saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha memancing Hotaru agar berjalan mendekatinya karena tak jauh dari posisinya ada sebuah lumpur tanah hidup yang tersamarkan oleh dedaunan hutan. Beruntung saat berlari tadi Sakura tidak terkena jebakan hidup itu.

'_Ayo… Sedikit lagi!'_ Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas dan berharap agar Hotaru terkena jebakan hidup itu. Tapi sepertinya terjadi hal di luar dugaan.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dan masuk ke dalam jebakanmu?" kata Hotaru yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat empat langkah did ekat jebakan lumpur itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau salah!" sambungnya lagi dan langsung melompat tinggi menghindari jebakan hidup itu. Hotaru melompat tinggi dan langsung mengarah pada Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menduganya.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura? Apakah _fate _akan berhasil direbut oleh Hotaru? Apakah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dapat menemukan Sakura sebelum semuanya terlambat?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N :

Sepertinya Sakura memang jadi pihak yang jadi rebutan, sampe dia gak punya waktu untuk tenang untuk sehari tapi udah kembali dibawa kabur sama Hotaru! (ayo teriakin dia maling karena udah nyolong). Sayang triknya Sakura gagal, kira-kira dia bakalan selamat gak, ya? Siapa nih yang nolongin dia? Sasuke? Sasori? (oke yang ini gak mungkin kecuali Sasori henshin jadi zombie).

Untuk tempat yang ditemukan Jun cs nantinya bakalan jadi tempat yang supeeeer penting. Baiklah, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk support dan masukan yang selalu datang untuk kami. Saia akan melanjutkan cerita ini meskipun mood Riku lagi nol persen (mungkin nanati saia akan menggetok kepalanya dengan palu besar agar dia sadar). Terima kasih sekali lagi karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, semoga teman-teman terhibur.

Untuk SakuraXSasuke, kami akan mencoba untuk memperbanyak hints mereka, berhubung ini bukan cerita yang berpegang pada romance jadi mungkin hintsnya tidak akan terlalu sering dan mungkin tidak akan terlalu banyak adegan romantis (berhubung itu masih menjadi kekurangan kami, tapi akan coba diusahakan).

.

.

**"HAPPY READ MINNA!".**


	20. Neverland 2 : We Are Here!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC) and Joker is ours.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 19**

**(We Are Here!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya, Sakura dibawa Hotaru ke hutan dan nyawanya dalam bahaya! Sementara Jun, Shiori dan Nathan sudah selesai melakukan penyelidikannya. Naruto dan kawan-kawan berkeliling Konoha untuk mencari Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya?

.

.

Segerombolan remaja terlihat tengah berjalan sambil memamerkan wajah yang suram. Saat ini Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang berjalan sambil berpikir apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan sekarang? Apa benar yang membawa Sakura itu adalah Hotaru.

"La-lalu sekarang kita ha-harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Utakata pasti tau sesuatu. Apa ada yang tau dimana Utakata tinggal?" sambar Sasuke yang yakin kalau Utakata bisa memecahkan persoalan ini. Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menatap semua teman-temannya menunggu jawaban apakah diantara mereka ada yang tau dimana Utakata tinggal.

"Tidak… " hampir semua teman-temannya menjawab dengan kompak sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Tch… " Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal karena disaat penting seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan.

ooo

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dan masuk ke dalam jebakanmu?" kata Hotaru yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat empat langkah di dekat jebakan lumpur itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau salah!" sambungnya lagi dan langsung melompat tinggi menghindari jebakan hidup itu. Hotaru melompat tinggi dan langsung mengarah pada Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menduganya.

_Sraaaaat!_

Tebasan pedang itu kembali terarah pada Sakura dan dengan cepat Sakura segera melakukan perlindungan diri. Sebelum tebasan pedang itu sempat menyentuh tubuhnya, Sakura bergegas mengambil sebuah batang kayu yang cukup tebal yang ada di sekitar hutan dan melindungi tubuhnya dengan batang kayu tebal yang ukurannya tidak terlalu panjang itu.

Tapi tebasan pedang yang dilakukan Hotaru terlalu kuat sehingga batang kayu yang lumayan tebal itu terpotong dua. Sakura sedikit terdorong ke belakang begitu batang kayu tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. Menyadari Hotaru kembali melakukan serangan gadis itu segera berlari kembali dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar.

'_Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus lari seperti ini… ' _kata Sakura dalam hati yang menyadari cepat atau lambat Hotaru pasti akan bisa menyergap dan melukainya. '_Kumohon… Tolong aku,_' ucap gadis itu dalam hati tanpa sadar.

Ucapan Sakura tersebut seperti memberikan dampak yang besar pada para NPC yang seperti bisa langsung merasakan ketakutan dan bahaya yang sedang mengancam Sakura saat ini.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Chie kepada Kisa dan Kaze yang sudah ditemukannya. Ketiga NPC itu kini sedang berada di _fairy village_.

"Sakura… Dalam bahaya," kata Kaze yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memasang wajah serius.

.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura… " kata Arkhan yang sedang terbang di atas dan dengan cepat dia langsung merubah arah terbangnya menuju hutan.

.

"Arah hutan!" kata Kuro yang langsung berlari menuju hutan bersama Aki yang juga dapat merasakannya seperti yang lain.

Disisi lain Fuego dan Aoki juga sedang menuju hutan yang sama secara bersamaan. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tetapi Utakata juga pergi ke tempat yang sama. Yagura yang pergi mencari Sakura juga dalam posisi yang sama.

"Yagura, kita mau kemana?" tanya Haku yang heran melihat Yagura yang tiba-tiba saja berlari begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Sakura… " jawab Yagura yang terus mempercepat langkah larinya.

"Sudah, kita ikuti saja," kata Zabuza menyuruh Haku untuk diam dan mengikuti saja Yagura.

Sementara itu Hotaru semakin mendekati Sakura dan dengan satu tebasan dia menumbangkan pohon yang melindungi Sakura.

_Kreeek… _

Pohon itu terbelah dan mulai retak dari ujung kiri secara perlahan ke ujung kanan. Sakura yang pada awalnya bersandar pada pohon itu cepat-cepat berdiri tegak dan menjauhi pohon besar tersebut.

BRAAAKH!

Pohon besar itu tumbang dan nyaris saja menimpa Sakura kalau gadis itu tidak cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sana.

"Berhenti main kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak diam saja menerima takdirmu, hah?" kata Hotaru yang kelihatannya sudah mulai bosan dengan aksi kejar-kejaran yang dia lakukan dengan Sakura dan dia berniat untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya secepat mungkin.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mendekat akan kulakukan dari jarak jauh," kata Hotaru yang langsung menyiapkan pedangnya. Gadis itu melempar sebilah pedang di tangannya ke arah Sakura. Celaka bagi gadis berambut merah muda itu, pedang tersebut meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya, Sakurapun tak bisa berkutik.

"Heh… Semua akan segera berakhir," kata Hotaru yang sudah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya setelah melihat rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

_Sreeeeeet… !_

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tanah muncul sulur-sulur tanaman berwarna hijau dalam jumlah yang banyak dan dengan cepat sulur-sulur itu mengikat pedang yang sedang melaju cepat itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Hotaru sontak tertegun melihat sulur-sulur itu yang seolah ingin melindungi Sakura.

ooo

**Inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

"Joker… Dia kembali bereaksi… " kata Alice yang saat ini memang sedang mengawasi Joker yang terlihat masih tertidur itu. _'Ini tidak mungkin… Kekuatannya sudah kupindahkan ke Yagura dan Utakata… Bagaimana dia masih bisa bereaksi… '_ ucapnya dalam hati yang benar-benar heran melihat kondisi ini dan menyangka masih ada sisa kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam diri Joker yang memang tak bisa dia pindahkan secara keseluruhan.

"Alice-sama… Joker… " Manma yang kebetulan sedang mendampingi Alice juga tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Joker masih menyimpan kekuatan atau kekuatan itu hanya reaksi dari alam bawah sadar Joker sendiri.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kaulakukan, kan Manma?" kata Alice sambil melirik Manma. Tampaknya dia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Manma dengan singkat. Tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu, pemuda berambut pirang itu segera memainkan sebuah ocarina.

Gelombang suara yang dikeluarkan oleh alat musik tersebut sepertinya memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Gelombang suara itu memberikan efek pada reaksi yang dilakukan Joker. Sulur-sulur bunga yang tadinya bergerak tak beraturan akhirnya dapat ditaklukan oleh gelombang suara tersebut. Alice langsung tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Aku minta kau awasi dia dulu disini." Alice akhirnya menyuruh Manma untuk mengawasi Joker sementara dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**Back to Sakura…**

Sulur-sulur tanaman yang berjuntaian itu perlahan masuk kembali ke dalam tanah, seolah tertarik ke dalamnya. Hotaru yang melihat sulur-sulur itu perlahan mulai menghilang segera tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang menjadi penghalang," kata gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekat dan kembali mengambil pedangnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh. "Ayo kita segera selesaikan urusan kita, Sakura," katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya itu bersiap untuk kembali menyerang.

"_Fate_ akan menjadi milikku!" teriaknya dengan lantang dan bersamaan dengan itu pedang terayun cepat ke tubuh Sakura.

"Paralyze sound!" tapi serangan Hotaru terhenti, karena tiba-tiba saja muncul Aki yang dengan menggunakan kekuatan gelombang suaranya menghentikan pergerakan gadis tersebut. (Note : **Paralyze sound **adalah jenis kekuatan _support_ untuk menghentikan pergerakan musuh selama lima menit).

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aki yang berlari dari kejauhan dan menghampiri Sakura sementara di belakangnya ada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedikit jabrik pada bagian belakang rambutnya mengikuti Aki.

"Kalian… " Sakura sempat tertegun melihat kedua NPC itu ada di hadapannya.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" sambar Aki yang dengan cepat menarik Sakura untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum Hotaru kembali bergerak.

Belum sempat mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Yagura, Haku dan juga Zabuza yang kini mengepung mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, Kuro? Kita terkepung… " kata Aki yang mulai cemas melihat kedatangan tiga sosok lainnya. Aki segera mengamankan Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian bertiga datang tepat waktu, cepat bantu aku menangkap Sakura!" kata Hotaru yang sudah dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia langsung meminta bantuan pada Yagura untuk menangkap Sakura.

"Aki… Kau cepat bawa Sakura pergi, aku akan menahan mereka semua disini," kata Kuro dengan setengah berbisik agar lawannya tidak mengetahui apa yang dia rencanakan.

"A-apa? Kau mau menahan mereka semua? Tapi itu tidak mungkin… " balas Aki yang nyaris saja omongannya terdengar oleh lawan. Kuro yang mendengar balasan Kuro langsung memberi _deathglare _pada NPC itu agar mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Aku mengerti… " akhirnya Aki hanya dapat menunduk mematuhi kata-kata Kuro meskipun dia merasa cemas, tak yakin kalau NPC itu dapat mengatasi keempat lawannya secara bersamaan.

"Tunggu aba-aba dariku," kata Kuro yang tampaknya langsung bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. Sementara Hotaru yang berada disisi kiri sudah bersiap kembali dengan pedangnya, lalu Haku, Zabuza dan Yagura juga langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing untuk melakukan serangan.

"Black Feather!" sekejap sayapnya terkembang dan dari sayapnya itu keluar sayap-sayap hitam yang berubah menjadi pisau-pisau hitam dalam jumlah banyak yang merterbangan menyerang musuhnya.

"SEKARANG AKI!" Kuro langsung menyuruh Aki cepat pergi bersama dengan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura!" Aki akhirnya pergi bersama Sakura dari tempat itu.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di Sunagakure, Gaara terlihat begitu sibuk. Dia melakukan pekerjaan teknisi secara langsung yang sebenarnya itu bukanlah bagian bidangnya. Di tengah kesibukan itu Ash memasuki ruangan tersebut dan dengan sedikit tergesa dia mendekati Shirawasi yang masih duduk di depan layar komputer sambil sesekali memakan keripik kentang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf lama, aku harus mengurusi banyak keperluan di Konoha terkait dengan _server game_ Neverland," kata Ash yang merasa sedikit tidak enak karena ada banyak urusan.

"Apa sudah ada respon dari teman-temanmu itu?" tanya Ash yang kini berdiri di sebelah Shirawasi sambil memberikan sebuah kaset _game_ pada pemuda maniak komputer itu.

"Mereka tertarik untuk membantu asal ada _copy_-an dari _game_-nya bisa kukirim langsung pada mereka," jawab Shirawasi yang sudah dapat memastikan kalau teman-temannya yang tersebar di berbagai Negara itu bersiap untuk membantu dan mempercayai mereka.

"Aku sudah membawa kaset _game_-nya." Ash langsung menyerahkan kaset _game_ yang dia bawa kepada Shirawasi.

"Baiklah, sisanya serahkan padaku!" Shirawasi terlihat begitu berapi-api penuh dengan semangat. Sementara Shirawasi kembali menjalankan tugasnya, Ash bergegas kembali membantu Gaara dan yang lain.

ooo

**Back to Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Pertempuran tak bisa dihindari lagi antara sang _devil_ melawan Hotaru, Yagura, Haku dan Zabuza yang mengepungnya dalam berbagai sisi. Meski sudah dikepung begitu, Kuro tak gentar sedikitpun. Dia tetap menghadapi keempatnya sekaligus.

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Dalam keadaan seperti ini lebih baik kau menyerah saja!" kata Haku yang kembali melemparkan jarum-jarum esnya pada Kuro yang kemudian dihindari dengan sigap oleh NPC itu.

Kuro melompat ke samping yang kemudian di sisi kirinya di sambut oleh sabetan pedang milik Hotaru. Terlambat mengelak, tebasan pedang itu melukai lengan kirinya. Hotaru kembali maju untuk menyerang. Gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya dari bawah ke atas dengan secepat kilat. NPC itu mundur sedikit ke belakang, dan serangan Hotaru nyaris saja mengenai tubuhnya kalau dia tak cepat bergerak. Saat mundur, Zabuza mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang dari belakang. Kuro melirik ke belakangnya dan dapat melihat Zabuza hendak menyerangnya.

"Tch… " Kuro sedikit berdecak, kemudian dengan secepat kilat dia langsung mengambil senjata besar dari balik punggungnya yang terikat dengan rantai.

DUAAGH!

Sebuah hantaman keras dari senjata tersebut dilancarkan oleh Kuro dan mengenai Hotaru, membuat gadis itu terlempar ke samping cukup jauh. Setelah melihat Hotaru terlempar, Kuro segera berbalik ke belakang.

TRAANG!

Kuro berhasil menahan serangan Zabuza dengan tepat waktu.

"Kau, lumayan cepat juga," kata Zabuza yang cukup salut melihat ketepatan dan kecepatan Kuro mengatasi dirinya dan Hotaru disaat yang bersamaan. "Tapi tetap saja… Kau tidak akan bisa mengatasi kami semua!" kata Zabuza yang kemudian mendorong Kuro dengan cukup keras ke belakang.

NPC bersayap hitam itu terdorong mundur ke belakang dan melepaskan serangannya. Serangan lain muncul dari atas yang dilakukan Haku dengan jarum esnya. Kuro yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat senjata miliknya yang berbentuk salib besar itu ke atas dan memutar-mutarkannya sehingga timbul pusaran angin yang membalikkan serangan jarum es tersebut ke pemiliknya sendiri.

_Brukh!_

Haku yang terkena serangannya sendiri terpental dan terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi serangan yang dilakukan Kuro barusan memberikan celah. Yagura bergerak maju ke arahnya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu berlari dan melakukan serangan pada celah pertahanan Kuro yang terbuka.

"Ughh… " Serangan cepat yang dilakukan Yagura masih sempat bisa diantisipasi oleh Kuro. Meskipun begitu Kuro mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat mengatasi Uagura yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Tubuh Yagura mendadak diselimuti aura hitam pekat kemerahan yang membentuk lingkaran yang melingkupi dirinya dan Kuro.

'_Kekuatan ini… '_ dalam hati Kuro langsung mendapati firasat buruk. Dia menyadari kalau dirinya terancam bahaya tapi terlambat baginya untuk mengelak dari Yagura.

Lingkaran kekuatan hitam itu semakin membesar dan membesar. Sementara Hotaru, Haku dan Zabuza segera menjaga jarak dari kedua pemuda yang tengah bertarung itu.

DUUUUAAARRRR!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Kuro terdorong mundur akibat ledakan tersebut. Pertahanannya mengurang dan dia tak menyadari Hotaru tengah mengincarnya.

_Sraaaaat!_

Gadis itu berhasil melukai punggung Kuro. Sebuah goresan yang cukup panjang menghiasai tubuh sang NPC yang sedang tak waspada itu. Kuro akhirnya terjatuh ke depan. Beberapa helai bulu sayapnya terjatuh ke bawah bersamaan dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari punggungnya.

"Menyerahlah, kami juga akan membawamu ke hadapan Alice-sama," kata Haku yang kini berjalan mendekati Kuro. Bersamaan dengan itu, Zabuza, Yagura dan Hotaru juga mengepung Kuro. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk menaklukan sang_ devil_.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari arena pertarungan yang dilakukan Kuro, Sakura dan Aki berhenti sejenak menghentikan langkah kaki mereka sambil menatap ke arah belakang.

"Ledakan tadi… Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu," kata Sakura yang mencemaskan Kuro yang bertarung sendirian. Dia khawatir kalau ledakan tadi merupakan suatu pertanda yang tidak baik.

"Sakura, kau tunggu dulu disini jangan kemana-mana. Aku mau menyusul kesana melihat keadaan Kuro." Aki akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Kuro dan meminta Sakura untuk diam di tempat sambil menunggunya kembali. Sakura tak banyak berkomentar. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk paham dan membiarkan NPC itu pergi.

Sementara di tempat tadi Kuro benar-benar sudah terpojok oleh keempat musuhnya yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena kami tidak akan membunuhmu disini. Kami hanya akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran," kata Hotaru sambil menyeringai penuh dengan rasa kemenangan.

"Cih… " Kuro berdecak kesal saat melihat sikap angkuh Hotaru. NPC itu segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk melakukan perlindungan dari serangan yang akan segera mengenai dirinya. Tak perlu waktu lama, keempat NPC itu melancarkan serangan mereka masing-masing pada satu titik target yaitu Kuro.

BLAAAAAARRRR!

Kembali terjadi ledakan dan kali ini ledakan yang terjadi lebih dahsyat dari yang sebelumnya, sampai-sampai para hewan penghuni hutan yang berada dalam jarak 100 meter berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri.

_Sssh… Ssssh… Ssshh… _

Kepulan asap hitam yang cukup pekat menutupi area tersebut. Daun-daun kering berterbangan berbarengan dengan debu yang disertai asap. Mereka menduga Kuro saat ini pasti sudah terkapar tak berdaya akibat serangan tadi, tapi ternyata dugaan mereka berempat salah.

Perlahan kepulan asap hitam itu mulai memudar secara perlahan-lahan dan secara samar-samar memperlihatkan adanya sosok-sosok lain yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa? Kalian ternyata disini? Kurang ajar!" Zabuza mendesis kesal saat mengetahui sosok-sosok yang ada di depan mereka. Kini terlihat jelas siapa yang menghalangi mereka yang tak lain ada para NPC lainnya. Para NPC itu berdiri dan masing-masing dari mereka melakukan _protection_ untuk melindungi Kuro.

"Kalau kalian mencoba untuk membawa Kuro, kalian harus berhadapan dengan kami!" kata Fuego dengan lantang. Amarahnya berkobar, dapat terlihat dari kilatan sorot matanya yang semakin memerah bagaikan api.

Bukan hanya Fuego, tapi disana juga ada Arkhan, Aki dan Aoki yang siap bertarung untuk menghadapi Yagura dan yang lain.

"Kuharap kami belum terlambat!" sambar sosok lainnya dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Kaze, Kisa dan Chie. Ketiga NPC itu berdiri di belakang Yagura dan yang lain. Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik, yang terkepung sekarang adalah kelompoknya Yagura.

"Yagura, apa rencanamu? Apa kita akan tetap menyerang?" tanya Zabuza yang terlihat sedikit gentar dengan kemunculan para NPC lainnya.

"Tidak, biar bagaimanapun mereka tak bisa diremehkan. Untuk saat ini kita mundur dulu," jawab Yagura yang merasa tidak yakin untuk menghadapi para NPC itu sekaligus dan dia juga tidak mau bertindak gegabah hanya karena meremehkan NPC-NPC itu.

Yagura memutuskan untuk mundur. Dia membuka _portal_ dan segera meninggalkan Kuro dan NPC lainnya disana.

"Kau beruntung, lain kali akan kuhabisi kau!" kata Zabuza sebelum dia masuk ke dalam _portal_.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain Sakura malah bertemu dengan Utakata yang ternyata juga datang kesana. Pemuda itu kini tengah menahan Sakura dan hendak membawanya pergi. Disana ada Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya juga yang secara kebetulan melihat Utakata dan membuntuti pemuda itu.

"Utakata, lepaskan Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil setengah mengancam tapi hal itu malah membuat Utakata semakin nekad. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo kita buat permainan," balas Utakata yang terlihat menikmati semuanya. Dan sikapnya itu membuat Sasuke sedikit menggeram kesal. "Kalau kau memang menginginkan Sakura, kau harus bisa mengambilnya dariku!" kata Utakata lagi yang dari ucapannya itu tersirat sebuah tantangan untuk Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar! Aku akan mengambilnya darimu saat ini juga!" Sasuke yang terpancing emosinya akhirnya bergerak maju ke depan. Dia berlari dan berniat untuk melakukan serangan terhadap Utakata.

_Sreeeeeet…_

Serangkaian kartu yang memanjang terjulur dari tangan Utakata dan rangkaian kartu tersebut melilit tubuh Sasuke membuat pemuda itu terjatuh karena terikat oleh kartu-kartu yang tersusun panjang tersebut.

"Jangan terburu-buru Sasuke. Aku tak ingin melawanmu sekarang, tapi nanti setelah kau menjadi kuat. Sampai saat itu tiba aku akan mengembalikan Sakura padamu," katanya sambil membuka sebuah _portal _di belakangnya. Utakata memasuki _portal _tersebut sambil membawa Sakura.

"SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke dan teriakannya itu mampu dirasakan oleh para NPC yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

.

"Kalian rasakan itu? Itu seperti suara Sakura!" kata Kaze sambil menatap NPC lainnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia dalam bahaya!" sambar Aki yang mencemaskan Sakura karena dia meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja tanpa penjagaan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita susul Sakura!" kata Kisa yang langsung menerobos hutan terlebih dahulu untuk menyusul Sakura. Setelah itu para NPC tersebut mengikuti jejak Kisa satu-persatu.

.

"Kurang ajar! Kembalikan Sakura!" kali ini giliran Naruto yang maju untuk menolong Sakura tapi sama seperti Sasuke. Dirinya terikat oleh kartu-kartu yang dikeluarkan Utakata. Naruto langsung mendecih kesal.

"Utakata sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan apa yang kau inginkan dari Sakura?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat Utakata yang mampu mengeluarkan jurus-jurus kartu dan kenapa dia mengincar Sakura. Apakah Utakata memang bekerjasama dengan Hotaru selama ini. Pertanyaan itu terus berkutat di dalam pikiran Ino dan yang lain, bahkan mereka mengira kalau sebenarnya Utakata adalah NPC.

"Aku membutuhkan Sakura untuk membangkitkan Neverland dan aku adalah Joker," jawab Utakata yang membuat Sasuke, Naruto serta yang lain tercengang. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mengurusi kalian. Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Utakata kemudian berjalan memasuki _portal _yang dia buka sambil setengah menyeret Sakura agar gadis itu mau mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," kata Utakata yang perlahan menutup _portal _tersebut sampai akhirnya sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Apakah yang akan terjadi lagi? Apakah Sakura akan kembali dibawa ke Neverland? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dari Utakata?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Tadinya mau bikin adegan full fighting tapi otak saia sedang melayang kemana-mana jadi hasilnya hanya sebagian. Lain waktu saia akan menampilkan adegan full fight seperti pada cerita sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk setiap masukannya (terutama yang kasih saran pada bagian ehemromanceSasuSakuehem). Untuk sementara Sakura akan menjadi bola basket yang diperebutkan hehehehe, semoga nasibnya akan berubah nanti.

Bagi yang mau kasih saran, pendapat dan kritik kami persilahkan selama disampaikan dengan baik dan benar tanpa memakai cara kekerasan (?). Selamat menikmati dan semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian.

.

.

**"Happy Read!".**


	21. Neverland 2 : Back to Neverland again!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC) and Joker is ours.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 20**

**(Seeing Neverland Again!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya terjadi pertempuran antara Kuro melawan Yagura, Hotaru, Zabuza dan Haku. Para NPC lain berdatangan menyelamatkan Kuro sekaligus untuk mencari Sakura. Sakura yang sedang tak dijaga bertemu Utakata dan pemuda itu membawa Sakura pergi! Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

"Keterlaluan dia! Kita harus segera mengejar Utakata dan Sakura!" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan kartu-kartu yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Sial, sial!" umpat pemuda itu yang kesal karena dia sama sekali tak berdaya saat menghadapi Utakata.

"Tapi apa dia benar-benar Joker? Kenapa dia sedikit berbeda dari Joker yang kutahu dari _game_, ya… " celetuk Tenten yang tidak begitu yakin kalau Utakata itu benar-benar Joker karena ada perbedaan fisik antara Utakata dengan sosok Joker di _game_.

"Dia bukan Joker," balas Sasuke dengan yakin. Tentu saja dia tau seperti apa Joker yang sebenarnya.

"Ka-kalau dia bukan Joker, ke-kenapa dia menyebut dirinya se-sebagai Joker?" tanya Hinata yang bingung kenapa Utakata menyatakan dirinya sebagai Joker kalau dia bukanlah Joker.

"Pasti ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya mengakui kalau dirinya adalah Joker," balas Neji sambil sedikit bersunggut-sunggut.

"Ah, itu semua tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang kita harus segera menyusul Sakura!" sambar Naruto yang saat ini sudah terbebas dari ikatan kartu yang tadinya menjerat tubuhnya. Pemuda itu bergegas berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi mencari Sakura tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Kiba dan Shino.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto!" Kiba bergegas menarik lengan baju Naruto.

"Kita tak bisa menunggu lama lagi, Kiba!" balas Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi saat melihat teman-temannya terkesan begitu santai. Ini menyangkut nasib Sakura yang bersama Utakata. Gadis itu pasti sekarang sedang ketakutan, kedinginan dan mungkin kepalaran (?), abaikan pikiran Naruto yang sedikit berlebihan, pada intinya dia sangat mencemaskan Sakura.

"Aku tau kau mencemaskan Sakura tapi jangan terburu-buru! Lagipula, apa kau tau kemana Utakata membawa Sakura pergi?" kata Kiba lagi sambil mendengus melihat kecerobohan Naruto yang kembali kumat seperti biasa, selalu bertindak duluan sebelum berpikir.

"Ka-kalau itu aku juga tidak tau… Tapi kita bisa mencari mereka kalau kita berkeliling Konoha!" jawab Naruto sambil terdiam sejenak. Jujur, dia juga tidak tau harus melakukan apa dan bertindak apa untuk mencari Sakura.

"Kau ini kebiasaan, selalu melakukan segala sesuatunya karena emosi!" sambar Shino yang setengah memarahi Naruto. "Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah dan mencari Sakura secara asal! Bisa-bisa kita malah terperangkap oleh jebakan lawan!" katanya lagi sambil geleng-geleng dan meminta agar yang lainnya tidak ikutan gegabah seperti Naruto.

"Kalian semua juga ada disini?" sambar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disana yang tak lain adalah sosok Kaze yang muncul disana dengan NPC lainnya. Pemandangan ini tentu membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan sempat tertegun heran dan merasa tak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri ikut terkejut bertemu dengan para NPC yang sedang berkumpul secara bersama-sama itu sekaligus.

"Ka-kalian… " Ino yang terlihat paling terkejut diantara semuanya akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

Brukh!

Gadis itu langsung terjatuh begitu saja. Untung Hinata dan Tenten langsung cepat tanggap dan menahan tubuh temannya itu sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"I-Ino!" teriak Tenten dan Hinata yang bingung melihat temannya pingsan.

"Ah, bikin repot saja." Shikamaru hanya bisa memasang wajah malas saat melihat Ino yang pingsan karena kaget setelah melihat para NPC itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian semua bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Begitu juga Naruto yang sudah bisa bersikap biasa.

"Kami semua kemari karena panggilan Sakura. Apa kalian melihatnya? Tadi dia ada disini," jawab Aki yang menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka semua bisa berkumpul dalam satu tempat seperti sekarang ini. NPC itu sekarang menanyakan keberadaan Sakura yang sempat dia tinggal sebelumnya.

"Sakura dibawa pergi oleh Utakata yang mengaku sebagai Joker. Apa kalian kenal dia?" balas Sasuke sambil menceritakan perihal Utakata, siapa tau para NPC itu mengetahui mengenai Utakata dan dapat memberikan petunjuk bagi mereka.

Para NPC itu terdiam dan saling pandang satu sama lain setelah itu mereka sama-sama menggeleng lemah. Tak ada satupun yang tau mengenai Utakata.

"Tidak, kami tidak tau siapa itu Utakata. Karena setau kami Joker itu hanya ada satu," jawab Arkhan yang menegaskan kalau tak ada Joker lain dan Joker itu memang hanya ada satu di Neverland.

"Ka-kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang sedang memegangi Ino bersama Tenten.

"Kemungkinan Sakura dibawa kembali ke Neverland," kata Chie sambil mengira-ngira kemungkinan Utakata membawa Sakura ke Neverland untuk diserahkan kepada Alice.

"Kita harus kesana dan mencari Sakura!" sambar Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu yang dibalas sebuah anggukan setuju dari Sasuke. Tampaknya kedua pemuda itu sudah bertekad untuk melakukan apapun demi mencari sahabatnya itu.

"Datang ke Neverland bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi kalau kalian kesana tanpa adanya persiapan!" balas Arkhan dengan cepat yang sepertinya dia kurang setuju kalau Naruto dan kawan-kawannya datang ke Neverland.

"Heh? Kenapa? Bukankah sebelumnya kami juga pernah kesana?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat protes saat melihat sikap Arkhan yang sepertinya tidak setuju kalau dia bersama yang lain datang ke Neverland. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya memandang bingung pada Naruto, apa maksudnya mereka pernah ke Neverland sebelumnya? Hal itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya.

"Tapi saat ini keadaannya jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, karena sekarang kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan. Berbeda dari yang dulu saat kalian masuk sebagai karakter dan membawa semua kemampuan karakter kalian." Arkhan akhirnya menjelaskan kenapa dia kurang menyetujui kalau Naruto dan kawan-kawan ke Neverland. Masuk ke dunia itu tanpa membawa kekuatan sama saja mencari mati. Monster dimana-mana juga bahaya disana-sini, sebelum mereka menemukan Sakura, bisa-bisa mereka duluan yang berakhir dengan tragis.

"Kami terima resiko itu!" balas Sasuke dengan cepat. Tampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar serius dan sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Arkhan dan yang lain terdiam sejenak. Masing-masing dari NPC itu terlihat sedang berpikir apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah tapi hanya kalian berdua saja. kami tak ingin memancing keramaian dan kecurigaan kalau membawa kalian semua masuk ke dalam Neverland." Akhirnya para NPC itu menyetujuinya dengan syarat mereka hanya akan membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke dalam Neverland.

"Hanya kami berdua saja ya… " Naruto terdiam lalu berputar ke belakang menatap teman-temannya yang tampak kecewa karena mereka semua tak bisa ikut bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian pergi saja, kami akan menunggu disini," kata Neji yang memberikan kepercayaan kepada kedua temannya itu untuk mencari Sakura.

"Terima kasih! Kami tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa dan membawa Sakura kembali!" balas Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang membuktikan tekad kuatnya.

"Aku, Kaze dan Aoki akan mengantar kalian ke Neverland," kata Arkhan yang akan menjadi petunjuk jalan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke di Neverland nanti.

"Kalian semua hati-hati!" kata Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Tunggu kabar baik dari kami!" balas Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Arkhan, Kaze dan Aoki yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa menatap sosok kedua temannya bersama ketiga NPC itu perlahan menghilang dibalik kegelapan hutan.

"Se-semoga mereka berdua bisa me-menemukan Sa-Sakura," kata Hinata penuh harap yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari yang lainnya.

"Lebih baik kalian kembali," kata Kisa yang menyuruh teman-teman Naruto yang lain untuk pulang dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke karena hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya Shino kepada sisa para NPC yang masih tinggal disana.

"Kami akan mengobati luka Kuro dulu, setelah itu kami akan mencari Marie." Chie menjawab sambil membantu Kuro berdiri yang kondisinya terlihat kurang baik akibat beberapa serangan yang diterimanya dari Yagura Cs.

"Huaaaah!" saat itu Ino terbangun dari pingsannya. "Kalian tau tidak? Tadi ada NPC Neverland yang berkumpul disini! Kurasa aku salah lihat tadi, hahahaha!" kata gadis itu dengan heboh.

"Kau itu tidak sedang bermimpi Ino! Mereka memang benar-benar ada, lihat saja!" Chouji berceletuk sambil menunjuk para NPC yang masih berada di depan mereka.

"A-astaga… Ka-kalian sungguh-sungguh nyata?" Ino segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan kembali dan mendapati para NPC itu tengah menatapnya dengan heran. Akhirnya Ino malah kembali pingsan yang harus terpaksa kembali ditopang oleh Tenten dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kami harus membawa Ino pergi dulu dari sini," kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat Ino yang dari tadi terus pingsan karena melihat kehadiran para NPC itu.

"Kami mengerti," balas para NPC itu yang memahami kondisi tersebut. Akhirnya satu-persatu anak-anak itu mulai meninggalkan hutan tersebut.

* * *

**Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Di Sunagakure tampak kesibukan masih terlihat. Mereka semua sibuk membuat _fighting glove_ yang rencananya mau disebarkan keempat Negara sisanya. Mereka membuatnya sebanyak mungkin, karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau kapan serangan dari Neverland itu akan datang. Mereka benar-benar berpacu dengan waktu.

"Sudah ada berapa buah _fighting glove_, Ivan?" tanya Ash pada Ivan yang menjadi pemimpin pembuatan _fighting glove_ tersebut.

"Sudah ada seratus lebih sepertinya dan kurasa itu belum cukup… " jawab Ivan yang terlihat belum puas dengan hasil yang mereka kerjakan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa Ivan, kita harus menjaga stamina kita! Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik bisa membuatnya sampai seratus lebih hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja!" sambar Shun yang ternyata juga ikut membantu disana. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Ivan dan menasehatinya agar tidak terlalu keras bekerja.

"Shun benar, ada baiknya kau istirahat sebentar. Biar urusan disini kami yang tangani," kata Hery yang setuju dengan Shun agar Ivan istirahat sejenak. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu bekerja dengan keras dan hanya tidur 4 jam sehari. Ivan bisa _drop _kalau terus-menerus memaksakan diri seperti ini.

"Ivan istirahatlah, kami juga tidak mau kau sampai sakit. Ingat kami masih membutuhkanmu," sambung Gaara yang sependapat dengan Hery dan Shun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, urusan disini aku serahkan pada kalian." Ivan akhirnya menuruti perkataan ketiga temannya untuk istirahat sejenak. Mungkin tidur beberapa jam cukup baginya untuk memulihkan kembali tenaganya yang terkuras cukup banyak. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Shirawasi? Apa kau sudah mengirimkannya pada yang lain?" kali ini giliran Ash yang mengecek perkembangan komunikasi Shirawasi dengan beberapa orang temannya.

"Sudah beres dan mereka akan meng_install_ _game_ tersebut," jawab pemuda itu berambut biru itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu tinggal tugasku," balas Ash yang sepertinya akan menjalankan rencananya.

ooo

**Back to Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Neji dan yang lainnya kini sedang berada di taman kota Konoha. Mereka mencoba untuk menyadarkan Ino yang tadi sempat pingsan dua kali.

"Mmmh… " setelah beberapa saat akhirnya gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu sadar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat semua teman-temannya yang berdiri di dekatnya satu-persatu.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa banyak orang sekali?" tanya gadis itu sambil bangun dari posisi tidurannya dari bangku taman. Ino melihat kesekeliling dan menyadari dirinya sudah ada di taman kota. "Kalian tau… Tadi aku melihat begitu banyak NPC dari Neverland! Aku rasa aku bermimpi tapi sepertinya itu bukan mimpi… " kata Ino yang kembali membahas mengenai penampakan para NPC dari Neverland yang dia lihat. Sampai sekarang Ino masih ragu apakah yang dia lihat itu benar-benar nyata ataukah dia hanya bermimpi saja.

"Kau itu payah! Yang kau lihat itu benar-benar nyata, bukannya mimpi!" kata Shikamaru setengah mencibir Ino yang baru begitu saja sudah pingsan. Ino hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dan balas mencibir Shikamaru.

"Eh, Naruto dan Sasuke kemana?" tanya Ino setelah menyadari kedua pemuda itu tidak ada diantara teman-temannya.

"Na-Naruto da-dan Sasuke pergi ke Neverland be-bersama Arkhan, Ka-kaze dan Aoki untuk mencari Sakura yang dibawa Utakata," jawab Hinata yang menjelaskan kemana perginya kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Ke Neverland?" Ino nyaris saja berteriak keras setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Matanya membelalak dan merasa tak percaya kalau kedua temannya pergi ke Neverland.

"Ino, kau berisik!" omel Tenten yang segera memasang _deathglare _menyuruh gadis itu untuk tenang.

"Sudahlah kita serahkan saja pada Naruto dan Sasuke," kata Neji sambil setengah menghela napas. "Sekarang kita pulang dulu dan menenangkan diri sejenak dari keadaan ini, sekalian kalau diantara kalian ada yang bertemu Marie katakan padanya kalau NPC lain sedang mencarinya," sambung pemuda itu yang terlihat sedikit lelah. Neji meminta pada yang lain untuk memberi kabar kalau mereka bertemu dengan Marie.

"Aku setuju." Shino langsung mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Neji. Yang lain tak ada lagi yang berkomentar, mereka juga sependapat dengan Neji. Saat ini mereka memang perlu istirahat untuk menenangkan diri dari semua kejadian ini. Akhirnya para remaja Konoha itu pergi meninggalkan taman kota Konohagakure.

* * *

**Inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tiba di dalam Neverland. Kedua pemuda itu sempat terpukau takjub saat melihat Neverland untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa.

"Kalian sudah siap?" perkataan Arkhan membuyarkan rasa takjub dan pesona yang ada di dalam benak Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya sadar saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting daripada sekedar berdiam diri menikmati pemandangan alam yang ada di Neverland.

"Kami siap!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu menapaki sebuah jalan mengikuti langkah kaki Arkhan, Aoki dan Kaze yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka.

Mereka berlima menelusuri jalanan hutan yang begitu rindang, penuh pepohonan dan banyak di huni para peri-peri kecil. Kemungkinan besar saat ini mereka berada di hutan yang berada dekat dengan desa para peri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tau kemana Sakura dibawa oleh Utakata?" tanya Naruto sambil sesekali menyibakkan tirai dedaunan yang menghalangi langkahnya. "Apa Sakura benar-benar dibawa ke Neverland?" tanyanya lagi yang entah mengapa jadi merasa sedikit tak yakin.

"Justru karena itu kita pergi mencari tau kemari," balas Aoki sambil setengah melirik ke belakang.

"Kalau Sakura ada disini, kita pasti akan bisa menemukannya. Pasti mereka belum lama sampai disini, kita bisa tanya dengan para peri hutan," balas Kaze sambil menunjuk ke arah peri hutan dan disana terlihat ada cahaya yang berkerumun. Kemungkinan besar disana ada para peri yang sedang berkumpul.

"Ayo cepat kesana!" akhirnya malah Naruto yang berlari duluan menuju kumpulan cahaya tersebut.

"Huaaaaah mereka benar-benar peri seperti yang ada di dalam _game_!" seru Naruto yang menatap takjub saat melihat sekumpulan peri kecil yang sedang bermain, berterbangan kesana-kemari. Tapi sayangnya kedatangan Naruto membuat para peri itu terkejut, sehinggan mereka segera terbang cepat bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak yang ada di sekitar sana.

"Kau bodoh!" sambar Sasuke yang kesal karena para peri itu akhirnya berlarian. Sekarang akan sulit bagi mereka untuk mencari jejak Sakura.

"Maaf, Sasuke! Aku kan hanya ingin menyapa mereka saja tadi!" balas Naruto yang jadi merasa tak enak karena ulahnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, mereka banyak berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Kita terus saja berjalan, nanti juga ketemu," kata Arkhan dengan bijak agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menelusuri hutan.

Tapi belum lama berselang mereka menemukan sosok lain yang berada di tengah hutan. Sosok itu sedang berdiri diantara para peri sambil membawa sebuah benda yang memantulkan cahaya putih kebiruan di dalamnya.

"Ada seseorang disana!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok tersebut dan bergegas berlari menghampirinya dengan semangat. Berharap dia bisa menemukan Sakura disana.

"Naruto tunggu!" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berlari duluan langsung menyusulnya. Dia heran kenapa Naruto masih saja belum kapok-kapok dengan semua kecerobohan yang dia perbuat. Ketiga NPC lainnya juga mengikuti kedua pemuda itu.

"Hey, kau!" Naruto berhenti tepat di depan sosok yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan Naruto . tapi raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi pucat saat menatap sosok tersebut. "Ka-kau… Re-Rei?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata saat mengenali wajah sosok tersebut yang mirip dengan wajah Rei.

"Naruto! Kau ini masih belum kapok juga? Hey, kau kenapa?" Sasuke yang baru sampai langsung menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatap heran pada temannya yang sekarang sedang memasang raut wajah pucat dan tampak sangat terkejut. Sasuke kini menoleh ke arah depan dan mendapati sosok yang membuat Naruto terdiam seperti saat ini.

"Rei?" hanya satu kata itu yang mampu dilontarkan Sasuke karena dia juga sama terkejutnya seperti Naruto. Kenapa bisa ada sosok yang mirip dengan Rei di dalam Neverland. Sasuke sekarang malah berpikir kalau sosok di depannya itu hanyalah tipuan, sama seperti sosok Itachi yang pernah muncul di hadapannya dan berusaha untuk menghasut dirinya.

"Kalian dari dunia luar… Siapa kalian?" tanya sosok itu dengan dingin sambil mengarahkan sebuah lampu biru ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke harus sedikit menyipitkan mata dari cahaya terang yang dikeluarkan lampu tersebut.

"_The hermit_! Akhirnya kau muncul juga!" sambar Kaze saat mengenali sosok tersebut sebagai salah satu dari NPC pemegang _relics _yang berjuluk _The hermit_.

"Kalian semua ada disini?" sosok itu tampaknya cukup kaget melihat Aoki, Kaze dan Arkhan datang bersama dengan kedua pemuda itu. Hal yang luar biasa menurutnya karena biasanya para NPC itu lebih suka bertindak sendiri-sendiri. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka bisa bersama-sama seperti itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini. Apa kau melihat dua orang yang melintas disini?" tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kaze segera bertanya pada _the hermit_. Mungkin saja NPC itu melihat Sakura dan Utakata melewati tempat tersebut.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang kalian cari?" NPC itu malah bertanya balik pada Kaze. Jujur saja sekarang dia malah merasa penasaran, siapa yang sedang dicari ketiga NPC itu apalagi sampai membawa-bawa orang luar ke dalam Neverland.

"Kami mencari Sakura, tentu kau sudah tau mengenai gadis itu, kan? Dia dibawa oleh Utakata dan kemungkinan mereka ada di Neverland." Kata Aoki yang mengatakan kalau Sakura ditangkap oleh Utakata dan mungkin pemuda itu membawa Sakura ke Neverland.

"Kalau begitu serahkah itu padaku," balas _the hermit_ dengan cepat dan segera berbalik dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya dengan serahkan saja padamu? Apa kau tau dimana Sakura dan Utakata?" tanya Naruto yang heran dan bingung dengan perkataan NPC tersebut. Sang _hermit_ tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya melirik Naruto dan Sasuke sesaat, kemudian dia berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Kami akan berada disini kalau kau membutuhkan kami!" Kaze meneriakkan NPC tersebut yang sudah berada di kejauhan berharap NPC itu mendengarkannya.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat sudah bosan berdiri di tengah hutan lama-lama begitu.

"Kalian kembali saja… Biar kami yang menunggu disini dan kalau ada kabar atau kami sudah menemukan Sakura, kami akan mengembalikannya." Arkhan kemudian menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk kembali saja ke Konoha dan mereka yang akan menunggu kabar dari _hermit_ mengenai Sakura.

"Apa boleh buat, kita kembali… " Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Meskipun sedikit kesal karena jauh-jauh datang ke Neverland ternyata mereka harus kembali lagi ke Konoha tapi dia juga tak bisa memaksa kalau para NPC itu mau mempercayakan urusan Sakura pada NPC yang wajahnya mirip dengan Rei itu.

Akhirnya Arkhan mengantarkan kedua pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan _the hermit_? Bukankah dia salah satu pengikut Alice? Dimana sebenarnya Sakura berada?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Harusnya saia membuat adegan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kembali ke Neverland sambil terharu-biru tapi mereka berdua malah berakhir layaknya bola pingpong yang mondar-mandir hahahaha... Otak saia sedikit rusak pas nulis bagian ini. Ino disini malah menjadi lebay, ya? Pingsan sampai berkali-kali begitu. Sepertinya sekarang saia harus mengetik cerita ini tanpa Riku. Dia mengetik cerita lain yang mungkin tahun depan dipublish... Tapi dia berjanji untuk tetap bantu mengetik dan lewat email, semoga saja jarak diantara kami tidak menjadi penghalang dan semoga cerita ini terus bisa kami lanjutkan sampai tamat.

Untuk teman-teman semuanya terima kasih atas semua supportnya kepada kami, juga saran serta kritiknya. Jangan ragu bila ingin menyampaikannya (selama kalian menyampaikannya dengan baik dan sopan). Buat yang sedang ujian ayo berjuang! Semoga cerita ini bisa kalian baca untuk melepaskan stress.

.

.

**"HAPPY READ MINNA!".**


	22. Neverland 2 : Characters In Sale!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC) and Joker is ours.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 21**

**(Characters In Sale!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya para NPC datang menyelamatkan Kuro untuk menghadapi Yagura Cs. Utakata datang dan memaksa Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. Sasuke dan Naruto menginjakkan kaki kembali ke tanah Neverland untuk mencari Sakura. Munculnya NPC lain yang bernama _the hermit_. Bagaimana selanjutnya petualangan mereka?

Besoknya terjadi kegemparan di Konoha…

.

.

"Hey, Naruto! Udah tau belum, kalau ada pelelangan karakter?" Asakura yang melihat Naruto baru tiba di depan kelas segera berlari mendekati pemuda itu dan mengabarkan berita mengenai pelelangan karakter yang sudah dia dengar pagi ini.

"Hah? Pelelangan karakter? Pelelangan karakter apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Dia sama sekali belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pagi ini.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kerumunan orang-orang itu?" sambar Shin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang sambil menunjuk ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang sedang orang-orang itu lakukan di sekolah kita?" mata Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu melihat keramaian yang memadati ruangan kecil yang seperti loket itu.

"Orang-orang itu datang untuk membeli karakter dari _game_ Neverland karena sedang terjadi pelelangan karakter yang dijual dengan murah dari berbagai _class_ dari yang lama sampai _class_ yang baru." Shin menjelaskan mengenai kerumunan orang yang memenuhi loket di sudut ruangan tersebut kalau sedang terjadi penjualan karakter besar-besaran yang dilakukan.

"Bukannya menjual karakter itu melanggar peraturan?" kata Naruto yang kelihatannya cukup _shock _mengenai kejadian ini.

"Tapi yang melakukan penjualan dari pihak Neverland sendiri dan memang sudah melalui kesepakatan," sambung Shin sambil melirik ke arah Tsunade yang sedang menangani keramaian yang terjadi disana bersama dengan beberapa orang guru lainnya.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana bisa begitu? Ini tidak adil! Kita mendapatkan karakter dengan berusaha dan harus susah payah tapi mereka bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan membeli! Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini, aku harus protes!" balas Naruto yang sepertinya hendak melancarkan protes pada Tsunade. Dengan langkah kesal pemuda itu bergegas menuju ke arah kerumunan itu. Asakura dan Shin yang khawatir kalau Naruto akan membuat keributan memutuskan untuk mengikuti poemuda itu.

.

.

"Hey, jangan dorong-dorong! Tolong antri sesuai dengan urutan nomor!" teriak Iruka yang tampak begitu kewalahan mengatasi kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Bahkan suara teriakan Iruka tenggelam oleh suara teriakan dari orang-orang itu.

"Tolong kalau belum dipanggil jangan maju dulu!" kata sang penjaga loket Kosetsu menyuruh agar semuanya tetap berada pada barisan yang rapih dan tidak boleh ada yang menyelak giliran.

"Itu benar! Sekarang giliranku jadi kau mundur ke belakang!" kata salah seorang pengantri sambil melirik kepada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya pemuda di sebelahnya itu berusaha untuk menyelak giliran dan membuat pengantri yang di sebelahnya marah.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak suka?" balas pemuda yang di sebelah itu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Ya, aku tidak suka! Lalu kau mau apa, hah?" pemuda yang satunya tak mau kalah hingga akhirnya terjadi keributan di depan loket dan membuat suasana semakin gaduh.

"Astaga… Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah jadi ribut begini?" Naruto yang baru tiba di tempat kejadian hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi disana sambil melihat kedua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar hebat disana. "Tsunade-sensei, sebenarnya ada apa disini?" pertanyaan pemuda itu kini teralih pada Tsunade yang sedang memijit keningnya. Tampaknya wanita itu juga sedang kerepotan mengurusi kerusuhan yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah, untung kalian datang. Bisa tolong bantu Iruka mengatasi orang-orang ini?" Tsunade yang melihat Naruto datang bersama dengan Shin dan Asakura malah meminta bantuan ketiga pemuda itu untuk menolong Iruka dan Yamato yang tampak repot sekali.

"Ta-tapi aku kemari mau meminta penjelasan mengenai pelelangan karakter." Naruto langsung protes, karena awalnya dia hanya ingin meminta penjelasan bukannya terlibat langsung dengan kerumunan itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah kau membantu Iruka dan Yamato!" balas Tsunade seenaknya dan sebelum Naruto melakukan protes lagi, wanita itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ah, seenaknya saja!" gerutu Naruto yang kesal karena Tsunade bersikap cuek seperti itu.

"Apa boleh buat? Lebih baik kita bantu Iruka-sensei dan Yamato-sensei." Shin dan Asakura hanya bisa mengangkat bahu pasrah dan bergegas menuju ke lautan kerumunan orang-orang yang semakin berdesakan. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan langkah malas dia segera mengikuti Asakura dan Shin yang sudah sibuk disana.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda itu segera bergabung dengan Iruka dan Yamato untuk menangani kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Mereka tampak saling dorong dan saling menyikut membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. Pemuda itu meneriaki mereka satu-persatu untuk tenang. Tapi untunglah pada akhirnya orang-orang tersebut mau mendengarkan dan menertibkan diri sendiri. Pembelian karakter yang dilelang juga pada akhirnya berjalan dengan mulus.

"Terima kasih ya, Naruto, Shin, Asakura. Untung kalian membantu, kalau hanya kami berdua pasti akan repot sekali dan mungkin sampai sekarang belum selesai." Iruka segera mengucapkan terima kasih pada ketiga muridnya itu, karena kalau tanpa mereka bertiga mungkin semuanya tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Apa sensei bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa diadakan pelelangan karakter? Lagipula siapa yang melakukan penjualan ini? Apakah dilegalkan?" tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran dan dia ingin sekali tau apa alasannya diadakan lelang karakter. Apa pihak Neverland di Konoha sudah bangkrut karena mengalami kevakuman yang cukup lama sehingga terpaksa melakukan lelang karakter besar-besaran agar _game_ tersebut bisa bertahan.

"Yang melakukan ini adalah Ash dengan persetujuan dari Tsunade jadi tentu saja ini legal," jawab Yamato yang ikut bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari kedua gurunya, berharap Iruka dan Yamato mau memberikan jawaban padanya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, lihat sudah jam berapa? Kalian harus segera mengikuti pelajaran, kan. Nah, ayo cepat masuk ke kelas!" balas Iruka dengan cepat dan menyuruh Naruto serta yang lain untuk segera kembali ke kelas.

"Tapi aku butuh penjelasan sekarang!" Naruto tampak bersikeras untuk tak beranjak kemana-mana sebelum mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Naruto, sekarang kau kembali ke kelas dulu, nanti kembalilah kemari pada jam istirahat. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya padamu." Yamato akhirnya turun tangan untuk membujuk Naruto agar pemuda itu mau pergi ke kelasnya.

"Huh… Baiklah, tapi janji istirahat nanti sensei akan menjelaskannya padaku!" meski sedikit kesal tapi Naruto menuruti kata-kata Yamato.

"Aku berjanji," balas Yamato sambil mengangguk cepat. Naruto, Shin dan Asakura akhirnya beranjak pergi menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Kesibukan masih terjadi disana, tepatnya di kantor Sunagakure. Para teknisi cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan Ivan terlihat sudah kembali bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hey, Ash! Ada telpon untukmu!" panggil Shirawasi Akira meneriaki Ash yang sedang sibuk membantu para teknisi lainnya bekerja.

"Ah, aku sedang sibuk!" balas Ash yang sepertinya enggan untuk menerima panggilan telpon tersebut.

"Ini dari Konoha, dia mengaku sebagai temanmu. Kelihatannya penting sekali, dia ngotot ingin bicara denganmu!" kata Shirawasi yang membuat Ash jadi penasaran juga siapa orang yang menelponnya sampai ngotot seperti itu.

"Hnn, baiklah!" sambil mendengus Ash mendekati Shirawasi dan mengambil gagang telpon yang sedang di pegang pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

.

.

"Hallo?" Ash menerima panggilan itu dengan sedikit malas.

_"ASHHH! APA-APAAN KAU INI?"_ terdengar suara teriakan dari sebrang membuat Ash sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari telpon tersebut. Shirawasi dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah saat mendengar suara teriakan dari telpon itu. Bahkan Gaara langsung mengernyit.

"Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu yang merasa mengenal suara teriakan cemprengnya Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang berteriak apa-apaan kau ini!" balas Ash dengan kesal dan balik memarahi sang penelpon.

_"Kau yang apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mengadakan lelang karakter? Apa kau ini sudah kehabisan uang, hah?"_ Naruto kembali berteriak sewot. Pemuda itu langsung menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Ash.

"Aku melakukan itu atas kesepakatan bersama, lagipula aku punya alasan tersendiri melakukan pelelangan tersebut!" jawab Ash yang tidak kalah sewotnya dari Naruto. Emosinya terpancing sedikit berkat Naruto.

"Alasan apa? Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" Naruto mendesak sebuah penjelasan pada Ash setelah dia tidak berhasil berbicara pada Tsunade.

"Naruto, kau jangan ganggu Ash! Apa kau tak bisa menunggu? Yamato-sensei dan Iruka-sensei sudah berjanji akan memberi penjelasannya padamu nanti pas istirahat, kan? Jadi bersabarlah!" Asakura mencoba menasheti Naruto untuk tidak mengganggu Ash. Dia yakin _game master _itu saat ini pasti sedang sangat sibuk.

"Tapi aku penasaran sekali! Aku tak bisa lama menunggu!" balas Naruto yang malah merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku juga sama penasarannya denganmu! Tapi kau harus bisa bersabar, Naruto. Saat ini Ash pasti sedang kerepotan karena banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan! Sudah tutup telponnya!" Asakura menyambar telpon yang digenggam Naruto dan langsung mematikannya. Naruto langsung memelototi temannya yang itu.

"Sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas!" Asakura dengan cepat menark Naruto untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum kena marah oleh guru Guy yang hari ini mengajar di kelas mereka. Masalahnya mereka hanya ijin lima menit untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar bikin kesal saja! Sudah telpon teriak-teriak sambil marah-marah, eh sekarang dia malah menutup telpon seenaknya!" Ash menggerutu kesal karena Naruto memutuskan komunikasi telpon seenaknya dengan tidak sopan.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam Neverland Utakata benar-benar sedang membawa Sakura dan mereka kini sedang berada di Neverland _town_ dan hendak menuju **Joker castle**.

"Utakata, sebenarnya kau mau apa? Bukankah ini Neverland? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" sepanjang perjalanan Sakura benar-benar dibuat heran oleh Utakata. Mulai dari sikapnya, pengakuan dirinya sebagai Joker dan ternyata pemuda itu bisa masuk ke dalam Neverland.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" bukannya menjawab tapi Utakata malah membentak Sakura dan semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada gadis itu sambil terus menyeret Sakura.

Akhirnya Utakata berhasil menyeret Sakura ke dalam Joker _castle_. Keduanya memasuki kastil tersebut. Semakin masuk ke dalam Sakura sambil merasakan hawa kegelapan yang melingkupi kastil tersebut dan itu membuatnya semakin takut saja. Di dalam sana Utakata membawa Sakura ke salah satu ruangan yang cukup tersembunyi.

"Utakata, tempat apa ini? Ruangan apa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan yang semakin tak enak.

"Masuk saja!" balas Utakata yang menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

'_Sepertinya di depan sana ada orang… Ah, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, disini terlalu gelap,'_ kata Sakura dalam hati sambil berusaha menerobos melihat ke dalam kegelapan. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat datang Utakata, rupanya kau membawa Sakura kemari. Bagus sekali." Sakura dapat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menyambut kedatangannya dan Utakata. Untuk suatu alasan, Sakura merasa kenal dengan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Benar, Alice-sama. Aku membawakannya untukmu." Utakata menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut. Pemuda itu langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada sosok yang dia panggil Alice-sama tersebut. Sakura hanya menatap Utakata dengan rasa keheranan.

'_Rasanya Sasori pernah mengungkit nama itu sebelumnya… '_ Sakura masih ingat Sasori pernah menyebutkan nama itu kepadanya. _'Apa Utakata dan Sasori saling terkait?'_ tanya batinnya yang mencurigai keduanya memiliki keterkaitan terhadap orang yang sama, yaitu pada Alice.

"Tak kusangka membawamu kemari memang harus menggunakan kekerasan. Kerja yang bagus Utakata." Satu suara lagi yang sangat Sakura kenal. Suara itu adalah milik Sasori. Sakura berusaha memastikan apakah diantara sosok-sosok yang berdiri itu ada Sasori. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura, dia sudah menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu yang berdiri di barisan kanan. Meski Sakura tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya tapi dia dapat mengenali perawakan Sasori yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun.

"Aku sudah membawanya, sekarang katakan padaku rencana selanjutnya," kata Utakata yang meminta perintah lainnya lagi dari Alice.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan Yagura untuk membantu menangkap para NPC pemegang _relics_." Alice memerintahkan Utakata untuk menyusul Yagura dan membantunya memburu para NPC.

"Akan kulaksanakan," jawab Utakata dengan cepat. Setelah itu sosok pemuda itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah… Utakata tunggu!" Sakura mencoba memanggil pemuda itu untuk tak meninggalkannya. Jujur dia benar-benar takut sekali dikelilingi oleh sosok-sosok yang begitu asing dan penuh dengan aura hitam.

"Oh, kasihan sekali. Kau tampak ketakutan Sakura." Suara itu kembali terdengar oleh Sakura dan dia benar-benar yakin kalau dia memang kenal dengan suara ini. Suara tersebut mirip sekali dengan suara Matsuri, adik dari Sasori.

"Matsuri… Apakah itu kau?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit meragukan kalau sosok di depannya adalah Matsuri.

"Oh, akhirnya kau mengenaliku juga." Ternyata dugaan Sakura tidak salah. Sosok itu memang benar-benar Matsuri yang kini sudah membuka tudung jubahnya dan tampak tersenyum sinis pada Sakura.

"Matsuri… Tapi… Kenapa… Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" Sakura benar-benar tak percaya kalau gadis yang selalu bersikap manis itu adalah pelaku dari semua kejadian ini.

"Kau tak perlu banyak bertanya, Ranmaru bawa dia!" balas Matsuri dengan dingin. Kemudian gadis itu memerintahkan Ranmaru untuk membawa pergi Sakura.

* * *

**Back to Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Naruto dan Asakura langsung buru-buru keluar dari kelas untuk menemui Iruka dan Yamato untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi apa sensei sekarang akan menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius pada kedua sensei-nya itu.

"Kalian masuklah." Iruka mempersilahkan kedua muridnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Disana hanya ada Iruka dan Yamato sedangkan guru lainnya tampak sedang mengatur orang-orang yang masih berdatangan untuk membeli karakter.

Naruto dan Asakura langsung masuk dan segera duduk di sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangan guru tersebut. Keadaan di dalam sana menjadi hening sesaat. Iruka mengambil napas sebentar dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan, setelah itu sang guru mulai bercerita sementara Yamato membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka.

Iruka menceritakan kalau pelelangan karakter itu sudah direncanakan oleh Ash dan sudah disetujui oleh Tsunade. Hal itu dilakukan dalam rangka gerakan persiapan untuk mengatasi serangan dari Neverland. Makanya Ash ingin warga Konoha minimal memiliki karakter yang cukup kuat agar bisa bertahan kalau serangan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi berita mengenai persiapan yang dilakukan itu memang bukan main-main, ya?" entah mengapa setelah mendengar cerita dari Iruka, pemuda berambut pirang itu malah bersemangat. Dia dapat merasakan adrenalin ditubuhnya terpacu dengan cepat. Dia malah mengharapkan serangan itu benar-benar datang, sementara Asakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang menggebu-gebu seperti itu.

"Tentu saja semuanya sungguh-sungguh! Mungkin saat ini Ash sendiri sedang sibuk berada di Sunagakure!" balas Iruka sedikit mendengus pada Naruto karena pemuda itu lambat berpikir.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Ash disana?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ash.

"Kalau tidak salah dia bersama pihak Sunagakure membuat _fighting glove_ yang rencananya mau disebar pada lima Negara," sambar Yamato sambil meletakkan empat gelas teh hangat yang dia buat di atas meja dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk meminumnya.

"_Fighting glove_? Benar juga ya… Ash juga membagikan itu pada pemain Neverland yang ada disini sebelumnya, kan?" kata Asakura sambil manggut-manggut mengerti. Sekarang dia baru paham kalau benda yang disebut _fighting glove_ itu merupakan salah satu rencana persiapan yang dilakukan Ash.

"Tapi kira-kira benda ini bisa melakukan apa? Kelihatannya penting sekali… " Naruto tampak sedang berpikir sambil menatap benda yang melekat di tangannya itu.

"Aku yakin benda ini akan berguna disaat yang diperlukan," timpal Asakura yang yakin sekali persiapan yang dilakukan Ash dan Sunagakure sudah matang dan dia yakin _fighting glove_ itu bisa membantu mereka kelak.

"Oh, iya! Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan. Kira-kira karakter yang dilelang itu level berapa?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran mengenai level karakter yang dilelang.

"Karena pembuatannya sedikit tergesa-gesa jadi Ash menjual karakter tersebut pada level standar, yaitu level 80 karena level itu dirasa Ash sudah cukup mampu untuk menjadi pertahanan diri dari monster-monster Neverland dengan cukup aman." Yamato megambil alih penjelasan mengenai level karakter yang dilelang. Kebetulan dalam masalah ini dia jauh lebih tau daripada Iruka, karena Tsunade sendiri yang menceritakannya kepada dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih sensei! Kami permisi dulu, ayo Asakura!" setelah puas mendapat penjelasan dari Iruka dan Yamato, Naruto bergegas keluar sambil menarik Asakura keluar.

.

.

"Kau dengar Asakura? Hanya dengan mendengar cerita dari Iruka-sensei sudah membuat darahku bergejolak! Aku benar-benar bersemangat sekali!" setelah di luar Naruto langsung tak bisa menutupi gejolak hatinya yang berdebar. Dia benar-benar menantikan hal tersebut, melakukan petualangan kembali seperti dulu.

"Kau benar-benar aneh… Sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke kelas dan cerita pada yang lain!" Asakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat Naruto yang malah seperti menantang datangnya serangan dari Neverland. Pemuda itu langsung menarik Naruto untuk kembali ke dalam kelas dan mengabarkan berita yang mereka dengar pada yang lain.

* * *

**Inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kamar yang begitu luas dengan nuansa _Victorian_. Kamar tersebut lima kali luasnya dari kamarnya sendiri. Gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk diam di atas sebuah kasur yang banyak dihiasi oleh pita sambil mendesah. Sesaat dia melamun, tetapi lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh ketukan pintu dari seseorang di luar. Dengan malas Sakura bergerak dan membukakan pintu.

_Krieeet..._

Sakura cukup kaget melihat kedatangan seseorang yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu adalah sosok Roberto yang sudah cukup dikenalnya saat dia berpetualang di dalam Neverland dulu.

"Kau masih mengenalku nona Sakura?" tanya Roberto dengan sopan sambil mengangkat topi dari kepalanya.

"Kau Roberto, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tanya Sakura yang tak percaya kalau Roberto memihak pada Alice. Padahal sebelumnya Roberto sempat membantu mereka.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu menjelaskan, sekarang aku akan membantumu untuk pergi dari sini," jawab Roberto yang sepertinya dia berniat untuk menolong Sakura. "Ayo, ikuti aku!" Roberto sempat melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan keadaan disana benar-benar sepi. Setelah dirasanya cukup aman, dia segera menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Sakura meskipun ragu tapi pada akhirnya dia mengikuti Roberto.

ooo

Keduanya kini menelusuri lorong dari ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Sakura menapaki lorong yang gelap itu dengan perasaan yang berdebar, takut-takut ada orang yang melihat aksi pelarian mereka. Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari istana tersebut.

"Roberto, apa kau yakin tak ada yang mengikuti kita?" tanya Sakura yang entah mengapa perasaannya mulai cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita keluar lewat jalan rahasia yang paling aman, aku yakin tak ada yang mengikuti," balas Roberto dengan begitu yakin. Keduanya kini berjalan keluar menuju gerbang kota tapi disana mereka bertemu dengan seseorang.

_Drap... Drap... Drap!_

"Rei?" Sakura langsung memanggil sosok yang ada di hdapannya dengan sangat kaget karena kemiripannya dengan Rei.

"Saiga cepat tangkap mereka berdua!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara seseorang yang menyuruh sosok tersebut untuk menghentikan Roberto dan Sakura yang hendak melarikan diri. Ternyata tanpa terduga ada yang membuntuti mereka.

"Roberto cepat pergi, aku akan menghadang mereka!" kata Saiga yang langsung bersiap untuk menghadapi tiga orang yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kau melakukan itu, penyamaranmu akan diketahui. Ingat kau masih memiliki tugas untuk mencari keberadaan Joker di dalam sana dan membebaskannya!" balas Roberto yang tidak setuju dengan tindakan yang ingin dilakukan sosok NPC yang dipanggil Saiga tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana? Mereka semakin mendekat!" Saiga akhirnya jadi panik sendiri.

"Saiga… Maafkan aku… " Roberto akhirnya menyerang Saiga dengan kekuatannya. Saiga yang tidak sigap akhirnya terjatuh pingsan karena serangan yang dilancarkan Roberto cukup kuat. Kemudian NPC berbaju serba hitam itu segera membawa Sakura pergi.

"Roberto apa tidak apa-apa? Kau melukai Rei! Kita harus kembali, aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa!" Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan Saiga yang terjatuh tadi berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Roberto tapi NPC itu terus menyeretnya keluar dari kota Neverland.

"Jangan khawatir, Saiga tidak akan terbunuh! Aku sengaja melakukannya agar ketiga NPC yang mengejar kita sibuk mengurus Saiga!" balas Roberto yang menyuruh Sakura untuk tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kau mengorbakannya!" Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk kembali kesana. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari tarikan tangan Roberto. Sakura dengan cepat berbalik untuk berlari kesana tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh ancaman dari Roberto.

"Don't dare you to go or I'll kill you," ancam Roberto dengan nada bicara yang begitu dingin. Sepertinya NPC itu sungguh-sungguh. Sakura seolah membeku dan menghentikan langkahnya, dengan perlahan dia berbalik dan melihat Roberto yang kini menatapnya dengan marah.

"Saiga pasti mengerti dengan situasi ini karena yang menjadi hal utama saat ini adalah kau. Aku yakin Joker akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau dia berada di posisiku sekarang." NPC itu kembali menjelaskan pada Sakura, gadis itu harus tau kalau di dalam diri Sakura ada sesuatu yang begitu penting melebihi apapun yang harus dijaga meski harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka sekalipun.

"Aku… mengerti," jawab Sakura yang akhirnya bersikap patuh pada Roberto.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib NPC bernama Saiga itu? lalu, dapatkah Roberto dan Sakura meloloskan diri? Bagaimana reaksi Alice atau Matsuri kalau dia tau Sakura lagi-lagi berhasil melarikan diri? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Ah, Saia merasa kesulitan sekali untuk masuk ke akun dan sulit sekali waktu melakukan pengeditan disini yang entah kenapa selalu gagal dan saia harus mencobanya berulang-ulang bahkan kadang melakukannya saat tengah malam karena lebih mudah untuk masuk akun. Apa ada yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan saia? (maaf saia jadi curcol). Kendalanya banyak sekali, saia harap tidak terlalu banyak typo disini karena penyakit lama aku ini kambuh, sudah diedit tapi ternyata typo itu masih merajalela tanpa alasan yang jelas *pundung*.

Mungkin Sakura terkesan pasrah dijadikan bola ping-pong tapi tenang saja nanti dia juga akan melakukan perlawanan. Setelah momen penjualan karakter ini ada kemungkinan saia akan menulis dimana dunia Naruto dan kawan-kawan berubah! Hehehe, bagian itu ditunggu ya (semoga masih ada yang menunggu). Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mengirimkan saran serta kritiknya, maaf lama update karena yah, seperti yang saia katakan ke atas, masuk ke akun itu susah sekali. Tapi saia akan tetap mencoba semaksimal yang saia bisa. Selamat menikmati dan semoga bisa menjadi teman di hari-hari para pembaca.

.

.

**"Happy Read, Minna!".**


	23. Neverland 2 : Alice command!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 22**

**(Alice Command!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Ash melakukan pelelangan karakter besar-besaran sebagai persiapan untuk menghadapi serangan dari Neverland. Sakura kembali tertangkap oleh Utakata dan membawanya ke dalam Neverland! Sakura mengetahui jati diri Alice yang sebenarnya adalah Matsuri! Datangnya bantuan dari Roberto! NPC itu menolong Sakura keluar meloloskan diri. Saiga salah satu NPC yang dijuluki _the hermit_ mengalami luka yang sengaja dilakukan Roberto!

**Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kini sedang berlari mengikuti langkah Roberto melewati jalan yang begitu gelap. Tempat itu merupakan tempat pemakaman dan tentu saja suasana disana sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Roberto, jangan lari terlalu cepat!" teriak Sakura yang tampaknya mulai kewalahan untuk menyamai Roberto yang lari begitu cepat dan sedikit jauh di depan.

NPC yang dipanggil Roberto itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sakura sambil menghela napas. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura memang hanyalah manusia biasa dan dia harus banyak belajar mengenai kesabaran.

"You're too slow… " kata Roberto sambil sedikit menyeringai ketika gadis itu akhirnya dapat menyusulnya.

"Hah… A-apa katamu? Kau saja yang terlalu cepat larinya! Lagipula aku ini manusia bukan NPC sepertimu!" balas Sakura sedikit emosi karena dibilang lambat. Enak saja bilang dia lambat, apa Roberto tidak tau kalau dia itu pemenang lomba lari di tingkat prefektur daerah? Sakura merasa diremehkan oleh NPC yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, ya kau memang manusia, tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk memaklumi kelemahanmu itu sebagai manusia." NPC itu tersenyum sedikit saat melihat Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura, lalu…

HAP!

Tiba-tiba sama NPC itu menggendong gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" gadis itu terperanjat kaget dengan sikap Roberto yang tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya. Dengan sedikit meronta Sakura meminta untuk diturunkan.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita harus segera cepat pergi dari sini sebelum terkejar," jawab Roberto dengan santai, kemudian NPC itu langsung melesat cepat membawa Sakura pergi.

ooo

**Konohagakure…**

**.  
**

**.**

Asakura dan Naruto menceritakan semua yang mereka dengar dari Iruka dan Yamato mengenai keadaan genting yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh pihak Sunagakure dan Konohagakure.

"Sulit dipercaya… Mereka sudah melakukan persiapan sejauh itu?" Kiba dan Shino terdiam sejenak. Tampaknya kedua pemuda itu sulit untuk mencerna kenyataan yang diceritakan oleh Asakura dan Naruto.

"Tapi mau percaya atau tidak, kelihatannya ini semua serius apalagi persiapan yang sudah dilakukan tidak main-main," sambar Lee yang datang bersama dengan Neji. Meski memang terdengar konyol dan tak masuk akal tapi mereka berpendapat tak ada salahnya untuk percaya dan juga ikut bersiaga.

"Neverland itu memang benar-benar ada!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah samping. Ternyata Naruto dan kawan-kawan kedatangan kawan lama. Nathan, Jun dan Shiori datang ke sekolah mereka.

"Loh? Nathan? Kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit heran dengan keberadaan Nathan di sekolah mereka. Soalnya yang dia tau setelah kasus persidangan itu, pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Sunagakure dan bersekolah di Negara pasir itu.

"Iya, aku bersama kedua temanku melakukan penyelidikan mengenai suatu negri yang dulu pernah eksis disini," jawab pemuda itu menjelaskan mengenai keberadaannya saat ini. Kini tatapan Naruto dan kawan beralih pada dua orang teman Nathan. Jun dan Shiori.

"Oh, iya ya kalian pasti belum kenal. Kenalkan mereka adalah teman-teman terbaikku di Suna, Jun dan Shiori!" Nathan menggetok kepalanya sendiri sambil tertawa renyah. Pemuda itu segera memperkenalkan Jun dan Shiori pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Kenalkan namaku Jun Yoshida, panggil saja Jun." Pemuda berwajah kalem itu dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto dan yang lain.

"Aku Tamaki Shiori dan panggil Shiori saja yah!" kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto yang melihat Shiori langsung sedikit cengengesan melihat senyuman gadis manis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian bawa itu?" perhatian Naruto kini teralih pada sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar yang sedang dipegang oleh Jun.

"Ini adalah beberapa arsip milik kedua orang tuaku dan beberapa foto yang kami dapat dari kuil api. Apa kalian mau lihat?" jawab Jun yang kemudian menawarkan Naruto serta yang lain untuk melihat gambar yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari kuil api.

"Kuil api? Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat itu?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat antusias begitu nama kuil api disebut oleh pemuda itu. maklumlah kuil itu termasuk kuil kuno dan pasti menyimpan banyak misteri yang bisa ditelusuri. Sebenarnya pemuda ini juga berniat untuk mengunjungi tempat itu kalau liburan sekolah tiba.

"Kami hanya mencocokkan gambar yang ada di kuil itu dengan beberapa foto arsip yang ada disitu," jawab Jun sambil menunjuk arsip yang sedang dipegang oleh Asakura.

"Foto-foto apa ini? Semuanya terlihat seperti simbol… " Asakura melihat gambar-gambar foto yang ada pada arsip itu sambil mengernyit. Dia tidak dapat begitu jelas melihatnya tapi dia merasa gambar-gambar itu seperti suatu simbol yang mungkin memiliki makna tersendiri.

"Mana coba kulihat!" Naruto yang penasaran segera mengambil beberapa lembar arsip yang ada di tangan Asakura. Kening pemuda itu berkerut sesaat sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Gambar apa ini? Bentuknya aneh sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah gambar yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Gambar itu kemungkinan merupakan gambar kuno yang menjadi peninggalan dari Neverland," jawab Jun dengan sangat serius sekali ketika mengatakan gambar itu merupakan peninggalan dari Neverland.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Kiba yang sedikit meragukan pernyataan Jun. Baginya gambar itu seperti gambar-gambar biasa dan tidak ada yang istimewa, malah gambar-gambar itu berkesan aneh dan sulit dimengerti.

"Tak salah lagi, kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan dan gambar-gambar itu kira-kira berumur ribuan tahun!" sambar Shiori yang kelihatannya begitu yakin sekali kalau gambar-gambar itu memang berasal dari Neverland.

"Kemungkinanya sekitar enam puluh persen berbanding empat puluh. Makanya setelah ini kami juga akan melakukan pengecekan di laboratorium milik keluargaku yang ada di Otogakure. Tapi sebelumnya kami akan ke Sunagakure guna mengabarkan hal ini pada Gaara," kata Jun lagi yang menjelaskan mereka harus melakukan penyelidikan tahap selanjutnya untuk benar-benar memastikan kalau gambar-gambar itu memang berasal dari Neverland.

"Apa kami bisa meminta gambarnya?" tanya Shiryu pada Jun. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tentu, kebetulan kami punya _copy_-annya." Jun mengangguk cepat dan dia segera membuka tasnya untuk mengambil gambar-gambar itu yang sudah dia _copy_ sebelumnya. "Ini," kata Jun sambil menyerahkan semua gambar _copy_-an tersebut kepada Shiryu.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan gambar-gambar itu?" tanya Asakura yang penasaran apa sih yang mau dilakukan Shiryu sampai meminta _copy_-an gambar-gambar itu dari Jun.

"Kalian lupa? Kalau benar Neverland itu pernah ada, kemungkinan para NPC itu mengetahui tentang gambar-gambar ini," jawab Shiryu sambil menggeplak kepala Asakura dengan setumpuk kertas gambar yang dipegangnya untuk menyegarkan ingatan temannya itu.

"Eh, kau benar juga ya! Kenapa tidak ditanyakan langsung pada mereka saja!" kata Asakura dengan sumringah. Tampaknya setelah kena geplakan otaknya kini bisa kembali bekerja setelah sekian lama berkarat karena jarang digunakan.

"Maksudmu mereka ada disini?" tanya Nathan dengan cepat. Sekarang gantian dia yang terlihat begitu antusias. Matanya kini berbinar-binar seolah-olah dia sudah menemukan harta terpendam yang sudah hilang selama bertahun-tahun.

"I-iya, para NPC itu ada disini," jawab Naruto yang langsung menjaga jarak dari Nathan. Jujur saja, dia sedikit ngeri melihat Nathan yang mendadak menjadi antusias begitu. Di dalam matanya, Nathan terlihat seperti om-om girang.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertemu, kami bisa antar kalian kesana tapi setelah pulang sekolah." Kata Naruto yang menawarkan bantuan untuk mempertemukan Nathan cs dengan para NPC. Tanpa banyak berpikir ataupun menolak, ketiga remaja itu segera mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Bertemu langsung menemui para NPC.

"Kalau begitu kalian pulang jam berapa dan dimana kami harus menunggu?" sekarang giliran Jun yang antusias. Rasa penasaran pemuda itu menggebu-gebu. Dia ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana sosok-sosok para NPC yang sering diceritakan Nathan dan Gaara dan pemain Neverland lain yang ada di Sunagakure. Kesempatan seperti ini tentu tidak akan dilewatkannya.

"Kami pulang jam tiga sore nanti, kalian tinggal datang saja lagi kemari kira-kira jam segitu," jawab Naruto yang meminta Jun dan kawan-kawan untuk kembali lagi ke sekolah sekitar jam tiga sore nanti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Sampai ketemu jam tiga nanti!" kemudian setelah itu, Jun, Nathan dan Shiori segera berpamitan dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

"Akira, apa semua temanmu sudah siap?" tanya Ash kepada pemuda bernama lengkap Shirawasi Akira yang tampaknya masih saja berkutat dengan layar komputernya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungkan mereka semua," jawab pemuda itu dengan gaya yang santai. Lalu dia menekan sebuah tombol dan dari situlah beberapa layar di depannya menyala dan menghubungkannya dengan beberapa orang temannya dari luar Negara Sunagakure.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Akira yang kini pandangannya beralih menatap ketiga layar monitor di depannya yang menampilkan ketiga orang temannya.

"Aku dari Otogakure sudah siap!" seorang gadis berambut biru pucat dengan dua kunciran yang menjadi ciri khasnya tampak di layar monitor tersebut.

"Dari Kirigakure juga siap!" kata seorang pemuda yang merupakan seorang _hacker_ dengan julukan 'Gun' sudah ikut bersiap.

"Iwagakure siap," sambar seorang pemuda yang wajahnya sudah taka sing lagi. Dia adalah Kabuto yang memang dibebaskan oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu memang bersalah tapi tindakan yang dia lakukan demi kenegaraan, dimana dia menjadi mata-mata untuk mencegah Sasori dan kawan-kawannya mengetahui kode rahasia yang ada di dalam permainan Neverland. Demi mencegah kebocoran rahasia pemuda itu akhirnya melakukan pembunuhan. Kabuto akhirnya ditangguhkan oleh pihak Otogakure dan bisa bebas. Sekarang dia ikut berpartisipasi untuk membantu dalam perencanaan persiapan yang dilakukan Sunagakure.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sesuai aba-abaku, disaat yang bersamaan kalian melakukan peng_installan_." Akira memberikan aba-aba untuk melakukan peng_installan_ disaat yang bersamaan lewat layar monitor. "Satu… Dua… _Install_!" tepat pada hitungan ketiga, mereka semua melakukan penginstallan sesuai dengan intruksi Akira.

"_Install complete_!" kata ketiga orang itu secara bersamaan yang menyatakan kalau proses _install_ berjalan dengan sukses dan berhasil.

"Fiuh… Syukurlah. Terima kasih atas batuannya teman-teman!" Akira akhirnya menghela napas lega sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang sesaat. Setelah itu Akira mengucapkan terima kasih pada ketiga orang yang mau membantunya dan segera mematikan ketiga layar komputer di depannya.

ooo

**Somewhere in Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

"Roberto jangan lari terlalu cepat! Roberto!" Sakura yang sedikit ketakutan karena NPC yang sedang menggendongnya ini berlari dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Sakura sulit untuk membuka matanya karena dedaunan pohon yang bergelayutan terkadang mampir ke wajahnya dan menampar muka mulusnya itu. Sedangkan NPC yang diteriaki terlihat seperti sengaja pura-pura tidakmendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Roberto! ROBERTOOO!" Sakura yang gemas akhirnya sengaja berteriak dengan sangat keras sekali di telinga NPC berambut panjang itu.

_Ngiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg…_

Sesaat setelah Sakura berteriak di telinga Roberto, NPC itu langsung berhenti. Roberto terdiam sesaat sambil memegangi telinganya yang tampak sedikit memerah.

"Astaga, Sakura… Suaramu itu lebih menakutkan dari suara naga sekalipun!" kata Roberto yang niatnya sih mau jujur tapi walhasil satu geplakan mendarat sukses di atas kepalanya (baru tau, suara Sakura itu menakutkan? –author ikut kena geplak-).

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku itu pernah menang dalam lomba nyanyi tau!" bales Sakura setengah sewot, gak terima suaranya dibanding-bandingin sama suara naga, bahkan lebih jelek dari suara naga. "Ayo jalan! Bukankah kita harus pergi dari sini? Jalan, atau kutinggal!" Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat itu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat pemandangan aneh di depannya.

_Zing… Zing… Zing… Zing… Zing… _

Tiba-tiba saja di depannya bermunculan portal satu-persatu di atas mereka dan hampir memenuhi tempat tersebut. Hal ini bukan membuat Sakura saja yang bingung, tetap Roberto yang melihatnya juga jadi keheranan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya melihat portal-portal itu bermunculan.

"Aku juga tidak tau… " balas Roberto sama bingungnya. "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini," kata NPC itu yang langsung menarik Sakura untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

ooo

**Inside Joker castle…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, ketiga sosok yang tadinya mengejar Sakura dan Roberto akhirnya kembali. Ketiganya langsung membawa Saiga dan menemui Alice.

"Alice-sama! Kami datang melapor!" kata ketiga sosok itu secara bersamaan langsung menghadap kepada Alice.

"Ada apa? Dan… Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Alice yang dapat menangkap raut ketegangan pada ketiga NPC di depannya. Pandangannya beralih ke Saiga dan dia dapat menangkap ada sebuah luka pada pelipis NPC itu.

"Kami mau memberi laporan kalau Roberto membawa kabur Sakura!" kata NPC perempuan berambut kuning dan pernyataan NPC itu sukses membuat Alice murka.

"Kau bilang apa? Roberto membawa lari Sakura?" tanya Alice dengan nada emosi yang begitu jelas. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lagi kepada Saiga yang masih terdiam sejak awal mereka masuk.

"Aku berpapasan dengannya saat dia membawa pergi Sakura… Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia berniat untuk melarikan gadis itu. Disaat aku lengah dia menyerangku dengan kuat dan sempat membuatku pingsan," jawab NPC itu sambil berusaha menjaga sikapnya agar terlihat senormal mungkin. Dia tak ingin kepanikan yang dia simpan terbaca oleh Alice. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih memiliki tugas penting untuk mencari Joker yang diyakini berada di dalam istananya sendiri.

"Aku juga membawa berita buruk untukmu," sambar K yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam bersama Manma. Sepertinya K membawa berita penting yang tidak diharapkan oleh Alice.

"Katakanlah," balas Alice dengar wajah datar tapi dari nada suaranya bisa tertangkap sedikit kecemasan.

"Beberapa menit lalu muncul portal-portal keluar dari berbagai tempat yang artinya ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi kita. Pihak lain bisa dengan mudah menemukan dan datang kemari." K menjelaskan mengenai kemunculan portal-portal misterius yang entah darimana datangnya dan portal-portal itu menyerupai portal yang memang sengaja dia buat khusus.

"Hmm… Baiklah kalau seperti ini keadaannya… " jawab Alice yang sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan suatu rencana, hal itu dapat terlihat dari seringai licik yang muncul di wajahnya. "Kita akan maju menyerang ke dunia sana sekaligus mencari Sakura," katanya lagi yang berniat untuk melaksanakan sebuah serangan menuju dunia Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Pertama K, aku ingin kau menjaga masing-masing portal itu dengan robot-robot buatanmu. Kemudian perintahkan pada semua monster menyerang ke dunia manusia dan membuat kekacauan disana sementara kalian, para NPC masuk kesana dan cari Sakura juga Marie. Sekarang pergilah kalian semua!" Alice aka Matsuri akhirnya mengeluarkan perintahnya untuk melakukan penyerangan saat ini juga.

"Baik, Alice-sama!" jawab mereka semua dengan patuh. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan untuk menjalankan perintah yang diberikan Alice kepada mereka.

"Saiga, aku ingin kau benar-benar memulihkan kekuatanmu setelah itu kau baru bisa menyusul mereka. Aku tak ingin kekuatan pasukan kita berkurang," kata Alice kepada Saiga yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan juga. Gadis itu menyuruh Saiga untuk benar-benar memulihkan staminanya karena dia sangat membutuhkan kekuatannya nanti pastinya.

"Aku mengerti Alice-sama… " balas Saiga hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu dia segera pergi menyusul yang lain, tapi tidak untuk pergi ke dunia sana melainkan kembali ke ruangannya. Mungkin dia bisa berada di Neverland untuk beberapa saat dan mumpung semua NPC pergi sekarang, penjagaan istana jadi tidak begitu ketat dan ini menjadi peluang baginya untuk menelusuri istana untuk mencari keberadaan Joker.

ooo

Sementara itu Roberto dan Sakura terus berlari memasuki kota-kota yang berada di kawasan Neverland tanpa singgah di kota-kota tersebut. Hal yang paling penting mereka harus keluar dari kawasan tersebut. Tujuan utama mereka adalah _fairy village_, desa penuh cahaya yang tentu saja ditakuti oleh mahkluk-mahkluk dari kegelapan. Keduanya bergegas menaiki kapal untuk menuju _Toy's city_ dan dari kota itulah mereka bisa dengan cepat mencapai _fairy village_.

Di atas kapal…

Di atas kapal itulah dapat terlihat jelas kalau ada sepasukan monster yang aranya berasal dari kawasan Neverland menerjang masuk ke dalam _portal-portal_ yang bermunculan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi… " gumam Sakura dengan pelan. Sorot mata itu memancarkan kecemasan dan ada suatu perasaan tidak enak yang mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi akan terjadi bahaya yang sangat besar.

"Cih, sepertinya Alice sudah menurunkan perintahnya untuk melakukan serangan… " kata Roberto yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Sakura sambil menatap sinis pada monster-monster itu. Keduanya tengah berdiri di geladak kapal sambil menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut.

"Apa kalian butuh bantuanku," sapa seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau… Renne?" sepertinya Roberto sudah mengenal sosok gadis yang menghampiri mereka itu dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Renne.

"Apa kabar, Roberto?" balas Renne sambil tersenyum tipis pada Roberto dan Sakura.

* * *

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Konoha Naruto dan kawan-kawan bergegas keluar kelas untuk bertemu dengan Nathan dan kawan-kawannya. Dengan langkah yang cepat dan mantap pemuda itu menghampiri Nathan, Jun dan Shiori yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah sejak tadi.

"Kalian lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto yang merasa sedikit tidak enak karena tadi ada pelajaran tambahan jadi waktu yang dijanjikan harus tertunda dulu selama satu jam.

"Oh, padahal aku baru saja mau merencanakan pembabatan pohon duren," balas Nathan yang langsung menyeringai seram sambil mengasah golok plastik mainan yang entah dia bawa darimana.

"Heheheh… Dilarang melakukan penggundulan tanaman!" Naruto dengan cepat menjaga jarak satu meter dari Nathan sambil melakukan perlindungan pada kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda aja, Naruto!" sambar Shin yang ternyata sudah datang bersama dengan beberapa anak lainnya. Hari ini rencananya dia juga ingin ikut pergi menemui para NPC itu.

"Huh, siapa yang bercanda? Aku hanya ingin melindungi aset rambut durenku ini!" jawab Naruto yang masih tetap pada posisi perlindungannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita pergi! Aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka dan kuharap aku dapat bertemu Kisa!" sambar Shina dengan cepat yang sudah tak sabar lagi ingin pergi dan menyuruh mereka menghentikan candaan mereka.

"Tentu saja! Ayo berangkat!" kata naruto dengan setengah berteriak mengajak yang lainnya untuk segera pergi ke tempat para NPC itu berada sekarang. Bukan hanya Naruto tapi yang lainnya pergi dengan perasaan yang berdebar dan sangat antusias.

Sementara di Negara lain seperti Iwagakure, Otogakure dan Kirigakure terjadi suatu kejadian yang tak terduga. Portal-portal yang muncul secara serempak di Neverland ternyata juga terhubung oleh ketiga Negara itu dan sekarang para monster yang masuk melalui portal-portal itu mulai berdatangan keketiga Negara itu dan menimbulkan kegemparan serta kekacauan.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah serangan dari Neverland benar-benar dimulai? Sementara Naruto dan kawan-kawan mencari para NPC yang saat ini sedang berdiam di hutan dekat dengan sekolah mereka untuk mencari kebenaran. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Baiklah dengan munculnya para monster di dunia nyata itu menandakan pertarungan akan segera dimulai! Entah kenapa rasa humor saia berkurang jadinya, malah jadi garing *pundung*. Semoga deh kami bisa menyematkan beberapa humor yang pas nanti ke depannya. makasih buat yang udah mau membaca cerita kami yang abal dan gaje ini, makasih buat dukungannya. Semoga kami bisa menamatkannya tanpa hambatan. Saia tidak akan banyak berkomnentar disini, enjoy it aja.

.

.

**"Happy Read, Minna!".**


	24. Neverland 2 : The Attack!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 23**

**(The Attack!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura dan Roberto bertemu dengan NPC bernama Renne dan kelihatannya dia juga merupakan salah satu NPC pemegang _relics_. Munculnya portal-portal duplikat di dalam Neverland yang kemungkinan berkaitan dengan peng_install_an yang dilakukan pihak Sunagakure. Para monster Neverland datang menyerbu dunia manusia! Naruto dan kawan-kawan pergi menuju hutan untuk menemui para NPC. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi pada chapter ini?

"Kemana monster-monster itu akan pergi?" gumam Sakura yang merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja ke dunia kalian," balas NPC bernama Renne itu dengan enteng.

"A-apa? Ini benar-benar sebuah gempuran besar! Aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha dan mengabarkan berita ini pada yang lain!" mendengar perkataan dari Renne tentu saja membuat Sakura menjadi sangat gelisah. Serangan ini bukan main-main dan merupakan suatu ancaman yang sangat besar.

"Kurasa sudah terlambat. Aku yakin beberapa diantara monster-monster itu ada yang sudah tiba di dunia manusia atau bahkan ada yang mulai melakukan kekacauan." Lagi-lagi perkataan Renne membuat Sakura menjadi semakin gelisah dan khawatir. Sungguh dia tidak berani membayangkan kekacauan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh para monster itu.

Sementara itu di dunia manusia tepatnya di beberapa kota, apa yang dikatakan Renne benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Para monster-monster itu mulai menyeruak keluar ke dunia manusia. Kekacauan terjadi di Negara Iwagakure serta Kirigakure. Kedua Negara itu mengalami kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. Serangan dari monster yang awalnya mereka anggap monster itu hanyalah khayalan kini benar-benar datang dan menyerang.

"Apa-apaan ini! Monster-monster itu darimana datangnya?" geram Mizukage yang benar-benar kewalahan mendapatkan berbagai macam laporan mengenai keberadaan monster-monster yang mulai mengepung wilayahnya. "Cepat kirimkan pesan bantuan kepada Sunagakure dan juga Konohagakure, katakan pada mereka kita berada dalam situasi genting!".

* * *

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah suasana sepi Tsunade terlihat sedang menikmati teh hijaunya, tapi kenikmatan yang baru dia rasakan sesaat harus terganggu oleh sebuah kabar yang dilaporkan oleh Yamato.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu Tsunade-sama, tapi ada panggilan darurat dari Kirigakure." Setelah mendengar kabar dari Yamato raut muka Tsunade langsung berubah. Panggilan darurat itu berarti Kirigakure tengah mengalami situasi yang benar-benar genting.

"Panggilan darurat? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita berusia setengah baya namun masih tetap terlihat cantik itu sambil meletakkan gelas tehnya ke atas meja.

"Negara mereka mengalami serangan yang berasal dari monster-monster yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui jenis dan darimana asalnya. Mereka meminta kita untuk mengirimkan bantuan pasukan militer segera." Penjelasan Yamato berhasil membuat ketegangan tampak di wajah Tsunade. Wanita itu kini tengah menatap Yamato dengan serius seolah mempertanyakan kebenaran dari kabar itu. "Apa yang akan anda lakukan,Tsunade-sama?" tanya Yamato menunggu perintah dari Tsunade.

"Segera kirimkan pasukan bantuan-" belum sempat Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya ternyata omongannya terputus oleh Tifa yang mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Serahkan tugas itu kepadaku!" kata gadis itu dengan serius dan meminta pada Tsunade agar diberikan kepercayaan untuk memberikan bantuan pada pihak Kirigakure.

"Kau? Kau yakin? Yang mereka butuhkan adalah pasukan militer bukannya seorang gadis kecil sok tau." Tsunade tampaknya sangat meragukan Tifa. Dia sangat tidak yakin apakah gadis kecil seperti Tifa bisa diberikan tanggung jawab sebesar itu, bahkan Yamato juga terlihat menganggap remeh gadis itu.

"Pasukan militer? Jangan khawatir untuk hal itu," balas Tifa yang tampak begitu percaya diri. Tsunade dan Yamato hanya bisa saling berpandangan heran melihat sikap Tifa yang terlihat seperti meremehkan situasi genting seperti ini.

_Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap!_

Beberapa detik kemudian bermunculan sosok-sosok yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang mirip dengan pakaian ninja. Sosok-sosok itu melompat turun dari atas langit-langit membuat Tsunade dan Yamato sama-sama terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang datangnya begitu tiba-tiba.

"A-apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan mereka ada disini dan siapa mereka semua?" tanya Tsunade yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keheranannya.

"Mereka adalah pasukan **ninja elite underground**. Pasukan terlatih yang kemampuannya melebihi dari seribu pasukan militer sekalipun." Dengan bangga Tifa memperkenalkan para pasukan itu pada Tsunade.

"Me-mereka memang terlihat cukup hebat… Baiklah, aku serahkan masalah ini padamu." Tsunade akhirnya menyerahkan tugas itu kepada Tifa meskipun dia sendiri terlihat tidak begitu yakin.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Sekarang kita pergi ke Kirigakure!" Tifa tersenyum cukup puas karena Tsunade mengijinkannya untuk membantu. Lagipula dia sangat yakin dapat menangani monster-monster yang berdatangan itu. Dengan penuh semangat dia langsung memberikan komando pada pasukannya untuk segera berangkat.

"SIAP!" balas para ninja-ninja itu dengan suara yang lantang.

_Poof… Poof… Poof… Poof… Poof!_

Dalam hitungan detik satu-persatu para ninja itu mulai menghilang dan menyisakan asap putih di ruangan itu.

"Kami pergi dulu!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum pada Tsunade dan Yamato. Setelah itu Tifa juga ikut menghilang dari balik asap putih yang tebal itu.

"Sejak kapan… Sejak kapan Tifa bisa jadi sehebat itu?" tanya Tsunade yang kelihatannya sangat tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tak menyangka kalau Tifa bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu. Gadis itu tampak begitu kuat dan hebat.

"E-entahlah… " ucap yamato yang juga kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan rasa kagumnya saat melihat Tifa barusan.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil mencapai hutan tempat dimana para NPC itu berada. Mereka memang sangat beruntung karena ternyata para NPC itu masih berada disana.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian semua kemari?" tanya Kuro yang kaget melihat Naruto datang bersama rombongan lainnya. Sepertinya Kuro tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar NPC yang berasal dari _game_ Neverland?" tanya Shiori yang langsung mengagumi para NPC yang tampil dengan wujud yang unik. Mulai dari pakaian mereka sampai pada sayap hitam milik Kuro.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan dan ini menyangkut tentang Neverland pada jaman dulu," sambar Jun dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu lagi, menurutnya semuanya harus segera mendapat kejelasan dan kepastian. Pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan gambar-gambar yang dia dapat dari kuil api dan menyerahkannya kepada Kuro.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan gambar ini?" tanya para NPC itu yang kelihatannya cukup terkejut dengan gambar-gambar yang mereka lihat.

"Apa kalian mengenali gambar-gambar ini? Bisa jelaskan pada kami apa arti dari gambar-gambar itu?" tanya Jun mulai menginterogasi para NPC terlihat jelas kalau pemuda berambut _orange _kemerahan itu sangat penasaran untuk mengetahui makna dibalik dari gambar-gambar aneh yang berasal dari kuil api itu.

"Gambar ini merupakan lambang yang dipegang oleh masing-masing dari kami dan sebuah simbol dari kehidupan… Gambar-gambar ini sendiri merupakan tanda keberadaan kami pada masa itu, juga keberadaan _fate_." Kuro akhirnya mulai memberikan penjelasan sedikit mengenai maksud dari gambar-gambar tersebut yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan para NPC yang ada sekarang. "Tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah tempat dimana kalian mendapatkan gambar-gambar ini. Dimana kalian mendapatkannya?" sekali lagi Kuro menanyakan Jun darimana dia mendapatkan semua gambar itu.

"Kami mendapatkannya dari sebuah kuil api kuno yang sudah berusia ratusan atau mungkin ribuan tahun. Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat ingin mengetahui keberadaan tempat tersebut?" jun menjelaskan mengenai kuil api yang sempat mereka datangi dan dia kembali bertanya apa yang membuat Kuro begitu ingin tahu darimana dia mendapatkan semua gambar tersebut.

"Tempat itu mereka tempat suci dan dulu disebut sebagai _sanctuary_ karena disanalah tempat _fate_ memusatkan kekuatannya… Dan tempat itu juga yang akan menjadi kelahiran _fate_ selanjutnya. " Kuro menceritakan mengenai asal muasal tempat tersebut yang ternyata merupakan tempat suci yaitu tempat lahirnya _fate_.

Naruto dan yang lain sebenarnya tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Kuro, tapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan satu petunjuk kalau gambar-gambar tersebut memang merupakan bagian dari Neverland dimana dulu tempat tersebut bernama _sanctuary_. Kelihatannya tempat itu begitu penting dan disakralkan pada masanya.

"Kalau _sanctuary_ sudah ditemukan kurasa kini tiba saatnya untuk mempersatukan mereka." Tiba-tiba muncul sosok lainnya diantara mereka.

"Kau siapa? Sa-Sakura!" Naruto mengernyit heran pada sosok yang baru muncul itu, tapi pandangannya teralih pada sosok Sakura yang ikut muncul di belakang sosok tersebut.

"Teman-teman!" balas Sakura dengan cepat sambil memasang sebuah senyuman yang mengembang dan gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri semua tema-temannya yang ada disitu. Di samping Sakura juga ada Roberto serta Arkhan dan yang lain. Mereka berpapasan saat ingin memasuki portal menuju Konoha.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Renne, _the fortune_." Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _the fortune_ yang bernama Renne. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti salah satu NPC pemegang _relics_ juga, sama seperti NPC lainnya.

"Bagus! Dengan begini semua NPC pemegang _relics_ hampir semuanya berkumpul!" kata Kaze dengan semangat saat menyadari semua NPC yang memegang _relics_ tengah berkumpul meski belum semuanya.

"Masih tersisa Joker dan Saiga." Kata Kisa mengingatkan kalau masih kurang dua NPC lagi yaitu _the joker_ dan _the hermit_.

"Dan mereka berdua masih ada di Neverland, lebih tepatnya ada bersama Alice," timpal Roberto dengan cepat dan keadaan jadi sedikit menegang, mengingat kedua NPC itu sedang berada di dekat Alice dan itu artinya mereka tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan kedua NPC itu berlama-lama bersama Alice.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menolong mereka berdua!" sambar Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Pemuda itu memang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Darahnya benar-benar mendidih kalau mengingat petualangan yang dulu pernah dia alami. Ada suatu ketegangan luar biasa yang sulit dia lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Tenang saja, masalah itu sudah kuserahkan pada Saiga. Aku yakin dia bisa diandalkan," balas Roberto yang kelihatannya sangat yakin sekali pada NPC bernama Saiga itu.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar sambil menatap yang lainnya.

"Langkah selanjutnya mencari Marie. Kemungkinan kami akan berpencar untuk mencarinya dan kami minta kalian menjaga Sakura," jawab Arkhan memberitahukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kalau Marie aku yakin kalian bisa dengan mudah mencarinya!" Naruto merasa yakin kalau NPC cantik itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah Konoha dan tentu saja tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukan gadis itu. "Untuk urusan Sakura, kalian serahkan saja padaku!" kata pemuda itu lagi menepuk dadanya sambil memasang sebuah cengiran ke arah Sakura tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dan kami akan datang ke sekolah kalian kalau kami sudah berhasil menemukan Marie," balas Arkhan pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Setelah itu para NPC tersebut segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut satu-persatu hingga akhirnya tak ada satu orang NPCpun yang berada disana.

"Kita juga harus kembali," kata Sasuke menyuruh yang lainnya untuk kembali sambil menunggu kabar lagi.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Pihak Sunagakure sekarang benar-benar dibuat sibuk dengan adanya laporan dari Negara Iwagakure yang meminta bantuan pasukan militer untuk mempertahankan Negara mereka dari serangan monster-monster yang tidak dikenal. Bukan hanya Gaara saja yang dibuat bingung, tapi semua orang yang mendengar kabar itu dibuat berpikir keras untuk menolong Negara yang kini benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat.

"Gaara, kalau kau menyuruh kami kesana akan segera kami lakukan sekarang juga," sambar Hery dengan cepat. Pemuda itu terlihat sudah sangat siap kalau saja Gaara menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Iwagakure memberikan bantuan. Di belakangnya ada Shun dan juga Reiki yang sependapat dengannya.

"Aku tau kalian bisa diandalkan tapi… " ada suatu gurat ketidakyakinan pada raut wajah Gaara. "Jumlah monster yang dilaporkan berkeliaran berjumlah sekitar lima puluh lebih. Aku tidak yakin kalau kalian bertiga bisa mengatasinya… " sambungnya lagi menjelaskan pada Hery kalau jumlah monster yang ada sudah terlalu banyak sementara dia tak mungkin mengambil resiko hanya mengirim tiga orang saja.

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kita diam saja, kan?" Hery terlihat masih ngotot untuk pergi ke Iwagakure.

"Gaara, yang dikatakan Hery benar. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar Iwagakure tidak jatuh ke tangan monster-monster itu." Sepertinya Temari juga jadi gelisah. Dia setuju dengan apa yang diusulkan Hery. "Aku juga akan ikut membantu bersama Kankuro!" kelihatannya Temari memang sudah sangat serius untuk ikut membantu. Dia berniat untuk memimpin pasukan militer yang selama ini sudah dilatih khusus.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, tapi usahakan untuk hati-hati setelah sampai disana." Gaara akhirnya mengalah. Pemuda itu menghela napas sesaat dan setelah itu dia memberi ijin pada Temari untuk pergi ke Iwagakure bersama dengan Kankuro, Hery, Shun dan Reiki serta dengan pasukan militer yang akan dipimpinnya nanti disana.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan yang lainnya segera berangkat. Ayo kita pergi!" Temari mengangguk senang karena Gaara memberikannya ijin untuk pergi. Tanpa mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, gadis itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama Hery, Shun dan Reiki untuk pergi ke Iwagakure secepat yang mereka bisa.

'_Iwagakure, bertahanlah sampai kami datang!'_ gadis itu membatin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

* * *

**Kirigakure...**

.

.

Negara Kirigakure juga bernasib sama seperti Iwagakure tapi untungnya bantuan dari Tifa datang tepat waktu disaat kekacauan sudah benar-benar sulit diatasi bahkan untuk para petugas kepolisian dan tentara dari Kirigakure sekalipun.

Para tentara itu terlihat sedang membentuk barisan pertahanan untuk menghadapi monster yang cukup besar yang sedang melakukan kekacauan di tengah kota. Disaat para tentara itu sedang berjaga mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang gadis berpayung yang berdiri santai di hadapan mereka.

"Hey, jangan berdiri disana. Disana berbahaya!" kata salah seorang tentara meneriaki gadis itu.

"Cepat menyingkir dari sana!" timpal tentara lainnya menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera menyingkir.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Monster ini serahkan saja padaku!" gadis itu malah melirik ke arah belakang dengan cuek sambil memangku payungnya di atas bahu kecilnya itu. perlahan Tifa mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati monster yang kini perhatiannya teralih kepada Tifa dan para tentara di belakang gadis itu hanya bisa melihat Tifa dengan tegang.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu jangan salahkan kami! Kami sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya, ingat itu!" salah satu tentara itu kembali meneriaki Tifa kalau dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa. Tentara lainnya menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar sambil mengarahkan senjata mereka masing-masing ke arah monster itu kalau-kalau sang monster bergerak dan melakukan serangan, meskipun hampir dari mereka semua gemetaran saat memegang senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah kubilang monster ini bukan apa-apa! Dia hanya monster yang besar pada badannya saja dan mudah untuk ditaklukan!" Tifa tampak tenang-tenang saja berhadapan dengan monster yang ukuran tubuhnya bisa dibilang lima kali lebih besar darinya. Gadis itu mulai mengayunkan payungnya dari arah samping. "Twirl Wind!" seketika muncul sebuah pusaran angin besar yang membentuk seperti angil tornado menghantam monster tersebut. Para tentara yang melihatnya langsung diam seribu bahasa dengan memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ka-kau lihat yang barusan? Ga-gadis itu baru saja memanggil angin tornado! Apa aku tidak salah liat?" salah seorang tentara langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya pada apa yang sedang dia lihat tadi.

"Kau tidak salah lihat! A-aku juga melihatnya!" balas tentara lainnya menegaskan kalau yang mereka lihat itu adalah sungguhan.

"Benar! Aku juga melihatnya!" timpal yang lainnya lagi. Seketika kehebohan terjadi di dalam pasukan tentara itu.

"Hey, kalian! Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian! Aku pergi mencari monster lainnya lagi! Selamat bertugas!" Tifa menyerahkan sisanya kepada para tentara-tentara itu, dan kemudian dia segera bergegas pergi menuju tempat lainnya sementara para pasukan ninja miliknya juga sudah berpencar ke segala arah.

* * *

**Neverland inside Tears of sky…**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam **tower tears of sky**, kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam Neverland juga sudah diketahui oleh Enma, Kagero dan juga Killer B.

"Kelihatannya para monster itu sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi!" kata Enma dengan serius pada kedua rekannya.

"Kita juga harus bertindak untuk menetralisirkan mereka dan mengembalikan mereka kembali kemari!" balas Killer B yang juga ingin segera melakukan tindakan sebelum monster yang datang ke dunia manusia semakin banyak.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergi duluan. Aku mau mengajak NPC lain yang mau ikut bergabung membantu kita." Kagero tampaknya memiliki ide lain. Dia menyuruh Enma dan Killer B untuk pergi terlebih dahulu sementara dia berusaha untuk mengajak NPC lainnya yang mau membantu.

"Kami serahkan padamu Kagero!" balas Enma dan Killer B untuk mempercayakan sisanya pada Kagero.

"Aku mengerti!" Kagero dengan cepat segera meninggalkan _tower l_angit itu. Sosok itu melompat terbang ke langit lepas menuju daratan Neverland.

"Kita juga harus pergi Enma." Setelah sosok Kagero terbang menjauh dan tertutup awan putih, Enma dan juga Killer B juga bergegas pergi dari sana (Enma sama Killer B punya kemampuan kayak _teleport_. Jurus _teleport _yang sama kayak punya Goku dan jurus itu cuma berlaku untuk disekitar wilayah Neverland. Jadi mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang ada _portal_nya di Neverland).

ooo

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Konohagakure, tepatnya di kediaman Fujiwara. Shouta mendapatkan kabar dari Ash mengenai kekacauan yang melanda Negara Kirigakure dan Iwagakure. Ash meminta Shouta untuk mengabarkannya pada Naruto serta yang lain untuk bersiaga dan mengenakan _fighting glove_ yang beberapa waktu lalu sebelumnya dia bagi-bagikan pada seluruh pemain Neverland yang ada di Konoha.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi Naruto dan mengatakan semua ini padanya. Tenang saja, kami disini akan baik-baik saja, kau juga jaga diri." Shouta tampak paham sekali dengan situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang. Anak itu meminta Ash untuk selalu berhati-hati, setelah itu dia mematikan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Naruto.

Disisi lain Naruto sedang berjalan pulang bersama yang lainnya. Mereka berjalan secara rombongan .

"Sakura, ada baiknya kau jangan pulang ke rumah. Kurasa mereka sudah mengetahui rumahmu dan takutnya mereka bisa datang sewaktu-waktu kesana dan menculikmu lagi," kata Sasuke disela-sela perjalanan mereka. Pemuda itu memang mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan dia takut kalau seandainya Sakura diculik dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan gadis itu lagi.

"Sasuke benar, untuk sementara kau tinggal di tempat yang lain dulu," timpal Shin yang juga sependapat dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara," kata Hinata yang menawarkan tempatnya untuk Sakura sementara tinggal.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau Sakura untuk sementara tinggal di tempat kami." Neji juga terlihat mendukung Hinata untuk membantu Sakura.

"Hinata… Neji… Terima kasih… " Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan sangat tulus. Sungguh dia terharu pada teman-teman yang begitu mempedulikan dan memperhatikannya.

_Goodness knows, goodness knows, goodness knows ryuusei yo…_

Suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan dengan segera Naruto mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari Shouta. Naruto sempat merasa heran karena Shouta termasuk yang sangat jarang sekali menghubunginya.

"Ada apa Shouta? Tumben sekali kau menelponku!" kata Naruto setelah mengangkat panggilan dari Shouta.

"Ini gawat! Kata Ash, Negara Iwagakure dan Kirigakure mendapat serangan monster-monster aneh yang kemungkinan berasal dari Neverland! Dia menuyurh kalian semua untuk mempersiapkan diri dan menggunakan _fighting glove_ yang kalian miliki." Shouta menyampaikan semua yang dikatakan Ash kepada Naruto dan setelah itu anak tersebut segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Siapa yang menelponmu barusan? Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?" tanya Kiba yang heran kenapa raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah begitu setelah selesai menerima telepon.

"Barusan Shouta meneleponku dan memberi kabar kalau serangan dari Neverland benar-benar terjadi. Saat ini Iwagakure dan Kirigakure sedang menghadapi monster-monster yang berasal dari Neverland. Selain itu Shouta juga menyuruh kita bersiap dan menggunakan _fighting glove_ pemberian dari Ash karena kemungkinan serangan itu juga akan datang ke Konoha." Naruto segera menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari Shouta dan seketika suasana tegang meliputi mereka kembali.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah serangan dari Neverland benar-benar akan sampai juga ke Konoha?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Ternyata yang mencuri start bertarung duluan adalah Tifa hehehehe. Sebentar lagi tampaknya Konoha bakal kedatangan monster-monster dari Neverland! Horee -dijitakin-. Uh, saia tidak bisa banyak komentar dulu disini, selamat menikmati dan semoga ke depannya menjadi lebih baik dan yah, semoga adegan bertarungnya bisa kami deskripsikan dengan baik. Bila ada saran dan pendapat silahkan dikatakan, akan kami terima untuk pembelajaran kami (selagi kalian menyampaikannya dengan baik). Mungkin OC baru juga akan ikut bermunculan di chapter ke depannya. YOSh! Selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Happy Read!".**


	25. Neverland 2 : The Rescue

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 24**

**(The Rescue)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Negara Iwagakure dan Kirigakure mendapat serangan dari Neverland. Datangnya bantuan dari Tifa dan para pasukan _underground elite ninja_. Temari, Hery, Shun dan Reiki meluncur menuju Iwagakure untuk memberikan bantuan. Berita buruk dari Shouta mengenai serangan yang juga akan datang ke Konoha!

**Kirigakure...**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Tifa sektor timur dan barat sudah diatasi!" para ninja itu satu-persatu muncul dan ikut berjajar di kiri dan kanan dari gadis yang berlari sambil memegang payung berwarna kuning cerah tersebut. Kehadiran mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kota Kirigakure.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kita bagi pasukan menjadi dua! Sebagian dari kalian pergi ke selatan sementara sisanya ikut denganku ke utara dan setelah itu kita berkumpul lagi di tengah kota!" Tifa sedikit lega karena bagian timur dan barat sudah dapat ditangani, meski begitu dia tetap tidak mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya. Gadis itu kembali memberi intruksi yang segera dilaksanakan oleh pasukannya itu.

Pasukan ninja itu menyebar. Sebagian dari mereka bergegas pergi menuju ke arah selatan seperti yang diminta Tifa dan sisanya pergi bersama gadis itu menuju bagian utara dari Kirigakure. Tifa mempercepat langkahnya agar dia dapat sampai ke bagian utara tersebut tepat waktu.

_Wuuusssh!_

_Wuuuuusssh!_

_Wuuuussssshh!_

_Wuuuuussshhhh!_

Lari mereka begitu cepat, sehingga menimbulkan efek angin yang sekelebatan begitu mereka lewat.

ooo

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Naruto! Apa kau yakin Shouta bilang begitu?" tanya Kiba yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

"Dia memang bilang begitu dan sekarang dia meminta kita untuk bersiap-siap!" balas Naruto yang sewot karena Kiba sulit sekali untuk percaya padanya.

"Jangan bercanda ya, maksudmu Neverland benar-benar sudah melakukan penyerangan?" Kiba setengah tertawa mendengar pengakuan itu. Tapi ketika dia melihat semua teman-temannya terdiam, dia juga jadi ikut diam. Pertama hilangnya Sakura, lalu munculnya para NPC dan sekarang monster dari Neverland menyerang! Mau tak mau Kiba harus membuka matanya dan percaya kalau semua ini bukan hanya mimpi atau gurauan semata.

"Kurasa pihak mereka akan melakukan kudeta untuk kebangkitan Neverland di dunia kita," kata Sasuke yang membuat situasi menjadi semakin rumit dan tegang.

"Itu benar sekali!" sambar sosok perempuan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hotaru!" Sakura terkejut karena sosok yang tiba-tiba datang itu adalah Hotaru yang datang bersama tiga orang lain asing di belakang gadis itu.

"Kalian… Samui, Darui dan Atsui!" Jun segera mengenali siapa ketiga sosok itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu kembali dengan ketiga orang yang selalu setia mendampingi Manma.

"Oh, rupanya kita bertemu disini. Benar-benar di luar dugaan!" balas Samui dengan gaya yang arogan.

"Kalau begitu… Manma… Apa dia juga terlibat di balik ini semua? Juga K?" sambar Nathan yang tiba-tiba saja emosinya jadi meledak. Tentu saja dia belum melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa sahabatnya akibat ulah mereka semua.

"Seperti yang sudah kau duga. Sekarang kami kemari atas perintah Alice-sama untuk melenyapkan kalian semua!" timpal Atsui sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang berada di balik punggungnya. Seketika pria itu melesat cepat ke arah Jun serta yang lain. Disusul dengan Samui dan Darui.

"Apa-apaan ini, menyerang kami tiba-tiba! Kurang ajar!" Naruto berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan ketiga sosok itu yang seenaknya saja maju dan menyerang mereka. "Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan semua teman-temannya. Untung saja semua temannya dapat menghindari serangan dadakan itu.

"Kalian bertiga urus mereka, biar gadis itu menjadi bagianku!" Hotaru menyuruh ketiganya untuk mengatasi Naruto dan yang lainnya, sementara dia sudah menemukan siapa yang menjadi targetnya, yaitu Sakura.

Setelah itu Hotaru langsung maju ke depan dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia mengarahkan pedang tipis dan tajamnya ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"SAKURA AWAS!" Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sakura memperingati gadis itu untuk menghindar. Dia ingin sekali menarik Sakura ke sisinya tapi serangan yang dilakukan Hotaru terlalu cepat sehingga dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Hmmmh… " sementara itu Hotaru terlihat menyeringai melihat Sakura yang terdiam dan tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

_Greeb… !_

Tak ada satupun yang menduga kalau serangan yang dilakukan Hotaru ditahan oleh Sakura yang menggenggam pedang tajam itu dengan satu tangan. Hotaru yang melakukan serangan menatap tak percaya kalau saat ini Sakura sedang menahannya dengan satu tahan. Suatu kenyataan yang membuatnya semakin tidak menyukai gadis itu.

"Sudah cukup! Mulai dari detik ini kau tidak akan bisa menyakitiku lagi!" kata Sakura sambil menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Kemudian Sakura menarik pedang yang masih digenggam Hotaru itu ke depan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hotaru yang masih belum memberikan respon akhirnya terkejut dengan tarikan kuat yang dilakukan Sakura. Tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi sudah bersiap dengan tangan terkepal. Dia bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan terbaiknya kepada Hotaru.

"Ah, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukaiku!" Hotaru yang dapat membaca gerakan Sakura berusaha mengelak dari pukulan yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan cepat sebelum pukulan itu mendarat ke tubuhnya.

'_Yang tadi hampir saja… benar-benar kurang ajar! Tapi darimana dia punya kekuatan seperti itu?'_ Hotaru menatap Sakura dengan kebencian. Dia berpikir sejak kapan Sakura memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Gadis itu terdiam dengan mata yang menyelidiki sosok gadis berambut merah muda di depannya itu. _'Benda itu… '_ akhirnya matanya menangkap suatu benda yang terpasang di tangan Sakura, entah sejak kapan gadis itu memakainya.

"Kalau kau diam disana, biar aku yang mendatangimu!" kata Sakura dengan lantang. Gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Hotaru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sekali lagi Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang cukup keras ke arah Hotaru yang sayangnya masih bisa dihindari oleh lawannya itu.

"HEBAT SAKURAA!" Naruto langsung bersorak melihat kehebatan Sakura.

"Jangan diam saja Naruto! Cepat gunakan _fighting glove_ yang diberikan Ash!" balas Sakura sambil menunjukkan _fighting glove_ yang sudah terpasang di tangannya.

"He? Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang otak lemotnya kumat dan malah meminta penjelasan.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, lebih baik kita lakukan apa yang dikatakan Sakura," kata Shin sambil mengeluarkan _fighting glove_ yang memang kebetulan sedang dia bawa. Pemuda itu langsung memakai benda tersebut di tangan kirinya.

"Hee? Terserahlah, aku ikut saja!" Naruto juga tampaknya tidak mau terlalu ikut pusing dengan banyak bertanya. Dia juga segera memakai _fighting glove_ tersebut di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Atsui dengan heran sambil memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Naruto.

"Jangan lengah Atsui!" Darui menyuruh Atsui untuk lebih waspada terhadap Naruto.

Sementara itu Sakura masih berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Hotaru yang terus-menerus mampu menghindari serangannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" kata Sakura yang sudah gemas dengan semua perbuatan Hotaru.

"Jangan kau pikir bisa menyamaiku hanya karena kau baru mendapat sedikit kekuatan!" balas Hotaru yang masih bersikap arogan. Baginya meskipun Sakura sudah memiliki kekuatan tapi tetap saja kekuatan itu belum bisa mengalahkan apalagi menjatuhkannya.

Hotaru dengan cepat berbalik dan kini dia sudah berada tepat di belakang Sakura dan bersiap untuk menyerang gadis itu.

"Ah!" Sakura yang terkejut dengan Hotaru yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya memberikan respon yang terlambat.

PLAAAKH!

Sebuah tamparan keras menampar wajah Sakura dan gadis itu langsung terlempar cukup jauh.

"SAKURAA!" baik Sasuke ataupun yang lainnya langsung menatap takut melihat Sakura yang mendapatkan pukulan keras seperti itu.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke langsung beranjak berlari berusaha untuk mendekati Sakura. Dia berusaha untuk dapat berlari cepat, apalagi dilihatnya Hotaru berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang berusaha bangkit dengan kepayahan.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku Sakura? Kau tetaplah lemah!" kata Hotaru dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan kebencian pada Sakura. Sasuke yang mencemaskan Sakura berusaha untuk menghentikan Hotaru sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke benar-benar sangat cemas. Dia bingung sekaligus bercampur takut. Hotaru bisa saja membunuh Sakura saat ini juga dan Sasuke belum siap kalau dia harus kehilangan Sakura.

Tapi langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika dia melihat suatu kejadian di hadapannya. Hotaru yang berniat ingin melukai Sakura tiba-tiba saja diserang oleh sekelompok bunga mawar yang muncul dari permukaan jalan. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu menyeruak keluar dari dalam tanah, menembus aspal jalan dan langsung menyerang Hotaru.

"Lagi-lagi… Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya!" Hotaru menghindari sulur-sulur dari mawar yang berduri itu. Dia heran tanaman-tanaman itu selalu datang menyerangnya disaat dia hampir menghabisi Sakura. "Sekarang apa lagi?" Hotaru terdiam sejenak saat sulur-sulur dari tanaman itu berhenti bergerak mengejarnya.

Kuncup-kuncup dari bunga pada tanaman itu terbuka satu-persatu memperlihatkan rona merah yang merekah indah. Setelah itu bunga-bunga itu melepaskan mahkota kelopaknya ke udara dan bagaikan kunai, kelopak-kelopak dari mawar itu berputar, melesat cepat ke arah Hotaru yang masih berdiri diam. Hotaru yang terkejut dengan serangan itu tak bisa mengelak. Kelopak-kelopak itu melukai tubuh Hotaru dengan sayatan-sayatan kecil.

"Aaah… Hah… Hah… " Hotaru berusaha berdiri sambil menahan kesakitan berkat luka yang hampir melukai seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan pakaiannya terlihat sedikit terkoyak akibat serangan tadi. Sementara bunga-bunga itu bermunculan kembali dan siap menyerang Hotaru lagi.

_Set... Set… Set… !_

Sekali lagi kelopak dari bunga-bunga itu kembali berterbangan ke arah Hotaru yang sudah kembali berdiri dan bersiap untuk menanti serangan berikutnya. Tapi tak diduga muncul sosok Utakata yang langsung menolong Hotaru. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan Hotaru sambil melakukan sedikit putaran pada senjatanya. Berkat putaran itu terciptalah angin yang cukup besar dan menghalau kelopak-kelopak bunga itu.

"Aah… " Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu kini berbalik ke arah Sakura yang masih terduduk disana. Sasuke dengan cepat menghalangi bunga-bunga yang terbang itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke… " Sakura sempat tertegun melihat Sasuke yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya agar dirinya tak terluka.

Serangan itu akhirnya berhenti. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu terjatuh ke tanah dan perlahan menghilang, begitu juga dengan sulur-sulur tanaman yang tadinya menyerang Hotaru kini menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Utakata… Sudah kuduga sejak awal kalau kau juga ikut terlibat!" kata Sasuke yang memang sejak awal sudah mencurigai gerak-gerik Utakata dan sekarang terbukti kalau dia adalah salah satu dari biang kekacauan ini semua.

"Aku tak ada urusannya denganmu, tapi urusanku dengannya," balas Utakata sambil menatap dingin ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukainya," kata Sasuke yang segera berdiri di depan Sakura. Tampaknya pemuda itu bersiap untuk melawan Utakata kalau dia berani bergerak selangkah saja.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Di Neverland tepatnya di kota tempat kelahiran Joker di dalam istananya, berjaga K dan Manma bersama para monster-monster yang berada di bawah perintah Alice. Mereka tetap menjaga tempat itu tentunya dari penyusup. Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui kalau pihak Sunagakure sedang melakukan penyerangan terhadap sistem pertahanan yang dibuat oleh K.

"Bagaimana? Apa bisa ditembus?" tanya Gaara pada Ash yang kelihatannya sedang berkutat serius di depan layar monitornya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Tampaknya untuk masuk kesana menggunakan karakter secara manual sangat sulit. Tempat itu sepertinya sudah dimasuki _**bug **_yang membuatnya tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun." Ash memberikan penjelasan sedikit kenapa wilayah Neverland itu tak bisa dimasuki. Dia mencurigai adanya suatu program _**bug**_ yang mengubah tatanan sistem di dalam permainan Neverland.

"Lalu? Apa kau punya cara?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyit melirik Ash yang sekarang malah terkekeh seperti seorang maniak disusul dengan seringai yang dibuat Akira. Mendadak Gaara merasakan hawa-hawa psikopat yang menyelimuti ruangannya.

"Pakai program **robot kore**! Dengan ini kita bisa menjelajahi bebas seisi Neverland hanya dengan _command_!" jawab Ash dengan sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya dia sudah lama sekali ingin beraksi melakukan _diving_.

"Bisa kau jelaskan cara kerjanya?" tanya Gaara yang tertarik untuk mengetahui mengenai robot kore.

"Kupikir kau sudah tau dari Rei atau Nathan… Mereka sering menggunakannya juga, tapi tak apalah akan kujelaskan." Ash sempat sedikit heran karena Gaara tidak tau apa-apa tentang robot kore padahal dia cukup mengenal dua _hacker _seperti Rei dan Nathan.

"Robot kore ini memungkinkan kita untuk mengatur karakter yang kita miliki dan kita jalankan. Program ini dapat menembus sistem program yang sudah diatur dalam permainan. Pada program ini aku sudah melakukan beberapa modifikasi." Ash memulai penjelasannya, sementara Gaara dan yang lain mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemuda itu dengan seksama. "Kore yang sekarang, pengguna bisa melihat aktifitas yang dikerjakan karakter yang sudah diatur dengan _command_ di dalam _game_." Ash menyalakan sebuah monitor kecil yang muncul dan memperlihatkan karakter milik Ash yang sedang berada di kota Neverland.

"Bukankah itu kota Neverland? Tapi kenapa karaktermu bisa ada disitu?" tanya Gaara saat melihat layar kecil yang menampilkan karakter milik Ash tengah berada di dalam Neverland. Di sisinya muncul layar hitam yang berisi banyak tulisan-tulisan yang Gaara tidak mengerti. Kemungkinan besar kotak kecil itu ditulis dengan tulisan bahasa program yang berisi _command y_ang sudah ditulis Ash.

"Dengan program ini kita bisa menembus dari _guard_ sistem yang ada di dalam game tersebut bahkan menjadi _counter program_ yang dibuat musuh," Ash kembali memberi penjelasan sambil asik memantau pergerakan karakternya yang mulai memasuki istana milik Joker. "Beruntung aku menjadi game master! Aku jadi bisa leluasa menelusuri istana tanpa rasa cemas. Aku bisa menggunakan jurus _invicible walk_ yang membuatku tidak bisa dideteksi oleh apapun dan siapapun, hehehehe." Ash terkekeh sambil memasang muka psikopat. Sepertinya dia menikmati petualangan kecilnya di dalam istana tersebut.

Sementara Ash dan pihak Sunagakure sedang berkutat pada Neverland. Kita lihat keadaan Sakura dan kawan-kawan yang sedang menghadapi Hotaru, Utakata, Samui, Atsui dan Darui.

"SASUKEE!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang terkena pukulan dari Utakata. Naruto dan yang lainnya juga ikut menghampiri.

"Sakura, kau tidak mau semua teman-temanmu terluka, kan? Lebih baik kau ikut denganku dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!" Utakata tampaknya tidak bermain-main. Dia bisa saja melukai semua teman-teman Sakura kalau gadis itu menolak apa yang diperintahkan Utakata.

"Baik… Aku akan ikut denganmu tapi berjanjilah setelah urusanmu selesai jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi!" kata Sakura yang kemudian berdiri sambil meminta Utakata untuk berjanji agar kelak tidak akan mengganggunya dan teman-temannya lagi.

"Sakura… Jangan lakukan itu… " Sasuke berusaha menahan gadis itu, dia tidak mau gadis itu kembali pergi darinya.

"Kami semua akan mempertahankanmu Sakura!" sambar Naruto yang bersiap untuk melakukan apa saja untuk mencegah Utakata membawa Sakura pergi.

"Kami juga!" timpal yang lainnya. Mereka segera berlari mengelilingi Sakura, seolah ingin melindungi gadis itu dari apapun yang bisa mengancamnya.

"Jadi kalian mau macam-macam denganku? Baiklah, akan kuhadapi kalian satu-persatu!" balas Utakata yang masih berdiri dengan tenang. Dia juga tidak akan segan-segan terhadap siapapun yang berani menghalangi rencananya.

* * *

**Sunagakure Office…**

**.**

**.**

Di sunagakure, Ash masih asik menelusuri lorong-lorong jalan yang tersembunyi di dalam istana tersebut.

"Baiklah Kurasa ruangan terakhir ini adalah tempat dimana Joker berada?" kata Ash dengan yakin kalau ruangan besar dan letaknya cukup tersembunyi itu adalah tempat dimana Joker berada.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam... " karakter Ash masuk ke dalam dan ternyata benar saja disana dia melihat sosok NPC Joker yang sepertinya sedang terbaring.

"Kita harus menerobos masuk kesana segera!" sambar Akira dengan memberikan usul untuk melakukan penerobosan.

"Oke. Aku akan melakukan _mapping_ untuk jaga-jaga, setelah itu aku akan membuat _backdoor_ disini," kata Ash yang berniat untuk menerobos bagian terdalam Neverland dengan menggunakan robot kore itu yang sudah dia _setting_ akan membuat _backdoor _secara _auto_ (penjelasan sedikit untuk kembali mengingatkan, _backdoor _merupakan suatu program yang menjadi kunci tempat keluar masuknya _hacker_ ke dalam sistem tertentu. Ibarat maling, _backdoor_ adalah suatu jalan tersembunyi yang sengaja dibuat untuk masuk ke dalam sasaran).

"Kami siap!" balas Gaara dan Akira sambil memasang _fighting glove_ di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertiga memang bermaksud untuk menyusup ke dalam.

"Baiklah aku akan membuka _backdoor _disini dan kalau dugaanku benar _backdoor _itulah yang menyebabkan munculnya lubang dimensi, maka akan tercipta lubang dimensi disini yang menghubungkan kita ke Neverland." Ash mulai melakukan sesuatu dan menciptakan _backdoor_ pada tempat tersebut. Apa yang diduga Ash menjadi kenyataan. Tepat di tempat mereka berada sekarang ini telah tercipta satu lubang dimensi yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Hey, jangan diam saja. Ayo masuk ke dalam!" Ash menegur Gaara dan Akira yang sempat terkejut takjub saat lubang dimensi itu muncul. Keduanya segera tersentak dan tersadar.

"Ba-baiklah… Ayo masuk!" balas Akira yang langsung masuk duluan ke dalam lubang dimensi itu yang kemudian disusul oleh Gara dan juga Ash.

* * *

**Back to Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di Konoha, Sasuke dan yang lainnya tidak mampu menghentikan Utakata. Hal ini wajar karena yang mampu mengeluarkan kekuatannya hanya Naruto, Asakura dan Shin sedangkan yang lainnya tidak ada yang membawa _fighting glove_. Hal ini tentu saja sangat menguntungkan Utakata.

"Sakura cepat pergi… " Naruto yang tergeletak menyuruh Sakura untuk segera pergi menjauhi Utakata.

"Kau banyak bicara! Apa perlu aku menghabisimu sekarang?" kata Utakata yang berjalan sambil mendekati Naruto dan dengan tanpa perasaan dia menginjak belakang tubuh Naruto dengan keras membuat pemuda yang ada di bawah kakinya meringis.

"HENTIKAAN! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" Sakura berteriak pada Utakata meminta pemuda itu untuk menghentikan aksinya. Omongan Sakura sukses mengalihkan perhatian Utakata kepadanya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia melepaskan Naruto dan menyeringai pada gadis itu.

"Shall we go, princess?" balas Utakata sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura… Jangan… " Sasuke kembali meminta Sakura untuk tidak pergi.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kalian seperti ini. Aku janji aku akan kembali," balas Sakura dengan sedih. Gadis itu berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak menetes. Dia berjalan mendekati Utakata dan menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda itu.

ooo

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Gaara, Ash dan Akira kini berhasil memasuki Neverland, istana kediaman Joker. Ketiga pemuda itu tengah berlari menelusuri sebuah lorong yang kemungkinan di lorong itu ada sebuah ruangan tempat dimana Joker berada sesuai dengan penyelidikan yang sudah dilakukan Ash sebelumnya tadi.

"Ash, kau yakin disini? Kenapa lorongnya terlihat berbeda?" tanya Akira yang sedikit kaget dengan situasi di dalam istana tersebut yang begitu berbeda dari yang dilihatnya.

"Tentu saja yakin! Kalian juga lihat sendiri kan, kalau Joker ada di lorong ini!" balas Ash dengan keyakinan seratus persen. "Dibelokan sana kita akan menemukan ruangan itu!" Ash menunjuk sebuah belokan yang ada di dekat mereka.

_Drap… Drap… Drap!_

Saat mereka berlari tiba-tiba saja dari ujung arah yang bersebrangan ada seseorang yang sepertinya juga memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti mereka.

"Hah… Hah… Siapa kalian?" tanya sosok itu langsung menodong pertanyaan pada Gaara, Ash dan Akira yang belum pernah dilihatnya dan menganggap mereka semua penyusup yang ingin berbuat kekacauan.

"Ka-kau? Rei?" baik Gaara dan Ash sama-sama terkejut saat bertemu muka dengan sosok itu, karena dia memiliki perawakan dan wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Rei.

Apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya? Apakah akan terjadi bentrokan antara Gaara cs dan _the hermit_? Utakata benar-benar tak bisa dicegah! Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sakura?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Yah akhirnya pada chapter ini Sakura mulai terlihat melakukan perlawanan meskipun dia harus kalah. Mungkin lain kali kalau ada beberapa istilah akan langsung saia sematkan dengan tanda kurung. tapi saia akan jelaskan sedikit.

Bug : merupakan suatu program error pada suatu sistem yang dapat merusak cara kerja dari sistem itu. Bug bisa terjadi karena kesalahan pada saat pemograman tapi ada juga yang dibuat oleh hacker dengan tujuan merubah program tersebut atau membuat crash.

Diving : istilah para hacker untuk menggunakan kata penjelajahan/penyelaman.

(kalau ada yang mau menambahi silahkan).

kami ucapkan terima kasih atas semua dukungan dari teman-teman, semoga fic ini bisa memberikan kepuasan sendiri bagi pembacanya dan bisa menemani hari libur kalian.

.

.

**"Happy Read!".**


	26. Neverland 2 : Awakening!

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 25**

**(Awakening)**

**.**

**.**

Pada cerita dichapter sebelumnya Naruto mendapat kabar mengenai serangan yang melanda Kirigakure dan Iwagakure. Munculnya Utakata yang membantu Hotaru membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya kewalahan! Utakata mengajak Sakura untuk pergi, bagaimana nasib gadis itu selanjutnya? Lalu bisakah Gaara dan kawan-kawan menemukan Joker, sementara mereka berpapasan dengan NPC _the hermit_! Apakah mereka akan saling bertarung atau sebaliknya?

.

.

Terjadi ketegangan di Konoha. Sasuke dan yang lainnya berusaha melawan Utakata agar pemuda itu tidak bisa membawa Sakura pergi, namun pada kenyataannya Utakata terlalu tangguh bagi mereka. Pemuda itu tak terhentikan dan pada akhirnya lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Sakura dibawa pergi. Dia merasa benar-benar tak berdaya, untuk melindungi seseorang yang begitu penting baginya dia tidak mampu.

"SIAL, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL!" teriak Naruto yang kesal sambil memukul-mukul aspal jalanan dengan sangat keras dan pukulannya itu menyebabkan tangannya jadi berdarah.

"Na-Naruto… Jangan lakukan itu!" Hinata mencoba mencegah Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Hinata tau kalau Naruto pasti sangat terpukul lagi-lagi mereka harus kehilangan Sakura, bahkan di depan mata mereka sendiri tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam sambil menahan emosinya. Dia memang tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu melepaskan emosinya keluar. Pemuda itu lebih memilih diam dan menahannya. Kalau boleh jujur dia juga sama marahnya dan kesalnya seperti Naruto sekarang ini.

"Lebih baik kita obati luka-luka kita dulu, setelah itu baru kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya… " kata Neji sambil berdiri dan membantu Lee. Yang lain juga tengah berusaha untuk berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kalian, apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" saat itulah muncul sosok Marie yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan sangat tergesa. Dia dapat merasakan kekuatan Joker dari jauh, karena itulah dia bergegas menuju tempat, sumber dimana kira-kira dia merasakan kekuatan itu berasal.

"Marie!" sapa yang lainnya cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran NPC itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku dapat merasakan adanya kekuatan Joker disini, makanya aku segera kemari," balas Marie menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia bisa sampai datang. Tapi dia sendiri langsung kaget saat melihat keadaan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan terluka.

"Kami diserang oleh Utakata dan dia membawa Sakura pergi lagi!" jawab Naruto dengan kesal, dapat terdengar adanya amarah dalam nada suaranya.

"Maafkan aku datang terlambat… " Marie tertunduk sedikit karena merasa tak berguna. Seandainya dia datang lebih cepat mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Sakura.

"Su-sudahlah Marie… Ja-jangan jadi merasa bersalah. A-aku yakin, Sakura pasti bisa kita se-selamatkan! Be-benar kan, Naruto?" balas Hinata berusaha untuk mencairkan suasa tegang diantara mereka. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya seolah gadis itu ingin menyemangati Naruto kembali untuk berjuang bersama-sama membebaskan Sakura dari Utakata.

"Hinata… Ya, aku yakin kita bisa menolong Sakura!" Naruto tersenyum sesaat begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan lembut Hinata. Ada suatu semangat baru saat dia mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. Naruto bersemangat kembali dan berjanji untuk membebaskan Sakura dari Utakata.

"Kuharap kalian mau menerima ini… " Marie kemudian berjalan dan memberikan mereka masing-masing sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna putih seperti susu.

"Apa ini _giant potion_?" tanya Asakura yang dapat langsung mengenali benda yang diberikan oleh Marie padanya juga pada yang lainnya. (_**Note : giant potion adalah semacam item potion yang ada di dalam permainan Neverland. Jenis potion ini ada tiga, small potion, M-potion dan giant potion. Efek dari giant potion lebih besar dari kedua potion lainnya**_).

"Obat itu bisa menyembuhkan luka dan rasa sakit kalian dengan cepat, diminumlah." Marie mengangguk, membenarkan dugaan Asakura. Dia menyuruh Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk segera meminum obat tersebut.

"Baiklah, akan kuminum! Setelah itu aku akan mengejar Sakura dan Utakata!" Naruto dengan antusias segera membuka tutup botol dari _giant potion_ dan langsung meminumnya.

Sementara Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang memulihkan diri beberapa saat, mari kita lihat aksi penyusupan yang dilankukan Gaara, Ash dan Nathan di dalam istana tersebut. Ketiga pemuda yang harus bertemu pandang dengan _the hermit_ mengalami kepanikan.

.

.

"Kita ketahuan… bagaimana ini? Apa perlu kita menyerangnya duluan?" tanya Akira sambil berbisik pelan pada Gaara. Jujur saja kalau diharuskan untuk bertarung dia siap kapan saja untuk melakukannya.

"Jangan dulu, kita lihat situasinya dulu… " balas Gaara. Dia merasa kalau sosok di depannya ini tidak berbahaya. Siapa tau mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama.

"Dengar, kami kemari tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kekacauan. Kami kemari hanya ingin mencari Joker!" Gaara berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya pada sosok yang mirip Rei itu.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Joker?" tanya sosok itu penuh dengan curiga. Dia memperhatikan ketiga pemuda yang ada di depannya. Kalau dilihat ketiganya tampak tidak berbahaya, tapi meski begitu dia tetap harus waspada.

"Joker adalah teman kami! Kami kemari untuk membebaskannya!" jawab Gaara dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu, mengatakan kalau Joker adalah temannya.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama. Aku kemari juga ingin membebaskannya. Namaku Saiga, _the hermit_." Ternyata benar dugaan Gaara kalau mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. Sosok di depannya itupun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Saiga, _the hermit_.

"Jadi kau Saiga, NPC _the hermit_ yang kuperbarui itu? Astaga, kau benar-benar jadi mirip Rei! Hahahaha aku ini memang hebat, kan? Ciptaanku benar-benar bisa mirip begini!" balas Ash sambil cengengesan dan malah mengagumi hasil ciptaannya sendiri.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kagum, Ash!" Gaara menjitak pelan kepala pemuda itu agar dia tersadar kalau ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus mereka lakukan dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka bisa berada di dalam istana milik Joker sekarang ini.

"Maaf, maaf! Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Aku yakin Joker ada di dalam sana!" Ash mengelus kepalanya sesaat. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendekati pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang hanya ada satu-satunya itu. Yang lain juga segera berjalan mendekati pintu besar yang memiliki ukiran bunga mawar di pintu itu.

_Krieeeeeeek…_

Bersama-sama mereka membuka pintu besar itu. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi decit yang keras. Ruangan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat. Begitu gelap dan sunyi, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Hey, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Akira pada Ash yang merasa tidak yakin.

"Sudah diam saja, ayo masuk!" balas Ash yang segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu disusul oleh Gaara dan Saiga. Akira akhirnya mau tidak mau ikut masuk ke dalam meskipun dia meragukan mereka dapat menemukan Joker di dalam sana.

"Di dalam sini gelap sekali!" kata Akira sambil berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada di tempat itu. "Selain itu, tempat ini juga sangat dingin! Mulutku bahkan sampai keluar asap!" Akira berhenti dan meniupkan napasnya ke udara dimana dia bisa melihat adanya asap tipis yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku akan membuat tempat ini terang agar lebih mudah untuk dilihat." Saiga melemparkan benda bercahaya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah atas. Seketika benda bercahaya itu bersinar lebih terang. Cahayanya yang putih kebiruan akhirnya menerangi seisi ruangan tersebut.

"Wah, jadi dalamnya seperti ini!" Akira menatap kesekeliling ruangan tersebut yang ternyata hanya dikelilingi tebing-tebing curam dan tempat dia berpijak kini juga merupakan tebing curam yang begitu tinggi. "Uwaaah! Ha-hampir saja! kalau tadi aku tidak berhenti, mungkin aku sudah terperosok jatuh ke bawah sana!" Akira langsung terperanjat kaget begitu menyadari dirinya berada di ujung tebing. Untung saja tadi dia berhenti, kalau dia tadi terus berjalan mungkin saja dia sudah jatuh ke bawah. Berkali-kali pemuda itu mengurut-urut dadanya merasa lega karena dia masih beruntung.

"Lihat, disana ada orang!" Ash menunjuk ke arah sosok yang berada di bawah bersama dengan ratusan tumpukan bunga mawar. Sosok itu terlihat tengah tertidur lelap bersama dengan tebing-tebing curam yang menjulang tinggi dan dengan kokoh menjaga sosok itu agar tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Itu Joker!" kata Saiga yang bergegas berlari ke arah ujung tebing. "Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" pada awalnya Saiga berniat untuk melompat turun ke bawah tapi niatnya harus terhenti karena bunga-bunga yang ada di bawah itu merambat naik ke arah mereka dan menyerang mereka. Bunga-bunga itu seolah ingin menjaga Joker dari berbagai kemungkinan yang mengancam.

"Kalau begini kita tidak akan bisa mendekatinya! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gaara dan yang lain terpaksa harus bergerak mundur menghindari bunga-bunga tersebut. Ash berdecak kebingungan, karena kalau bunga-bunga itu terus menghalangi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mendekati Joker.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya… " kata Gaara yang kemudian berlari ke tepian tebing. Pemuda itu berdiri disana dan sepertinya dia hendak melakukan sesuatu. "Graveyard!" ternyata pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah jurus.

Setelah Gaara melakukan jurus tersebut seketika muncul butiran-butiran pasir berterbangan ke atas. Butiran-butiran pasir itu berasal dari dalam tanah, tepat di bawah bunga-bunga itu berada. Perlahan butiran-butiran pasir itu menjadi satu dan semakin melebar dan melebar. Dengan satu gerakan tangan Gaara memberikan perintah pada pasir-pasir itu untuk menutupi bunga-bunga itu.

BLUGH!

Pasir yang sudah membesar dan melebar itu akhirnya jatuh ke bawah menyelimuti bunga-bunga tersebut untuk menghambat pergerakan dari bunga-bunga itu. Kini tempat tersebut menjadi mirip gurun, dipermadanikan pasir dengan kerlap-kerlip butiran pasrinya yang mengkristal.

"Ayo turun!" Gaara langsung melompat turun begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka harus bergerak cepat sebelum efek ikatan pasir miliknya itu menghilang. Gaara dan yang lain bergegas berlari menghampiri sosok yang tertidur itu.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dari sini, Joker!" kata Saiga yang langsung berusaha melepaskan ikatan-ikatan sulur tanaman yang mengikat hampir di seluruh tubuh NPC itu. "Akh… " Saiga segera melepaskan tangannya kembali dan terlihat ada darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya itu.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati, sulur tanaman itu memiliki banyak duri!" tanya Ash yang sempat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja NPC itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia kemudian menyuruh yang lainnya untuk hati-hati karena tanaman itu memiliki duri yang sangat tajam yang tumbuh di sisi sulur-sulur tersebut.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang berbeda terlihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan dengan kawalan dari Samui, Atsui dan Darui sementara Utakata dan Hotaru berjalan di depannya. Bisa dilihat kalau Sakura sangat tidak senang dengan perlakuan yang dia terima.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana? Ke Neverland?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa sedikit malas.

"Aku memang ingin membawamu ke Neverland tapi tidak sekarang, karena ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan," jawab Utakata dengan santai. Sikapnya jadi berbeda dari yang tadi. Sebelumnya Utakata terlihat sangat serius untuk membawa Sakura tapi sekarang dia malah terkesan cuek dan malas-malasan. Benar-benar sikap yang membuat Sakura geleng-geleng kepala dan membuatnya bingung kenapa pembawaan seperti itu bisa identik dengan sikap Joker yang terkadang berprilaku abstrak dan susah ditebak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku? Kalian satu-persatu bermunculan dan memperebutkanku seperti barang! Sebenarnya kenapa kalian memperlakukan seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan luapan emosi yang sudah tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Dia lelah harus terus-terusan diburu seperti ini, dan membuat hidupnya menjadi sangat tidak tenang.

"Kau keliru, Sakura. Yang kami butuhkan dan inginkan sebenarnya bukan dirimu, melainkan apa yang ada di dalam dirimu!" balas Hotaru sambil melirik sedikit ke belakang. Jawaban dari Hotaru sukses membuat Sakura tambah kebingungan.

'_Aku belum sempat bertanya apa-apa pada Arkhan dan yang lainnya waktu itu… Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam diriku ini?'_ Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal dan kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya itu pada tengah dadanya, seolah ingin meraba atau merasakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau belum tau apa-apa, ya? Akan kujelaskan nanti setelah kita sampai," balas Utakata yang menyadari raut wajah bingung dari Sakura. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan juga dengan Sakura yang harus menjadi korban hanya karena 'sesuatu' yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Kini mereka berhenti di sebuah halte bus, dan tak lama muncul sebuah bus yang menuju ke arah pusat kota Konoha. Utakata menyuruh Sakura untuk naik ke atas bus tersebut, setelah itu dia yang lainnya menyusul naik ke atas. Gerak-gerik mereka terlihat biasa dan tak mencurigakan, membuat supir bus itu tak menyadari kalau dia sudah membiarkan orang-orang berbahaya masuk ke dalam busnya. setelah dirasanya tak ada penumpang lain, bus itu segera dijalankan sang supir menuju pusat kota Konoha yang hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari tempat mereka.

ooo

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Gaara, Ash, Akira dan Saiga pada akhirnya berhasil membebaskan Joker dari sulur-sulur tanaman yang mengikat dirinya.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita pergi sebelum pasir-pasir itu habis!" kata Gaara menyuruh mereka semua untuk cepat pergi sebelum efek kekuatan ikatan pasirnya pada bunga itu benar-benar hilang.

"Biar aku yang membawanya!" balas Saiga yang kemudian dengan sigap dia segera meggendong tubuh Joker yang tampak mengecil. Dibawanya sosok itu di belakang punggungnya.

_Drap… Drap… Drap… Drap… !_

Keempatnya berlari bergegas pergi untuk keluar.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" begitu sampai di depan pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja Saiga masuk kembali ke dalam. Gaara dan yang lain hanya saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya Akira dengan penasaran. Kemudian pemuda itu melongok melihat ke dalam, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Ash yang juga jadi ikut penasaran.

Ternyata di dalam Saiga membuat sedikit tipuan. Saiga melemparkan benda bercahaya yang ada di tangannya itu ke atas.

_Srrriiiinnnnngggggg!_

Benda yang terlempar itu kemudian mengapung di udara sambil memancarkan sinarnya yang begitu terang ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Seketika ruangan tersebut terlihat seperti pada semula, dimana masih ada Joker di bawah sana. Tempat itu benar-benar nyaris sempurna seperti tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun.

"Setidaknya butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk menyadari adanya perubahan di tempat ini!" kata Saiga yang setelah mengambil kembali benda tersebut dia bergegas keluar.

"Tipuan yang bagus kawan!" Akira terlihat senang sambil menepuk bahu Saiga.

"Misi penyelamatan sukses!" Gaara tersenyum senang sambil bertos ria dengan Ash yang berlari di sebelahnya. Misi mereka untuk membebaskan Joker benar-benar berhasil. Keempatnya segera memasuki lubang dimensi yang akan menghubungkan mereka langsung ke Sunagakure.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Iwagakure...**

**.**

**.**

Di Iwagakure, Temari, Hery, Shun dan Reiki segera bertindak untuk memberikan bantuan.

"Kita berpencar keempat penjuru. Aku akan pergi ke arah sana. Yang lain ikut aku!" begitu sampai Temari segera memberi perintah untuk berpencar keempat tempat.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" balas yang lain mengerti apa perintah Temari. Mereka berempat segera memisahkan diri. Temari berlari ke utara, Shun pergi ke timur, sementara Reiki dan Hery masing-masing pergi ke barat dan selatan. Masing-masing dari mereka pergi bersama dengan lima puluh orang tentara yang juga datang dengan mereka.

"Kalian bersiaplah! Kali ini kita akan menghadapi sesuatu yang belum pernah kita hadapi sebelumnya! Persiapkan semua senjata kalian!" sambil berlari Temari memperingati semua pasukan yang ikut bersamanya untuk selalu waspada karena apa yang mereka hadapi kali ini berbeda dari semua tugas dan misi yang pernah mereka lakukan. Kali ini mereka akan menghadapi monster!

ooo

**Kirigakure...**

**.**

**.**

Pada Negara ini kondisinya juga tak jauh berbeda dari Iwagakure, hanya saja bantuan lebih cepat datang ke Kirigakure sehingga keadaan dapat lebih bisa ditangani.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menghentikan monster-monster itu… " kata Tifa yang kini sudah berkumpul di tengah bersama dengan pasukannya. Sejak awal mereka datang, Tifa dan pasukannya terus mencari monster-monster yang membuat kekacauan di Kirigakure.

"Nona Tifa, celaka! Ada rombongan monster yang muncul dari sektor barat!" beberapa orang ninja berlari dari arah barat menghampiri Tifa dan membawa kabar yang kurang baik.

"Apa katamu? Bukankah wilayah itu sudah kita bersihkan?" Tifa tampak tidak percaya dengan kabar yang didengarnya barusan. Dia yakin sekali bagian barat itu sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya, tapi kenapa monster-monster itu bermunculan kembali.

"Monster-monster itu keluar dari lubang dimensi di bagian itu, dan bukan hanya itu saja. Kemungkinan besar lubang dimensi itu terbuka pada empat titik pada wilayah ini." Ninja itu menjelaskan mengenai keberadaan lubang dimensi. Wajah Tifa pucat seketika. Tentu dia tau apa artinya itu. monster itu bukanlah dikirim dari pihak tertentu melainkan keluar dari dalam lubang dimensi yang terbuka, sama seperti para ninja pasukannya.

"Nona Tifa, lebih baik kita mundur dan mencari bantuan dari yang lain!" salah satu ninja menyarankan Tifa untuk mundur, karena jumlah monster yang berdatangan akan semakin banyak sementara mereka sudah bertarung sejak tadi dan itu mengurangi kekuatan mereka.

"TIDAK! Kita tidak akan mundur! Kita akan terus disini!" tampaknya Tifa bersikeras untuk tetap berada di Kirigakure untuk mempertahankan kota dari serangan para monster.

"Kalau itu keputusan anda… Kami akan mengikutinya!" balas ninja-ninja itu yang kagum dengan semangat dan kemauan keras Tifa untuk tidak mundur.

"Kita akan membagi tim menjadi empat, masing-masing tim pergi ke pusat dimana lubang dimensi itu berada dan hancurkan setiap monster yang ada disana!" sekali lagi Tifa memberikan perintah dan kali ini dia berniat untuk menyerang ke titik pusat dimana monster-monster itu keluar.

"Akan segera kami laksanakan!" jawab para ninja itu secara serempak. Dengan cepat mereka segera berpencar menjadi empat bagian menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing, sementara Tifa sendiri kini juga tengah pergi ke arah barat dari wilayah Kirigakure.

* * *

**Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Gaara akhirnya berhasil kembali ke Sunagakure dengan Joker dan Saiga yang juga ikut bersamanya.

"Gaara, akhirnya kau kembali juga!" Baki terlihat sangat mencemaskan Gaara yang pergi begitu lama. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri itu. "Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengecek keadaan Gaara dan yang lainnya satu-persatu sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau bertambah muatan dua orang. "Tuan Gaara, siapa mereka?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Saiga yang tengah menggendong Joker di belakang punggungnya.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Sekarang kami harus pergi dulu, dan urusan disini kuserahkan padamu," jawab Gaara yang tampak begitu tergesa. Sekarang yang menjadi fokus utamanya adalah membawa Joker ke tempat yang lebih aman dulu.

"Ah, baiklah. Serahkan semua urusan disini padaku!" balas Baki yang langsung mengerti dan tidak banyak bertanya pada Gaara. Setelah itu Gaara dan yang lainnya bergegas pergi dari sana.

ooo

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Di Konohagakure, bus yang ditumpangi Sakura mendadak saja diserang oleh seekor monster besar bersayap yang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke depan kaca mobil dan membuat supir bus itu hilang kendali sehingga membanting setir hingga mobil itu terbalik ke samping.

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt… CRASH!_

Mobil itu terbanting ke samping membuat seisi penumpang mobil di dalamnya berteriak panik ketakutan. Lalu monster yang ukurannya cukup besar itu kembali hinggap ke sisi mobil itu, mengakibatkan benturan yang sangat keras.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu **ladybug killer**? Kenapa monster itu bisa ada disini?" Sakura sangat kebingungan melihat monster serangga itu. Monster yang bernama _ladybug killer _itu memang cukup dikenal Sakura dan seharusnya jenis monster itu hanya bisa ditemukan di dalam dunia _game_, karena monster sebesar itu tidak mungkin ada di dunia nyata.

"Hotaru awasi Sakura, aku akan keluar dan menyingkirkan monster itu," kata Utakata menyuruh Hotaru menjaga Sakura sementara dia akan mencoba melenyapkan monster yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

Pemuda itu keluar dari dalam bus, seketika itu _ladybug killer_ segera mendeteksinya sebagai mangsa. _Ladybug killer_ adalah jenis monster yang agresif dan akan menyerang setiap benda atau apapun yang bergerak di dekatnya. Kemampuannya ada pada kulit kerasnya dan juga kaki-kaki serangga besarnya, selain itu tanduknya juga dapat digunakan untuk menghantam musuh dan melemparkan musuh jauh.

_BUGH… BUGH… BUGH…_

Serangga besar itu kini berbalik ke arah Utakata seolah menatap Utakata dengan tajam. Suara langkah kakinya yang berbalik terdengar sangat keras dan menimbulkan getaran disekitar sang monster.

_BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH!_

Dengan langkah yang cepat monster itu mundur ke belakang sambil setengah menundukkan tanduk besar yang ada di kepalanya.

"Heee? Jadi begitu? Baiklah, akan kuterima tantanganmu!" kata Utakata seraya menyeringai setelah dia mengetahui kalau binatang besar itu menantangnya untuk berduel. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang berkilat bagaikan Kristal.

_BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH!_

Tanpa mau menunggu lama, monster besar itu segera bergerak maju dengan gerakan menyeruduk sambil memamerkan tanduk besar yang ada di kepalanya itu.

"Majulah!" Utakata juga bersiap dengan pedangnya menyambut sang monster.

_Zrreeeeet!_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia berlari melesat menuju sang monster. Sosok Utakata yang berlari cepat itu seolah berbaur dengan angin dan sosoknya tak bisa terlihat.

_Zraaaaaaatttt!_

Hanya dalam sekejap tubuh monster besar itu kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Keadaan hening sesaat, semua hanya mampu memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan takjub dan terheran-heran sekaligus. Mereka belum bisa mencerna apa yang dilakukan Utakata barusan.

"He-hebat! Hebat sekali! Kau telah menyelamatkan kami semua!" seru salah seorang sambil melontarkan pujian pada Utakata. Tak lama terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang begitu riuh. Mereka menyambut Utakata bagaikan pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kita jalan saja dari sini!" Utakata menoleh ke arah Hotaru, Sakura, Samui, Atsui dan Darui yang sudah berada di luar bus dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah hotel yang terletak di pusat kota dengan ditatap oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata. Sepertinya aksi yang dilakukan Utakata sangat berdampak sementara Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karena orang-orang itu salah menilai Utakata. Dia bukanlah pahlawan, tapi dialah kekacauan yang sebenarnya dari semua peristiwa ini.

.

.

Sakura dibawa ke ruangan kamar bertuliskan 308 di hotel tersebut. Di dalam sana ternyata sudah menunggu satu sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan topeng _silver _yang terpasang di wajahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang duduk santai di sofa dan hanya menanggapi kedatangan Utakata dan yang lain dengan santai.

"Kalian bertiga segera beri laporan pada Alice kalau kami sudah mendapatkan Sakura kembali." Setelah di dalam, Utakata segera memberi perintah pada Samui, Atsui dan Darui untuk memberi kabar pada Alice. Ketiga sosok itu segera mematuhinya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan cepat.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan dingin tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan yang tersirat pada wajah manis gadis itu.

"Kita lihat saja," balas Utakata sambil tersenyum sinis. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura dapat melihat manik hitam milik Utakata kini berubah menjadi biru sepenuhnya membuat Sakura mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Utakata dan apa yang dilakukannya.

ooo

**Meanwhile in Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Di sunagakure, Gaara membawa Joker ke tempatnya. Pemuda itu menyuruh Saiga membaringkan sosok itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa dia terlihat berbeda dari terakhir yang kulihat… " gumam Gaara yang masih belum bisa mengerti dengan perubahan fisik yang terjadi pada Joker. Sosok itu kini malah terlihat seperti dua tahun di bawah umurnya (umur Gaara disini enam belas jadi Joker terlihat sepantaran sama Shouta). Sementara Saiga juga tampak ikut bingung.

"Hey, kalian lihat barusan? Tubuhnya bergetar!" Akira yang seperti melihat adanya suatu gelombang gerakan langsung menunjuk Joker yang tampak bergerak. Semua mata langsung menatap sosok itu, dan memang benar terlihat ada pancaran sinar biru terang yang menyelimuti tubuh itu. entah apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Kurang ajar!" sementara di tempat yang berbeda, Utakata yang tadinya berniat untuk mengkontrol semua NPC malah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Pemuda itu berdecak dengan sangat kesal.

"Utakata, ada apa?" tanya Hotaru dengan bingung. Belum pernah dia melihat Utakata semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan katakan kau gagal menggunakan kekuatan itu, Utakata," balas sosok bertopeng itu dengan santai dan terkesan mencibir kegagalan Utakata barusan.

"Diam kau Yagura!" bentak Utakata pada sosok yang dipanggil Yagura. "Ada seseorang yang melakukan interupsi pada kekuatanku, tapi bagaimana mungkin?" kata Utakata sambil mencengkramkan tangannya pada bahu sofa berwarna _cream_ pada ruangan itu.

"Mungkin saja kalau yang melakukannya adalah Joker yang asli," timpal Yagura seenaknya, seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu bukanlah masalah besar. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat pertengkaran tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang diam! Apa kau tidak sadar dengan yang kau katakan barusan? Tidak ada Joker lain selain kita!" balas Utakata menatap tajam pada Yagura yang malah terkesan seperti menjatuhkan teman sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja. lebih baik aku keluar!" Yagura akhirnya memutuskan pergi keluar karena dia sedang malas bertengkar dengan Utakata.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu… " tanya Hotaru yang sedikit khawatir pada Utakata. Apa mungkin mereka akan berhadapan dengan musuh yang mampu menghentikan kekuatan Utakata? Musuh itu pasti kuat sampai bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku kucari dia dan akan kuhancurkan!" jawab Utakata sambil memukul bahu sofa dan setelah itu pemuda tersebut juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

Disisi lain aura biru yang menyelimuti tubuh Joker perlahan-lahan mulai menipis dan menghilang. Gaara dan yang lain melihatnya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi. Disaat Gaara dan yang lainnya masih dibuat bingung dengan kejadian tadi, sekarang mereka harus dikejutkan lagi oleh Joker yang akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Jo-Joker?" Saiga terlihat senang saat melihat sosok itu akhirnya membuka matanya kembali.

Joker terdiam sesaat sambil melihat orang-orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah Joker membuka matanya? Bagaimana nasib kota Iwagakure, Kirigakure serta Konohagakure yang telah diserang monster? Lalu benarkah Utakata akan mencari Joker?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Sejauh ini, chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang kami tulis dan chapter yang paling dinantikan karena akhirnya Joker membuka matanya juga. Serangan kini mulai berdampak ke Konoha berarti tinggal dua lagi *lirik Oto dan Suna*.

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu mengingatkan dengan saran, pendapat, serta kritiknya dan kami sebisa mungkin untuk memperbaikinya. Semoga kami bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan cepat (karena mungkin kami berniat untuk berhenti menulis di fanfic, tapi masih tergantung kondisi Riku saat ini). Sekali lagi kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang terus mengikuti cerita-cerita kami, terima kasih atas dukungannya dan terima kasih mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita kami yang tidak sempurna ini, semoga kalian terhibur.

.

.

**"HAPPY READ!".**


	27. Neverland 2 : 308

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**CHAPTER 26**

**(308)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Utakata yang berhasil membawa Sakura berniat untuk mengumpulkan para NPC dengan mengkontrol mereka tetapi usahanya dapat digagalkan oleh Joker yang akhirnya tersadar! Iwagakure, Kirigakure dan Konohagakure mulai mendapatkan serangan! Apa yang akan terjadi lagi? Apakah Alice akan menghentikan serangan saat dia tau Sakura sudah kembali didapatkan? Sebenarnya 'sesuatu' apa yang ada di dalam diri Sakura? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Tifa yang masih bertahan di Kirigakure? Bagaimana kisah kelanjutan ceritanya pada chapter ini?

**Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu terbangun sambil menatap Gaara yang yang lain sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bisa dilihat cukup jelas Joker terlihat bingung. Mungkin dia terlalu lama tertidur sampai tidakmengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Joker? Kau ingat padaku?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan sesaat diantara mereka. Joker terdiam sambil memperhatikan sosok Gaara.

"Kau… Gaara… " ternyata Joker masih mengenali Gaara. Berita bagus bagi mereka ternyata Joker tidak kehilangan ingatannya. "Lalu dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa disini, dan… Apa yang terjadi padaku?" sekarang gantian Joker yang meminta penjelasan pada Gaara, dia merasa sangat asing dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia juga merasa aneh dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang dirasanya berbeda.

"Sekarang kau berada di Sunagakure. Kami berhasil membebaskanmu dan membawamu kemari. Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, justru itu yang juga ingin kami tanyakan padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" jawab Gaara menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui, sayangnya untuk pertanyaan ketiga dia sama sekali tak bisa menjawab karena itu juga menjadi hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Joker.

"Sakura… Aku berjanji pada Sasori untuk melindunginya! Aku harus pergi, dia dalam bahaya!" kata Joker yang secara tiba-tiba malah mengingat Sakura. Ternyata dia masih mengingat janjinya pada Sasori untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sakura.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Akira dengan bingung melihat Joker yang sepertinya gelisah.

"Aku mau mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" jawabnya dengan mantap. Akira dan yang lain hanya bisa diam sambil mengira-ngira apa maksud dari yang dikatakan Joker barusan.

Joker bangkit dari atas tempat tidur tapi dia terkejut saat secara kebetulan dia melihat dirinya pada pantulan cermin yang ada pada lemari. Cermin itu memantulkan sosoknya yang kini berubah seperti anak kecil dan hal ini membuatnya _shock_ dengan perubahan tubuhnya. Pantas saja sejak bangun tadi dia merasa ada yang berbeda dan aneh.

"Aku? Ke-kenapa aku bisa mengecil? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" Joker bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan bingung sambil melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang berubah menjadi kecil. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia memegangi kepalanya berusaha untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

Sementara jauh di Konoha sana, Utakata benar-benar berniat untuk mendatangi sosok yang menghalangi kekuatannya tersebut, tanpa dia ketahui kalau sosok yang hendak dia datangi adalah pemilik asli dari kekuatan itu sendiri.

'_Sebelumnya aku dapat merasakan kekuatannya datang dari utara sana saat aku menggunakan kekuatan itu… '_ katanya dalam hati yang terus bergerak menuju arah utara. _'Tapi sekarang aku tidak dapat merasakannya lagi… '_ Utakata lalu berhenti di salah satu atap gedung yang dia lewati untuk berpikir sejenak, langkah apa yang harusnya dia lakukan. _'Lebih baik aku mencoba menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi.'_ Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Utakata memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menggunakan kekuatan kontrol itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah dirasanya konsentrasi kekuatannya sudah cukup, dia melepaskan kekuatannya itu. Matanya terbuka dan memancarkan warna biru sepenuhnya pada mata itu.

Kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Utakata dapat dirasakan oleh Joker yang saat ini sedang berada di Sunagakure. Kekuatan itu memberikan efek tersendiri baginya.

"Dia… Menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi… Tak akan kubiarkan!" Joker juga menggunakan kekuatan yang sama seperti milik Utakata untuk menahan kontrol tersebut. Kekuatan keduanya saling bentrok tapi justru itulah yang diharapkan Utakata.

"Heh… Aku menemukanmu!" seringai khas Utakata mencuat ke permukaan karena target buruannya sudah dapat dia temukan. Dia harus tau siapa pemilik kekuatan yang bisa begitu sama dengannya. Dia mulai memikirkan kata-kata Yagura mengenai sosok Joker asli.

* * *

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah pinggiran jalan tampak anak-anak sekolah yang berdiri ramai mengerumuni sebuah toko _game_. Mereka berkumpul disana bukan karena sedang mengantri atau ingin membeli kaset _game_. Mereka disana sedang melihat acara berita televisi mengenai perusakan yang dilakukan oleh seekor serangga besar di kota. Diberita itu juga diperlihatkan sosok monster itu yang sedang bertarung dengan seorang pemuda yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam sekejap.

"Wah, dia hebat sekali! Selain hebat, dia juga keren!" celetuk salah seorang murid perempuan yang langsung terpukau oleh Utakata yang ada di dalam berita itu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu… Bukannya itu Sakura?" Ryota menunjuk salah satu sisi televisi yang menampilkan sosok Sakura sedang berdiri bersama seorang perempuan tak jauh dari Utakata berdiri.

"Sakura? Maksudnya teman dekatnya Ino, kakak dari Shion?" tanya Moa sambil mengingat-ingat gadis berambut merah muda yang sempat dilihatnya tapi tidak terlalu dikenalnya itu.

"Iya. Dia juga yang dicari para NPC itu, bukan?" Ryota mengangguk sambil memasang wajah serius. Sepertinya ada yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu. "Aku yakin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura dan _rumor_ yang beredar mengenai serangan dari Neverland itu benar!" sambung Ryota sambil setengah berbisik pada gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya agar omongannya tidak terdengar oleh murid-murid lain yang ada disana.

"Kau jangan bercanda Ryota! Itu hal yang sangat konyol… " balas Moa yang sedikit ragu dengan penjelasan Ryota walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak menapik kebenaran akan adanya serangan dari Neverland, hanya saja semua itu terdengar berlebihan baginya. Bisa saja serangan itu berasal dari teroris atau penjahat.

"Biarpun begitu kau juga membeli karakter itu bukan?" Ryota tersenyum pada Moa. Yah, meskipun gadis itu mengatakan dia tidak percaya tapi nyatanya Moa juga melakukan pembelian karakter itu dan dia juga memiliki _fighting glove_.

"Baiklah kuakui. Aku memang melakukan itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga, aku tidak salah, kan?" balas Moa sambil melipat tangan di dada dan sedikit mendengus kecil pada Ryota. Sementara pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat pengakuan Moa.

"Hey, berita itu disiarkan secara _live_ bukan?" tiba-tiba saja gelagat Ryota berubah. Moa langsung yakin kalau pemuda itu punya suatu rencana.

"Oh, tidak… Jangan katakan kalau kau berniat kesana?" balas Moa langsung wanti-wanti dengan sikap Ryota. Dia curiga kalau pemuda itu berniat untuk pergi ke tempat kejadian.

"Tentu saja kau sudah tau! Ayo kesana!" balas Ryota yang langsung menarik tangan Moa dengan cepat. Kedua remaja itu akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

**Kirigakure...**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di Kirigakure Tifa masih bertarung dengan monster-monster yang keluar dari lubang dimensi itu. Untunglah sejauh ini mereka bisa mengatasi para monster itu, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa menjamin berapa lama lagi mereka bisa menahan para monster yang terus berdatangan itu.

"Nona Tifa, sudah cukup! Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus bertahan seperti ini? Kita butuh bantuan!" salah satu dari ninja itu kembali mengusulkan pada Tifa untuk mundur sementara.

"Itu benar. Kita tidak akan tau monster apalagi yang akan keluar dari sana. Kalau yang keluar adalah **boss monster** atau **elite boss** akan sangat berbahaya bagi kita," timpal yang lainnya karena yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini sangat beresiko besar. kalau yang keluar adalah monster berlevel tinggi yang keluar secara serempak, keadaan akan berbalik. Justru mereka yang akan terancam bahaya.

"Kalian tetaplah bertahan, aku akan mengabarkan hal ini pada Konohagakure!" balas Tifa yang meminta pasukannya untuk tetap bertahan. _'Semoga saja Konoha bisa mengirimkan bantuan kemari,'_ harapnya dalam hati dengan cemas. Gadis itupun segera menghubungi Tsunade.

ooo

**Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Di Konoha, Tsunade yang mendengar kabar dari Tifa tentu saja menjadi khawatir sekaligus prihatin terhadap keadaan Negara Kirigakure.

"Aku mengerti situasimu. Bertahanlah disana sebisa mungkin, aku akan segera mengirimkan bantuan!" Tsunade paham sekali apa yang sedang dihadapi Tifa. Dia menyuruh gadis itu untuk bertahan semampu yang dia bisa, sementara dia juga akan datang untuk membantu Kirigakure.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tifa?" tanya Yamato penasaran, tapi dilihat dari raut wajah Tsunade tampaknya berita yang didapat bukanlah berita baik.

"Tifa dan pasukannya mengalami kesulitan. Sepertinya aku juga harus turun tangan sendiri kesana." Tsunade langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wanita itu langsung mengambil sesuatu yang kemudian langsung dia pasang pada tangannya. "Yamato, segera sampaikan pesan ada Jiraiya untuk menjaga Konoha selama aku pergi.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Neverland…**

**.**

**.**

Di Neverland, Samui, Darui dan Atsui memberikan laporan pada Alice. Tentu berita tertangkapnya Sakura membuat gadis itu senang. Dia memerintahkan ketiga orang itu untuk segera membawa Sakura ke hadapannya. Kali ini dia tak akan mengulur-ulur waktu lagi dan akan langsung dia lakukan setelah Sakura ada bersamanya.

"Kami mengerti. Akan segera kami laporkan pada Utakata!" balas Darui dengan patuh. Setelah itu mereka bertiga bergegas pergi kembali.

"K, aku ingin kau memerintahkan monster-monster itu berhenti menyerang. Sakura sudah kita dapatkan." Setelah Samui, Darui dan Atsui pergi. Alice meminta K untuk menghentikan pergerakan monster yang sudah dia kontrol dari jauh. K tidak banyak berkomentar, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Alice diapun mematuhinya meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai kekacauan yang terjadi di dunia sana.

Penarikan monster yang dilakukan tentu saja berdampak pada dunia Naruto dan kawan-kawan terutama pada Kirigakure dan Iwagakure.

"Apa yang terjadi? Monster-monster itu kembali?" Tifa terheran-heran melihat rombongan monster yang tadinya menyeruak keluar malah kembali lagi masuk ke dalam. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat monster-monster itu kembali. Tapi satu hal Kirigakure berarti dalam status aman kembali.

Tifa segera kembali mengabarkan pada Tsunade mengenai kejadian ini. Tentu hal ini membuat Tsunade lega walaupun belum sepenuhnya dan dia tetap memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kirigakure karena ada suatu hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada pemimpin Negara disana.

Iwagakure juga tak jauh berbeda. Monster-monster yang menyerang juga kembali masuk. Hal ini tentu membuat Temari dan pihak pasukan pertahanan IWagakure bingung sendiri, apa yang membuat monster-monster itu menghentikan penyerangannya.

"Nona Temari, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah seorang pasukan sambil menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Kita tetap bersiaga sementara aku akan menghubungi Gaara mengenai kejadian ini," balas Temari yang tetap menyuruh pasukan lainnya untuk bersiap dan jangan sampai mengurangi pengawasan karena monster-monster itu bisa saja datang dan membuat kekacauan kembali.

ooo

**Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Gaara yang mendapatkan kabar dari Temari bahwa monster-monster yang menyerang Iwagakure kini semuanya telah kembali juga turut dibuat bingung. Sebenarnya Gaara meminta Temari untuk segera kembali bersama yang lainnya tapi gadis itu memaksa untuk tetap tinggal dan benar-benar memastikan keadaan kalau monster-monster itu tidak menyerang kembali. Gaara tak bisa memaksa Temari, dia kembali mengalah sambil menghela napas.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Ash dengan penasaran, masalahnya tadi Gaara sempat menyebut-nyebut Iwagakure dan para monster yang mendadak kembali itu.

"Kata Temari keadaan Iwagakure kembali normal karena monster-monster itu tba-tiba saja menghentikan penyerangan dan kembali," jawab Gaara menceritakan mengenai kondisi Negara Iwagakure.

"Aneh… Apa yang menyebabkan monster-monster itu kembali, ya?" celetuk Akira sambil memasang gaya berpikir.

"Itu artinya mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari… " kata Joker dan sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang dicari oleh monster-monster itu.

"Maksudmu? Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan setengah tidak yakin. Apa mungkin para monster itu mengacaukan kota karena mereka mencari keberadaan Sakura. Joker tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, sepertinya ada hal lain yang dia pikirkan.

ooo

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Di Konoha terlihat Moa dan Ryota yang tengah berlari ke pusat kota dengan tergesa-gesa. Tempat itu sekarang menjadi kerumunan orang-orang yang mau melihat monster yang telah mati itu dari dekat.

"Lihat, monsternya besar sekali!" Ryota menunjuk ke arah monster itu berada sementara Moa terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya karena sepanjang jalan tadi dia harus berlari, belum lagi tadi mereka hampir tertinggal bus yang harus mereka naiki dan membuatnya harus rela mengejar sang bus agar mau berhenti. "Kau ingat tidak berita mengenai mayat monster naga yang pernah ditemukan belum lama ini? Aku yakin kedua monster ini berasal dari tempat yang sama!" pemuda itu sepertinya sangat yakin kalau monster naga yang pernah ditemukan dulu berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan monster serangga yang satu ini.

"Maksudmu dari Neverland?" tanya Moa sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ryota hanya mengangguk dengan wajah senang, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Ayo kita cari Sakura! Aku yakin dia pasti ada di sekitar sini!" lalu pemuda itu mengajak Moa untuk mencari Sakura. Dia yakin gadis itu pasti tau sesuatu mengenai keberadaan monster itu dan semua ini saling terkait. Moa hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah mengikuti Ryota.

ooo

**Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong monster-monster itu bukankah berasal dari program? Mereka yang bertipe agresif sudah diprogram untuk menyerang apapun bukan? Jadi kurasa tak akan semudah itu memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali, itu sama saja mengabaikan sistem perintah yang ada pada monster itu sendiri!" kata Akira mencoba untuk berpendapat mengenai monster-monster yang sebenarnya hanya berupa **AI** (_**artificial intelligence/ program kecerdasan buatan yang disusun berdasarkan kode-kode bahasa komputer tertentu yang nantinya bisa bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah diprogramkan didalamnya**_).

"Kecuali… " kata-kata Ash terhenti begitu saja, menyisakan tanda tanya pada yang lainnya.

"Kecuali ada seseorang yang mengubah program tersebut… " timpal Gaara melanjutkan kalimat Ash yang terhenti tadi. Ash mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Tak ada cara lain selain mengembalikan fungsi program pada monster itu kembali. Akira aku butuh bantuanmu, kita akan melakukan pengecekan segera!" kata Ash yang langsung memutuskan untuk segera bertindak. "Kita juga akan butuh bantuan dari Aiko, Gun dan Kabuto," katanya lagi dan sepertinya mereka akan melakukan _diving_ ke dalam Neverland.

"Baiklah, aku bersemangat sekali kalau untuk urusan ini!" balas Akira dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Biar bagaimanapun dia lebih menyukai bekerja di balik layar daripada harus turun langsung.

"Gaara, aku dan Akira akan melakukan _diving_ ke dalam Neverland. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaikinya, kemungkinan ada seseorang yang menyebarkan virus pada program monster-monster itu." Ash akhirnya berpamitan pada Gaara untuk melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya dia mencoba untuk mencegah virus-virus itu menyebar. Gaara membiarkan kedua pemuda itu pergi karena dia tau kalau untuk urusan seperti ini keduanya bisa diandalkan, sementara dia akan tetap menemani Joker dan Saiga.

* * *

**Back to Konohagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu sekarang Moa dan Ryota tengah berdiri di depan sebuah hotel mewah yang ada di Konoha.

"Ryota… Kau yakin Sakura ada disini?" tanya Moa yang sedikit ragu untuk memasuki hotel mewah dan besar itu. Pasti dia akan merasa canggung sekali kalau harus memasuki hotel _luxury_ bergaya abad pertengahan itu.

"Aku yakin sekali, karena disini satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan. Kita sudah mencarinya disekitar luar tadi tapi tidak ketemu, kan? Kalau di restoran sana tidak mungkin, di perpustakan juga tidak mungkin, apalagi di mall! Jadi kurasa dia ada disini." Ryota menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa begitu yakin Sakura ada di dalam hotel itu. lagi-lagi Moa tidak berkomentar banyak. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya dia dan Ryota memasuki hotel mewah tersebut.

ooo

**Inside the hotel…**

**.**

**.**

Kedua remaja itu segera menghampiri meja resepsionis hotel dan menanyakan soal Sakura.

"Maaf, apa saya boleh tanya? Apa disini ada gadis bernama Sakura menginap disini? Dia gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan memakai seragam sekolah, kemungkinan sore tadi dia datang," kata Ryota langsung menjelaskan secara detail tentang Sakura, sampai Moa sendiri bingung bagaimana Ryota bisa menanyakan hal sedetail itu hanya berdasarkan perkiraan yang dia buat lima menit lalu.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ya," balas sang resepsionis yang langsung mengecek buku tamu hotel untuk memastikan mengenai orang yang dicari oleh Ryota.

"Memang benar ada tamu bernama Sakura yang baru datang sore ini." Tak berapa lama gadis resepsionis itu menemukan nama Sakura pada buku tamu dan membenarkan kalau gadis itu memang datang sore tadi.

"Dia menginap di kamar berapa?" tanya Ryota dengan sedikit tergesa, tapi hal itu malah membuat si petugas hotel jadi menatap curiga pada Ryota dan Moa.

"Kalau boleh tau, kalian siapa?" tanya resepsionis yang masih setia menatap Ryota dan Moa, bahkan dia mulai memperhatikan kedua remaja di depannya itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Oh, kami ingin mengantarkan buku pelajarannya yang tertinggal," jawab Ryota dengan asal tapi untungnya petugas wanita itu langsung percaya dan tidak curiga, padahal baju seragam mereka berbeda.

"Oh, baiklah. Dia ada di kamar 308, tapi sebelum itu tolong isi buku tamu dulu," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kemudian petugas itu meminta Ryota dan Moa untuk tanda tangan pada buku tamu.

"Terima kasih!" setelah selesai dengan segala urusan formalitas, Ryota dan Moa bergegas pergi menuju ruangan kamar 308.

ooo

**Room 308…**

**.**

**.**

Di depan ruangan itu dengan hati-hati Ryota mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Setelah beberapa ketukan, pintu itu dibuka dari dalam dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sebahu tengah berdiri di depan ruangan itu.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya dengan sinis dan dilihat dari gelagatnya dia seperti tidak menyukai keberadaan Ryota dan Moa.

"Kami mencari Sakura, apa dia ada di dalam?" tanya Ryota dengan sikap yang sopan agar gadis yang ada di hadapannya tidak merasa terganggu.

"Mau apa kalian mencari Sakura? Ada urusan apa dengannya?" tanyanya dengan sengit dan menatap tajam pada kedua remaja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ka-Kami… Kami ingin mewawancarainya dalam rangka tugas sekolah! Kau tau, kami mendapatkan tugas untuk mencari info terheboh yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di kota ini, dan berita mengenai monster besar itu merupakan topik utama kami!" Moa berceletuk asal. Dia membuat alasan secara reflek.

"Dan?" Hotaru hanya membalasnya dengan pertanyaan datar, sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan yang dibuat oleh Moa.

"Da-dan… Kami ingin menjadkan Sakura sebagai nara sumber kami, apalagi kami juga mengenalnya… Jadi… Bisakan kami bertanya-tanya sedikit padanya?" lanjut Moa dengan sedikit ragu apakah penjelasannya mampu membuat gadis di depannya ini percaya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Sepuluh menit setelah itu kalian segera pergi," balas Hotaru yang ternyata mengijinkan Moa dan Ryota untuk masuk menemui Sakura.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam sementara gadis tadi tidak ikut masuk ke dalam. Dia lebih memilih untuk berjaga di luar daripada menunggui mereka di dalam.

"Sakura, kau ingat pada kami?" begitu masuk Ryota langsung menyapa Sakura yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela.

"Kalian… Kalian bukannya teman Shion?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kedua orang yang datang menemuinya. Meskipun tidak terlalu kenal, tapi Sakura pernah bertemu dengan dua orang ini yang merupakan teman dekat Shion. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari dan bagaimana caranya kalian tau?" tanyanya secara bertubi-tubi, merasa heran, penasaran sekaligus senang.

"Kami melihatmu muncul pada berita TV mengenai serangan monster serangga itu dan dengan cepat kami memutuskan untuk mencarimu disini sampai pada akhirnya mengantar kami kemari." Ryota menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura. "Kami ingin memastikan kalau kau memang benar-benar ada disini. Sakura ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Ryota yang bertanya dengan penasaran. Sejak awal dia memang ingin tau apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak sekarang tapi aku minta tolong kabarkan keberadaanku pada Ino dan yang lain." Sakura meminta pada Ryota dan Moa untuk memberitahukan mengenai keberadaannya sekarang pada Ino dan yang lain. Dia yakin kalau teman-temannya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti. Serahkan saja pada kami!" setelah selesai memastikan semuanya, Moa dan Ryota akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu dan berniat untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Ino dan yang lain tentunya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Benarkah monster-monster itu tidak akan kembali menyerang?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Sepertinya adegan pertarungannya di chapter depan saja, kalau dijadi satu kayaknya kepanjangan. Baiklah, untuk chapter ini saia malah memakai nama yang sedang trend baru-baru ini, hehehehe. Entah kenapa jadi kepengen aja Sakura dan Hotaru ada diruangan 308. Sama-sama bahaya sih ruangannya. Adegan anak-anak pada berkerumun itu seperti pada adegan di opening lagu NEVERLAND yang pertama. Untuk beberap aistilah disini sepertinya sudah pernah kami jelaskan jadi kami tidak menuliskannya kembali.

Terima kasih untuk saran dan kritikannya dan selalu mengingatkan kalau ada kesalahan. Sebisa mungkin akan saia (dan Riku) perbaiki. Selamat menikmati, semoga bisa menghibur diwaktu luang teman-teman.

.

.

**"HAPPY READ!".**


	28. Neverland 2 : Face To Face

**Warning : T semi M rate, some OC, maybe OOC, typos, ada chara minor.**

**If you wanna fully understand the story you can read Neverland and Side Story.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya alur (berniat SasuSaku). Other hints.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader and please do not copy paste this story without our permission.**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**NEVERLAND 2 : SAVE THE WORLD**

**Chapter 27**

**(Face To Face)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Ryota dan Moa berhasil bertemu Sakura! Utakata pergi mencari orang yang menghentikan kekuatannya, apakah pada chapter ini keduanya akan bertemu? Para monster yang mengacau di Negara Kirigakure dan Iwagakure kembali lagi ke dalam Neverland. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada chapter ini?

.

.

**Malamnya…**

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Moa dan Ryota, Ino beserta dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba dan Shino pergi ke hotel yang diceritakan oleh kedua remaja itu. Kini mereka berdelapan tengah menelusuri lorong hotel menuju kamar 308.

"Kalian yakin kalau disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi pada Moa dan Ryota untuk benar-benar memastikan kalau keadaan disana aman.

"Kami yakin! Soalnya waktu itu kami hanya melihat Sakura seorang diri bersama dengan seorang gadis dan tidak ada yang lain!" balas Moa dengan sangat yakin kalau saat itu dia tidak melihat orang lain lagi disana kecuali gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Meskipun begitu kita harus tetap waspada, bisa jadi dia salah satu NPC dari Neverland," kata Sasuke meminta yang lainnya untuk tetap waspada. Tampak mereka semua memakai _fighting glove_ (kecuali Moa dan Ryota) pada tangan mereka masing-masing dan itu pembuktian kalau Sasuke dan yang lain bersiap untuk bertarung demi Sakura.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan yang lain tiba di depan kamar bernomor 308. Mereka berdiri di depan ruangan itu sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalian siap?" Sasuke menatap teman-temannya yang kini memasang wajah tegang bahkan Shino yang biasanya tenang juga tak bisa menyembunyikan ketegangan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Lee… Kami serahkan padamu." Tatapan Sasuke kini beralih pada Lee yang tampaknya bersemangat sekali. Yang lainnya segera menjaga jarak dari pintu dan mundur ke belakang Lee.

"Hyuuuuhhh… Hyaaaaaahhh… " pemuda berambut mangkok itu melompat-melompat sedikit sambil sesekali melakukan gerakan tinju dan tendangan ke udara.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" setelah dirasa cukup dengan pemanasannya, Lee langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras ke pintu kayu yang sangat tebal itu.

BRAAAAKKKKKH!

Pintu itu sukses didobrak Lee dengan menggunakan tendangannya. Begitu pintu berhasil didobrak, Sasuke dan yang lainnya langsung segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hotaru menatap marah pada Sasuke yang masuk seenaknya. Selain dia kesal karena tempatnya dimasuki sembarangan orang, dia juga kesal karena anak-anak itu berhasil menemukannya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tatapan marah yang diberikan Hotaru. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura yang tampak sedikit terkejut tapi juga ada rasa senang.

"Kalian, yang tadi sore, kan? Ternyata kalian mengintaiku. Lihat saja, akan kubalas!" Hotaru akhirnya menyadari kalau Ryota dan Moa yang mengintainya dan memberitahukan keberadaan Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Kami kemari untuk mengambil Sakura dan kau tidak akan bisa menghalangi kami!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hotaru dengan sengit. Jujur saja dia sudah kesal dengan perbuatan Hotaru yang selalu mencelakai Sakura.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa!" tantang Hotaru yang kemudian langsung mengeluarkan sebilah samurai yang berada di belakang punggungnya sambil berdiri di depan Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan tangan dan kaki yang sudah terikat.

"Teman-teman, kalian harus hati-hati!" Sakura yang menyadari akan terjadinya pertarungan meminta teman-temannya untuk berhati-hati pada Hotaru. Gadis itu dari luar saja tampak lemah, tapi sebenarnya dia menyimpan kekuatan yang hebat.

"Tenang saja Sakura! Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama! Kami akan mengalahkannya dan membalas perbuatannya padamu!" balas Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya meminta Sakura untuk percaya kalau mereka bisa diandalkan.

"Naruto benar! Setelah mengalahkannya kami akan membawamu pergi dari sini!" timpal Lee ikut-ikutan Naruto.

"Kalian terlalu yakin. Kalau kalian memang bisa, sekarang maju dan buktikan!" balas Hotaru yang langsung melayangkan serangan cepat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri paling depan. Pertarungan di dalam ruangan itupun tak bisa dihindari.

.

.

"HIAAAAH!" Hotaru segera menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pedang yang barusan dikeluarkannya, namun kedua pemuda itu lebih cepat lagi menghindarinya. Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghindar masing-masing ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Pedang yang dihunuskan Hotaru kini meluncur ke tengah dimana sudah ada Lee yang berdiri seakan sengaja menanti serangan Hotaru. Begitu jarak pedang itu sudah mendekatinya, Lee dengan sigap menangkap pedang itu dan menahannya.

"Cepat selamatkan Sakura!" kata Lee yang menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Kedua pemuda itu segera bergegas menuju ke arah Sakura. Keduanya berlomba untuk menolong gadis itu mumpung Hotaru sedang tertahan oleh Lee.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" kata gadis itu yang melihat ke arah belakang dimana kedua pemuda itu berniat untuk melepaskan Sakura.

_Sreeeeeeetttt!_

Hotaru memutar sedikit pedangnya dan setelah itu ditariknya kuat-kuat pedang tersebut dari tangkapan tangan Lee. Gadis itu berhasil melepaskan pedang itu dan kini justru Lee yang terluka karena putaran pedang tersebut, bahkan Lee terdorong mundur ke belakang. Hotaru dengan cepat segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi dia menebaskan pedangnya ke punggung Sasuke sementara kakinya menendang Naruto dengan sangat kuat membuat pemuda itu terjungkal menabrak tembok.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura yang melihat kedua temannya terluka menjadi gemas. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya agar dapat terlepas dari tali yang mengikatnya.

"Ayo ikut!" Hotaru dengan kasar langsung menarik Sakura menuju ke arah beranda hotel. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk melarikan diri.

_SRAAAAT!_

Tentu saja tak akan mudah untuk Hotaru melarikan Sakura. Kiba akhirnya ikut maju, dari tangannya sudah keluar kuku-kuku yang sangat tajam. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kiba dengan cakarnya itu mencoba menyerang Hotaru, tapi gadis itu memang lincah, lagi-lagi dia berhasil menghindar dengan mundur ke belakang. Tanpa terduga Hotaru menarik Sakura dan melemparkan gadis itu ke arah Kiba.

_Blugh!_

Sakura tepat menabrak tubuh Kiba dan saat itu serangan yang cepat dilancarkan Hotaru ke tubuh Kiba. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke arah Kiba yang pandangannya terhalau karena keberadaan Sakura di depannya.

_Jleb!_

Pedang itu akhirnya menusuk bahu kiri Kiba karena pemuda itu memang tidak melihat serangan tersebut sementara Sakura langsung mematung karena kalau saja Kiba bergerak sedikit serangan Hotaru tadi pasti mengenainya. Mengetahui serangannya mengenai sasaran, Hotaru langsung menarik Sakura kembali ke sisinya. Hotaru menarik pedangnya dari bahu Kiba dan dia langsung menendang tubuh pemuda itu.

"KIBAA!" Lee segera menahan tubuh Kiba yang terlempar ke belakang. Hotaru langsung menyeringai melihat adanya celah, dia membawa lari Sakura ke arah beranda, Sasuke dengan cepat langsung mengejar Hotaru yang membawa Sakura.

"Tidak semudah itu!" kali ini gliran Shino yang unjuk gigi. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan serangga-serangga yang menjadi andalannya saat di dalam _game_.

"Bodoh!" Hotaru hanya tersenyum licik dan dengan satu kibasan pedang saja dia dapat memuntahkan serangga-serangga yang datang ke arahnya. "Ini tidak seperti di dalam game! Karena disini kau harus benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk memberikan kekuatan pada serangga pembunuhmu itu!" kata gadis itu sambil melakukan gerakan menyilang pada Shino dan membuat pemuda itu juga ikut terluka.

Sasuke belum kehabisan akal, dia langsung meraih sebuah pedang yang menggantung di dinding kamar hotel sebagai hiasan, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau itu adalah pedang sungguhan dan benar-benar bisa digunakan. Pemuda itu segera mengayunkan pedang yang tiba-tiba saja teraliri oleh energi listrik itu ke arah Hotaru. Melihat adanya serangan Hotaru langsung menangkisnya.

"Tch… " Hotaru tampaknya mengalami keterkejutan dengan serangan yang dilakukan Sasuke. _'Dia… Ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaanku… '_ batin Hotaru yang mengakui kekuatan Sasuke dapat mengunggulinya.

_Traaaang!_

Pedang yang berada pada genggaman Hotaru akhirnya terlempar. Gadis itu langsung mendesis kesal karena Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan pertahanannya.

"Hn!" Sasuke menyeringai sambil menodong Hotaru dengan pedang yang dipegangnya.

"Perlu bantuan, Hotaru?" tanpa terduga muncul beberapa sosok lain yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan ruangan kamar tersebut. Dua dari enam sosok yang muncul masih lekat di benak Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Kedua sosok itu adalah Haku dan Zabuza yang dulu pernah menghalangi langkah mereka juga. Siapa yang menduga kalau kedua sosok itu juga bekerja sama dengan Alice dan mereka bertemu kembali sebagai musuh.

"Mereka hanya ikan-ikan kecil yang sok kuat!" balas Hotaru dengan angkuh sambil menatap sinis pada Sasuke. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak takut dengan ancaman yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya.

_Bzzzzt… _

Ternyata kekuatan Sasuke lenyap tiba-tiba. Hotaru langsung menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau belum terbiasa menggunakan kekuatan itu di dunia nyata! Kau masih terlalu baru!" kata Hotaru yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba dia menghantam Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu terlempar.

"Jangan urusi mereka, kita harus segera membawa Sakura. Ayo pergi!" Yagura terlihat tidak mau ambil pusing mengurusi Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Dia menyuruh Hotaru segera membawa Sakura.

Hotaru menarik Sakura kembali dan berjalan menghampiri Yagura yang menunggunya dan setelah itu mereka beramai-ramai pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang dalamnya sudah berantakan itu.

"KURANNNG AJAAAR! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawa Sakura!" Naruto segera bangkit dan berlari mencoba mengejar rombongan itu pergi.

"Jangan dikejar Naruto!" Lee segera berteriak meminta Naruto untuk berhenti.

"Tapi kalau tidak dikejar Sakura akan-" Naruto sepertinya sudah benar-benar keras kepala. Dia merasa tidak rela kalau sampai Sakura kembali dibawa pergi. Tapi perkataannya terputus saat Sasuke membentaknya.

"JANGAN NEKAD NARUTO! Kalau kau tetap mengejarnya kau akan mati! Lagipula… Saat ini Kiba dan Shino juga butuh bantuan." Sasuke memperingatkan betapa berbahayanya orang-orang tadi. Nekad mengejar mereka sendirian sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa. Selain itu Sasuke melirik ke arah Kiba yang pada bagian bahunya terus mengeluarkan darah dan juga Shino yang dari dadanya mengalir darah. Sepertinya luka yang dialami Kiba cukup dalam dan pemuda itu butuh perawatan medis dengan segera.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum dia kehabisan darah," kata Moa yang sependapat dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu menghampiri Shino dan membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri, sementara Ryota segera memapah Kiba bersama Lee.

"Maafkan aku… " Naruto tertunduk dan menyadari kalau saat ini nyawa Kiba dan Shino lebih penting dan kalau keadaan sudah menjadi lebih baik, dia akan kembali mencari Sakura lagi.

"Naruto… Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku juga merasakan yang sama. Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa menemukan Sakura lagi." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto untuk menegarkan hati temannya itu, meskipun pada saat yang sama hati Sasuke sebenarnya juga hancur karena lagi-lagi dia tidak berdaya untuk menghentikan semuanya dan menyelamatkan Sakura.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sunagakure…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di Sunagakure terlihat sosok Joker yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela dan memandangi langit gelap di Suna. Di sebelahnya ada Saiga, _the hermit_ yang ikut menemaninya juga Gaara.

"Dia datang!" tiba-tiba saja Joker seperti bereaksi akan sesuatu. Dia segera membuka jendela besar yang ada di kamar itu menuju beranda. Saiga dan Gaara turut mengikuti Joker menuju beranda.

Di depan beranda itu mereka sama-sama melihat adanya sosok pemuda yang berdiri tepat di bawah mereka. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan sedang menatap ke arah mereka sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Di tangannya juga tergenggam sebuah pedang yang begitu mengkilat bagaikan Kristal. Di kegelapan malam dapat terlihat jelas mata pemuda itu bercahaya yang memancarkan sinar kebiruan dengan terang bagaikan mata kucing.

"Ughh… " tanpa sebab yang jelas Saiga yang sedari tadi terlihat biasa saja tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya seperti sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara dengan heran sambil memegang pundak NPC itu.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi… Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali… " balas NPc itu sambil terus-terusan memegangi kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Sepertinya pemuda yang mereka lihat melakukan sesuatu pada Saiga. Joker tidak diam saja, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut. Matanya juga memancarkan cahaya kebiruan yang terang. Tampaknya Joker berusaha untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu kepada Saiga.

'_Jadi dia orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertiku… '_ ucap batin Joker dan Utakata secara bersamaan setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang menjadi targetnya kini.

'_Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya sedikit,'_ Utakata akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sedikit serangan. Dia ingin benar-benar memastikan seperti apa lawannya kali ini.

_Set!_

Utakata melemparkan sebuah kartu ke arah Joker yang berdiri di atas beranda kamar milik Gaara. Kartu itu melesat begitu cepat menuju sasarannya.

Mengetahui adanya serangan yang menuju ke arahnya, Joker segera bereaksi. Dia melemparkan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah dan menggunakan ujung tangkai dari bunga itu untuk mematahkan serangan kartu milik Utakata.

_Jleb!_

Kartu itu berhasil tertembus oleh ujung tangkai mawar tersebut dan kini kartu itu malah tertancap di sebuah batang pohon besar yang berada tepat di belakang Utakata.

"Tch… " Utakata sedikit mendecih karena serangannya mampu dibalas, bahkan kartu yang dilemparkannya itu nyaris mengenai dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik kartu yang sukses tertancap di belakangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kalian mundurlah ke belakang… " kata Joker yang langsung memperingati Saiga dan Gaara untuk mundur.

Apa yang dikatakan Joker ternyata ada alasannya karena tepat setelah dia menyuruh Gaara dan Saiga mundur, tiba-tiba saja Utakata sudah bergerak dan kini sosoknya tepat berdiri di atas beranda di depan Joker.

_Bet!_

Hanya dalam hitungan detik sebuah tendangan cepat dilayangkan Utakata ke arah Joker yang lebih cepat mengantisipasinya dengan merunduk.

_Bet!_

Saat merunduk Joker melakukan tendangan dari bawah ke arah kaki Utakata, namun sayangnya pemuda berambut gelap itu segera meloncat berputar ke belakang Joker.

_Set!_

Kali ini Utakata menyerang Joker dengan pedang yang dari tadi belum digunakannya. Pedang itu meluncur ke arah Joker dan ternyata masih bisa ditahan. Joker detik itu juga juga mengeluarkan pedang yang sama seperti milik Utakata.

_Trang!_

Kedua pedang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama itu akhirnya saling berbenturan. Keduanya terkunci dengan posisi yang ingin saling mengalahkan satu sama lain.

"Cih… Kurang ajar! Kenapa kau bisa memiliki pedang yang sama sepertiku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Utakata dengan sengit. Dia benar-benar penasaran siapakah sosok yang menjadi lawannya sekarang. Kenapa dia memiliki kekuatan dan senjata yang bisa sama dengan dirinya.

"Seharusnya… Aku yang menanyakan hal itu, siapa kau?" balas Joker yang dengan marah dan sedikit demi sedikit dia berhasil mendorong tubuh Utakata ke belakang.

"Tch… " Utakata merasa sangat kesal karena tubuhnya berhasil didorong oleh lawannya. Dia kemudian melepaskan serangannya dan segera mundur ke belakang beberapa kali. Tapi Joker tidak diam saja, dia mengejar Utakata yang sekarang berada di dalam ruangan kamar.

Keduanya kembali bertarung di dalam ruangan kamar. Utakata kini berada di atas tempat tidur Gaara saat menghindari serangan Joker. Dia melemparkan selimut tebal dari kasur itu ke arah Joker untuk menghalangi pergerakannya. Tampaknya kali ini Utakata mendapatkan alwan yang sebanding dengannya hingga dia melakukan tindakan itu.

_Sraaaaaaaaat!_

Tapi hanya dalam hitungan detik selimut tebal yang menutupi Joker terkoyak oleh pedang. Joker kembali melancarkan serangan terhadap Utakata dan kali ini serangkaian tanaman sulur ikut bermunculan untuk menyerang Utakata.

"Kau merepotkan juga, ya," kata Utakata yang tampak menikmati pertarungannya dengan lawan barunya ini. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dia memotong-motong tanaman bersulur yang menyerangnya itu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang berwarna merah pada tanaman itu ikut terpotong dan berguguran ke bawah.

"Pierching swords!" tanpa diduga Utakata mengeluarkan jurus yang selama ini menjadi andalan joker. Pedang-pedang itu bermunculan dan kini mengarah pada Joker yang sedang bingung melihat jurusnya dipakai oleh Utakata.

_Sat… Sat… Sat!_

Satu-persatu pedang-pedang itu dihindari Joker dengan cekatan. Hanya saja dia kurang cepat untuk menghindari serangan yang terakhir.

"Joker!" Saiga yang sedari tadi diam saja disana akhirnya bergerak maju. Dia melepaskan jubahnya yang cukup besar dan panjang, lalu dengan satu gerakan dia menjaring pedang tersebut dengan jubahnya itu. setelah pedang itu berhasil ditutupinya, dia memutar-mutarkan jubah yang ada di pegangannya bersamaan dengan pedang yang berada di dalamnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia melepaskan jubahnya tersebut sambil melemparkan balik pedang tersebut ke arah Utakata.

Utakata yang melihat pedang itu kini terbang ke arahnya langsung mengelak dengan cepat. Saiga sempat berdecih kesal melihat Utakata yang berhasil menghindar, setelah itu perhatiannya teralih pada Joker yang tampak kelelahan.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… " Joker terlihat begitu pucat sepertinya dia sudah terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk melawan Utakata. Melihat Joker yang seperti itu membuat Utakata menyeringai senang.

_Traaaaang… !_

Pedang yang berada dalam genggamany Joker akhirnya terjatuh ke bawah dan menghilang.

_Blugh!_

Seiring dengan itu, Joker ikut terjatuh ke belakang dan untungnya Saiga yang berada paling dekat langsung menopang NPC itu sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh bawah.

"Ini gawat, sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan diri!" kata Saiga saat melihat Joker yang kini seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. NPC itu tampak pucat dan berkeringat dalam pelukan Saiga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?" tanya Gaara yang mencemaskan keadaan Joker yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin ini efek karena tubuhnya mengecil yang membuat tubuhnya jadi melemah karena kekuatannya sudah… " jawab Saiga sambil mengira-ngira apa yang menyebabkan Joker jadi seperti ini, dan dia yakin itu dikarenakan kekuatannya yang hampir sebagian besar sudah berpindah pada Utakata dan Yagura. "Kita harus segera membawanya pergi dari sini!" sambung Saiga yang dengan cepat mengatakan pada Gaara untuk segera pergi, minimal ke tempat yang aman agar terhindar dari Utakata.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Tidak semudah itu!" kata Utakata untuk mengingatkan Gaara dan Saiga kalau dia tidak akan diam saja membiarkan mereka pergi melarikan diri begitu saja.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangi kami!" balas Saiga dengan tajam. NPC itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda bercahaya di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke atas sebelum Utakata berhasil bergerak ke arah mereka. Benda bercahaya yang melayang di atas itu tampak mengeluarkan cahaya sinarnya yang sangat terang ke Utakata yang membuatnya menjadi sulit melihat.

"Kurang ajar!" desisnya sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dan setengah memalingkan wajahnya dari sinar yang begitu menyilaukan itu. setelah beberapa menit sinar itu menghilang dan keadaan ruangan menjadi normal kembali. Saat itu Utakata menyadari kalau ketiga incarannya berhasil meloloskan diri.

ooo

_Drap… Drap… Drap… !_

Gaara dan Saiga kini sedang berlari menuju ke arah mobil yang ada di garasi rumah Gaara. Mereka berdua bergegas memasukkan Joker ke dalamnya. Setelah ketiganya berada di dalam mobil, Gaara segera menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil tersebut.

_BRUUUUUUUMMMM!_

Mobil itu melaju cepat di jalanan Sunagakure karena Gaara memacu kecepatan mobilnya dengan maksimal. Dia berniat untuk membawa Joker ke rumah sakit yang berada di pusat kota Sunagakure. Tapi belum ada satu kilometer mereka melaju tiba-tiba saja terjadi keanehan pada Saiga.

"Gaara, turunkan aku disini!" Saiga tiba-tiba meminta untuk diturunkan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kita dalam keadaan darurat! Lagipula untuk apa kau turun disini?" balas Gaara dengan firasat yang tidak enak. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada NPC di sebelahnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang turunkan aku!" Saiga tetap memaksa untuk diturunkan oleh Gaara.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Gaara juga tetap tidak mau menghentikan laju mobilnya.

_BRAAAAKH!_

Tanpa terduga Saiga menendang pintu mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru milik Gaara membuat pintu mobil itu terpelanting keluar jalan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara menatap panik ke arah Saiga dengan tatapan tak percaya kalau NPC itu berhasil mendobrak pintu mobil yang paling canggih miliknya.

Saiga tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda. Matanya menatap kosong pada Gaara dan Gaara yakin kalau Saiga sekarang ini sedang dibawah pengaruh oleh Utakata. Tapi kejadian itu tidak membuat Gaara berhenti, dia malah semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tamabahan. Di tengah perjalanan mereka itulah Saiga kembali melakukan aksi gila, dia melompat keluar dari dalam mobil yang membuat Gaara pada akhirnya menghentikan kendaraannya.

"SAIGA! KAU MAU KEMANA?" Gaara berusaha memanggil Saiga yang kini berlari entah kemana. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengejar NPC itu tapi dia sadar saat ini dia harus memprioritaskan Joker yang sedang membutuhkan batuan.

"Argh! Aku tak punya pilihan lain! Maafkan aku, Saiga!" dengan sangat terpaksa Gaara tetap melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimanakah nasib Joker dan kemanakah sebenarnya Saiga pergi?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya adegan pertemuan Utakata dan Joker dapat terwujud juga meskipun disini Joker kalah heheheh. Disini kekuatan Joker dipindahkan ke Utakata sama Yagura, tapi tenang nanti dia bisa kembali menggunakan jurus-jurusnya kok. Semoga adegan pertarungan di atas dapat sedikit memuaskan, buat yang kangen sama adegan fightingnya. Oh, ya bagi teman-teman pembaca yang bisa memberikan ide untuk nama benda yang dibawa Saiga boleh dishare. Karena kami juga memang sedang bingung untuk menentukan namanya. Disini Saiga itu membawa benda yang seperti lampu (?) bercahaya warna biru dan di dalamnya itu ada kupu-kupu ilusi. Bagi yang penasaran kayak gimana bentuknya, bisa dicek di gambar kami yang ada di facebook, kalau ada yang punya saran dishare sama kami.

Kami ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini. Semoga terhibur dan selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"HAPPY READ!".**


End file.
